


Sanctuary

by MuscleMemory



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotions, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Light Angst, M/M, Making Love, Mentions of bad relationships, Romance, Sexual Content, Strangers to Lovers, True Love, Wolfhound Nala, mentions of drug and alcohol abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-01-20 10:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 92,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12431307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuscleMemory/pseuds/MuscleMemory
Summary: Sometimes you have to find a sanctuary.Sometimes you don’t have to travel very far to find it.And sometimes you find it in a person.Magnus arrives in a small town. There are pumpkins, a dog, and a very intriguing stranger.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is @alexandargideonlightwood's fault for giving me a farmer's market AU request. Took me months to actually write it, but here you go. I fell in love with this AU, head over heels, and I hope it can bring a bit of joy to you.

Sometimes you have to find a sanctuary. 

Sometimes you don’t have to travel very far to find it.

* * *

The scent of apples and pears fills his nose as his lips touch the warm ceramic cup, hot tea slowly pouring into his mouth. He swallows and exhales, the warmth running down his throat, seeping into his body, relaxing him. 

He reaches for the last piece of farmhouse bread, the crust thick and crisp, like he hasn’t tasted for a very long time, and chews happily as he watches the rain through the big windows from the old, but terribly comfortable rocking chair in his rented apartment. The moment he stepped inside, he felt an overwhelming sense of coziness. Not fancy, not neat, not expensive or luxurious. Old, but well looked after, quaint, but charming, modest, but comforting. Exactly what he needs. 

Just an hour away from the city, and yet he felt like stepping into another world. One he was previously blind to. 

At first, coming here, meeting the owners, he’d felt tentative, even a little anxious about how he would be received. He’d dialled down a lot, make-up and clothes wise, but he still wanted to feel like himself - even though, lately, he’d had a hard time remembering who that was. 

The moment he was met by the older couple’s warm smiles and genuine words, the tension fell off like a blanket, and the knots in his stomach dissipated. They were friendly, caring and curious, but not intrusive, and they seemed to be able to tell when he didn’t want to answer one of their questions, instantly changing the subject to something else. He could hardly believe he got so lucky. He’ll have to make sure to thank Ragnor abundantly. His prickly, grumpy old friend with a heart of gold, without whom he’d not have found the courage to leave his old life behind and come here to find himself again.

Actually, in his letter from today - Magnus had to leave any and all communication devices behind - Ragnor wrote that he will join him in three-weeks’ time, if Magnus can endure the solitude for that long. It still makes him smile, because he doesn’t feel solitary here, he feels  he can finally breathe freely again, having just realized how he had been suffocating all that time. 

Something on his face breaks his musing. He looks up and is forced to blink, sudden sunshine irritating his eyes. The rain stopped and the sun came out, basking the roofs of the buildings and the colorful tops of the trees in a brilliant light. He doesn’t hesitate for long, takes a last sip from his tea, grabs his long, maroon coat and fitting scarf, and slips into his boots. The wooden steps creak in an already familiar way as he heads downstairs, and the wet, fresh autumn air that greets him the moment he steps outside, is like a balm to his lungs. One he can’t get enough of. 

It must be the last sunlight before sunset and he wants to savor all of it. A gust of chilly wind sends fine shivers over his face, soothed instantly by the warm sunrays streaming through the houses. He’s only been here for two days, and yet he feels like he never wants to miss it again. The sun feels brighter, the air smells fresher, the food tastes better, people’s smiles are genuine, and the world looks different, nicer and more real. The landscape is incredible from what he’s seen on his drive here, and the short walks he’s taken so far, and he has every intention of exploring it a lot further. 

_ No, my dear friend, I don’t feel lonely, I finally remember what it’s like to feel content and maybe even happy, thanks to you. _

He’s smiling to himself, pulling his scarf a little tighter as he rounds a corner, suddenly freezing mid-step, hands clasped in the soft fabric. His heart thunders in his chest, his eyes fixated on the shadowed silhouette of an animal. Wolf?! No one said anything about wolves, and would they really dare come this close to humans? Not from what he knows about them. Not a wolf. A dog, a huge dog, no doubt. 

The dog is moving suddenly, taking a few tentative steps, looking even bigger. Wolfhound. It must be. It seems cautious, watching Magnus, Magnus watching the dog, gauging the situation, whether the animal seems friendly or not. It’s a beautiful dog, with brown and red fur, flat ears, a big head and gorgeous amber eyes, a black collar around its neck. Its tail lifts suddenly, moving from side to side, and Magnus visibly relaxes in relief. 

“Nala!” 

He startles, even though, of course, it has occurred to him that the dog must have an owner, but the sudden male voice still surprised him. He looks up, to the alley where the dog came from, a tall human silhouette appearing. Of course he would match the dog. Nala, the dog, reacted instantly when she heard him, turning her big head, then all of her body, trotting back to the guy who stepped out of the shadows, his large hand patting the large dog’s head. It’s a wondrous sight to Magnus, one he finds himself enjoying.

The man notices him, and after a moment of hesitation walks towards him slowly, keeping the dog, her head reaching his stomach, close to his side. The sun is behind Magnus now, hitting the man’s face almost like a light beam, and Magnus feels his heart stuttering. A shock of dark, tousled hair, eyebrow scar, light stubble, nose dimple, full lips, a very handsome face, but when his eyes connect with the guy’s, his breath catches in his throat. His eyes glow golden, and he knows it’s not possible, and the light changes them with his movements, there’s light brown, dark brown, at least two different green tones, hazel.  _ Wow, pretty. _

Standing this close he realizes that the man is only a little taller than himself, and even lovelier to look at. Something wet and warm on his hand shocks him out of his reverie, his lungs pumping air he didn’t know he’d missed as he stares at the dog’s snout, nudging him. 

“Nala, don’t, come back here.” Nala listens instantly and the man looks flushed and embarrassed, a bit worried, maybe because he also didn’t notice her leaving his side. “I’m so sorry, she’s really friendly, and has no sense of her own size, and she still doesn’t understand not every person likes dogs. Are you okay?” 

The guy seems a little breathless, nervous, and Magnus finally pushes himself to react. “Oh, yes, I’m perfectly fine, don’t worry. I must admit I haven’t seen a wolfhound up close before, but she was cautious and rather friendly, and I’m not usually scared of dogs, anyway.” He’s glad he caught himself quickly, hopefully making the man feel less awkward. He watches the corner of his mouth tug up into a small smile, surprised at himself how amiable he finds it, changing his face from handsome to gorgeous.

“Glad to hear it, uh, um, we should get going, it’s, um, quite late.” Magnus frowns subtly, uncertain why the guy seems to be in a hurry all of a sudden, his marvelous eyes looking  everywhere but at him.

“Of course, I wouldn’t want to keep you.” Except that he has an odd notion that he would.

The man nods, his lips quirking into a small smile, his eyes roaming Magnus’ face briefly before he heads past him, whistling for the dog to follow. Magnus half turns to watch them leave. What a strange, yet rather charming encounter.

He takes a breath and turns again, contemplating what to do next. The sun has almost set, and he doesn’t feel like wandering the streets tonight any longer, feeling rewarded enough when he thinks of the dog and handsome stranger. Who knows what other large animals he could come across. He shakes his head a little amused, and heads back to his apartment, planning on leaving early tomorrow, to properly start his exploration. 

After breakfast, and telling his host family about his plans, they send him off with a packed lunch and some instructions, surprising him again with their kindness. The path leads him out of town, across fields and a beautiful tree-lined road, the autumn sun brightening the greens, yellows, browns, oranges and reds on his way. He looks up at the light-blue sky, scattered with a few puffy clouds, the tree tops swaying in his view, and he can’t but smile, his heart brimming with child-like joy. He’s made an abundance of wrong decisions in his life, but coming here won’t be one of them.

He finds a river and a bridge, and decides to eat his lunch there. He climbs up, hooks his legs in between the wider wooden planks and sits rather comfortably while he eats and drinks the fresh grape juice, watching the woods in the distance, and the sparkling water beneath him, savoring the peace that seems to also have taken over his mind. 

He has barely walked ten feet when he hears a bark, turns and looks stunned at the wolfhound trotting towards him, obviously having left her owner further behind. Magnus spots him jogging after the dog, but this time he isn’t nervous at all and greets the large dog with a smile, patting and scratching her head that’s almost coming up to his chest as she stretches her neck. 

“You are one huge, beautiful dog, aren’t you, Nala?” She seems to enjoy the attention and his praise as her tail wags fast, her large body pressing against him, and he stems his body weight against hers. 

The guy reaches them, slightly out of breath, his hair ruffled by the soft wind. “Sorry, she spotted you and ran off. She really seems to like you. Do you mind?” 

He still looks concerned and Magnus smiles disarmingly. “I don’t, she’s rather stunning, and very nice, I like her too.” He glances away from the man’s eyes that would have him staring too hard again, at the dog who’s face is turned up towards him, looking like pure joy. It’s infectious. 

When he looks back, he catches the guy staring at him, inciting his curiosity, and the way he rubs his neck bashfully, licking his lips in a seemingly nervous gesture, is somewhat alluring. 

“So, I know this lady’s name, but would you care to share yours?” He wants to break the guy’s awkwardness, as well as learn a little more about him, if he can.

“Oh, uh, yeah, of course, sorry, it’s Alec.” 

Magnus smiles, rapt at the man’s fumbling. “I’m Magnus, nice to meet you,  _ again _ .” 

He catches the swallowing motion at the man’s neck, a lovely neck, and the way he gazes into his eyes this time, all of his demeanor amplifying Magnus’ curiosity and undeniable attraction towards him. Inwardly he’s arguing with himself. He didn’t come here to find someone to hook up with, or more, definitely not that. He’s through with that, through with relationships in any form - at least until he got his life back on track. But this is harmless, barely a flirt. There’s just something about this man - Alec. 

“So, um, we were just on our way back to the farm from our morning walk.” Alec breaks the silence and Nala seems to have smelled something more exciting than Magnus, sniffing the ground around them.

“The farm? Is that where you live?” Not the town, then? 

Alec nods and points at the direction behind Magnus. “Just behind that small hill. I don’t live there, well, yes, for now, I work there, and live there.” 

Magnus gives him an inquisitive look, making Alec evade his eyes to the ground. “It was only gonna be temporary, but I really like it here, and the family owning the farm needed another hand, and I like the work, and Nala is theirs, but she likes to hang out with me and the owners are too old to go on long walks with her, so I take her whenever I can.” 

Magnus watches him closely, liking the sound of his low, slightly breathless voice. There’s a softness to it, a warmth inside. There’s something peculiar about him, and Magnus feels drawn to it. 

“That’s very kind of you, and I’m starting to think I landed in some curious parallel world. I find it impossible that all the people here I’ve met so far are so genuinely nice.” He’s joking, but not completely. 

“Most people are, I’ve been here for four months now, and something about the place just feels really good, and the people are really friendly and generous. Much different from what I was used to.” 

Magnus dares to watch him very openly as Alec turns to check on Nala, greeting him again with a soft smile when his eyes focus back on him. 

“We have that in common, although I’ve only been here for three days, but I can already tell.” 

Alec nods, smiling a bit as he runs a hand through his hair, Magnus’ eyes fixed on the movement, his fingers twitching as he imagines feeling those soft strands between them. 

“So, where are you staying?” 

He’s glad for the distraction.

They fall into an easy walk while chatting about the town and the people, about places Magnus should go see, where he should eat and what else there is to do. 

“Oh, and the market starts again tomorrow. Right in the town center, you can’t miss it. It’s pretty nice, you should come, you could get some stuff for your family, or friends, back home.”

Magnus smiles a little guarded this time, remembering not to bare his soul to just anyone again. He nods curtly. “I’ll make sure to take a look, will you be there?” He hopes he came across as casually as he wanted to.

“Yeah, we have a stand there.” He checks his watch. “Sorry, we gotta run, see you at the market?” Magnus is surprised to see something like hope in the man’s face, and he’s already nodding. 

“Cool, okay, see you then.” He whistles and Nala comes running and Magnus pats her bye, then watches as they head away, remembering something he wanted to ask. “Alec, is it short for Alexander?” 

Alec turns and blinks, obviously surprised, then nods. “Yeah, no one usually calls me that, though.” 

“Shame, it rolls off my tongue rather prettily, don’t you think?” He doesn’t know why he said those words, in that tone, but the flush creeping into Alec’s cheeks is worth it. 

“Yeah, um, bye!” He turns quickly, marching away, but Magnus isn’t worried this time. He knows what he saw.

During his walk back to town he reprimands himself. Harmless flirting is as well until he loses his head and heart, and he absolutely cannot do it, not now, not after just six weeks away from his last toxic relationship, after what happened with  _ her,  _ not before he’s healed enough to endure another heartbreak, not before he’s strong enough to control himself, and stop himself from spiraling down again. He doesn’t know whether he even wants to risk it another time. And he certainly doesn’t understand why he’s even thinking as far as that, he only just met Alec - Alexander - he really likes that name, and though he’s sure the man is at least interested, it doesn’t mean anything. And he won’t let it. He’s satisfied with that, not wanting to ruin his great day. And finding himself at the market first thing after breakfast the next morning really doesn’t mean anything, either.

* * *

He’s gotten used to getting up early, 5 am usually, feeding the animals, doing repair work around the farm, Nala by his side. He loves it and it’s not a chore, not something he thinks he  _ has  _ to do or the world will come crashing down around him. He still remembers feeling that way, working all the time, stressed out and under pressure 24/7, mostly from himself, to be better, more successful, more perfect, completely disregarding his own wants, especially needs, then waking up in a hospital bed from a nervous breakdown. The feeling of complete failure still haunts him, but he’s stronger now, wiser, more forgiving towards himself. He’s taking care of himself. His perspective shifted completely, his life turned around, and he’s really grateful he escaped a stress-induced heart failure at 25. 

He loves being here, the peace, the town, the farm, the people, the nature, the animals, especially them. It’s such an eye-opener, and he will never fall back into his old patterns and toxic coping mechanisms. He knows better now, and he feels like he can finally be himself. 

He does miss his family and best friend, Jace, who’s become part of his family very quickly, but they talk regularly, and they come visit him at least every couple of weeks, and his relationship with his parents, which, at one point, he thought was never going to mend, has become better than he ever dared hope for. His breakdown wasn’t a wake up call just for himself. And he truly feels content, happy. And what more could he wish for? 

Dark-brown eyes, glowing golden in sunlight invade his mind as he loads the truck with the pumpkins for the market. At first, the man didn’t seem like he belonged here at all. His style, his clothes, the make-up. He seemed like such a curiosity, and Alec could hardly take his eyes off of him. And he told himself it was because he didn’t fit into this town, but after meeting him again yesterday, he knows better. 

Magnus. 

An exceptional name for an exceptional person, he muses as he gets into the pick-up truck, Nala jumping up onto the passenger’s seat, and he smiles at his friend before driving off towards town. Magnus. He wonders if he’ll come today. He wants him to. And he’s not sure yet how he feels about that. The only relationship he’s ever had, after the fight that was coming to terms with his sexuality and his parents’ unwillingness to fully accept him, ended in a mess of lies and betrayal, adding to his neverending, harmful need to be perfect at least at his job. And that backfired after two years of gradually working himself sick. He ignored, or was oblivious, to the warning signs, and wrote his family’s concerns off as extreme fussing and meddling with his life, which by then he had grown resentful towards. They were right, though, and he’s very thankful it didn’t end worse. 

“Think he’s coming?” He glances at the huge dog, her size never scaring him, instead giving him a sense of admiration and reverence. And when she seemed to like him right away, her big, beautiful eyes looking right into his heart, or so he’d felt, he was gone for her and they’ve grown rather inseparable. It’s funny because he never really thought he was a dog person, though he always liked them, but his family only ever had cats, which he adores, but Nala makes him feel special, and he’d dread thinking of saying goodbye to her, eventually, if he let himself, but that day hasn’t come yet. 

She’s always looking at him as if she knows exactly what’s on his mind, as if she understands what he’s saying, sometimes even without the words. Like now, like she knows he likes the mysterious stranger as much as she likes him, maybe more. 

Alec smiles at her, earning a lick over his cheek from the wolfhound that makes him screw up his face, his smile widening. “Love you too.” 

They arrive at the market place, the empty stands already in place, and Nala jumps out, greeting the few people who are already there, setting up. Everyone knows her, everyone has to like her, she just has that something about her, even those old grumps pretending they don’t, sneak special treats to her when they think Alec’s not looking. 

He starts to unload the truck and stack the stand when he spots a glimpse of dark purple in the corner of his eye, his breath suddenly catches and he turns quickly to follow, but, no… of course not. It’s not even 7am, he wouldn’t be here already. Alec shakes his head, rolling his eyes at himself. But now his mind is full of Magnus once again. The way he holds himself, strong and kind of elegant, he guesses. There’s something very fluid and graceful about him. And the tone of his skin, that face… he daren’t think it the first time they met, but he couldn’t stop himself the second.  _ Beautiful. _

Seeing him standing there with Nala, it was such a stunning sight, he doesn’t think he’ll ever get it out of his head again. His hands are really nice, too, even the nail varnish, even the eyeliner. Those damn eyes. They’re like Nala’s, looking into you, seeing something you don’t know. It’s a little crazy how much that guy seems to be in his thoughts, his smooth, warm voice in his ear, that teasing tone. Was he flirting with him? He shakes the thought off immediately, but secretly he hopes that he was. Why else would he become a clumsy, stuttering mess? He could tell how much he embarrassed himself, and yet he didn’t seem to mind that much. Magnus didn’t seem to mind. Those eyes were watching him as if they were trying to dig deeper, unravel all of his secrets. Goosebumps are showering his neck at the thought. How is it possible and why does he hardly seem to mind? Is he that desperate for attention? He doesn’t think so, or he’d have taken those couple of guys who made advances on him in the last couple of months up on their offers. No, there is just something really unique and captivating about that man. And he’s been wondering why someone like him would end up here of all places. And then he thought that one could think it of himself, too. Maybe he’s running from something, maybe he just needs a break from work, maybe he also hit rock bottom and had to change his life. He may find out, he may not, he just really wants to see him again. 

When he comes back to reality, his stand is full, and Nala is happily chewing on a treat, lying next to him. He chuckles quietly, adjusting his beanie, and inhales the cool air, filled with flowery, fruity and vegetable smells. No matter what, today is another good day, and he’s grateful for it.

* * *

The first sign of him at the market he catches when he sees Nala, sitting comfortably, a dozen kids around her, patting and grabbing at her, and she seems as relaxed as ever, panting happily, sometimes licking over a child’s hand or face, making them giggle and shriek with laughter. What a saint of a dog. 

He smiles, his line of sight taking him further eventually, focusing on the man he’s looking for. He’s carrying a paper bag, crouching down now to secure the bag in an elderly woman’s trolley. She’s smiling at him a certain way, and Magnus gets it, he fully does. That man could brighten the darkest night, and he’s had a few of those. 

He walks closer slowly, taking full advantage of not having been detected yet, and again his fingers are itching to touch, seeing those few locks of hair sticking out from under Alec’s grey beanie. He is adorable and sexy at once, without even trying, definitely without knowing it. Magnus sighs inwardly, straightens up and fastens his steps, fully intending to catch the man’s attention now. 

And he doesn’t have to wait long. Alec turns and greets him with a smile, so genuine and lovely, his legs go weak. Alec’s hazel eyes are sparkling, as if he had been waiting for something amazing to appear, and Magnus being that. But he’s just daydreaming.  _ Watch yourself, Bane. He probably greets everyone like this, he’s that kind of person. _

“Magnus, hi, good morning, uh, glad you made it.” 

Magnus can’t but smile gratefully back at him. “Good morning, Alexander. I would not have missed this spectacle for anything. It’s quite a sight, all those colors. I’ve never seen so many fresh products in one place before.” He caught the reddening of Alec’s cheeks, even though already flushed from the cool air, when he spoke his full name, and he won’t deny how pleased it makes him feel.

“Oh yeah, this market is even kind of famous, a lot of people from further away come here to buy the produce, so, it’s kinda special.” 

“Indeed.” Magnus might feel a little too bold, his eyes roaming Alec’s face unashamed, his body humming and moving ever so lightly, comfortable and joyous. 

Alec’s hand comes up, scratching the side of his temple with two fingers, pulling on his beanie again, suddenly realizing how much warmer he’s felt since Magnus arrived. And those incredible eyes have such a hold on him. He barely understands it, partly feeling nervous, partly delighted. And Magnus looks especially nice today, not that he can put his finger on it, but there’s something even more enticing about him, and the way his lips are curled into a smile, his shoulders swaying ever so slightly, has him quite mesmerized. 

The spell gets broken when Nala appears, nudging her big head against Magnus’ waist in greeting, her tail wagging happily.

“Oh, hello, my friend, you’re right to claim a proper greeting, but you were rather busy with all your small friends earlier.” Alec watches fondly as Magnus pats and scratches her, her tail going even faster as she makes all kinds of elated sounds, putting her full weight against him again, apparently knowing he’s able to take it.

“She loves the children, and they’re hardly ever nervous even when they meet her for the first time, she’s rather famous around here, too. She’s really just a gentle giant, she should’ve been called Hagrid or something instead.” He muses, smiling at them.

“Oh yes, Nala, it did ring a bell.” 

Alec nods. “From the Lion King. But she’s no lion.” He chuckles and Magnus grins, making his stomach drop to his knees. 

“She is quite majestic, but I’m happy she won’t try to take a bite out of me.” He winks at Alec, his palms suddenly sweaty, his heart speeding up further. 

“Never, no.” She finally lets go of Magnus, having spotted someone else to shower with her love and they smile softly at each other.

“So, let me see what it is you have here.” Magnus has been so distracted by Alec and Nala, he hasn’t even looked at the produce. He startles a little, a frown creasing his brow when he sees nothing but pumpkins, of all things. They look great, of all sizes and colors, but they are still pumpkins.

“Is something wrong?” Alec sounds concerned, almost timid, and Magnus quickly brushes it off, putting on a slightly strained smile. 

“Oh, no. They look amazing. Give me one of each.”  _ What is wrong with you? You are such a fool for a handsome face.  _ He cringes inwardly at himself. He can hear Ragnor’s contemptuous voice, his glee and amusement barely hidden as he tells Catarina, Raphael, and Luke all about Magnus’ foolery. Maybe he simply won’t tell him. But he knows there’s nothing he can hide from him, and thankfully so, or he wouldn’t have come as far as he has.

He watches as Alec packs up the pumpkins, giving him a few tips as to how to prepare each kind, and hands him a pamphlet with the best recipes. Magnus is cursing himself while listening attentively, endeared by how careful and caring Alec is even with these damn vegetables. As he actually can’t carry all of them at once, Alec offers to bring the rest by after the market closes in the evening, which Magnus agrees to gladly. What he will do with these damn things he has no idea, yet, but he will certainly be looking forward to seeing Alexander again tonight. He says his goodbye when more customers arrive, spends another couple of hours walking the market, buying things for his friends, having a delicious lunch, and - shamefully - coming back over and again to the vicinity of the pumpkin stand, watching Alec from a distance, until he kicks himself into moving and finally heads back to the Winters’, hoping evening will come soon.

He placed the pumpkins by size on the rather large windowsill, mocking them and himself most of all, then he did some reading and finally enjoyed a wonderful, hot bath in the vintage, but comfortably big bathtub. 

He eats, like always, in the Winters’ lovely, little restaurant, liking the few guests that seem to come regularly, and the Winters’ company, as they genuinely seem to enjoy his, and he spends an hour after he’s finished eating, talking to them, even helping clear the tables as far as Mrs. Winter allows him. He’s about halfway upstairs when he hears the distinct chime of the doorbell, his skin prickling as he remembers. He takes two steps at a time, shouting that it’s for him before anyone else can answer and opens the door, chiding himself for being so eager, even a little breathless which can’t have anything to do with physical exertion. 

“Good evening, Alexander, Nala.” He prides himself in how quickly he can control his body, and mind, and smiles softly at the two, for now ignoring the small box Alec is carrying with the rest of the damned pumpkins, no doubt. 

“Hey, so, we’re finished for today, and as promised… here are your pumpkins.” He hands the box over and Magnus grabs it, and puts it inside quickly, not losing another thought on it for now.

“Thank you, that’s very kind of you.” Alec’s tinged in a warm yellow light from the streetlamp next to the house, making him look somewhat ethereal, and Magnus wishes he could just look at him forever.  _ Silly, stupid. _

“It’s nothing, don’t mention it.” Magnus watches Alec’s hand move to rub his nose, his fingers brushing along over his cheek and stubble and he’s transfixed, having to force himself to act normal again. 

“Are you really too good to be true, or are you hiding some dark secret underneath?” 

Magnus could kick himself this time, knowing it was too much, and though he said it lightly, teasingly, the surprise and awkwardness is back in Alexander’s face, and he really didn’t want that.

“Uh, no… I mean, definitely not too good, just trying to be… a better person than I was.”

Magnus is surprised at this much honesty and sincerity, finding himself lost for words for a moment. The wind suddenly picks up, sweeping leaves from the ground, floating along, and he watches as one small red leaf gets caught in a curl peeking out of Alec’s beanie and before he can comprehend what he’s doing, his hand is up there, surprisingly shaky, brushing the leaf out of Alexander’s hair, his fingertips feeling electrified, rushing all through his arm into his core. 

Their eyes lock more intense than ever before, his arm falling slowly.

Alec closes his eyes, trying to get air into his lungs, but even with the strong wind he feels as if he just can’t breathe, something invisible blocking the air from entering his mouth. It’s just too much. That tiny touch, not even a real one, leaves him reeling, his body going crazy with sensations, his mind barely functioning. He wasn’t prepared for this, for feeling so… pulled in, like he can’t resist, and doesn’t even want to. And it suddenly scares him. He opens his eyes, already turning away from the door. 

“Enjoy your pumpkins, we have to go, goodnight.” He hates leaving like this, but he’s out of his depth, needing to clear his head and figure out what’s happening to him.

“Goodnight.” 

Magnus feels crestfallen, but he doesn’t blame Alec. He took this too far, and he doesn’t even understand it himself. He doesn’t want this, he has no space for something like this, he needs to sort out his messed up mind and heart and refrain from any and all distractions and temptations. He pulls the door shut and feels the urge to kick the box with the pumpkins, but that would be childish and he grabs it and stomps upstairs, pushes the door shut with his foot and dumps the box by the window, glaring at the vegetables on the windowsill. Why is this happening? Why now? Why Alec? Why here? Why can he never learn, never get it into his dumb, obstinate head that no one will truly want to be with _him_ , quirks, flaws, temper and everything else, open their heart and look after his, though it’s bruised, battered and shattered? How can he still long for something he knows doesn’t exist? Not for him. How can he even want to leave himself vulnerable like this _again?_ _I’m the worst kind of fool, an incorrigible one._

He feels tears burning behind his eyes, angrily pushing his fingers into them, taking deep breaths. Then he does the only thing he can do, grabs pen and paper and writes Ragnor the longest letter he’s ever written, eventually dropping into bed exhausted.

The next day he feels beyond ridiculous, and almost doesn’t send off the letter, but he adds something at the end, so Ragnor knows he was just overdramatic - nothing new there - and he can ignore him, and takes it to the post office.

There’s something heavy weighing him down, but he won’t give into it. He’ll do everything to make this trip not turn into another regret, he really has more than enough of those, and ban his stupid, overbearing feelings. He hopes Alexander will just write it off as idiotic and forgive him, but he won’t seek him out again. He has to focus on himself, his counselor and his friends told him too many times, as much as he seems to hate doing that. He plans a few trips, deliberately away from the market and where he knows he could encounter the wolfhound and her human, and a couple of days later, he feels almost as good as when he arrived - almost.  

Alec has been looking out for him, on their walks, in town, at the market. But there’s been no sign of him. He feels like a coward, like he should just go and apologize, even though he’s still not sure what exactly happened, but he managed to admit why. Jace and Isabelle knew right away when he told them about him. He just didn’t want to believe that he could fall for someone so soon, so suddenly. But he has. And he knows it’s futile, Magnus won’t stay here for long, and he can’t imagine someone like him would truly be interested in someone like himself, and yet the way he looked at him, talked to him, smiled at him, caressed his hair... And the glimpses of something dark underneath, something painful in those beautiful brown eyes, it won’t leave his head, and he’s understanding more and more that he wants to find out what - if anything - is there between them, and whether there’s any chance of it becoming something more. 

He’s just finished packing up the truck, waving to the last remaining farmers, when he kicks himself and takes courage. “C’mon, Nala, you miss him, don’t you?” The dog looks up at him attentively, her tail wagging softly, and again, it’s as if she knows exactly who he means. He thinks it’s beyond stupid, and impossible, to miss someone he hardly knows, and yet he recognizes the feeling undeniably.

* * *

Magnus just finished dinner when Mr. Winter calls him to their house phone and he’s more than surprised to find a very familiar, irritable voice on the line.

“Magnus, what on earth is this blasted gibberish of a letter you sent me? Are you out of your mind? Is the fresh air too much for your polluted disposition?” 

Magnus frowns a little, but smiles before he answers in a serious, slightly mocking manner. “Good evening to you too, my dear Ragnor, I didn’t know you had this number.” 

“Yes, yes, stop with the courtesies. Of course I have the number, do you take me for a fool? Can I send you nowhere on your own without drawing trouble to yourself? I should have known you’d need a babysitter.” 

Magnus frowns, feeling a little annoyed now. “I do not need a babysitter. And I am fine, I told you, I just had a moment, I didn’t write that last line for nothing.” 

“Yes, right, like I believe you. I know you, Magnus, better than anyone, so tell me more about this Alexander, I need all the boring details to make a proper evaluation.” 

Magnus rolls his eyes at his friend’s theatrics. But he knows he truly cares, and something inside him, the very insecure part of himself, needs his friend’s advice. 

“You’re right to end this now, he doesn’t seem properly suited for the challenge.” 

Magnus frowns deeply. “Im not-”

“You are, my friend, and you know it, and you’re in a state of great chaos and vulnerability, and someone running before he even knows half of what you’re going through, is not worth it, trust me.” 

Magnus can’t answer as Mrs. Winter is suddenly there, telling him he has a visitor at the door. 

“Ragnor, can you stay on the phone? I just have to leave for a minute.” 

Ragnor grunts his acceptance and Magnus heads out to the entrance quickly, startled to see Alec and Nala by his side, though he didn’t know who else could possibly come to see him.

“Alexander? Is everything alright?” He can’t not care when he sees the rather dejected and nervous expression on his face. 

“Uh, yeah, no… I mean, yes. I just… we just wanted to see you, uh, because we haven’t in awhile, and I just wanted to make sure you were okay?” 

Alec curses himself for being so inadequate once again, the open concern on Magnus’ face throwing him off a little. But it also gives him hope. 

“I’m fine, there’s no need to feel concerned.” Magnus crosses his arms before his chest and Alec feels more nervous suddenly.

“Right, okay, good. I, um, I just… the other day, I’m sorry for being… awkward.” 

Magnus shakes his head, his features softening. “Don’t be, it wasn’t your fault, if anyone I have to apologize for being too forward, I’m sorry, it won’t happen again.” 

_ Damn. _ Alec swallows, rubbing his fingers together. 

“It’s fine, honestly, I just… I was wondering… whether you… wanted to… do something? Grab a drink or something?”  _ Grab a drink? That’s the best you can do? _

He doesn’t even like to drink himself.

Something is again changing in Magnus’ eyes. Fleeting brightness, a sudden tenderness, and Alec’s heart’s beating faster with hope, but then Magnus’ eyes darken, as if drawing a veil over his true feelings. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t think that’s a good idea, I think we should just leave it at that.” 

Alec’s dumbfounded for a moment. That means… he rejected him. Oh. Maybe he should try something else… but he doesn’t want to put any kind of pressure on him, or make an even greater fool of himself. Magnus obviously doesn’t feel whatever Alec thought he did. “Right, okay, yeah, goodnight then.” He smiles curtly and takes Nala by her collar, gently probing her to come with him. She whines a little, not wanting to go, not even having properly said hello or goodbye. 

Magnus’ chest feels stoney and cold and he finally releases a shaky breath. This was much harder than he thought, and he wanted to say yes so badly, jump right in like the idiot he is. No, not this time. Ragnor is right, and he’s very grateful that call came just at the right time. 

He closes the door and rushes back to the phone. 

“I’m back.”

“Six minutes! Who was it?” 

Magnus sighs a little. “Alec, he-” 

“Your Alexander? What, why did he come?” 

Magnus is taken aback by Ragnor’s sudden outburst. 

“First of all, he isn’t ‘my’ anything, and secondly, he apologized and offered to go for a drink but I told him no.” 

“You did  _ what? _ Are you crazy? Go after him and accept!” 

Magnus takes the phone away from his ear, staring bewildered at it for a moment. “I think you’ve had a few drinks too many. You just told me he’s no good!” 

“That was before I knew all the facts! He came back to apologize, so, obviously he has more guts than I credited him for, and he’s interested in getting to know you, despite your more than questionable advances, so go and have drinks - oh, well, have coffee with him!” 

Magnus can hardly believe it. He just rejected Alec because of his stupid friend’s advice! He can’t just run after him and change his mind!

“Of course you can, go now! I’ll call you tomorrow for an update. Just don’t do anything stupid!”

Magnus is left in a state of confused shock, a constant beeping sound in his ear. He presses his lips together tightly, hanging up the phone, his mind going a little mad, unable to decide what he should do. 

And then he turns and runs, not caring to get his coat or scarf, or even boots, wearing the homemade slippers Mrs. Winter provided him with, a pair of old jeans, and a thin long-sleeved top which provides almost no shelter from the wind. But he runs all the way to the market place, hoping Alec isn’t gone yet, all the while arguing with himself, cursing Ragnor and debating what to say to make himself look less unstable than he feels and must come across, ignoring a few curious and odd looks from a few people on his way, he simply waves and smiles in a greeting. Everyone will soon think he’s unstable, and probably chase him out of town.  _ So overdramatic. _

He gains speed once more when he reaches the market place, and to his dismay, finds it empty. But then he spots a green pick up from the corner of his eye, just turning onto the road out of town, and he runs, waving and yelling.  _ Thank fuck none of his friends can see him right now.  _

“Alexander!” 

Alec frowns, his eyes going for the rearview mirror instantly and he gapes when he sees Magnus running behind them. It takes him a few seconds to react and stop the car, getting out quickly, walking towards him. He’s out of breath, wearing… nothing more than the clothes he did when Alec came to apologize, and Alec is completely stunned and unable to think why he would have come running after him, and why he didn’t take his coat or boots. 

Magnus is beyond relieved when the truck stops and he can finally slow down, not wanting to be a panting mess, though it hardly matters now.  _ Just catch your breath and stand straight, pretend nothing is out of place.  _

He takes another deep breath while walking the rest of the way slowly, ignoring his damp feet, the wet ground soaking through the slippers, subtly trying to fix a strand of hair that came loose. He halts in front of the other man.

“Thank you for waiting.” He glances away, bracing himself, then looks back at him with much more courage than he feels, wanting to say more.

“Get in the car, I’ll put the heating on. Please.” 

Alec’s words take the wind out of his sail and he deflates a little bit, nodding thankfully. He walks to the passenger’s side while Alec does the same on the driver’s, gently shoving and telling Nala to get into the back, which she isn’t too happy about, but complies anyway, and Magnus climbs onto the seat, pulling the door shut, heat blasting from the aircon. 

Nala pushes her head through their seats and gives Magnus’ cheek a lick. He can’t but chuckle, almost a little embarrassed. Who does that? He’s always been… spontaneous, sometimes reckless, adventurous and daring, but he’s never before run after a guy he just rejected in slippers in the cold. He’s done more stupid, noxious things, though, so this isn’t even top of the list.

He fiddles with his ring on his left hand, suddenly fidgeting, tells himself to stop and glances over at Alexander, who is watching him quietly, a disturbed, yet gentle expression on his face. Is he not mad at him? Disappointed? He should have told him what a disappointment he truly is. He kicks himself mentally once more.

“I’m sorry about earlier, that was… I thought it was the right thing to do, and honestly, it probably was, for you, and for me, but even though, I didn’t come here to find someone, and you were not part of the plan.” He sighs a little, gauging Alexander’s reaction, but he’s still just watching attentively, not seeming ready to run from him this time. Not yet. Maybe he should just get it over with. He already knows he can avoid him, the place is big enough, and he will know even better how to avoid crossing paths with Magnus. 

“I had a very toxic, messy relationship with a woman who basically used me and my money for her benefit, and the fool I am I thought she actually loved me, and gave her whatever she wanted, almost ruining my health with alcohol and other drugs in the process. I know that’s on me, I’m responsible for myself, but I fell pretty deep and I’m trying to rebuild myself, but I’m not nearly there yet.” He stops himself from saying even more, looking at his hands for a tense moment, then his shoulders sag and he chances another look to his left. 

Alec’s not looking at him now, instead out of the front window, his brow creased in thought, and Magnus curses himself for staring at his beautiful profile. He must have pulled off his beanie at some point, too, and his hair is a wild, appealing mess, and Magnus refrains from imagining all the ways he could run his hands through it. 

For a long moment there’s only the sound of the heating and Nala’s panting.

Magnus startles inwardly when Alec suddenly turns and looks straight into his eyes for a couple of seconds before averting them again. 

“Sorry.” He licks his lips and runs long fingers through his messy hair, and Magnus feels a strong pull in his chest towards him. 

“I understand, really.” Alec glances back at him and Magnus watches him curiously, a strange tension and anticipation between them. 

“I’ve had one relationship which was pretty good at first, but got messy soon, and he lied and cheated and I wasn’t all innocent, either, but, yeah, I understand in a way.” He pauses for a moment, and Magnus is quietly watching, giving him the same space he gave him earlier. 

His eyes are soon drawn to Alec’s hands, suddenly gesturing as he continues to speak.

“I’m an overachiever, workaholic, perfectionist, overthinker… and though there are outside reasons for that, it’s still my responsibility, and I really fucked up. I threw myself into work, until there was nothing but work, and I took pills to stay awake longer, and basically wrecked myself until I had a nervous breakdown, was about to have a heart failure, and woke up in hospital.” 

He lifts a hand and rubs the bridge of his nose, then meets Magnus’ shocked eyes. “I’m not going to judge you or your past, I came here for the same reason as you.” 

Magnus doesn’t know what to say, he’s astounded by Alec’s revelations, his honesty, his whole… being. Of course he knew he had a past, as well, but somehow… just the way he is, he would have never thought that happened to him. He smiles softly. “Thank you for telling me. It seems we have a lot more in common than I was aware of.” 

Alec’s lip tugs into a lopsided smile, making Magnus’ heart jump. “Yeah, seems so.” He turns the heating down as it’s near boiling in the car now. “Thank you too, for coming after me, and telling me.” 

Magnus grins self-deprecatingly. “I’m sure you couldn’t say before that you had a guy chase you in wooly slippers.” He says nonchalantly, amused sarcasm shining through.

Alec chuckles and shakes his head, his eyes shining bright in the dim light of the car lamp. “No, that’s for sure. You really didn’t have to, you could have called or come round.” But he is stunned, and feels rather special that Magnus did that… because of him, because he didn’t want to leave things like that between them. It’s definitely a little crazy, but also brave and it means a lot. He will certainly never forget him. 

“Ah, yes, but I prefer to use my dramatic flair for this type of situation.” He waves his hand in a flourish and Alec grins so magnificently, Magnus feels as if he’s just achieved greatness. If that’s his reward, he’ll gladly run around in slippers more often.

They gaze at each other, smiling, and Magnus could melt at how endearing those laughter lines around Alexander’s eyes are, hoping he will never stop smiling and laughing. Then a big dog head blocks his view. They chuckle and he pats her. “Time to go home, we’ll drop you off.” 

Magnus is surprised and grateful for the offer, nodding in acceptance, a soft smile firmly in place as he keeps scratching the wolfhound’s head while Alec turns the car around and drives to the Winters’. 

“Thank you, and you too.” He coos at the dog who barks happily, licking his cheek, making Alec laugh when he scrunches up his whole face. 

“She’s definitely a lover, not a fighter.” He muses and Alec smiles, nodding. 

Magnus feels so comfortable he wishes he could stay a while longer, or drive with them, but he quickly pushes that thought away, and reaches for the door handle.

“Well, thank you again, and-” He’s not sure how to end this strange, yet extremely worthwhile conversation. 

Nala is about to lick him again but Alec notices this time, pushing her back gently, ending up just a couple of inches from Magnus’ face. Their eyes lock once more, their faces illuminated by the streetlights. Magnus’ heart is drumming in his chest, his throat dry, palms sweaty, and he cannot fathom how severe the effect is this man has on him, even worse than before. 

His eyes drop to Alec’s lips and when he looks up again, Alec’s seem to be staring at his mouth. Does he feel the same? Does he still want… something? He knows, once, he would have taken this opportunity without a doubt, grabbed him and kissed him senseless, taken him upstairs. But today, at this moment, there’s a frail uncertainty holding him back. 

“Goodnight, Alexander.” He says softly, not without regret, opens the door and gets out of the truck. When he turns back to close the door, Alec is smiling with that gentleness that seems to always exude from him.  _ This man is unreal. _

His chest brims with blissful warmth and he smiles and waves as Nala climbs back onto her designated seat and he watches them drive off before heading back inside, feeling a little giddy and rather amazed. 

He hopes Ragnor will call back soon, although he wants to have this just for himself for a while longer - and he wants him to stew in impatience and ignorance for meddling with him like that. He smirks to himself as he pulls the damp slippers and socks off of his feet, jogs upstairs and runs himself a hot bath, unable to stop thinking about Alexander’s words, his soulful eyes, and those lips… He can’t deny hoping he may yet find out what they feel like, pressed against his own.

* * *

Alec can hardly believe he went from feeling crushed to being unable to stop smiling. He’s glad Nala doesn’t judge him. She seems rather happy herself, her big amber eyes bright, panting and licking his cheek now and then, and he’s too content to tell her off. He never properly does anyway. 

His insides jolt and flutter when he thinks about what just happened. Magnus is truly unique in more ways than he can count already. He did that, because it was that important to him to explain himself… to Alec. Because Alec is that important to him…? He shakes his head, flexing his arm muscles. That’s hard to believe, but why else…? But does he trust it and go for it? He’s not one to jump into things, he’d give him all the time he wants, take it slow, feeling more comfortable like that usually, as well. Whatever Magnus wants… he can’t believe that’s what he feels like. 

He chuckles to himself, sighing, but the smile won’t leave his lips. Magnus looked so lovely, a little dishevelled, all the more charming, so gorgeous, as usual. But really, that he would ignore looking neat and even getting dressed properly, to run after him…? There’s so much more to him than he thought, and he really wishes he could find out more, anything Magnus would be okay to share. And maybe, then… he swallows, that image of his face, his eyes so deep he felt pulled into them, lost, his lips looking so soft and smooth, he almost - he would have, but he wanted to wait for him. He will wait for him, because now hope has taken him over, and he can’t shake it off.

The next day at the market is very busy as it’s a Saturday, and a lot of people are visiting from different places. Jack, the eldest son of the Briars, the farmers who have kind of become a second family since he got here, is helping out today, having come back from college for the weekend. 

Alec didn’t think he would see him today, wondering whether to come by or call, or hope to meet him by chance on a walk again, but just after midday, the sun once again high in the sky, spending so much warmth, a lot of people are discarding their jackets and coats, Alec having stripped down to his T-shirt, he looks up, a sudden impulse. The crowd is moving steadily, voices and scents mingling, and there, through the gaps of the walking people, he sees him, everyone else ceasing to exist.

He’s standing still, watching him, wearing a kind expression, and a soft smile. His hair and make-up look impeccable, the dark purple of his coat shining brighter in the sunlight, tinging him in a soft purple glow. His heart stills, then buzzes rapidly as he walks closer, the crowd seemingly melting away for him.

“Hello, Alexander.” 

Alec swallows hard, smiling, staring. “Hi, Magnus.” 

He feels as if cast under a spell, as if Magnus possessed magic that’s captivating him, stronger now that he’s standing so close. 

Alec can’t find the words he needs, so he chooses the first that come to him. “Uh, I’m glad you didn’t forget your shoes and coat today.” For some reason he himself blushes, Magnus just giving him a sweet smile, his shoulders slightly swaying. 

“I was fairly certain I wasn’t too late to catch you today.” 

Alec smiles and nods. “Right, the weekends are the busiest.” He still can’t take his eyes off of him. 

Suddenly Magnus blinks, something seeming to irritate his eye, and without losing a second to think, Alec lifts his arm, reaching out his hand to caress away the rogue eyelash he spotted. For some reason his fingers brush along Magnus’ cheekbone as he pulls his hand back, the touch feeling like an electric jolt, leaving his fingers tingly. 

He swallows, licking his lips. “Make a wish.” 

Magnus seems a little frozen at first, then relaxes, his gaze falling to his finger carrying the eyelash. His smile is soft but breathtaking to Alec, and he closes his eyes, waits for just a moment, then opens them and blows the eyelash away, making it even harder for Alec to stay still. His body feels as if it will burst with sensations any moment. He drops his hand and smiles shyly, then misses a heartbeat or two when Magnus leans closer. 

“I might tell you my wish, sometime, when you’re less busy.” 

Alec blinks, frowning a little, suddenly realizing where they are and that Jack is rather overwhelmed with customers and really needs his help. 

“Yes, okay, sure, looking forward.” He quickly turns back to Magnus, who’s already distancing himself from the stand, still smiling at him, nodding.

Alec suddenly feels an urge so forceful he can’t withstand it, gestures to Jack to just wait one moment for him and rushes out of the stand, catching up with Magnus who stopped when he saw what Alec was doing. There’s a question in his beautiful dark eyes, and Alec wishes he could take that perfect face into his hands and kiss him without a care in the world. 

He takes a breath to gather his thoughts. “How about tonight? I mean, we could meet? Have coffee or tea or whatever you like?” Again he can’t breathe, until he sees Magnus’ expression change from surprise, to contemplation, to joy. 

“I would love that.” 

Alec feels elated, smiling relieved. “Great, I’ll come by after we’re done here.” 

“I’m looking forward to it.” Their eyes stay locked for a moment longer, then Alec has to finally drag himself away. 

Magnus’ eyes follow his every move, until he manages to turn away. He hadn’t even been sure whether to go to the market today, and now he feels he made one of the best choices of his life to come.

* * *

Alec and Nala say goodbye to Jack, who’s taking the truck back to the farm, Nala insisting on coming with Alec. He’s carrying a few gifts from the market for the Winters, who are delighted to see them both, and after a chat to catch up, send him upstairs, assuring him that Magnus won’t mind. 

With every step, Alec’s heart pounds stronger. He knocks on the door, surprised when it gives way, and before he can do anything Nala pushes it open, trotting inside. “Nala, no!” Damn.

“Uh, Magnus? We’re here!” He looks rather uncomfortable but half steps inside, candles and fairy lights greeting him, making the room shine in warm, white and gold light. The next thing he sees, leaves him staring in bewilderment. The pumpkins Magnus bought from him the first day at the market. A few smaller ones have started to wither, sprouting brown patches, but most of them, especially the big ones, still look very well. He just doesn’t understand at all, why are they here like this, and even the box he brought to him that night?

He turns to find Magnus, looking wonderful, a tight blue buttoned up shirt hugging his torso, displaying his strong, graceful body, especially his biceps, extremely well, a few necklaces dangling from his neck, framing the bit of skin showing beneath the unbuttoned top, but he also looks startled, almost ashamed, at Alec. “I… I guess it’s time to confess.” He sighs and steps a little closer, Nala licking his hand as he moves to stroke her. 

“I’m allergic to pumpkins, all types.” He breathes out as if he hadn’t in minutes. 

Alec watches him stunned for a long moment, making him feel a little queasy, and then sheer confused when he breaks into laughter. 

Magnus raises an eyebrow inquisitively, still puzzled over Alec’s reaction, yet glad he’s not mad or upset. 

“Sorry, I just… you really are something, Magnus.” He sighs, breathing heavily, wiping a tear from his eye, a last chuckle escaping him. 

“You buy pumpkins,  _ all  _ kinds, from me, though you’re allergic, you run after me in slippers, you are… really special.” He grins so wonderfully, Magnus can’t but smile, his cheeks suddenly heating up. 

He clears his throat, his hands touching mid-air before his stomach, as he takes a step closer. “Well, I’m definitely particular.” But Alec doesn’t mind…? 

Alec’s still smiling at him, gazing into his eyes, fondness streaming so perpetually from them, every trace of insecurity and shame falls from him, and he wonders why he’s lucky enough to have Alexander look at him like that, wanting to preserve this feeling of unconditional acceptance, and safety. 

“Have you ever carved pumpkins?” 

Alec’s question takes him off-guard, and he nods slowly. “With my friend Catarina and her daughter Madzie last Halloween, but it was a lot harder than we thought.” 

“Mmmm, I can show you a few tricks if you want?” Alec’s so open, looking so disarming and lovely, Magnus can’t but trust him.

“Okay, let’s do it.” 

While Alec gets everything he needs from the Winters’ kitchen, Magnus puts on some music and pats Nala, who seems to feel right at home, stretched out on the carpet. Again Magnus wonders how he got here, how he can be so lucky, and whether Alexander is truly real. 

He doesn’t have much time to dwell on anything when Alec comes back, and explains those tricks to him, while also telling him about what else he’s planned for Halloween, especially for the children this year. 

Magnus listens intently, loving the sound of Alec’s voice, asks and comments now and then, does as Alec instructs and soon the tarp Alec spread on the floor first thing before they started, is full of pumpkin seeds and pieces they cut out, but Magnus feels more at ease than he can remember. He’s pretty sure there’s not much he wouldn’t join Alec in doing. And he tries hard to keep his thoughts clean. 

They’ve been quiet for a little while, finishing their third pumpkin each in comfortable silence, sitting cross-legged on pillows on the floor, listening to the music, their knees occasionally touching, none of them seeming to mind.

“What’s that song?” The music and lyrics suddenly caught Alec’s attention.

Magnus glances over at him, focusing on that adorable nose dimple. “It’s called Nova (Shine a Light On Me) by a band called VNV Nation. I used to love them as a teenager, and recently rediscovered them and found new appreciation for their music. They re-recorded these songs with an orchestra, it’s a beautiful album.” 

Alec smiles, nodding subtly. “It’s nice, I like it.” He glances over, catching Magnus’ affectionate expression, ducks his head and focuses back on his pumpkin, overflowing with warm, pleasant emotions.

“I think I’ve had enough, I can barely feel my hands.” Magnus sighs contently, pulling off the gloves Alec gave him so he could touch the pumpkins without any fear of getting an allergic reaction, while Alec’s wiping his fingers on a cloth.

Alec then stretches his arms and moves so he can stretch out his legs, as well, nodding. 

“Yeah, we did good.” 

They smile at each other, Nala snoring, curled up in a big ball on the carpet next to them. 

“I’ll help you clean up and we can look where to put the pumpkins tomorrow?” Alec moves up into a stand more elegantly than Magnus would have thought, and he’s quick to mimic him.

“Sounds good, I accept.” He winks at him, catching the blush rising on his cheeks and ears, high fiving himself inwardly, oddly happy he hasn’t lost this effect on Alec yet. 

It takes them 20 minutes to make it look as if nothing happened in here, except for the pumpkins, Magnus insisted on placing on the windowsill, their carved grimaces facing outside. Alec packed the others into the box to take with him, and put it down by the door. He also woke up Nala, who’s waiting, yawning. 

“She’d probably not mind staying here, she can be quite lazy.” Alec muses, slowly nearing Magnus again.

“She’s always welcome. You too, of course.” Magnus is as surprised as Alec seems at his words, but he finds them painfully true. 

“Thank you, that’s… thanks, and for tonight, it was really fun.” 

“Yes, and thank you, next year I’ll be the star of carving pumpkins.” 

Alec feels so enamored by the way Magnus’ nose scrunches up with that smile, he forgets to answer, and suddenly Magnus is even closer, looking at him rather curiously, his warm eyes sparkling golden in the lights. 

He fists his hands momentarily, trying to inhale enough air to go on breathing and refrains from just touching him. He so wants to. 

“Well, um-” Maybe he can, just… if he lets him.

He feels crazy and as if taking such a risk, but his body moves on autopilot, and he can tell Magnus doesn’t yet understand, but he hopes he will because he can’t find the words… and finally there’s realization in Magnus’ eyes and they both move, their arms almost clumsily, shyly, too slowly, coming around each other’s bodies, Alec’s closing around Magnus’ waist, Magnus’ around his shoulders and he finally dares to relax a little, breathing him in, his ear touching Magnus’ cheek, sending hundreds of tingles through him. 

Magnus always smells amazing, but his usual scents mingled with the smell of pumpkins is particularly unique and appealing to Alec. And Magnus’ body feels incredibly warm and strong, and he fears his hands might burn through his shirt into his skin if he won’t pull back. He does so almost too abruptly for Magnus, his lips suddenly brushing the other man’s temple and he startles a little, staring at him.

“Um, goodnight. I’ll see you tomorrow, sleep well.” He says it all fast, his words almost stumbling over one another while he marches to the door, patting his thigh to signal Nala to come with him, and Magnus walks after them, watching as they leave, hoping against hope he might look back one more time. 

He freezes as Alec suddenly stops, his neck just disappeared behind the steps, and he turns his head, smiling back at him, and Magnus’ heart stutters and somersaults, quickly returning the smile, before he vanishes completely.

* * *

Ragnor calls a day late, due to unforeseen complications at the office, which basically means he wrote on his book through the night, and slept through the day, as his office is his own apartment. But Magnus doesn’t mind, not in the slightest, he’s still on the highest high thanks to Alexander, and Ragnor is soon rather annoyed with him and his elusive answers and dreamy state of mind, tells him something Magnus only half catches about Raphael and Catarina, then hangs up. 

Magnus only shrugs and heads outside for a walk, avoiding the market today, obviously wanting to see him, but knowing he will come by later, where they can be alone, well, with a gigantic wolfhound by their side, but he’s already in love with Nala.  _ In love. Don’t go there. _

He tries to keep busy all day, time passing way too slowly, and he tries to be patient, telling himself off for being so silly and excited in the first place, but in the end he has to give in. 

He listens to the music from last night again, lying on his bed, twirling the ends of a few strands of his hair between his fingers, nails freshly varnished, his other hand splayed on the patch of skin on his stomach that’s revealed from where his shirt rucked up, his eyes on the pumpkins on the windowsill, getting lost in thoughts and dark memories, almost not catching the knock on his door.

He moves up, quickly adjusting his shirt and hair and goes to open the door, every last ill feeling disappearing when the prettiest, tenderest hazel eyes greet him, and the loveliest smile. And a huge dog and her tongue. He laughs shortly then bids them inside, Nala instantly curling up on the same spot on the carpet. 

“I think she made that hers.” Alec says, a serious expression on his face. 

Magnus suppresses another laugh, matching Alec’s sternness, and nods gravely. “Oh, the sacrifices I have to make.” He sighs, then they can’t keep it up, grinning broadly at each other. 

“How was today?” Magnus asks, heading to the small table, pouring them each a glass of juice, Alec takes gladly from him. 

“Really good, really busy again, I think even more so than yesterday, but it will be slower from tomorrow, and I won’t have as much time anyway, my best friend and siblings are coming to visit for a few days.” 

“Oh? That’s nice. I think my friend wanted to come some time next week, too. I can’t really remember, he’ll get here whenever.” 

Alec nods a bit, smiling softly, and Magnus can tell there’s something on his mind, all that observance paid off. 

“Spill.” He says kindly, offering a small smile.

“Um, oh, it’s nothing, just… I mean, I was wondering whether you want to meet them? You obviously don’t have to, and with your friend coming, too, you won’t have much time, an-” 

Alec swallows the rest of his words that came tumbling from his lips when Magnus holds up a hand. “I would love to meet them, and whenever Ragnor appears, he wants to meet you, too, so it’s just fair.” 

“Oh, right, sure.” Alec sips on his juice, calming his nerves. He doesn’t even know why he’s so nervous. Well, they all know he likes Magnus, really likes him, and he knows they won’t say anything in front of Magnus, but it’s still very new and uncertain territory, and then there’s the fact that Magnus probably doesn’t know how much Alec likes him, not in words anyway, and he has no idea whether to tell him or not, whether he would ruin whatever they’re building between them. He just knows he can’t risk it. 

And also Magnus’ hair looks kind of wavy today, and he really wants to touch it, run his fingers through it. And he really wants- no! 

“So, uh, did you think about the pumpkins? I mean, where you want to put them? We could probably find a few places outside the house, too, I’m sure no one will mind.” 

Magnus watches him intently for a long moment, and Alec feels caught in a weird way, especially as he’s not quite sure what Magnus could catch him at, but his eyes feel like they could see as deep as into his soul. 

“Sounds good, I think I’ll keep two of them here, I got kind of used to them.” He muses and Alec nods, then fishes something out of his jacket pocket. 

“I got you these, they’ll light them up nicely.” 

Magnus watches intrigued as Alec takes the top off of two of the pumpkins and places a tiny bulb inside. “They’re solar lights, so as long as they get some sunlight they should burn fine through the night, but you can take them out again, if they’re too bright."

Magnus smiles wondrously, touched by how thoughtful Alec is, yet bringing him another gift. 

“That sounds great, and I don’t mind a bit of light at night, thank you.” 

Alec smiles lopsidedly. “You’re welcome, I got more for the other pumpkins, as well, it will be nice to see them shine at night.” 

They pack up the rest of the pumpkins and leave after Nala made it abundantly clear that she’s not moving from  _ her  _ carpet. 

“I thought she didn’t leave your side.” Magnus teases as they walk downstairs. 

“Oh, she does, especially when she feels comfortable and wants to sleep in peace.” Alec grins and opens the door for them.

“Makes sense, my cat is the same.” 

“You have a cat?” 

“Oh yes, Chairman Meow, he’s a very opinionated, adorable tabby. I didn’t think I could bring him here, so I left him with my friend Luke and his family, but I really miss him.” 

“I bet, maybe you can see him again soon.” 

Magnus nods, wanting to change the topic. “Soo...” He looks around, trying to find a nice place for their pumpkins.

“Let’s try the garden.” Alec suggests and they head around the house, and really they find four good spots on and below the fence, and once the solar lights are inside, they step away to check out their decorations. 

“Well done.” Magnus holds up his hand and Alec needs a moment to understand, then grins and high fives him, catching his hand and squeezes it just lightly before he lets go again, his heart racing, calming slightly when he sees Magnus’ small, but all the more enchanted smile.

“Let’s walk for a bit?” Magnus suggests hopeful, and Alec agrees almost too eagerly. 

They walk closely side by side, their arms shy from touching, Alec’s hands pushed into his jacket pockets while Magnus’ are loosely by his sides, the last traces of light tinging the sky in pale yellow and grey stripes in between dark blue and black.

“So, how are you? I mean, are you enjoying yourself here?” 

Magnus glances over at a slightly embarrassed Alec, soft wind sweeping through his tousled hair, his nose and cheeks rosy.

“Yes, I have been. It’s truly unique, I imagine, although I haven’t really been in such a small town before, and I definitely didn’t expect this kind of welcome and acceptance of my person. Either everyone’s really good at pretending, or people here are exceptionally open and benevolent. I’ve barely gotten any weird looks, and no one’s made any degrading remarks. You’d expect it more in a big city, where many more multi-colored people like me exist, but appearances are deceitful.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

Magnus turns to look at him, genuinely puzzled. “Why?” 

“Well, because of those bad experiences you had.” 

Magnus smiles a little, his features softening. “Alexander, none of those are your fault, and I only wallow in self-pity when I had a few too many drinks, or feel particularly bad, but I refuse to let anything dampen my mood as long as I’m here. I just want to enjoy every minute, and you’ve helped a lot to make my time here memorable.” 

_ Memorable. _ Alec feels strangely proud. 

“Good, I want you to feel good and have the best time here, and hopefully heal a little. I agree about the town and the people, everything really helped me get better, and I don’t think I’ve ever felt like this… just content, looking forward to every day instead of dreading it, and being able to relax and slow down. It’s definitely a new experience.” 

Magnus watches his face closely, relief washing over him. “I’m really glad to hear that. I’m happy you found this place, and me too. I am more hopeful and confident that I will be fine than I have been in a long time, and just feeling it is helping a lot.” 

Alec nods, frees his hand from his pocket and reaches for Magnus’ hand, squeezing the back of it comfortingly, then hides it again, returning Magnus’ tender smile.

They walk for a bit longer, chatting about where they want to take their visitors, eventually arriving back at the house. Alec follows Magnus upstairs, as he still has to retrieve that lazy dog. 

“Oh, I must have forgotten to turn off the music.” 

They’re greeted by another beautiful orchestral song, and Alec recognizes the distinct voice of the singer by now. 

“Well, I think it’s fair to say Nala also likes it.” Alec grins at her, barely opening her eyes, but her tail wags slowly from side to side on the carpet. 

“You both have excellent taste.” Magnus compliments them, shrugging out of his coat and discarding his scarf while Alec watches.

It’s this moment before he has to say goodnight, his stomach dropping a little, his heart pumping the blood a little faster, his hands a little damp.  _ Breathe. _

“Well, I better make that lazy dog move so you can, you know, get some rest.” 

He doesn’t quite understand the sudden change in Magnus’ features. Regret? Disappointment? He ponders as he turns towards Nala, but suddenly stops, shutting his eyes, taking a trembly breath, his body shaking lightly, voicing the one thought overpowering his mind while he turns back to Magnus.

“I really like you, you know?” 

Magnus really dislikes saying bye to him, and he’s about to brace himself, daring to hope for another goodnight hug, when he feels awashed with sudden surprise, watching Alec stunned, his mouth faster than his mind, his heart hammering in his ears.

“I really like you too.” 

Alec’s eyes widen a little, everything stilling abruptly, except the beat of his heart. He’s void of words, taking a step and another, closing in on him, looking for any sign that he doesn’t want this, but instead Magnus’ gold-brown eyes draw him in further, and he dips his head slightly, their noses touching fleetingly before their lips touch in a tender caress, a soft pull, every cell in his body shaking. 

Alec moves back minutely. “That okay?” His voice is hoarse and breathless, his mind unable to fathom what’s happening, uncaring. 

“Yes.” 

Magnus’ voice is just as breathless, frail but sanguine, his head moving as if tugged, their lips connecting once again. This time their bodies move simultaneously, Magnus’ arms closing around Alec’s waist, Alec’s hands ever so gently touching both sides of Magnus’ face, caressing his skin, noses pushing into cheeks, foreheads pressing together. They could stay like this eternally.

A bark makes them wince and draw apart, still holding onto each other, turning to look at Nala, who’s watching them, her head turned to the side, a curious expression on her face. 

Alec puffs a breathless laugh, licking his lips, glancing back at Magnus who let one arm slip from around him, his fingers touching his own lips. 

“Um, I guess she’s not seen me kiss anyone before, I mean, I’m positive she hasn’t.” He feels even hotter than a moment ago, unable to take his eyes off of Magnus. 

Magnus drops his hand, smiling a little dazed. “I suppose it’s understandable.” He lets go of Alec, stepping towards his bed, sitting down on it, his hands folded in his lap. 

Alec feels unsure suddenly. “Are you alright?” 

Magnus blinks and looks up at him. “Oh yes, come sit.” He pats the bed next to him and Alec’s surprised but doesn’t hesitate, sits down and turns his body more towards him. 

He’s about to say something, anything, when Magnus’ hand comes up, cupping his cheek, sending goosebumps all over his skin, his breath hitching once more. Magnus’ gentle fingers trace over his cheekbone, stubbly jaw, and ear, then caress his hair back, his body visibly shaking with the overwhelming sensations.

“Sorry, is this okay?” Magnus feels insecure suddenly, not wanting to do anything Alec feels uncomfortable with. 

“Yes!” Alec shoots out, taking a deep breath to calm himself a little, feeling crazy with how badly he’s reacting to Magnus’ touches, already craving more. 

Magnus smiles softly in understanding, slowly running his hand down Alec’s temple and jaw to his neck, then pulls it back, though all he wants is to just touch more of him. 

“You could stay.” He startles a little himself, but quickly continues seeing Alec’s perplexed expression. “We don’t have to do anything, just talk, lie down, I don’t know, just if you want to.” He smiles a bit, but he feels very exposed and vulnerable suddenly, hoping he isn’t already too much for him, hoping he will be fine if Alec wants to leave. 

Stay? Alec would stay no matter what, even if they wouldn’t talk, wouldn’t touch, wouldn’t look at each other, he wants to even just be in the same room with him. He nods and gets up, pulling off his scarf and jacket, then undresses his boots, catching Magnus’ questioning look. “Uh, you said…” He gestures to the bed and Magnus gets it, nodding quickly, a little embarrassed, so endearing to Alec. 

“Of course, yes.” Magnus pulls off his own boots and climbs onto the bed, skids to the other side, and lies down facing him, making room for Alec. It’s neither a single bed nor king-sized, and they fit just nicely, with a bit of space between them when Alec moves onto his side, as well, and for a long minute they’re just watching each other, as if they don’t know what to say, or deem words unnecessary. 

“Do I scare you?” Alec whispers suddenly and Magnus frowns a little, then shakes his head. 

“No, you don’t.” He whispers back.

“What are you scared of?” 

Magnus stays quiet for a long moment. 

“Screwing up, like I’ve screwed up every one of my relationships. I know the blame lies with both usually, but I’ve always felt like there’s something wrong with me, something everyone sees eventually, and then uses me, or runs.” 

“There’s nothing wrong with you, Magnus.” Alec feels crushed with sadness for him, wanting desperately to make him feel better, to show him he won’t ever have to feel like that again. He moves his hand carefully, so Magnus can see it, and cradles his jaw and cheek, waiting until he’s looking at him, his thumb brushing the skin under his eye. 

“You’re beautiful, so brave and special, and you’ve been through a lot probably no one knows, I don’t know, but I’d like to, get to know you, anything you’d want to share with me. I promise I won’t use you, or run, and if I do something to hurt you, you have to tell me, I won’t do it willfully, and I know it’s just words, and I can’t make you bel-” 

A warm, soft mouth is suddenly pressed over his, swallowing his last words, making his eyes widen in surprise, his body frozen. But just for a second, then he gives into the kiss, into Magnus pushing closer against him, his eyes falling shut, his hand running over Magnus’ short hair and neck, while he feels Magnus’ hand on his hip, moving upwards to his chest, Magnus’ tongue lapping gently at his lips before slipping into his mouth, their tongues touching, caressing. Magnus is so endlessly, unbelievably close, and Alec already feels as if he never wants to have him much further away, feeling drunk on him in the sweetest way, alcohol could never do. 

He runs his hand along Magnus’ side, over his back, feeling the warm skin and muscles underneath the thin fabric of his shirt, trying to pull him even closer by the small of his back, their kiss heating up more, delicious, breathy moans escaping their throats. Magnus’ fingers are carding over his neck, through his hair, caressing and tugging lightly, sending waves of tingles all through him. Until they both seem to feel the need to slow down. 

Alec nips on Magnus’ bottom lip gently, then meets his eyes, finding him already watching, feeling mesmerized and so lucky to be trusted with even this chance of becoming someone important and constant in Magnus’ life. 

Kissing Alexander is like drowning in the purest, sweetest air, and the scorching fire that lit up inside Magnus feels hotter, stronger, and brighter than ever before.  _ Real. Finally. _

They keep watching each other, sharing blissful kisses, holding and caressing each other, eventually moving to lie more comfortably, Magnus’ head resting on Alec’s chest, curled around each other, Alec’s fingers gentle in Magnus’ hair, lulling him to sleep. Alec falls asleep soon after, and Nala gets up, looks at her humans lying together all tangled, whines shortly, yawns and goes back to sleep. 

The next day, Nala is the first to wake up, hearing strange sounds outside. Footsteps, a lot of them, halting in front of their door, and she tilts her head, listening closely, a knock on the door. “Is he even awake?” “He better be, we’ve been up since forever to get here.” “It only takes an hour.” “I still had to pack.” “That’s hardly anyone’s fault but yours.” “Quiet! I’m going in.” 

The door opens and three strange humans enter, four, a small one Nala likes the most, carrying a lot of bags. She gets up to greet them, wondering why they’re suddenly all still and staring at her, then at the bed with her humans. Oh right, she better wake them up. She trots over, and jumps onto the bed, licking every hand and face she finds.

Magnus and Alec are woken rudely by a huge dog, licking their faces, and they’re pulling grimaces, trying to push her off, suddenly aware of more eyes on them. Magnus sits up, blinking dumbly, Alec mimicking him right away. 

“Now that’s a development I didn’t foresee.” 

Ragnor drops his luggage with a loud thud, and Magnus can barely react to Catarina’s smirk and Raphael’s look of amused disdain when Madzie decides she doesn’t much care and comes running, jumps onto the bed, and wraps her arms around him. “Magnus, I missed you!” 

Magnus hugs her back tightly. “I missed you too, sweetheart.” 

When she lets go of him, he turns to look back at Alec. “Alexander, meet my friends and weird little family.” 

For a moment he’s terrified that Alec is freaked out and will want to flee as soon as possible, but he looks rather undisturbed, smiles at him, gets off the bed and holds out his hand to Ragnor closest to him. “Alec, nice to meet you.” 

Magnus can tell Ragnor is surprised, but also impressed, shaking his hand. “Ragnor, what a peculiar pleasure to meet you.” 

Magnus rolls his eyes but Alec just grins. “Likewise.” 

He greets the others, as well, then finds Magnus who got pushed off the bed by Nala and her new friend, Madzie, happily getting to know each other. 

“In case you’re worried, don’t be.” He whispers into Magnus’ ear, making him smile and shake his head a little. 

“I’m not. And now I know what Ragnor was trying to tell me on the phone the other day.” He chuckles amused, but he really doesn’t mind, he has missed them all, and this is all quite something. 

“Good, my family’s the same, but they would have jumped on us with the dog, you’ll probably like them.” He grins and takes Magnus’ hand, squeezing lightly.

“Oh, I’m sure, I can’t wait to get them all together. That will be rather interesting.” 

Alec smiles and nods, gazing into his eyes. “It will be great.” He says it full of affection and conviction, with a lot more meaning behind it.

Magnus gets it, feeling deep down that he’s right, that he may have finally found his sanctuary, a genuinely happy smile lighting up his face. 

“Yes, I believe it will be.”

* * *

Sometimes you find sanctuary in a place, and sometimes you find it in a person.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the most self-indulgent escapism fluff and love fest and fun I never thought I'd even think of, let alone write, but anyway, it happened and if you like that terrible stuff as much as I now love it, then welcome!! 
> 
> As ever to my wonderful, amazing, enabling friends who get me to write and post my shit... Jess, Vicky, Yuks... you're the best people and never stop then I might never stop writing my shit <3 endless love

“I have to head back to get the car to pick up my family.” 

Magnus turns from watching Madzie stroking Nala who is stretched out on the bed, taking up almost all of the space, her tail wagging relentlessly. Alec is smiling softly, but he looks a little regretful, and Magnus feels a strange twinge inside his chest. Being someone others don’t want to leave behind is a feeling he hasn’t had for a while. 

He returns the smile, brings his hand up to caress Alec’s stubbly cheek and neck, and places a gentle kiss on his lips. “Don’t worry, I’ll see you soon.” He really hopes so. 

Alec nods. “Yes, I’ll text, uh, call the Winters.” 

Magnus frowns, at this moment hating that he doesn’t have his phone with him. He really wants to be able to get a hold of Alec, and vice versa. 

“Catch!” Raphael’s voice cuts through and Magnus turns, surprised, his quick reflexes alone making him catch the object his friend threw at him. 

He looks up at Raphael, a little stunned, the other man raising an eyebrow, crossing his arms, his expression aloof.

“I got it from your apartment before we left, I wasn’t going to let Grumpy drag me to no man’s land without being able to get a hold of you.” 

“I heard that!” Ragnor calls through the closed bathroom door. 

“Wasn’t trying to hide it!” Raphael barks back and Magnus rolls his eyes at Alec, who’s trying to suppress a laugh. 

“Here, I’ll give you my number.” He takes the phone from Magnus and types it in before handing it back to him.

“Thank you, I’ll text you in a bit.” Alec nods and presses a kiss onto his temple before turning to the girl and the huge dog.

“Nala, c’mon, time to go home.” She whines softly, licks across Madzie’s face, making her giggle and wipe the slobber off of her face again, and raises from the bed, stretching, easily walking off of it, the height barely a hindrance for her long legs. 

She pushes her head against Magnus’ side and he pats her affectionately. “See you soon, big girl.” She barks once softly and trots out of the door Alec opened for her. 

He raises his hand in greeting to everyone. “See you all soon, have a good time!” His eyes take in Magnus’ face; a last, savoring moment, before he heads after the wolfhound.

~~~

“Alec!“

He's barely looked for them for a few seconds when he hears the distinct voice of his little brother, turns with a smile and watches as he comes running, a huge grin on his face, and Alec's ready for the crushing embrace, or so he thinks. Instead, his large companion dashes forward and takes Max down to the ground as they collide, licking all over the teenager's face as he laughs, his arms locked around her neck, pulling him up when she stands again.

Alec crosses his arms bemused as he watches the scene, then spots his brother's three escorts, who aren't quite eager enough to also run towards him, their bright smiles revealing how happy they are to see him, anyway. And he is, especially seeing the surprise visitor.

“Lydia? I thought you couldn't make it.” He smiles broadly as Izzy flings her arms around him, and he squeezes her tightly while looking at her girlfriend who he thought was too busy studying.

She shrugs and nods, agreeing. “I hope it’s alright, this one told me to stop obsessing and live a little, so here I am.”

Sounds like his sister, he thinks while he pulls her into a hug as Izzy gives them some space. “Of course it is, there’s plenty of room.” 

“Working  _ too  _ hard hasn't helped anyone.” Izzy scolds softly.

“Well, there are quite a few famous people...” Lydia retorts, standing back again.

“And how many of those were or are in a functioning relationship?” 

Lydia frowns, then gives in, rolling her eyes at Izzy smirking. “Fine, you win.”

“I know I have.” She moves closer, takes Lydia’s hand and kisses her softly, smiling, and it doesn't take more than a couple of seconds for the frown on Lydia's forehead to disappear, her lover's smile contagious.

Alec shares a look with Jace who's been quietly standing at his side, waiting, and Max has finally managed to coax Nala into moving with him and he hugs Alec with one arm around his middle, one still around the wolfhound. Alec looks down at him, unimpressed, but the terribly big, toothy smile of his brother has always melted his insides. He chuckles and ruffles Max's hair.

“I see you got your wish to take the train.” The rascal just knows how to play people.

“Oh yeah, it's more fun that way, and more space. The car is always so packed, and Jace drives like a lunatic.”

“Hey!” Jace looks miffed which Max ignores masterfully.

Alec just smirks at them. “Happy you got holidays?”

“Yes! School's been increasingly obnoxious.”

“Obnoxious, hm?” He looks rather amused at his brother, the other three mirroring his expression. They all know Max and school has not been a love story so far, and is very unlikely to happen.

“My English teacher says that all the time, he's from Britain.”

“At least he only almost blew up the chemistry lab this time.” Izzy supplies, eyebrow raised.

Max rolls his eyes dramatically. “I didn't! He said to mix those two substances!”

“Yeah, just not the two you mixed.” She looks at Alec while Max moans.

“He was daydreaming, and didn't listen when the teacher explained what to use.”

“I wasn't daydreaming! I was working on something more important than chemistry.” He sighs. “Anyway, we're going to the car, we haven't come here to spend all day at the station.” He nudges Nala once and she goes happily with him.

Izzy and Lydia grin at Alec, then turn to grab all their luggage and follow the boy and the hound. Alec didn't miss her look towards Jace, signalling him there's something going on.

He wraps an arm around his shoulders as they start to walk, Jace's closing around his waist.

“School disasters aside, what's new, how’re you, how's Simon?” He watches his friend's profile attentively.

“We’re fine... but we ended things, not that there was much to end, but we're better as friends.”

Alec feels a twinge of sadness for his best friend, squeezing his shoulder.

“It's alright, really, he wasn't exactly heartbroken, and I rather not mess up our friendship, and he likes that girl who works at Pandemonium, Maia. She's beautiful, and smart, and funny...”

“Do you like her too?” The way he speaks about her… or he’s jealous of her and regrets ending his starting relationship with Simon. 

“Nah, we, uh, we hooked up a few times last year, but that's it. I'm just not relationship material, but they’re kinda cute together.” Alec knows that lighthearted tone, hiding Jace's insecurities and scars that run deep.

“Not true, you just haven't found the right person yet. You're a great guy, and you'll find them eventually.”

Jace frowns at him, amusement sparking in his blue and brown eyes, a smirk tugging at his lips. “Thanks, buddy, it's not that important anyway. Tell me about Magnus.”

Alec feels the blush creeping up his neck, into his cheeks, cursing inwardly, and he blinks surprised as his sister is suddenly back, linking her arm with his.

“Yes, big brother, tell us all about Magnus, every detail.” She watches him, full of curiosity and enthusiasm.

Alec narrows his eyes and sighs inwardly. “There's not much to tell... he...” He thinks back at the way his eyes glow, his skin shines, his smile radiates… and his body remembers his touch, his embrace, his kisses.

“Magical, uh, he's quite magical.”

He blinks, having stopped walking abruptly as Jace and Izzy hold him back, staring at him, then sharing looks. He frowns at them. “What?”

“You got it bad, bro.” Jace offers, grinning from ear to ear now.

“Muy malo.” Izzy smirks, her eyes twinkling excitedly. “About time you found someone who makes your heart and loins quiver again.”

Alec's eyes widen, his mouth opening to reply something when he hears Lydia's shout for help.

“Sorry, gotta help my bride to be.” She raises on her tiptoes and kisses Alec's cheek before rushing off to where Max, Nala, Lydia, and the luggage are waiting.

Alec closes his mouth and stares after her, then turns to Jace. “Bride?” He had no idea...

“Ah yeah, you know Izzy. Once she sets her mind on something... help us all.” He jokes and chuckles. “Seriously, she's only been toying with the idea of proposing for a few days, ever since we watched that Sense8 episode where Nomi's sister gets married and Nomi almost gets arrested but Amanita saves her ass. It was awesome.”

Alec frowns a little but nods, he hasn't seen that yet but he knows how much they love it, and how much his sister loves Lydia.

“But, if you ask me, those two are the real deal, and we can only hope to find that some day... or maybe you already have...?” Alec ignores Jace leering, and pulls him along, also ignoring his laughter.

The others are waiting in the car which he left unlocked, because, here, everyone knows the truck and no one would even consider stealing it. And only here would Alec allow Max to ride on the truck bed with Nala, as even just four of them with the dog would have been a very tight fit.

“Parents aren't coming, are they?” He just wants to be sure either way. He glances to his left at Jace who shrugs, then looks up at the mirror to see the women in the back.

“They said maybe at the weekend.” Izzy says neutrally, or tries to, her displeasure seeping through, and he can’t blame her.

“Right, well, let's settle you in and we can go out after lunch if you want.”

“And meet Magnus, right?” His sister is way too eager for his liking but he nods subtly.

“If he has time, he's got visitors over too.” He says cautiously, inwardly hoping very much to see him later, and for them all to get along.

“Well, text him and find out.” Comes the helpful and prodding advice from his sister.

Jace just grins in agreement and Alec sighs, knowing he will do just that the moment they're back.

~~~

“And how is your lovely wife?” Magnus smiles at Catarina as he sits down on the couch next to her.

Cat sets the glass of fresh grape juice she’s just been sipping on down on the table. “Oh, Dot's great, you know how down she was after losing her job, and she's loving taking care of your club with Maia's help. You have nothing to worry about, and thanks to Luke it's a safe and drug free place for everyone again.”

A sad shadow crosses his features before he smiles gratefully. “That's wonderful, I'll have to make sure to thank them all. I still can't believe I almost lost it because of her…” His jaw clenches as his body tenses up.

Cat puts a warm hand over his. “But you didn't, Magnus. And it's thriving and waiting for whenever you're ready to come back.”

He forces himself to relax and nods. “I just don't understand how I could let it come so far, how I didn't see... or didn’t want to see what she was doing, what I was doing... I didn't even know myself anymore.”

Cat waits until he meets her eyes. “Sometimes people get into our heads and before we realize it they have a hold on us we never thought possible, but it is, I’ve seen it happen plenty of times at the hospital and the group meetings. But the important thing is that you broke that hold she had on you, and did everything to redeem the bad she did to your club and the people there, and yourself.” She smiles. “You're looking good, Magnus, really good.”

He smiles back more genuine this time, the spark reaching his eyes. “I do feel good.”

“Thanks to a certain tall, handsome, dog-loving man?” Cat watches him expectantly, a mix of caution and curiosity in her expression. 

Magnus is turning his head to watch Madzie draw at the table in the room where they unpacked earlier, after Raphael and Ragnor's heated discussion of why they cannot, under any circumstance, share a room, which lasted 13 minutes – Magnus checked the time – to then grudgingly take their luggage to  _ their  _ room, which was clear even before they got here. He just shook his head while Catarina ignored them proficiently and even Madzie, having known these two for a couple of years now, just rolled her eyes with experience. He had missed them all.   
  
Something is happening inside of him at the thought and memories of Alexander. His gaze is drawn to his friend's dark eyes again, and he wants to pour his heart out, which just jumped in his chest at the mere mention of him, but he also wants to be calm and sensible for once. But he knows he can't kid himself, or his friends.

  
He sighs a little. “Mhmm... he's rather... lovely.”    
  
He watches Catarina's eyebrow raise and slumps a little in defeat. “You know I didn't come here to find another person to break my heart, and I couldn't have known I would meet him, and I tried to distance myself, but it's impossible. Look at him. And that's just the exterior, his inside is even more beautiful. He's special, truly special, not like anyone I've talked myself around to overlooking their flaws, and I'm not saying he's perfect, but no one I've ever met is like him, Cat, and that terrifies me, but also makes me think I have to try… I honestly need to, because if I let him go now, I will regret it for the rest of my life.” 

He can tell his friend hadn't expected these words to come out of him, and he's rather perplexed himself, but he spoke from his heart and that's the most honest language he knows. She's surprised and a little worried and he understands, he does, but Alec might just be the one person in this world for him. He has to find out, or he would always wonder and yearn for something, for someone. And he thinks that faceless ache in his chest has finally been revealed, taken on the shape of him. Of Alexander.   
  
“You know we all want you to be happy, and we don't want to have to ever see you broken like that again, so promise me you will take care of yourself, and before you harm yourself in any way, you come to me, or Ragnor, or anyone else, promise.” 

Magnus swallows, a coldness creeping into him, guilt and disappointment threatening to strangle him and he nods and lets himself be pulled into a tight hug. “We love you, Magnus, let us be there for you.” 

  
He forces air into his lungs and with some of the guilt evaporating, he smiles softly, feeling overwhelmed with emotions, blinking them from his eyes as he squeezes her back. “Thank you, darling, I promise I will.” 

He knows he must, no matter how hard it would be, and he can only hope he won't ever have to feel what it's like to get his heart broken by Alexander Lightwood. He knows he already cares too much, but he’s an all or nothing kind of guy, which has been his downfall many times. Too many, and yet, his heart seems strong enough to endure one more, for even the possibility of feeling whole again. 

~~~

“So, when are we meeting your magical prince?” 

They had lunch with the Briar’s, sharing new and old stories, helped feed the animals and settled in, now drinking tea or coffee in the spacious parlor, full of wood and embroideries, a fire crackling, Lydia and Izzy snuggled into each other on the couch, the other three on the equally comfortable armchairs.

Alec’s eyebrow twitches, but it’s all the attention he gives his sister’s words. Magnus isn’t  _ his  _ anything… magical prince suddenly sounds strangely fitting, though. He pushes the thought away quickly. 

“We’ll meet in town in an hour. Please control yourselves, especially you.“ He points at his sister who rolls her eyes, her smile barely wavering.

“Alright, alright, I'll be my very reserved self.” She zips her lips with her fingers and Alec gives Lydia a suffering, pleading look.

“Don't worry, I'll keep her in check.” She smirks and turns to her girlfriend, who looks rather unimpressed.

“And how do you think you'll do that?”

Lydia pretends to ponder that while her hand sneaks along Izzy's side, to her hip and further, ending up inside Izzy's jeans pocket. “Like this.” She moves to place a loud kiss on Izzy's neck, making her giggle.

Alec turns away from them, seeing Max's eyeroll and Jace's amused smirk. “Anyway, we should get ready to head out.”

He follows Jace to their room, Max being the lucky one to have gotten the only spare single room, no doubt insisting Nala will stay with him, and honestly, he doesn't mind sharing with Jace at all, they used to have endless sleepovers at Alec's parents place, and lived together for a while, until things got bad for them both, and Jace losing his job forced him to take Izzy and Lydia's offer to move in with them, which has worked surprisingly well.

Alec closes the door and turns to his friend. “I assume moving in with Simon is out of the question?” Jace snorts and nods while rummaging through the clothes he brought.

“Yeah, I don't know. I guess I'll just get my own place. It's fun with the girls, and I know they won't throw me out, but they deserve more too. And the job as a personal trainer is working out better than I thought, and I can still teach my self-defense classes, and I thought about giving a few piano lessons too, so I'll be fine.”

Alec nods, crossing his arms behind his back, watching him for a moment. “I'm really proud of you.”

Jace freezes and turns towards Alec, visibly taken aback. “What, why?”

“Because... all you've been through, all you've accomplished, you should be proud too. Don't let your own head tell you things that aren't true, Jace, you're not a failure, and you deserve good things and love, and you will find someone. Sometimes meeting the right one just takes more time, you gotta be patient.”

Jace is shaking his head, feeling a little embarrassed and stunned, but also in awe of his best friend, never failing to make him feel better by knowing what's going on inside of him, and just being there, even trying his best to find the words, and both of them usually don't excel at talking about feelings. But Alec definitely makes it easier for him, always has, and the thought of losing him will forever be his greatest fear, etched into the deepest part of him.

“And until then I still got you, right?” He smirks and Alec smiles crookedly, nodding.

“As long as you're satisfied with a hug.”

“Sounds bearable.” Jace retorts, already having moved closer and they hold each other. “Thanks, Alec, for everything.” Jace murmurs quietly and Alec smiles softly.

“Always.”

~~~

“Does Magnus like scruff?” Alec frowns as Izzy caresses over his stubble, grinning teasingly at him. 

He didn’t say anything about it. But, he probably wouldn’t? Maybe he doesn’t like it… maybe he’d prefer smooth… shit. They’re about to head out but Alec excuses himself last minute, rushing to the bathroom, shaving as fast as he can without cutting himself. Shit, maybe he does like his scruff… but it’s too late now and he can grow it back. He rushes downstairs again and into the truck where everyone’s waiting, feeling really dumb.

Jace gives him an odd, inquisitive look, and even Izzy looks surprised. “You didn’t have to shave because I said that, Alec.” 

Alec shakes his head, pretending aloofness. “I meant to anyway, just forgot.” He mumbles and drives off, ignoring the knowing look Lydia and Izzy share in the back, Max in the middle of them, because the drive is longer and it’s safer like this, with Nala tied safely to the truck bed.

“Ow!” Alec rubs the spot on his forearm his sister pinched hard out of the blue, frowning at her indignantly. “What the hell, Iz?” 

She’s staring ahead, ignoring him. “How did you not tell me how gorgeous he truly is?” 

Alec blinks confused, turning his head, spotting Magnus at the entrance of the market place they’re supposed to meet at. She doesn’t give him time to react as she strides forward, Lydia’s hand firmly in hers, tugging her along. 

Alec sighs, trying to ignore the loud thumping of his heartbeat that started the instant he saw him, watching Izzy and Lydia introducing themselves to him. The way his smile makes his face glow. He touched that face… kissed-

He feels something poking his side, realizing it’s Jace’s finger.

“Don’t look so sour, you didn’t hear me, and you don’t want him to see you drooling, do you? But she’s right.” 

Alec frowns, then follows Jace’s gaze back to Magnus. Yeah, she’s damn right. They have no idea actually. 

“C’mon, introduce me.” Jace winks at him, grins and pulls him along. 

Max, who doesn’t much care for introductions of any kind, headed inside already, following Nala who made a beeline for the girl with the tiny dark curls she met earlier today, pushing her wet nose against her temple, making her giggle as she hugs the dog’s big head. Max supposes the girl is worth meeting at least. 

“I’m Max.”

“I’m Madzie.” 

The adults around them smile, even Raphael’s lips twitch as he’s waiting with Ragnor and Catarina for Magnus to come back with Alec and his family. 

“Hey.” Alec suddenly feels breathless, but he can’t care much as he watches Magnus’ head move towards him as if in slow motion, his insides a mess of knots and shivers, forgetting words, time, breathing altogether. 

“Hey, I’m Jace, this weirdo’s best friend.” Magnus’ attention shifts as Jace speaks, shaking his hand. Magnus smiles politely.

“Magnus. It’s a pleasure to meet you all. I think Max already met the others, so let me introduce you.” 

They head past the entrance, Jace shooting Alec a smug look which makes Alec roll his eyes and shake this weirdness off as he follows the others, regretting not having greeted Magnus properly, soon preoccupied with watching his friends and family meeting Magnus’. He’s trying to hide an amused grin seeing Ragnor giving them all a scrutinizing once over, especially Jace, while Catarina smiles introducing herself and her daughter, Raphael nodding at them, his arms firmly crossed before his chest. Thankfully none of them seem to be put off and when Nala spots more of her small friends and takes off, Madzie is running after her, Max answering Catarina’s warning not to go too far with a, “Don’t worry, I’ll look after her!” as he runs. 

Alec moves to her side. “Don’t worry, Nala and Max won’t let anything happen to her, and this place is really safe.” 

Catarina relaxes and nods a little. “I’m happy she’s coming out of her shell quicker these days, your dog really has a spell on the children.” 

“Not just them, she’s something else.” Alec smiles a little proudly, though he knows technically she’s not his dog. 

Catarina side-eyes him intently. “So it would seem.” 

She turns to Lydia and Izzy to start a conversation and Alec ponders whether there was a hidden meaning behind her words, his skin tingling strangely, but he doesn’t have much time as a hand suddenly slips into his, his head turning speedily, his eyes wide, staring into  Magnus’ dark, shining ones. 

“Is this okay?” Magnus hasn’t felt this nervous in centuries - at least that’s what it feels like - and he didn’t know whether greeting Alec like a boyfriend would be alright, or whether he would prefer to be casual, and with all these people there things got more muddled and spontaneous anyway, which he doesn’t mind, but now everyone’s met, and they seem friendly enough, he needed to do something about this distance between him and Alexander, at least find out whether Alec is comfortable with this. 

Alec needs a moment to understand what Magnus means, insecurity flashing in his beautiful eyes Alec doesn’t get where it’s coming from right away. 

He stumbles over his words when he does, closing his eyes and opening them, taking a breath, then looking at Magnus full of open honesty. “Yes, this is fine… more than.” He smiles seeing Magnus’ smile, his eyes free from concern.

Magnus’ free hand moves to Alec’s jaw, his fingers sending waves of tingles over Alec’s skin as they trace along his now smooth skin, and Magnus needn’t say the words, his eyes speaking for him, and they seemingly lean in simultaneously, Magnus’ hand moving to cup Alec’s neck, Alec’s hand coming to a rest on the small of Magnus’ back, their lips touching, exploring the sensation of feeling right in this moment, of the few but powerful memories they already shared, of the desire to share many more in the future.

They part, smiling, and follow the others, their hands staying tightly intertwined. 

As they stroll through the market just a little behind everyone, they can listen in on everyone’s conversations, smirking at Jace’s attempt at finding a topic Raphael might join in with more than a grunt or one word, while Ragnor is conversing with Lydia about her study of Criminal and Civil Law he apparently has a lot of knowledge of, and Izzy and Catarina are bonding over rare diseases, bone fractures, and corpses. 

The group of children with Nala, Madzie, and Max, has grown, several dog friends and even a friendly cat having joined them, everyone’s eyes on Max who is performing a magic card trick, bowing with the applause as he succeeds, seemingly surprised himself, later on, when they’re all settled in a cozy, quaint restaurant to eat dinner, confiding that he hasn’t managed this particular one before, and that their dad maybe is right when he jokes that sometimes you only have to pretend to know what you’re doing to achieve something great.

Jace had almost given up getting Raphael to talk when he mentions the repair shop he’s been helping out at and the motorbike he’s trying to restore. “What type is she?” Jace blinks, his mouth still open, not having expected a question or anything else from the guy, having accepted he’s just not one for conversation. 

“Uh, a Ducati Diavel power cruiser.” 

“What color?”

“Jet-black, at least she will be once I can varnish her, but I guess it’ll take me at least a couple of months until then.” 

“Let me know if you need any help.” 

Jace looks startled, then smiles surprised, and nods. “I will, thanks.” 

Magnus shares a smirk with Ragnor who rolls his eyes playfully, murmuring something that sounds conspicuously like ‘insufferable brat’ under his breath, then looks innocently at Madzie, sitting next to him, patting his arm. “You’re not supposed to say that.” 

“My dear Madzie, have I told you the story yet about the rabbit that set out to find a cure to save its entire family and had the greatest adventure of its young life?” Madzie shakes her head, knowing it’s a diversion but she loves his stories too much to care, and though Max is too old for children’s stories - in self-proclamation - he listens rather attentively.

“No.” 

Magnus looks confused at Alec who’s hand shot out to stop his from reaching for the mashed potato dish.

“Uh, this one’s with pumpkin. This one,” he points to the bowl next to it. “Is sweet potato.” 

Magnus grins softly. “Thank you for saving me, my hero.” He grins wider seeing Alec’s blush flushing his cheeks, neck and ears, making him look startlingly adorable. 

“Isn’t he just?” Izzy coos and laughs and Alec glares at her, Lydia and Jace giggling. 

Magnus drops a kiss onto his cheek, surprising him. “Don’t listen to them, I am grateful, you don’t want to see me having an allergic reaction, trust me.” 

“At least you have two capable women next to you.” Catarina muses. 

“Three actually, I trained as a paramedic before I started my law study.” Lydia chimes in and Catarina smiles at her. 

“Well, I’m impressed with you all, but I still rather not let it come to that.” Magnus stresses his words with a defiant look and Catarina hides her grin in her wine glass. 

They enjoy a wonderful meal, drinks and conversations, Max showing a few easier, still rather impressive card tricks, and a disappearing coin one, reappearing in Nala’s mouth, who doesn’t seem to like the taste of it much, making Madzie giggle and give her some meat to appease her. 

Alec excuses himself, heading for the bathroom, and once back he stays put, just looking at everyone, feeling warm and content, just really present in the moment.

Magnus spots Alec leaning against the doorframe, watching everyone, his eyes lingering on his siblings and Jace. He gets up and walks over slowly, smiling softly when Alec’s eyes fall on him, and he halts by his side. “Everything okay?” 

Alec nods, smiling lopsidedly back at him. “Yeah, it’s just… really nice to have them here, feels complete somehow.” 

Magnus nods, warmth filling him. “What about your parents?” He meant to ask but chickened out before.

There’s a shadow crossing Alec’s features, but it’s gone as fast as it came. “They’re pretty busy. They’re… good people for the most part, just… they have their own way of dealing with things and usually that means not dealing, not openly at least… things have changed since my hospital visit, just not in the miraculous way we’d wanted them to.” He smiles a bit sadly. “But it’s alright, at least everyone is well. What about yours?” 

Magnus is caught off-guard, even though he knows questions usually invoke counter-questions. But does he want to… he makes a decision. 

“My biological father died before I was born, and my step-father turned out to be a horrible man. I ran away from home when I was thirteen and lived on the streets for a while, but I came back for my mother, but she… was gone. They got into a terrible fight and he beat her up…” He stops for a moment, unable to look at Alec, the memories and feelings of the time palpable whenever he talks about it. “Her internal wounds were so severe she didn’t make it.”

He hears Alec’s sharp intake of breath, feels his hand on his forearm, and he braces himself, meeting his eyes, shock and sadness written all over his beautiful face. 

“I’m so sorry, Magnus, you didn’t have to tell me.” 

Magnus shakes his head, his eyes down again. “It’s alright, it’s not a secret, just a painful memory. I was shoved from foster home to foster home until I turned 18 and was finally allowed to live by myself, with someone checking up on me now and then… but I found good people eventually, friends who I now call family, a few of them are missing, but these are part of it.” He smiles gratefully and looks up at him again.  _ And maybe you could be too.  _

Alec feels almost numb with the shock and pain he feels for Magnus, for having had to go through such tragedy, and he feels a sense of incredible admiration for him, unfathomable the strength he must have to come out of all of this as the stunning person he is. He wraps him into a hug, pushing his face into his neck. “You’re amazing.” He whispers, not sure what he could say, he wants to be here for him, always, no matter what. And maybe he could be… 

Magnus is surprised, but he relaxes into Alec, closing his arms around his middle, shutting his eyes for a moment, basking in the warmth and care that’s surrounding him. And when he opens his eyes, he sees Ragnor and Raphael watching, and Catarina smiling softly. This, right here, feels more like home than anything he’s felt for a long time. 

Everyone seems to want to draw the evening out as much as possible, but Madzie drops off leaning against Nala. “Time for us to go.” Catarina declares, hugging Izzy and Lydia goodnight, shaking Jace’s and Max’s hands and then lifts Madzie gently into her arms, kisses Magnus’ cheek and smiles at Alec. “Goodnight, sleep well.” She nods and leaves and soon everyone’s said their goodnights, even Raphael who seems more relaxed and Magnus is glad to see it. 

Max waves as he heads to the truck with Nala, after she got her goodnight strokes from Magnus, and Izzy hugs Magnus without hesitation, thanking him for dinner, Lydia following her example when Magnus seems fine with it, Jace, however, extends a hand to him which Magnus shakes with a smile. “Get home safely.” “You too.” He watches the blond walk after the women who are walking slowly, arms around each other, their bodies as close as possible, talking quietly. 

Alec turns to Magnus, now alone with him, his eyes taking in his face once more as if they still can’t believe he’s real. 

Magnus smiles and moves closer, his arms closing around Alec’s middle, Alec’s arms wrapping around Magnus’ shoulders. “Your siblings and friends seem quite wonderful, I’m glad everyone got along.” 

Alec nods. “Yeah, me too, it’s almost too good.” Alec looks as if he said something wrong but Magnus understands. 

“I know the feeling very well, ever since meeting you that’s how I’ve felt.” He admits, their eyes filled with a new intensity. 

“I’m not too good, just good enough.” Alec whispers, dipping his head to press his mouth on Magnus’, eyes closing, tension falling, tingles spreading. He truly hopes he is, he wants to be for Magnus.

Magnus presses closer, his fingers digging through Alec’s coat into his back muscles, his tongue swiping over Alec’s lips, coaxing them apart to dive into his mouth, the craving for more instantly heightening, but they keep it slow, longing and hoping for another opportunity eventually.

“You are.” Magnus whispers as they draw back, their eyes locking once more, and Alec’s smile just proves it to him. If only he’s good enough for Alexander, as well. 

Alec drops a kiss on his nose, his fingers caressing his neck and hairline. “Don’t worry.” As if he could read Magnus’ mind. “See you soon, okay?” 

Magnus nods, welcoming Alec’s goodnight kiss, their lips lingering just a moment longer, bliss filling him. Then Alec moves back tentatively, as if their bodies don’t want to part, Magnus’ arms falling to his sides as if useless now they don’t have Alec to hold, watching as he walks backwards a few steps, smiling wonderfully, illuminated by the streetlights. He raises his hand in a last greeting, then turns and walks away rather quickly.

Magnus is still standing on the same spot a couple of minutes after he lost sight of him, just looking ahead, caught in his thoughts and emotions.

A hand settles on his shoulder suddenly and he turns towards his old friend. “Come, my friend, have a cup of tea with the boy and me.” 

Magnus smiles gratefully, still amused at all the names Ragnor calls Raphael, boy and brat being some of his favorites, and when Magnus is in an especially good - or bad - mood, he likes to call him names, as well, even though Raphael hasn’t been a boy for a long time. One can definitely argue the brat part at times, though. It’s something they both agree on.

The scent of herbs and fruits is filling the room with the twin beds his friends are occupying as they sit on the couch, Raphael in the armchair opposite them, each with a mug of steaming tea in their hands, the fireplace their only source of light, soft classical music playing Ragnor and Raphael both share an affinity for. The men are quiet, sipping their tea, listening to the music, together alone with their thoughts. 

The record stops, the music still echoing in their ears for a few moments, then just the crackle of the fire is heard. 

Magnus notices the looks Ragnor and Raphael keep sharing, and he waits for a minute but then puts his mug down on the couch table and interlaces his fingers on his lap, a little too tightly. “Alright, I’m ready.” 

He meets Ragnor’s eyes, looking puzzled, then Raphael’s. “Good for you… ready for what?” 

Magnus raises an eyebrow at his younger friend, just slightly annoyed at them both for playing ignorant. “What do you think about Alexander? The truth.” He braces himself, suddenly more nervous than he thought he’d feel. 

Raphael shrugs. “He’s really tall.” 

Magnus actually isn’t sure whether his friend is still playing him, or actually genuine. 

“That he is, long legs, long fingers, long-” Magnus stops Ragnor quickly with a hand over his mouth. 

“Guys, seriously.” They had their fun, now he wants honesty.

“I was going to say feet.” Ragnor says indignantly, sighing for dramatic effect. 

“Sure, anyway, I know he’s tall, you know I’m not talking about his looks, I don’t give a damn what you think about that.” 

“So, why care what we think of anything else?” Ragnor sounds earnest and Magnus frowns confused.

“Because… you know me, you know how I jump into love without a safety net, and I never seem to actually learn, but Alec… he’s so different from everyone else, and I don’t want him to be just another failed relationship, I want him to be the one that lasts, the one I was good enough to stay for.” 

Magnus sighs, feeling miserable suddenly, sad and aching deep inside, his mind torn between cursing his foolishness and telling him not to lose hope, that if it feels right it must be. 

“Magnus,” he only notices he’s been fidgeting when Ragnor’s hand makes him stop. He takes a breath and meets his friend’s gaze. 

“I don’t know him that well yet, but what I’ve seen and heard is promising. I believe he is genuine and what is there he might want from you but you? He doesn’t seem interested in money or power or fame, he’s been through a life changing event himself, and he seems rather… selfless, which, pardon me, your exes never were. So, even though I once told you to never again trust your rotten heart, I spoke in anger and hurt then, and I will trust your foolish organ if you choose to do so.” 

Magnus feels his insides clenching, tears behind his eyes and he glances at Raphael who nods. “What he said.” 

They chuckle and Magnus takes a deep breath, shaking off the tension in his body, wiping his eyes. 

“Thank you, my friends. It means a lot that you’re still here with me.” 

Raphael snorts. “You can’t get rid of that geezer if you tried, and one of us has to keep you fools in check.” He meets Ragnor’s glare with one of his own and Magnus just smiles. 

~~~

“Alec? Are you still awake?” Izzy whispers after carefully slipping into the room he and Jace share.

She hears the rustle of the bed cover and sees her brother turning in the dim light coming from in between the half shut curtains. 

“Yeah.” He sounds sleepy, rubbing his face and she feels a little bad for disturbing him but moves into bed next to him, sliding under the covers, her bare legs chilly. She wraps an arm over his torso and puts her head on his shoulder. 

“Hey.” She smiles softly.

“Are you okay?” She hears the concern in his voice instantly, wishing for once she could make him stop worrying about everyone else but himself. Not true, she’s been wishing that for years, but they all are the way they are, and she couldn’t possibly love him any more than she does. 

“Yes, I’m fine, how are you, though?” She whispers back, not wanting to wake Jace who’s breathing she can hear very quietly from the other bed. 

“I’m good… why?” He still seems to wonder why others would care at times, she sighs inwardly. 

“Well, it’s a big thing, you and Magnus, right? How do you feel?” 

He stays quiet for a minute, rubbing her arm soothingly.

“I feel good… really good… I don’t know… I didn’t expect this… but I’m really glad I met him, he’s so different from other guys I’ve known, and I want to be there for him.” 

“As long as you don’t forget he’s supposed to be there for you too.” She whispers softly, happy for her brother to have met someone who seems truly great, but she can’t help worrying too, knowing how Alec is prone to give too much, harming himself in the process, not asking for anything in return.

“He is, you don’t have to worry about that. You don’t have to worry about me anymore, Iz, I’m fine, I promise, and nothing like before will ever happen again.” He kisses her head and then turns to hug her, hoping he could ease what’s been troubling her, never wanting to be the cause again. 

“Okay, sorry, just doing my duty as your younger but smarter sister.” She grins and he chuckles quietly. 

“Mhm… now go back to your girlfriend before she wakes up too, this bed isn’t big enough for three.” 

Izzy grins and kisses his cheek, moving up and out of the bed again. “Alright, sleep well, see you tomorrow. I love you, Alec.” 

“Love you too, Iz, goodnight.” 

He listens as she closes the door and takes a deep breath before turning onto his other side, pulling the cover up under his chin, letting Jace’s soft breaths and thoughts of Magnus’ sparkling eyes and lovely smile lull him to sleep.

He wakes with a pillow thrown on his face, blearily opening one eye as he pushes it off, Jace coming into view, grinning, wearing sports clothes, his body moving on the spot restlessly.

“Hey, wanna join me for a run?” Alec frowns and checks the alarm, shocked when he sees it’s after 7 and he should have got up two hours ago to help feed the animals.

“Don’t worry, Jake did your share of the work, he told me to let you sleep in as you rarely do. What about that run?” 

Alec blinks and sits up, rubbing sleep from his eyes, yawning into his hand. “Yeah, okay, let’s do it.” 

Jace smirks happily. “Hurry, I’ll wait downstairs.” 

Alec does hurry, and as he rushes past Max’s room he hears soft scratching and whining, familiar to his ears, and as he opens the door Nala shoots out, obviously in need to get outside. How Max sleeps through all kinds of noises he still doesn’t understand. 

He finds Jace stretching in the yard, and Nala sniffing the chilly autumn air. They start jogging leisurely side by side, Nala following in her own pace, always catching up to them eventually. They don’t talk but Alec knows Jace is enjoying the vast scenery, the wonderful air, being away from everything he usually faces each day. He knows his friend doesn’t want him to worry about him, but Alec could never help it, when he cares, he cares deeply, maybe too much, but he doesn’t care about that, only that he does what he can for those he loves. Sometimes they don’t seem to understand his happiness is linked to those in his heart, and he couldn’t possibly be happy without them, their happiness. And he suddenly realizes how firmly Magnus is already among them. He didn’t take his phone, so he makes a mental note to text him once they’re back. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Alec blinks and meets Jace’s eyes for a moment, smiling a little.

“You don’t have a penny.” 

“True, tell me anyway. Magnus?” 

Alec nods a little, no reason to hide it, and Jace doesn’t ask any further, instead speeds up, coaxing Alec to follow. They keep up the faster pace until their lungs threaten to burst and they slow down gradually, walking until their breaths even out. 

There’s just one thought circling in Alec’s mind, until he speaks it.

“Have you ever been in love? I mean really?” He glances over at Jace again, his hair plastered onto his forehead and cheeks, his breath visible in the cold air. 

“No. I’m pretty sure I haven’t been. There must be more than what I’ve felt so far, else it would pretty much suck and I have no idea why people chase after it.” He looks pensive, sad, then turns his head and smiles at him.

“So, tell me, Alec, is it worth it?” He asks, a cheeky expression on his face and Alec feels himself flushing. 

“I… I’m not…”  _ Magnus. Face, smile, laugh, voice, touch, hug, kisses. _

Fuck.

“Yes, it is.” He glimpses back at his friend, his smile not teasing now, just genuinely happy, making Alec feel the familiar ache inside, wishing he could make him smile like that for the rest of his life, find someone who will.

“Thought so.” 

Again they jog on quietly, Nala trailing behind, exploring, and halfway back to the farmhouse they spot Lydia and Izzy running their way. 

They greet them with a smile, Jace grabbing Lydia who tells him firmly to let go and not smear his sweat all over her, pushing him away as he lets her go with a laugh.

Izzy and Alec roll their eyes amusedly, then grin at each other. “Will we get lost if we run on our own?” 

Alec shakes his head. “Nah, just follow this path, it leads back to the river and don’t let anything shiny tempt you to go into the wilderness.” He smirks and she chuckles.

“Right, we’ll keep that in mind, see you later!” They wave and watch Lydia and Izzy jog on side by side.

They walk the last couple of miles back to the farm, talking about everyday stuff. Back inside, Jace heads for the kitchen, smelling the homemade bread, pies and cakes, and Mrs. Briar doesn’t seem to mind his sweat as he hugs her and kisses her cheek when she hands him a plate with all kinds of delicious looking food and a glass of juice. Alec just grins, glad Jace’s charm is still working on some people at least, and heads upstairs to take a shower before breakfast. 

Towel wrapped around his waist and one in his hair, he finally remembers to get his phone and texts Magnus a good morning, not sure whether he’s up at 9.12 am or not. 

The reply comes swiftly.

_ Good morning, Alexander. I slept very well, thank you. I’m afraid I won’t see you today, Ragnor has something planned for us that apparently will take all day. What are your plans? _

Alec feels a twinge of regret but he pushes it away. Obviously they can’t see each other all the time… they should make a plan for a few things to do this week, time will race by too fast anyway. 

_ Sounds intriguing, let me know how it was later. Not really made any plans yet, just back from a run with Jace, girls are still outside, we’ll see after breakfast. Have a good day.  _

He ponders whether to send something like  _ Love, kisses, hugs _ but then frowns and shakes his head. 

He gets dressed and checks his phone again. 

_ You mean I’m missing you all sweaty and breathing heavy? Oh, what misfortune I must endure! Invite me next time? ;-) _

Alec blinks, then chuckles, feeling hot suddenly, and a strange shudder inside. 

_ Well, I’ve already showered… so you did miss me sweaty… and wet. ;-) _

He feels silly, a little awkward, but also why care, he knows he sucks at flirting, but Magnus doesn’t seem to mind, and he certainly seems to like flirting with him.

_ Alexander! Are you trying to torture me? It will be all I can think of all day. It might also save me from Ragnor’s understanding of ‘fun’ things to do, though, so I guess I should also thank you.  _

Alec’s grin almost splits his face, and he leaves the room as Max emerges, crazy bed hair, yawning, the cover around his shoulders, giving his big brother a suspicious look. 

Alec blinks, opening his mouth to say something but Max waves him off. “I don’t even wanna know, tell Jace to leave some food for me.” He says on his way to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Alec chuckles and heads downstairs while typing.

_ You’re welcome. I hope you will have some fun, anyway. If not… I’ll grant you a wish next time I see you.  _

_ A wish? Oh, you are enjoying this, admit it, but I’m not complaining! Tomorrow at the latest, I’ll text you later, have a good day, Alexander, give my love to everyone. Xxx  _

_ Okay, looking forward! Greetings to everyone.  _ He hesitates for a moment then sends  _ Xxx _ as well, pushing his phone into his pants pocket, joining Jace who’s still eating, probably on his second plate already.

When Max, and soon after Izzy and Lydia join them, they make Jace take a shower, then decide what to do today. Horse riding is high on their list, as well as visiting a glazier’s workshop not far from town, where they discover their talent for blowing glass. Jace can’t stop laughing and gives up after a few minutes, everyone’s endless teasing and crude jokes not helping his task, Lydia and Alec are rather good even at their first try and not letting anyone distract them, Izzy is decent enough, even though Jace is succeeding in making her laugh for revenge, and Max is fascinated by the shop owner making his lucky coin disappear, then finding it inside a glass sphere, trying to get the secret out of the man unsuccessfully, but he can keep the sphere. They’re all permitted to keep their glass art, buying a few more pieces of the beautiful, colorful objects, then heading back to the farm to prepare their horses. In the evening, Alec surprises them with a bonfire and food they roast over it, even s’mores, and as he watches Izzy and Lydia sitting close, arms wrapped around one another, whispering, noses brushing and sharing loving kisses, Nala lying next to the fire, enjoying the heat, Jace and Max at his sides, telling funny or horror stories, he feels extremely lucky, and happy. There’s just one person missing, and he doesn’t feel guilty for feeling that way, wondering what Magnus and his friends are up to.

~~~

Ragnor instructed them to wait outside for him, being extremely secretive, which they know him for, of course, so no one is surprised. When an old, brown, partly rusty minivan appears suddenly, with Ragnor driving it, they’re definitely surprised, and not exactly thrilled. 

“Come aboard, everyone! Hurry up!” They head into the vehicle tentatively, Raphael calling shotgun, mumbling someone who can actually drive better be close to the loon on the driver’s seat, Magnus not minding much, settling in the back with Madzie and Catarina. The interior is slightly nicer than the exterior, but the brown and yellow pattern of the seats is one of the most ugly things he’s ever seen. 

“Doesn’t that saying apply to boats?” Raphael challenges Ragnor ones he’s seated. 

“Rubbish, this is a land vessel, now hold on!” Everyone is pushed back into their seats when Ragnor hits the gas pedal with gusto. Madzie giggles whereas Raphael curses and Magnus and Cat share a concerned look. They’re sure it will be quite the adventure. 

After driving for half an hour, they got used to Ragnor’s driving style, and Madzie, Cat and Magnus are singing a few of their favorite songs, Ragnor crooning with them once in a while, making Raphael wince and glare at him, which the older man successfully ignores every time. They arrive at another small town, and he shoos them into a building that resembles a tower, up a winding staircase, arriving at a crystal museum. It’s certainly different from what any of them expected, but Madzie loves the colorful stones, in every shade and shape, some mat, some shining brightly and Ragnor knows a little story or history for a lot of them. There’s also a little shop where they can buy charms, keyrings, chains and a lot of other stuff. Ragnor leads them into another, smaller room in the back eventually, and presses the button by the door. The sudden darkness makes Madzie gasp and grab onto her mom’s hand but a moment later, the room is filled with a green glow, crystals seemingly floating in the air, illuminated by different lights all around them, making everyone watch rather awed. When the lights stop to dance, Ragnor turns the proper light on again and they leave. 

“That was cool, Ragnor! Were the crystals making the lights?” Madzie is eager to find out how it works.

“Not quite, my dear, the light enhances the colors inside the crystals, to show their shine, and they added the movement for a better effect.”

“It’s very pretty!” She smiles up at him and he smiles down at her, proud at least one of his companions appreciates his efforts. 

The other three adults behind them share a smirk, having enjoyed this museum more than they would have thought.

Their next stop is a highlight for not just Madzie but everyone. An animal sanctuary where deer, ponies, horses, cows, pigs, dogs, cats, and donkeys roam freely amongst the visitors, other animals in spacey enclosures, all rather fond of being stroked and fed and all of them being great animal lovers have the best time, getting a nice vegetarian meal and spending all day with the animals. 

They’re all happy smiles as they drive back in the evening, Ragnor choosing a different road than they came, the sun starting to set, gradually painting the sky in the loveliest colors, and they’re thanking Ragnor for taking them, then watch the sun set mesmerized. 

“What’s that?” Madzie points at a light in the distance, and everyone is looking, Ragnor steering the minivan towards it. 

“Looks like fire, a campfire maybe.” Raphael supplies, the others agreeing. 

“We shouldn’t disturb whoever’s out here.” He then addresses Ragnor who doesn’t make any attempt at driving the other way again.

“Let’s just drive by and see.” Raphael sighs in defeat. 

“That’s Nala!” Madzie suddenly shouts excitedly and Magnus stares, his heart skipping a beat before hammering relentlessly inside his chest, his eyes taking in the large dog, definitely a wolfhound, the people now better visible in the light of the fire, all familiar but he’s only relieved once he’s staring at the back of the tallest one of them, Alexander. 

“Can we please say hi?” Madzie asks her mother who nods, smiling, having watched Magnus’ reaction closely. 

Everyone’s heads turn as they hear the vehicle, looking puzzled until Ragnor stops the car and they head outside, recognition making them smile and stand, Nala barking happily, striding towards Magnus and Madzie who pets her, Magnus’ gaze finally connecting with Alec’s and they just stand there until the others move and mingle, Izzy and Lydia offering seats, food and hot drinks from thermos flasks, asking where they’ve been and how they got here. 

Alec and Magnus slowly drift towards each other, seemingly ignored by everyone else, soft smiles, shining eyes, fingers reaching, touching, interlacing between their bodies. 

“Hi.” 

“Hi.” Alec smiles a little bashfully, Magnus’ happy expression changing into an alluring one, making his insides gooey, his emotions chaotic. 

“This is a nice surprise.” 

Alec nods, licking his lips unconsciously, his eyes drifting from Magnus’ eyes to his lips and neatly trimmed stubble he’s been growing, over and again, until he finally pushes himself, their lips touching, caressing, a sudden urgency making him pull Magnus closer, kissing him deeper, realizing he has really missed him.  _ Is this what being in love feels like?  _ He doesn’t know what else it could be, all he knows is he doesn’t ever want to lose it again. He doesn’t even want to let go of Magnus, tall, strong and warm in his arms, his taste, his smell, his arms around Alec, laughter and animated voices in the background. He thinks this must be what true happiness feels like.

They’re both breathless as their mouths part, eyes finding one another’s again. “So… about that wish?” Alec inquires quietly, Magnus’ eyes squinting slightly in question, then twinkling in understanding. 

  
“It has already been fulfilled.” Their smiles grow before their lips connect once more.

They spend a couple of hours talking, roasting the rest of the food, drinking hot tea and singing a few songs when Izzy and Madzie insist, and finally go home when Madzie drops off against Nala and even Max starts to yawn, even though he slept the longest out of everyone.

Everyone sleeps rather well that night. 

The next day they are meeting for brunch at the Winter’s who love having a full house and prepared all the food one could imagine, as if they’d known a few more guests were coming.

Nala walks into the door first, heading straight for the delicious smells, suddenly freezing, a terrifying screeching sound surprising her, and every human around. She spots the cat that fled on top of the highest shelf instantly, yellow-green eyes glowering down at her dangerously. She tilts her head inquisitively, not knowing why the cat made such a ruckus, not having seen him before. Nala walks closer and stretches her neck up to the grey tabby, hostile hissing greeting her. She looks confused then turns to the humans, old and new, ignoring the cat and his snarling.

“Chairman, honestly?” Magnus is frowning at the cat, the new arrivals now looking at him puzzledly.

“I’ve told you from the beginning that this cat is very peculiar.” Ragnor supplies nonchalantly, sipping on a cup of steaming liquid. 

Magnus raises an eyebrow at his friend but lets the comment slide, then smiles at Alec and the others. “Sorry about that, Chairman Meow is usually very easy going, but sometimes he-” 

“He’s as eccentric as his owner.” Magnus shoots Raphael a glare who doesn’t seem fazed, rather giving him a look back that says ‘You know it’s true’. 

“His name’s Chairman Meow?” Max asks, still watching the cat observantly. 

“Yes, it is, and he simply didn’t expect a wolfhound coming through the door, he’ll come around.” Magnus seems sure, but a little tense, and Alec steps forward, kisses him softly and strokes along his upper arm, feeling him relax, returning his smile.

Then he turns to the unfamiliar faces. He knew Magnus had a cat, but he was with some of his friends, wasn’t he? 

A tall, brown-skinned man, with the most disarming, welcoming smile he’s ever seen steps forward, his hand firm and warm in Alec’s as he’s shaking it. “I’m Luke, you must be Alec.” 

Alec smiles back at him a little hesitant, feeling a little self-conscious as well as proud that every one of Magnus’ friends seems to know about him. Luke steps back to give room to two red-haired women, Jocelyn, his wife, and Clary, their daughter. 

Alec doesn’t miss the look on Jace’s face as he spots Clary, a mix of awe, surprise, fear and shame he fails to place, and he can’t ask him with everyone around. 

They sit down at the vastly set table, large enough to fit everyone, in the middle of the Winter’s inn, and start to fill their plates with the delicious food while Jocelyn tells them they only decided last night to come when Clary got a break from the art school she’s attending on short notice. 

Alec glances at Magnus, seeing the delight on his face as he looks around the table, pure joy at having them all here. Alec thinks he’s never looked more beautiful, glowing from within. He also spots the awkward glances Jace keeps sending Clary when she’s not looking, animatedly talking to Lydia and Izzy about her study. 

Alec only realizes how he’s been frowning when Magnus places a hand over his, gaining his attention. “Is everything alright?” He whispers and Alec nods quickly, relaxing his face and body, giving him a smile. Whatever it is, it will have to wait until after the meal, he just can’t help worrying, usually able to read the people he cares about and has known for a long time like a book.

The Chairman has settled on top of the shelf comfortably, licking his paws, seemingly relaxed, just glaring down at the dog whenever she’s looking his way. 

Luke talks about his work as a detective, a couple of new, interesting cases - as much as he’s permitted - and Jocelyn about her art gallery and their charity work. From everyone interacting, joking and teasing, it’s evident that these people have known and liked each other for a long time and feel completely at ease with each other. He’s happy Magnus is a part of them, and that whatever happened hasn’t changed that in the slightest. The amount of love they have for him is palpable in the way they look at him, smile, and address him. He’s also grateful for witnessing, and being a tiny part of this, right now, at least, though he wants to be more, he can feel that rare pull inside him. And he likes how Izzy and Lydia made friends with Clary instantly, sure these three will keep in contact. 

He also feels more at ease when Jace gets into a discussion about music with Catarina, seeming more relaxed himself. When Max is done eating he tries to coax the Chairman down from his safe lookout, earning a few curious glances from the cat, but nothing more. His attempt at bribery with pieces of different meats also goes unsuccessful. 

Magnus chuckles as he joins the teenager. “Once he made his mind up he’s as stubborn as any feline could be. It’s a blessing and a curse. On our travels I’ve had to get him out of a few predicaments, like a bat cave he followed one bat inside, then was terrified at the other few hundred, and he hid in a tiny stone cave instead of running outside.” Magnus sighs, and Max chuckles at the story and the way Magnus and the Chairman are staring each other down, then the cat turns his back on them and rolls up to nap. “He’ll come down whenever his highness is ready.” Magnus mocks him, then meets Alec’s amused look and winks at him, happy about the slight blush creeping into the man’s cheeks. 

“How about a walk to digest?” Lydia suggests and almost everyone agrees, more or less enthusiastic, Ragnor saying he’ll catch up with them, probably needing a bit of a break from people, so they let him be. 

Alec slips his hand into Magnus’ the moment they step outside, their fingers gently interlacing. “We’ll need gloves soon.” Magnus shudders a little with the chilly air, but the sun is still shining, and the air smells fruity, flowery, and like vegetables, and Nala barks happily, sniffing everywhere while striding forward on her long legs, Madzie hurrying after her, smiling and calling out to her to wait for her.

Alec grins and adjusts Magnus’ shawl a little, his thumb caressing along his jaw. “You’re hot enough.” 

Magnus’ eyes grow a little, then he smirks. “I’m sure you’re able to help me get hotter.” 

Alec can’t help flushing again, but he’s more than into this. “I’m sure I can, some time.” Magnus concedes with a playful smile and nod.

Jocelyn and Luke are walking arm in arm, Lydia and Izzy hand in hand with Max and Raphael either side, and Jace… Alec lost sight of him and looks around just in time to see him and Clary, her hand around Jace’s wrist, disappearing behind the Winter’s house. He frowns and wonders, but walks on with the others. A couple of minutes later Jace is suddenly by his side and while Magnus is talking to Luke and Jocelyn next to them, he leans over to ask quietly, “What’s up with you and Clary?” 

Jace ducks his head a little, but then smiles at him. “It’s alright, nothing to worry about. I’ll tell you tonight.” Alec nods, feeling less concerned and mostly curious now.

They end up walking along the familiar tree-lined road, and the distance to everyone else has increased.

“So, what is going on with Jace?” Alec looks surprised at Magnus, not expecting him or anyone to have noticed, though he thinks Izzy might have, walking with him, her arm intertwined with Lydia’s and Jace’s on either side. 

“Um, I’m not sure, he’ll tell me later, but it’s fine apparently.” 

Magnus nods a little in thought. “I hope you don’t mind me saying this, you just seem very protective of him, everyone you care about, but there seems to be something more about him.” 

Alec isn’t as surprised to hear Magnus noticed. He’s a very perceptive person himself. “Yes, that’s true, I guess, I try to reign it in but I usually can’t help myself.” He rolls his eyes mocking himself, then ponders for a moment. 

“His parents died in a plane crash when he was ten, and he had a similar fate as you, growing up mostly in a foster home.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that, are you sure it’s okay to tell me this?” Magnus looks concerned and Alec smiles softly to ease his mind. 

“Yeah, he doesn’t mind people knowing any of that, not in general.” 

Magnus nods. “Did he not have any other relatives?” 

Alec nods. “Yes, a grandmother, but she was… she hadn’t seen him in six years because she never got over her son marrying a woman she didn’t agree with at all apparently, and their relationship was torn and she resented Jace for having his mother’s eyes and looking like her son, and he hated her and was obviously traumatized, and after a couple of months he ran away and lived on the streets until the police caught him and brought him back, but she gave him up to the foster system which was probably for the best, as sad as it is. He hasn’t seen her since.” 

Magnus looks deeply saddened and Alec regrets having told him for a moment, fearing he also made him relive terrible memories.

“Magnus, I’m-” 

Magnus turns and stops him, shaking his head lightly, bringing his free hand up, placing it over Alec’s heart. “Don’t apologize. I don’t want us to be scared of telling each other something. There will always be certain topics that will pain us, but I want us to talk about anything, no matter what.” Magnus’ eyes are so intense and pleading, Alec can’t speak but nods earnestly, sensing how important this is for him. Magnus relaxes, a small smile back on his face. “Thank you.” Alec shakes his head, a little confused but Magnus tugs him along with a little smirk.

“And tell me how did you meet him?” 

“Oh, um, there was a sports ground half an hour from where we used to live, and I always walked or cycled past it after school. Jace was always there, alone. It was rather run down but he didn’t care, he just wanted to have something to do to distract himself. I always wondered who he was and what he was doing always on his own, I was more of a loner as well, so maybe I felt a connection because of that. Well, one day he seemed extremely angry. He was shooting hoops but then threw the ball against the fence a few times and just screamed… like he was in so much pain. I was never brave but you bet I was scared he would beat the crap out of me if I approached him and he’d know I’d been watching him… but he gripped the fence and, he was just breathing heavily and I didn’t know whether he was crying or not, and then I saw he had a bloody knee and I just… I walked over with my bike and asked whether he was okay, which obviously he wasn’t, but you know how dumb we are in these situations, at least I am, and he startled so much I felt bad for saying anything at all. And well, of course he pretended to be fine, and he didn’t beat me up. And I left again, but then he saw me watching a few times and one time he asked me whether I could play basketball, and I was quite good at it so we played together, never really talked, I only found out his name after a few weeks but it didn’t matter, whenever I could I came to play with him and eventually he trusted me enough and we became friends, and once Izzy met him she made it her mission to include him whenever possible, and though it took him a really long time to really open up to us, it was always the three of us then.” 

Alec smiles a bit, lost in memories, then blinks and glances at Magnus. “Sorry for rambling.” 

“Alexander, please, you don’t have to ever be sorry about any of that. I love hearing it, and I’m so happy you got to be friends, I know from experience how hard it is to trust and let anyone care for you once you’re that kind of broken. It’s so important to find someone like you were for him.” 

Alec nods a little, understanding. 

“Well, that’s why I just care that much more, I guess, I just… it took me years to learn to read him but I know him really well now, and though he’s self-confident, he’s still struggling with his own self-worth a lot.” 

Magnus nods this time. “I understand, it’s been my achilles heel for a long time, still is now if I’m honest.” 

Alec’s eyes roam Magnus’ face, his heart swollen, aching for him. “Why are always the best people struggling so much?” He’s asked himself a million times, but never found a satisfying answer. There simply is none.

Magnus smiles a little, sadly. “One of life’s neverending mysteries… but, you shouldn’t worry about us. I’ve had people to make sure I would come out on top regarding any hardship, and it’s true as I’ve come to realize again. And Jace has you, and I’m very certain that means he will be just fine, as well.”  _ And I also have you now, don’t I? _

Alec chuckles quietly, then sighs and nods. “I hope so.” 

Magnus moves closer, their noses almost touching, their eyes locked in place. “Trust me.” He whispers, brushing his nose against Alec’s, his bottom lip caressing Alec’s top lip, his cold fingers brushing Alec’s warm chin, sending shivers along his skin. Magnus doesn’t move momentarily, awaiting Alec’s response. The other man nods quickly, his Adam’s apple bobbing slightly as he swallows, their lips again moving, sliding across one another before they’re pulled into a deeper want, tasting each other’s mouths, holding each other tight.

“Guys! Stop eating each other’s faces and come see!” 

“Woof!”

Alec and Magnus are rudely interrupted when Max’s loud call and Nala’s barking sound. They only notice now that they’re alone, apart from Max and Nala who must have come back to get them. 

Alec glances back at Magnus to see him wiping his shiny lips with two of his fingers and all he wants to do is kiss those lush lips again, and again… 

“C’mon, guys!” Max shouts again and waves them urgently, then turns and jogs back to wherever he wants them to follow. 

“I suppose we better.” Magnus’ voice is laced with some regret and Alec feels a little glad he’s not the only one not wanting to stop.

“Yeah, or they’ll come drag us.” Alec smirks a little and Magnus grins, grabs Alec’s hand again and they rush after them. 

There’s a farmhouse, colorful lights, lanterns and a few dozen people milling about, drinking hot punch, eating pumpkin soup or hot sausages, a band playing up on a stage made of mostly wood and hay bales. They spot their group of people next to a tractor with a trailer, square bales stacked on it to sit, everyone waving them over. 

“Hey guys, get on for a hay ride!” Izzy calls and everyone climbs up on the back, except for Luke who hops onto the driver’s seat, Jocelyn next to him, Alec and Magnus joining the others in the back. 

“What have you two been up to then?” Jace doesn’t even try to hide his sneer, and Max does a snogging then gagging sound, earning a light slap from his sister.

“Behave you two, just because you’re not getting any.” 

Jace chuckles and Max rolls his eyes. “I don’t even want any.” 

They laugh and Catarina reminds them that a child is present, but Madzie argues she’s not a small child anymore and she’s heard and seen more than that. They topple over slightly when Luke starts the tractor and makes a few first tentative driving attempts, but gets into how it works quickly, shouting an amused apology at them, and soon they’re enjoying it a lot.

Clary hands Magnus and Alec a cup of hot punch they got for them, somehow having managed to not let any spill, and they take it gladly, warming their hands on the cups, taking careful sips as they’re all huddled closely together.

They drive around for close to an hour, then Luke drops them off back at the Winter’s as most of them are freezing. He drives back with Jocelyn to return the hay ride, joining them again later. 

Everyone’s warming up in the parlor by a grand fire, hot tea and warm buns with cream and homemade jam, while Magnus is looking for the Chairman who Mrs. Winters has seen trodding upstairs a while ago. He finds him in his room, sitting next to the pumpkins on the windowsill, his tail moving left and right as he watches the outside. 

“Here you are.” Magnus smiles and the cat turns his head, mewling shortly, then purrs as Magnus scratches his head and spine and takes him into his arms, cuddling him, the Chairman rubbing and pushing his head on Magnus’ face affectionately. “Missed you too, darling. Now you only have to make friends with the dog, hm?” The Chairman mewls again as if he understood, and is anything but pleased. 

Magnus chuckles and turns towards the door, surprised to find Alec standing in the doorway, now looking caught and embarrassed, and simply adorable, rubbing his neck.

“Uh, just wanted to help look for him, but, uh, you found him.” He smiles and Magnus smirks, walking over with the Chairman who’s watching Alec attentively. 

Alec seems a little hesitant, slowly bringing a hand up to show the cat, then moves it closer, his forefinger dabbing the Chairman’s nose and when he pushes against it, Alec rubs his head gently, making the cat purr louder. 

“He likes you, which confirms we are good to date.” Magnus says amusedly and Alec frowns a little. 

“Do you only date people approved by him?” 

“I should have, I’d never have dated Camille then.” He looks regretful but shakes it off.

“Well, I’m glad he approves of me.” Alec smiles then looks a little startled as the cat suddenly moves to climb up his arm and shoulder, pushing his head against Alec’s temple, then drapes himself over his shoulder. 

“Oh, he’s quite fond of you, guess we are alike in that too.” Magnus smiles, looking endeared and Alec feels suddenly warmed from head to toe, tingling everywhere, not remembering anyone ever looking at him quite like Magnus does. He doesn’t want anyone else to. They draw closer, lips and bodies pressing together, a furry bump against their faces separating them again, and they laugh quietly at the Chairman pushing in between them, still purring madly. 

“What is it with people and furry friends interrupting us today?” Magnus sighs, but smiles and grabs the Chairman, cradling him into his arms again. “I guess we better head downstairs.” Alec agrees but steals one more kiss from him and they head downstairs hand in hand with the Chairman purring away.

Until he sees Nala. He doesn’t hiss this time, but he’s on high alert, watching her like a hawk from the back of an armchair Magnus sets him down on. 

“Will they ever get along?” Max asks.

“They might, but he’s peculiar in what people and animals he likes and dislikes, I can almost never tell.” Magnus answers.

“Told you he is.” Ragnor appears seemingly out of nowhere. 

“And where’ve you been?” Raphael asks, arms crossed, watching his roommate expectantly.

“I’ve been feasting on the wonder of knowledge for my ever-growing mind.” Ragnor responds immediately, unfazed by his friend’s demeanor. And that is all he says about that. 

When Luke and Jocelyn are back, they help set the table for dinner, complimenting Mrs. and Mr. Winter wholeheartedly and plenty for feeding them so well and looking after them so kindly. 

They dine and talk and laugh a lot, their faces warm and glowing, and everyone wishes they could do it all night long, but once Madzie and Catarina say their goodnight, the others soon follow. Magnus gets the Chairman from the shelf he’s been napping on again, and Alec accompanies them into their room.

Magnus puts the Chairman on his bed who curls up immediately, and when Magnus turns towards Alec, he gasps softly, Alec’s hands grabbing his hips, his mouth seeking Magnus’ urgently. 

Magnus melts into him, his fingers sliding up Alec’s arms and shoulders, his neck and into his hair, too enjoyable pulling and caressing the soft, unruly strands, feeling the slightly taller man shiver, tiny moans escaping his mouth, making Magnus feel as if he’s starting to burn in his core. 

Their mouths, as their hands, are eager and impatient and Alec’s feet are clumsy, not sure where to move and suddenly they’re falling, Magnus turning him enough to land on the bed, the Chairman crying out resentfully as he is pushed from his resting place, but at least not buried under them. He jumps off the bed, mewling annoyed for good measure, and jumps onto the rocking chair to curl up there instead, starting to lick his paw. 

Alec, now lying under Magnus, turns away from watching the Chairman, having felt awful for almost falling on top of the cat, now relieved he’s fine, his attention drawn back to the gorgeous, wonderful man above him. He licks his lips, noticing Magnus’ stare, feeling how his inside tenses and tingles hot and cold, his fingers gripping Magnus’ arms. But ending up here wasn’t his intention… not that he minds, he wishes he would, but these sensations and emotions are too precious to ever be unwanted, but he knows the others are waiting for him to go home… he really wishes right now they could be the only two people in this building, or the whole town, just for a couple of hours… 

Magnus suddenly caresses his brow with a finger, smiling softly, realization showing in his dark eyes. “Don’t frown, I know we can’t continue this right now.” 

Magnus’ finger trails slowly down Alec’s nose, along the cleft between his nose and lips and keeps his finger pressed over them, Alec’s breath hitching. 

Magnus exhales slowly. “You’re way too intoxicating to be healthy for me, Alexander.” 

Alec’s heart jumps and it takes all of his willpower not to grab his face, pull him down and snog him without stopping any time soon. 

“You have no right to complain.”  _ I’m mad about you.  _

Magnus smiles so lovely Alec can’t find the air to breathe once more, and then they both start to move, to their despair distancing themselves from each other. Alec sits up and runs his hands over his face and through his messy hair, then glances at Magnus who sits on the edge of the bed, turned towards him, just watching him. Alec feels completely lost. 

“Okay, I gotta go.” He can’t stand being alone with Magnus and not touching him, he can’t do it, and he knows he’s never felt like this, either. 

He stands and strides over to the door, thinking it’s best if he just leaves without looking back, but a hand catches his right one and turns him, though his body moves as if enchanted, their eyes locking once more, Magnus’ fingers moving ever so lightly on his skin, sparking another fire. 

“Goodnight, Alexander.” Magnus presses out finally, unable to let him leave like this, knowing he can’t stay, not tonight. Such sweet torture.

Alec swallows and takes a breath. “Goodnight, Magnus.” His body wants to rush forward again, get as close as possible but he forces himself backwards, Magnus’ hand letting go and falling away, and he manages a small smile for him before he grabs the door handle and disappears, shutting the door behind him.  _ Oh fuck.  _ He leans back against it, closing his eyes, breathing deeply for a moment, then kicks himself into gear and finally heads downstairs. 

The others are waiting in the car, refraining from making any comment this time and he’s thankful for it, and for Izzy driving as he feels surreal, part of him still back with Magnus. He also feels light and entranced, wallowing in these new, intense feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 will be finished soon and part 4 will take a while longer... also the first time I'm estimating the end before I've written it, but I need a part 4 to wrap it up for sure, so yeah, at least 4 parts... for now anyway. If you read til the end, I hope you enjoyed it! <3 xxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff, sexy times, love making, fluff etc etc... thanks forever to my amazing betas and friends!! <3 <3 <3 
> 
> Been listening to mostly this piano music while writing the love stuff https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ne5J4bxWypI 
> 
> I've fallen even deeper in love with this AU and I wish it'd never end to be honest. Won't in my head at least.

Back at the farm he’s calmed down enough to realize the others aren’t planning on going to bed yet, instead getting a few beers and soda, making themselves comfortable in the small lounge where soon a fire is lit up in the fireplace. Alec joins them after using the bathroom and sits down on the couch next to Jace, Izzy, and Lydia snuggled together on one of the armchairs, Lydia comfortably on Izzy’s lap, their heads leaning together, hands entwined, and Max got comfortable with Nala on the carpet, leaning against the other armchair.

They’re quiet, listening to the fire crackling and Nala’s soft snores. Jace takes a few sips from his beer, then slumps further into the couch, and they all wait for him to be ready.

“You know when I ran from my dear grandma the first time, I broke into a house, crawled through the dog flap which I only just fit through and looked for food, money. I was pretty desperate, hadn’t slept or eaten in two or three days and I just…” He rubs his eyes and sighs a little pained, and Alec reaches out immediately, squeezing his arm comfortingly, knowing it’s enough to ground him and help him continue.

“Well, I found the money jar or whatever and I was actually hesitating, I’d never stolen before and I didn’t want to, but I thought I had to or I’d starve, and then a girl caught me and I panicked, broke the jar as I dropped it and ran, but she ran after me and actually offered the money to me… but I didn’t take it and ran until I couldn’t go on… well, that girl… she had green eyes and red curls.”

“Wait, what? Clary?” Izzy stares as shocked at him as the others and Jace nods without meeting anyone’s eyes.

“Yeah, imagine my shock seeing her today, but even after all those years, well, can’t mistake her.” He smiles a little and finally glances at Alec who’s smiling encouragingly.

“She recognized me too, and she told me that I didn’t have to feel bad about what happened, she said she looked for me for weeks and never forgot… and that she’s glad I’m well.” He says it as if he can’t believe someone, especially someone as special as her, would remember him, think about him after all this time and wonder what happened to him, be happy about finally finding out.

“Her parents didn’t know, so… she actually told them she broke the jar by mistake, well, she said she told them years later.” He shrugs, not sure what to think about it himself.

“She’s so cool, she could have ratted you out to her detective dad.” Max looks impressed.

“She sure seems like a good person, I’m glad you met her again, all these meetings here seem so fateful, which I know none of us really believe in, but you know what I mean.” Lydia glances at everyone and they nod.

“It’s such a weird place.” Jace muses and sips from his beer again.

“I like it, I don’t want to go back.” Max states, and no one argues, they feel the same way, and Alec really can’t imagine ever going back to his old life, not even momentarily. He has no idea how long he’ll be able to stay at this farm, knowing the Briar’s are thinking about moving, but maybe he could get something of his own here, and still help out wherever he can, he doesn’t need much to be content after all. As long as his family visits and Magnus… he could see himself still here when he’s old.

“I’m going to bed.” Max gets onto his feet and steers straight toward Jace who is a little surprised when Max leans down to hug him, squeezes him and moves on to hug Alec, Lydia, and Izzy, who ruffles his hair and grins at him, then they call a soft goodnight after him, knowing that’s his way of telling them he loves them. Nala got up after him, pushed her head into everyone, getting her goodnight cuddles and trots after Max.

The four left smile at each other, and stay there until their drinks are empty. Jace and Alec take the empty bottles away while Lydia and Izzy take care of the fire, then they hug each other goodnight and get ready for bed.

Alec’s mind is full of old memories and today’s events as he lies in bed, arms crossed behind his head, in a state of tired alertness, sure Jace must have fallen asleep.

“Alec?”

Alec’s heart pounds heavily as his breath catches in his throat, startled by Jace’s voice. He sits up. “Yes?”

The silence makes him think he might have imagined hearing him.

“I’m not going to lose you, right?” The whisper is booming in Alec’s ears, sending prickles all over him.

“No, of course not.” He holds his breath, waiting.

“Okay... goodnight.”

Jace turns around, sighing softly and Alec relaxes slowly, forcing himself to breathe properly again. He wants to ask but he thinks he already knows.

“Goodnight.”

He lies back down and tries to get comfortable, but sleep won’t come so easily this night.

~~~

Though he doesn’t have to, he gets up to feed the animals as he can’t sleep anymore anyway, only had a few restless hours, and he rather gets on with the day. As everyone’s still asleep he decides to go for a run on his own, or maybe just a walk, just to do something and clear his mind. It still feels like cobwebs.

He starts on his familiar path but after a few minutes of running he feels exhausted, the lack of sleep showing, and he doesn’t want to push himself when it’s not necessary, he’s done it too much, to a dangerous level, and he feels a mix of fear, dread and disappointment when he thinks about it. He let everyone down and made them feel helpless and useless because he wouldn’t let them help, he hid and lied and pretended. And for what? He doesn’t get it into his head. He doesn’t know how he could become that person when he’s different, so different… but also not. With the right circumstances he could become that persona again, because it’s a part of him, and he has to face that and he has to be aware of it at all times, to avoid it, to recognize the warning signs. He’ll never do that to any of them again,he’s sure of it. The thought alone terrifies him and it’s hard to breathe. He slows down more and sucks the cool, rich morning air into his lungs, his eyes closed until he feels calmer.

He decides to head back and maybe try again later with Jace or the girls if they’re up for it, or he’ll just take it slow today.

On his way back his eyes seek out the path leading towards town and he stops and stares as he sees a familiar figure jogging towards him steadily. His face relaxes into a smile and he walks on to greet him.

“What are you doing here so early?” Of course he’s more than happy to see Magnus, but he had had no idea.

“Oh, I woke from a strange dream and I didn’t want to risk dreaming more of it, so I got up, but I felt restless and you guys seem to run rather early, so I thought I could just walk here and see if I caught you. Running alone today?”

Magnus’ hair isn’t styled, falling to the side over his forehead and the stubble he’s been trimming is a proper goatee now and he just looks as stunning to Alec as he ever does, but also lovelier each time.

“Um, yeah, couldn’t sleep so I tried, but it’s not a running kind of day for me.”

Magnus observes him intently and Alec feels self-conscious suddenly, not knowing what he even looks like, but definitely not his best.

“That’s alright, can I accompany you back to the farm then?”

Alec nods quickly. “Oh yeah, sure.” They walk quietly side by side, neither of them trying to take the other’s hand, but it still doesn’t feel awkward, just a tiny bit on edge, both struggling with something on their minds.

Alec invites Magnus in, offering him a seat in the lounge as he makes a fire. “Do you want something to drink?”

“Not right now, thank you.”

Alec nods and sits down next to him on the couch, his hands spread on his thighs, watching the flames grow for a moment.

“We don’t have to talk.” Alec blinks and looks at Magnus who’s watching him.

“I mean, I know I said I want us to talk about anything, but that doesn’t mean we have to talk always, just whenever you want to.” Magnus looks a little unhappy with himself but Alec quickly puts his hand over Magnus’ tightly wound ones on his lap.

“Magnus, it’s okay, I understand, and same goes for you.” He watches mesmerized as Magnus relaxes visibly, smiling gently.

“Okay, thanks.”

“No need, I’m really glad this is working, I mean, us talking about talking or not talking.” He chuckles and Magnus giggles sweetly, creating a warm spark in Alec’s chest, and a smile when Magnus moves his hands and slips his fingers between Alec’s.

“So, do you want to talk about your dream?” He can’t but ask, certain Magnus will only if he wants to and know Alec won’t mind, either way.

A frown appears on Magnus’ forehead and he turns to look at the fire. “It’s just stupid, I don’t know. I have these dreams at times, people crying or angry at me and shouting and I feel guilty and terrible, knowing it’s all my fault and I let everyone down… and then there’s Camille smiling and you can tell how cold she is, and I wake up wondering how I ever thought she was worth ruining so much for.” He shakes his head, looking down and then up again, so much pain and regret in his eyes, Alec feels it as if it were his own.

“I just struggle understanding how I can be this person, but also _that_.” Alec feels punched in his gut and he moves, guiding his free arm around Magnus’ back, gently pulling him closer, his heart hurting with the broken sigh he hears next to his ear when Magnus slowly relaxes into him.

“Sorry-”

“Shhh, you don’t have anything to be sorry for, I understand, honestly I do.” Alec makes haste to reassure him, knowing just too well how he must feel. He takes the light squeeze and kiss on his neck he feels in return as a sign that Magnus believes him.

“Just feel it, you’ll move on eventually, just don’t force it.” He says softly and Magnus frees his hand to wrap properly around Alec, the other man doing the same, holding him even more tightly.

They stay like this for minutes, Alec caressing Magnus’ back soothingly, kissing his shoulder from time to time, just letting him be, offering and accepting comfort that he often used to find impossible to do. He has an inkling that it’s the same for Magnus, knows it’s the same for Jace. But they’ll all be alright.

Magnus moves back eventually, gifting him with a smile so pretty and fragile it breaks and mends something inside Alec at the same time. He smiles back and cups Magnus’ cheek, stunned at the way he nuzzles against it, his eyes closing. He’d just have to purr and Alec would believe he and the Chairman are almost too alike.

Magnus’ eyes open. “Thank you, Alexander.”

Alec sees a lot more in his eyes and he nods and kisses him softly, wanting him to know however he feels, however he can or cannot be at any given moment, it’s okay for Alec, he accepts him always.

Alec feels Magnus’ hand stroking his arm, caressing over his shoulder and neck, his soft knuckles gliding over his jaw, his day old stubble softly scratching his own skin, sending tiny, blissful chills through him. A whole shower of them as Magnus’ fingers are carding through his hair, making him gasp, Magnus seizing the opportunity to straddle his lap, their tongues meeting in Alec’s mouth, his hands holding Magnus’ waist. He thought last night felt the best he’s ever done, but now this…

A door opens and closes and they hear footsteps of an animal, a wolfhound trotting inside, Nala’s panting, then watching them curiously and they part, laughing a little breathlessly.

“C’mon then, big girl.” Alec calls her over and her tail wags speedily as she rushes towards them, licks Alec’s then Magnus’ face, making them pull grimaces and laugh more as they wipe the dog’s slobber off again.

“I better let her outside, it’s a miracle Max heard her this time, he sleeps through most things.”

Magnus smiles and moves off of him, then follows them downstairs, and they watch Nala greet the birds and cats and sniffing about for a minute.

“I should probably head back.” Alec turns to Magnus with regret, the same reflected in his eyes.

“You don’t have-”

There’s a thump upstairs suddenly, another door opening and closing, giggles… then Izzy and Lydia’s heads appear, leaning down from the top of the stairs.

“Magnus! Hey, good morning! Are you staying for breakfast? We’re just getting ready, give us a couple of minutes!” Izzy pushes her girlfriend backwards and their rushed footsteps disappear as another door opens and closes.

Alec chuckles softly and looks back at Magnus. “Well, are you?” He challenges him, hoping now he will have to.

Magnus rubs his chin, pondering. “I suppose I could, I did leave a note in case anyone comes looking for me.”

Alec smiles happily. “Then you absolutely have to.”

They freshen up in another bathroom, Jace also joining them soon after, and Izzy makes sure Max knows Magnus is here and it’d be rude to sleep through breakfast, so grudgingly, he gets up, but seems rather chipper when he sees the set table. They eat and chit chat comfortably, making plans for the next day, Halloween, which Alec and Magnus seem surprised about, both thinking they have no costumes, but dismissing it again and making more plans for this afternoon.

Alec offers driving Magnus back to town, but he wants to walk the stuffed feeling off, and think about what he could throw together as a fitting Halloween costume, and so they part with a prolonged kiss and hug, knowing they’ll see each other again later.

This time when everyone settles at the dinner table at the Winter’s, the Chairman is just high enough on ‘his’ shelf so Nala can’t reach him - she could if she stood up on her hind legs, but she’s a good dog - watching her and trying to bat her with his paw whenever she’s in his reach, providing a lot of entertainment for the viewers. Nala seems rather unfazed, if a little puzzled by the cat’s weird behavior, and when she tries to lick his paw, he pulls it away so quickly he almost topples down, speedily climbing on the top, making everyone laugh.

Alec is happy to see Jace and Clary engaged in talking a lot during the evening, and after dinner they’re heading out before everyone else for a walk. Izzy gives him that look and smirk, but Alec shakes his head. He has no idea whether there could be something between them, all he cares about is that Jace finds a way to be happy, by himself, and eventually with someone by his side, because that’s what he wants, and Alec doesn’t care whoever that will be, as long as they’ll be right for each other. He honestly hopes Jace will just take things slow for his own sake, and learn to trust himself and his feelings. And he knows, no matter what, he’ll be there for him all the way, for everyone he loves, and that won’t ever change again. His eyes find Magnus. _Everyone I love._ He swallows and is glad to be pulled into a conversation by Catarina and Luke.

Surprisingly everyone is looking forward to celebrating Halloween the next day and they decide to meet here again, costumes and all, in the early afternoon, later have dinner, then walk through town for trick or treating which Madzie is especially excited about, not least because her second parent will join them tomorrow.

Alec and Magnus decide to say goodnight by the bottom of the stairs this time, so they won’t get tempted. They couldn’t possibly stand any closer than they are, though, pressed together, arms around each other’s waists. “So, do I get a hint?”

Alec looks puzzled and Magnus smirks. “For your costume.”

“Oh, uh, I don’t have a clue, I haven’t got one, but I’m pretty sure Iz and Jace came up with something for me, so I’m terribly excited to find out what.” He says with all the sarcasm he can muster, making Magnus laugh, thinking this is one of the best sounds he knows.

“Well, I’m truly excited to see you tomorrow, you’ll look dashing I’m sure.” Magnus winks, making Alec laugh softly and flush, shaking his head.

“Well, I really hope you’ll like my outfit, I had to improvise, but I’m rather pleased with it.”

Alec thinks that even if he wore a grey sack, he’d still be the most stunning to him. “I’m sure I will love it.” He leans in to kiss Magnus’ smile, soon lost in the other man’s mouth, smell and feel of his body, the large grandfather clock in the corridor striking 10 pm finally tearing them apart.

“Goodnight, Magnus.” He wonders whether his own lips are as swollen and shiny as Magnus’, wishing he could keep tasting them.

“Goodnight, Alexander.” Magnus brings Alec’s hand up to his lips, kissing the back of it, sending a surprised shudder all through him that takes his breath away for a moment.

If this is just a dream, fairytale or parallel universe, he better never find his way back to reality.

~~~

“Are you excited?” Izzy grins at him while Jace brings the one suitcase into the lounge no

one’s opened yet.

Lydia shares a suffering look with Alec, like him pretty much only indulging the others, as costumes and all that stuff isn’t particularly her thing, either. But they both admitted to each other that it’s worth it seeing the other three happy, and there are worse things.

“Oh yeah, extremely excited.” Alec tries but fails miserably as Izzy looks very disappointed.

“You’ve lied much better already, but, wait and see!” The smile is back on her face and she turns to Jace and the suitcase, Max laughing next to them and Alec rolls his eyes, sighs and watches the inevitable unfold.

First is Max’s Houdini costume, which fits him exceptionally well and he will even gel his hair back to make it look more authentic. Alec has to grin at his brother’s obvious excitement, glad he hasn’t lost his sense of wonder.

Izzy will be Wonder Woman, Lydia the Black Canary, and Jace’s costume is Thor, and Alec wonders, as usual they have something that matches.

He gets it when Jace pulls out the headpiece with bent horns. “Loki?” He’s surprised, but not unpleasantly so.

“Yup, cool, huh? Seems rather fitting for us, the golden hero and the dark villain.” Jace changed his voice to sound very deep, then laughs and Alec rolls his eyes again, but he doesn’t feel offended in the slightest. He doesn’t mind portraying a villain, at least it’s a somewhat cool one, and, in his own eyes, he looks ridiculous in any kind of costume anyway.

“And here… are the fitting wigs!” Alec stares at the blond one Jace puts on his head, holding out one with long black hair.

“No, no way, I already got dark hair.” He is _not_ wearing a damn wig, he hates that stuff for real.

“C’mon, it’s not a proper Loki without it, you don’t have to wear it all the time.” Jace pleads and Alec sighs and takes it from him listlessly, he will take it off as soon as he can then. _Fuck it. At least Jace looks ridiculous with his wig, as well._ Jace just doesn’t seem to care about these things, rather enjoys them, and that’s why Alec will too. Somewhat.

After breakfast the next day they start getting ready, and everyone looks the part once they’re done, Nala watching them curiously all the while, not sure what she should make of them. Max puts a hat on her head once and takes a photo with her, but she pushes it off again with her paws, the only one allowed to just be herself tonight.

Izzy gets Alec to allow her to add some eyeshadow around his eyes, with the promise she’ll remove it if he hates it, but oddly, it doesn’t look that bad, the only thing he really doesn’t like is the wig, but he’ll endure it for a time. When they’re done they get into the truck and drive to the Winter’s, and Alec is unable to shake off his excitement at seeing what Magnus came up with.

Luke opens the door, looking dashing in a black and grey striped suit, fitting hat and plastic pistol, Jocelyn being the perfect Bonnie to his Clyde, and they’re amazed at the transformation the inn has undergone over night, everything from pumpkins, spiders, bats, cobwebs to skeletons and ghosts present, and of course a worthy feast. Clary looks striking as Princess Leia, Ragnor is a brilliant Cat in the Hat, and Raphael is a predictable, yet very handsome Dracula, and that’s the only costume he ever wears as they come to learn quickly.

“Where are the others?” Izzy inquires just before the door opens and a woman made up as a zombie and Madzie, made up as a skeleton, appear hand in hand.

“Cat and Magnus are on their way, we only just got done with his costume.” The woman supplies with a smile. “I’m Dot, Cat’s wife.” They introduce themselves to her, happy to meet her finally, and then they mingle, talking, snacking and drinking, just Alec keeping a close look at the door, feeling incredibly impatient.

His heart skips a beat when the door finally moves again, the Chairman walking in, wearing a tiny red, glittery hat, to everyone’s surprise seeming to feel proud than disturbed by it. He jumps up on a chair, giving Nala a superior look. Then Cat enters quickly, matching Madzie’s skeleton costume, and finally Magnus appears. His face is half hidden behind the high collar of the cape-like coat he’s wearing. His hair is styled higher than ever before, red and golden streaks inside, his eyes are gorgeously made up with the same colors and the coat is full of glittery, colorful patches. His eyes find Alec, holding him spellbound, and though Alec can’t see his mouth, he can tell he’s smirking. His hands are hidden in the pockets of the coat and he reveals them, perfectly matching nail polish, a ring on each finger, and he opens the coat, revealing his face and the black shoes, pants, shirt and vest, which have all been modified with gold and red glitter to match the rest of him, necklaces dangling over his chest, and he reveals a wooden wand from behind his back, grinning, his goatee fitting the costume impossibly well. And Alec feels like real magic is happening right inside of him.

“Hey, we’re matching! Kind of.” Max chuckles and stands next to him, his own black magician wand up next to Magnus’.

“We sure are.” Magnus grins at him, then seeks out the others. “Well, all of you look amazing, and thank you so much for helping me get this done in time.”

Dot, Catarina and Madzie helped with all the glitter and patterns and Raphael is quick to tell that he did most of the sewing to get the coat done, looking awfully pleased with himself.

“And what did you do?” Max asks Ragnor who looks aloof.

“I had enough to do with my own costume, and I’m useless with a needle anyway. And as you can see, my help wasn’t needed.”

Magnus shakes his head and smiles, then finally moves to greet Alec properly. “I must say Loki wasn’t one of the many costumes I imagined on you, but he does suit you oddly enough.” Alec chuckles, feeling extremely hot under the wig and headpiece with Magnus so close, being able to see every detail of his make up and hairstyle and it’s simply impeccable, he is.

“Jace’s idea, I just don’t like the wig.” He watches as Magnus’ hand comes up, rubbing a strand of the fake hair between his fingers.

“Mmm, I definitely prefer your own hair, and I wouldn’t quite recommend that length for you, either.” He looks mischievous and Alec nods quickly.

“Never, I can promise you that.”

Magnus moves closer and Alec’s eyes drop to his lips, now able to see the golden glitter that seems to just be all over him, and he wonders for a moment whether he’ll mind having some on himself, and when their lips touch he’s positive he doesn’t.

“Alec! Magnus! Cheers!” Their faces turn simultaneously and a flash hits their eyes.

“Sorry, photos are a must.” Lydia winks and continues to take more of the others.

Alec wants to rub his eye but Magnus’ fingers curl around his hand. “You’ll mess up your eyeshadow and look like a panda, sorry.”

Alec blinks, completely having forgotten about that. He sighs. “Oh, right, I forgot… uh… Izzy thought it would be a good addition…” He looks to Magnus to see what he thinks.

“Oh, it is, it suits you very well.” He moves closer, his breath ghosting over Alec’s cheek and jaw, tickling his ear as he whispers, “So well I’d like to take you upstairs and see you wearing only that.”

Alec loses his ability to simply do anything, not knowing how he’s standing, unable to get the image of Magnus wearing nothing but his make up out of his mind, the desire overwhelming him. And maybe Magnus too, as he gives him an apologetic look and walks off to get them something to drink. Alec is as relieved as he’s despaired and takes the opportunity to catch his breath.

They soon gather to take group pictures, already ending up in the strangest and funniest poses, and everyone smiles or awes when Dot, Catarina and Madzie pose for a family picture, and Dot and Cat kiss behind a grinning Madzie. Then everyone squeezes in behind and next to them again, limbs and laughs everywhere. They could have posed forever, but dinner got served and everyone was excited to get outside afterwards. Alec finally ditched the wig and everyone agreed that he still looked the part, especially Magnus who was pleased that he could now run his fingers through Alec’s hair again, which pleased Alec, as well.

Jace bumps Alec as they’re walking along the street, showing him a photo of Simon and, Alec guesses, Maia, in costumes, smiling. “He says he misses us, and next time he wants to come, too.”

Alec watches Jace closely but there’s no sadness in his eyes and he’s pleased. “Is that Maia at my club?” Magnus appeared behind them, catching the photo.

“Um, it’s Maia… at Pandemonium, is that your club?” Jace looks surprised and Magnus nods, smiling.

“Indeed it is.”

“Awesome, does that mean we’ll get in for free from now on?” Jace grins and Magnus looks bemused then shrugs and nods.

“Oh well, why not.”

“Thanks, brilliant.” Jace starts to type something and when Clary joins him, Magnus takes Alec’s arm and pulls him along.

“And so the circle closes.” He muses.

“Mhm… small world… would you be offended if I told you I’ve never actually been to your club?” Alec asks a little hesitantly.

“Why, yes, Alexander, terribly offended! How dare you not go partying at the best club in the city?” Alec pulls a face at Magnus’ teasing.

“Alright, alright, yeah, clubbing isn’t exactly what I enjoy, I mean we used to go sometimes and it’s alright, but I wouldn’t choose it.”

Magnus nods, smiling gently. “Don’t worry, my wild partying days are over, been doing it for two lifetimes, and though I enjoy it greatly, it’s not a must, maybe you’ll let me show you Pandemonium some time, though, we could even go when it’s closed.”

Alec smiles and nods. “Sure, I’d like that.”

“Good, it’s a date, and I can look forward to seeing it again. I’m very grateful to everyone for keeping it going and thriving, I was close to giving it up, but now… ah, decisions for another time. How are you liking tonight so far?”

“Um, it’s fun, yeah.” He catches Magnus’ frown and chuckles. “No, I mean it. All of this stuff isn’t really me, but it’s really been great with all of our friends and family, it feels…”

“Right?” Magnus looks rather hopeful, Alec thinks, and he nods earnestly.

“Yes, all of this feels very right.”

Magnus seems pleased and joyful, cupping Alec’s cheek as he moves in for a kiss. “Once things quiet down, I promise I’ll take you out on a proper date.”

Alec is touched, not expecting anything like that, not really needing it, but he sure can get used to the idea, sure he will enjoy anything with Magnus by his side.

“I’m looking forward.” He smiles and they kiss again before joining the others, a few dozen children and adults around now, happy cries, excited faces, smiles, laughter and chatter all around, and Madzie’s pumpkin bucket is almost half full with all kinds of treats already.

Everyone is friendly and welcoming, complimenting each other’s costumes and no one seems to give a damn about Lydia and Izzy, Dot and Catarina, or Alec and Magnus holding hands and sharing a kiss now and then. Maybe this place actually is cut out of a magic book and came to life, whatever it is, they’re happy to share the best Halloween they’ve ever had with great people around.

“What the-”

Alec looks as surprised as Magnus when first Nala runs past them and then Chairman Meow, still wearing his red, glittery hat, right after her.

“Is he okay outside?” Alec asks concerned, but Magnus doesn’t look too bothered.

“Yes, he’ll be fine, he’s smart and special and I told you I’ve taken him traveling at times, he really isn’t bothered, he’s one of a kind.” Magnus muses affectionately.

“Like his human.” Alec smirks and Magnus can’t but agree.

It’s close to midnight when they make their way back, this time Madzie is still awake, too excited to fall asleep yet, and her parents seem more tired than her, walking arm in arm, their heads leant together.

Everyone’s phones and cameras are filled with photos and Clary tells them she’ll set up a site for everyone to upload their photos onto, so they have them in one place for everyone to access, which the others are really grateful for.

Luke tells them they’re leaving tomorrow afternoon as he and Jocelyn will have to work again the next day, and everyone immediately decides to have a last lunch together, as everyone else will leave a couple of days after, as well.

Back inside, Alec pulls the headpiece off, leaves it by the door and grabs Magnus’ hand, pulling him outside once more, to the back of the house into the shadows, trapping Magnus’ body between the wall and his own, kissing him fiercely, his hands mapping his body through his clothes, groaning when Magnus suddenly cups his buttocks, digging his fingers into him.

“God, you’re even more irresistible tonight.” He pants against Magnus’ mouth, and suppresses a moan when Magnus licks his bottom then top lip, his hands still firmly holding onto Alec’s ass.

“You’ve seen nothing yet, my pretty boy.” Magnus’ voice is full of desire as he smirks, making Alec groan with regret as he finally pushes off of him again, pulling on his clothes to keep his hands busy, hoping he doesn’t look the way he feels.

They head back inside where the Chairman is playing with his little hat he finally tore off, only warily glaring at Nala from time to time. They say goodnight to everyone before Alec and the others leave for the farm. Izzy takes his arm and snuggles up to him while the other four are walking ahead.

“You look happier than I’ve ever seen you, Alec, and that makes me really happy, all of us.”

Alec glances down at her and she looks up at him, smiling genuinely, her dark eyes shining.

“I am, you make me happy, all of you, and your happiness… and Magnus.”

She nods in understanding, leaning up to kiss his cheek. “Whatever feels right and makes you happy, just go for it.” She gives him a conspiratory look and he frowns in confusion.

“Why do I have a feeling there’s something you mean specifically?”

She tries to look innocuous, failing. Alec gives her a ‘spill’ look and she relents.

“I saw the state of you two when you came back in, and soon we’ll all be gone and you and him will have a lot of time to do a lot of _things.”_

Alec’s eyes widen a little, sure no one noticed anything, but of course his sister wouldn’t miss that. She suddenly looks concerned and makes him stop.

“Are you worried about it?” She inquires, searching his face.

Alec shakes his head slowly. “Not really, I mean, I’ll be nervous, but…”

She nods. “Just do what feels right for the both of you… and call me if you need advice.” She jokes and tugs him along again.

Alec sighs and shakes his head at her, glad she’s around when he needs her, though, but he’s never been fond of talking about his sex life, and he avoids it at all costs, and he really hopes and wants it to be just _right_ with Magnus, no matter what they’ll do and when, no matter how long his last time has been. He doesn’t even want to think about that, he just wants to experience everything anew with Magnus, and only him.

Back at the farm, they take a while until costumes are taken off and make up is wiped off, and Alec is amazed how much glitter he has on his face and everywhere, even places he’s sure are impossible… it makes him smile, though, and think of Magnus even more than usual. When he’s finally his plain, old self, he thinks he can see what the others seem to see. Something is different about him, and he likes it.

Jace is waiting for him as he enters their bedroom and he’s wrapped into the tightest hug. “Thank you for tonight, and everything ever, and don’t say anything, please, just take it, because I mean it and I don’t have the words, and just know even though it might not always seem like it, I’ll always, _always_ be here for you, too.”

Alec stays quiet, patting Jace’s head lightly, smiling a little, his chest swollen with emotions. “I know.” He whispers eventually, understanding exactly what he means.

Jace pats his cheek as he moves back, smiling, and Alec loves how he seems to glow from within today, hoping he can feed off of this time here and take it back with him.

~~~

Magnus pours his four friends, who are still up with him, a drink, then joins them at the empty table, Halloween decorations surrounding them, candlelight making the room cozy and seem smaller, more intimate. Luke’s lost his hat and jacket, sleeves pulled up to his elbows, slumped back comfortably on his chair, sipping at his glass. Dot and Catarina, who joined them after Madzie fell asleep, are next to him and Raphael, who already got rid of his costume and make-up, wearing his favorite night clothes. Ragnor meant to join them but as they checked up on him he was snoring in the rocking chair. Raphael will enjoy waking him once he’s heading to bed. Magnus draped his coat over a chair, crossed his legs and is staring at a candle flame, not a single unpleasant thought on his mind, mostly - he can’t and doesn’t want to deny it - occupied by Alexander.

“So, how does it feel?”

He glances over at Dot who’s watching him, smiling softly. He raises an eyebrow in question.

“To be in love again? You thought it wouldn’t happen another time.”

Luke’s chuckling warmly, meeting Magnus’ frown with a smile.

Magnus rubs his forehead and sighs a little, but no one, least of all himself, would believe if he denied it.

“Like the most terrifying and most exhilarating feeling I’ve ever known. But also more real than it’s ever felt before, and that in a town that seems surreal every day.” He muses, smirking slightly.

“True, it’s unlike any place I’ve ever been to, and I wish I could stay longer already.” Dot responds and turns to Cat when she kisses her cheek.“We’ll come back for a holiday.” She promises.

“You’re all always welcome here.” Magnus agrees instantly.

“How long are you planning on staying?” Luke asks, and Magnus isn’t sure how to answer.

“I don’t know. I know I’ll have to make a few decisions soon, but…” He’s not sure what he should do, what he wants to do. He knows he can’t stay in this dream forever, because it really feels like that, but he also doesn’t want it to ever end.

“Hey, no pressure, remember? I’m more than happy to manage the club for as long as you need me to, you don’t have to worry about that, and maybe another change would be good for you. Find out what you want for yourself, job-wise, love-wise.” Dot suggests.

“Oh, I think he knows pretty well who he wants for that.” Cat teases, but all he can do his chuckle and silently agree. That much is abundantly clear to him.

But he doesn’t know what Alec wants exactly… will he want to live here for the rest of his life? Is he planning on moving back to the city in a few months? A few years? Is he thinking about a future with Magnus in it? He hopes so, more than he should. He’s known him for only a few weeks, and yet he can hardly imagine life without him, and that’s exactly what he meant to avoid, letting someone else in so deeply that trying to scrape them out of him again would inevitably open wounds and leave scars. But he already knows he’s taking the risk willingly, almost carelessly. Everything Alec has shown him about himself, everything Magnus has seen and heard, it must be real, it must be who Alec truly is, and a lot more he has yet to find out, but what he knows, what he _feels,_ is enough to risk his heart, even his sanity.

They stay for a while, talking about what’s next for each of them, then head to bed finally and Magnus only just suppresses a laugh when he hears the startled cry coming from Ragnor and Raphael’s room next to his, followed by a few curses before everything falls quiet again and he takes off his clothes, sure to find glitter for a long time, then wipes his make up off, not caring for his hair until he washes it the next day, dresses in his favorite, white pajama and joins the Chairman in bed, snuggling close, stroking him gently, falling asleep to thoughts about Alec.

The next few days race past, saying goodbye to Luke, Jocelyn and Clary, then to Dot, Madzie and Catarina, and finally to Ragnor and Raphael, as well as Izzy, Lydia, Jace and Max. Every time is filled with smiles, thanks, hugs and genuine happy faces, promising to repeat this some day soon, grateful for the new experiences and people who are hopefully going to stay in each other’s lives.

Alec’s just heading back from taking them to the station, when his phone buzzes and he takes it out of his pocket.

_Remember my promise to take you on a date? Tomorrow, 11 am, bring time, a change of clothes, and yourself xxx <3_

_Haven’t forgotten, very much looking forward to it, see you tomorrow then. Xxx_

Alec can’t stop smiling, though he’s wondering why he’ll need a change of clothes - just any clothes? - and whether that time is as unusual for a date as he thinks it is, but none of that stops his excitement, if anything it fuels it, and he’s packed a small bag minutes after he arrives back at the farm, then wonders what he should wear anyway, whether they’ll be outside or inside more… it doesn’t really matter, and he chooses warmer clothes he can undress easily should he have to, joins the Briar’s at dinner and heads to bed early to be well rested in the morning.

He takes an extensive walk with Nala, expecting not to see her before quite late, maybe even tomorrow, then gets ready and borrows Jack’s car, leaving the truck at the farm.

His nerves are toppling over, sending surges of shudders through him over and again, then finally he parks the car and checks the time. Just 10 minutes left. He takes a few breaths to calm down, though he’s sure once he sees him, he will be worse again, but he can pretend… He leaves the car and halts in front of the entrance. It’s weird how often he’s gone through this door in the last couple of weeks, yet today seems different. There is no one there now but Magnus, it feels awfully real suddenly.

He closes his eyes, inhales and exhales slowly, bag in one hand, pressing the doorbell with the other, and a few seconds later he hears familiar steps hurrying downstairs, and the thought that Magnus has been looking forward to this moment, maybe felt the same nerves and excitement, is comforting and invigorating.

There’s still some red in his hair, for some reason is Alec’s first thought when he sees him. He blinks and their eyes lock and before he can try to think of something right to say, Magnus grabs his coat and pulls him in, their lips crushing together, the bag falling from his hand as he closes his arms around him.

Once they part, breaths hot and ragged, Magnus smirks. “I’ve wanted to do this since the last time I saw you, now we can go.” He grins, takes Alec’s hand and the bag he brought himself, and Alec chuckles, grabbing his own bag again, glad that kiss took away some of that crazy nervous tension.

Alec can hardly curb his excitement now, but they barely walk for five minutes when Magnus is leading him towards the only official hotel in town, quite famous - at least around here - for their spa. He looks inquisitively at Magnus who just grins in confirmation and they head inside, the owner awaiting them, leading them to the pool-sauna-massage area, where drinks and snacks are waiting.

Alec looks around curiously, not actually having been here before.

“Is this alright?” He turns to look at Magnus, looking at him expectantly, and nods.

“Oh yeah, sure, just not been here myself, have you?”

“Yes, a few times actually, it’s never been crowded which I like, and everything is quite wonderful, I especially enjoy a good massage.” He smiles and Alec nods, smiling a little automatically. _Massage, right._

“Alec? What is it?”

Alec feels taken aback, Magnus seems way too perceptive of him. He rubs his neck and glances at the floor, not wanting to spoil this for Magnus, but also not wanting to lie.

“Uh, it’s nothing really, just… not too fond of massages, I mean other people, strangers, touching me like that…” It sounds horrible in his own ears and he winces, not wanting to even look at Magnus.

But he has to when a gentle hand tilts up his head and his hazel eyes meet Magnus’ gold-brown ones.

“Alexander, there’s not a single thing I ever want you to do because you think you have to. None of this is a must, I want you to enjoy this time, that’s the only reason why I chose to come here, and if you won’t then I won’t, either. We can leave at any time, just say so, I won’t be hurt or disappointed or anything you may fear.”

Alec feels dumb and stunned and he nods slowly, not quite fathoming how incredible Magnus really is. He closes his fingers around Magnus’ wrist and smiles a little. “It’s fine, it’s great, actually, it’s really only the massage I’d like to skip.”

Magnus smiles softly and nods, moves in to peck his lips and leads him to the changing area.

“I guessed your size, but I’m pretty sure I’m right.” Magnus holds a pair of black swim shorts out to Alec, smirking roguishly.

Alec raises an eyebrow, trying to stay cool and takes the shorts from him. “I’ll show you if you’re right.” He smirks slightly as he disappears behind the curtain.

“I’m eagerly waiting.” Comes Magnus’ singsong, making Alec chuckle and shake his head.

He undresses quickly and pulls the shorts on. They fit, if a size smaller than he would have chosen, but that might have been Magnus’ intention. This is the most they’ve seen of each other, and Alec braces himself before he pulls the curtain back and steps out, looking around for Magnus, but he’s not quite done yet.

When he emerges he’s wearing a pair of deep red swim shorts, and Alec stares at his naked chest to stop himself from staring at how well they fit him, even a little tighter than his own. Magnus’ real intention may be torturing him… and Alec feels almost the need to cover himself for a moment when he realizes how Magnus is staring at his body, apparently having no qualms looking at everything he wants to. Alec swallows and walks a little closer, searching Magnus’ eyes but he’s still staring.

“Magnus?”

He blinks, his eyes flying up, meeting Alec’s, the unbridled desire glowing in them, choking the air from Alec’s lungs.

“Okay, I’m back, let’s go.”

Alec stares after him, mouth slightly open, his eyes taking in Magnus’ amazing body, the way his shoulders move, his broad, muscly back, those arms and that gorgeous waist and hips and finally Magnus’ perfect butt, legs, calves, and even his damn ankles... Alec’s knees go weak while the desire he saw in Magnus’ eyes seethes inside himself. Maybe this is a terrible idea. He really hopes there will be other people, and even more he hopes there won’t be.

There are only a few people in the pools inside once they emerge from the showers and Magnus nods towards the outside pool, steam from the hot water showing through the glass doors and windows. Alec nods and follows, adamant not to lose himself. It’s cold once they swim through the short tunnel connecting the areas and their heads are in the chilly air, but the water is hot enough to keep them sufficiently warm, and Alec gets used to it quickly.

Magnus swims a few lengths and Alec takes after him, then rests next to Magnus against the side of the pool, legs dangling in the water. Alec glances over at him, feeling a little strange, a little hesitant, very turned on and wishing he could read his mind.

Magnus meets his eyes, smiling a little. “Do you like it?”

Alec nods. “It’s cool, yeah.” He glances away again, letting himself sink under the water until he has to close his eyes, then comes up again.

“Alec?”

Alec quickly wipes water from his face, blinking at Magnus, watching him. “Yes?”

Magnus’ eyes drop and Alec frowns, quite certain he feels this odd awkwardness between them, too.

Alec freezes when Magnus looks up again, his hand slowly moving in the water, coming to rest against his chest.

“Is this okay?” Magnus whispers, and Alec sees his Adam’s apple moving clearly as he swallows, confirming those nerves he feels himself.

Alec nods and covers Magnus’ hand with his right one, his body drawn closer, turning towards him, holding onto the pool edge with his other hand, his eyes blurring, falling shut one moment before he feels Magnus’ soft, wet lips against his own.

His body is simply going on instinct, or want, his legs going around Magnus’ waist, his mouth opening wide for him, eagerly stroking and sucking on his tongue, his hands caressing miles of hot, wet skin, feeling all those perfect muscles, skin and nipples, Magnus’ fingers scratching through his chest hair, sliding down over his abs and further around his side, taking hold of his butt, pushing him closer, coaxing a moan from Alec’s throat. He can feel Magnus’ pleased smirk through their kiss, and wants to return the favor, guiding both of his hands to Magnus’ ass, his firm butt fitting so well in his hands and he squeezes… and finds himself dunked under water as Magnus loses his grip on the pool edge - the only thing keeping them afloat.

They come up spitting, chuckling and treading water again, finding a hold on the edge once more.

“Well, that was some new experience.” Magnus giggles softly and Alec grins brightly, moving his hand onto his shoulder, softly brushing his skin at the crook of his neck with his fingertips.

“Mhmm… not one for repeating often.”

Magnus smiles and shakes his head, slipping an arm around Alec’s waist, pulling him closer again. “No, but the one before was worth repeating a thousand times.” Alec nods, his eyes already fixed on Magnus’ mouth. They’re trying to keep it controlled this time, but they’re not really satisfied with it.

“Are you opposed to going to the sauna?” There’s a twinkle in Magnus’ eyes, but Alec’s not sure what it means. He nods anyway, at least they won’t drown in there.

They swim back inside, get out of the pool, grab their towels and head to the showers. They get more towels and a bottle of water at the entrance to the saunas, several as Alec learns, again following Magnus who knows his way around, leading him to another changing room.

“You’ll have to get rid of these now.” He slips a finger beneath Alec’s shorts where they cover his upper thigh, the fabric snapping against Alec’s skin when he pulls it up and lets go, grinning impishly at him.

“Right.” Alec swallows. _Sauna means naked._

He thinks his blood pressure just went up a few notches, but he still got the towel. It’s fine, they’ll just stay in there a short while, relax, and then he should maybe suggest getting _dressed,_ and go for lunch. He’s content with his plan and emerges from the changing room after downing the bottle of water, his towel firmly knotted around his hips, Magnus already waiting, giving him a gentle smile, holding out his hand for him which Alec takes, his fingers gliding naturally between Magnus’.

“I hope you don’t mind, but when I heard one can rent a private sauna, that’s what I did.”

Alec didn’t know this, but he doesn’t mind at all, not especially fond of sharing that sweaty, pretty damn naked, kind of experience with strangers.

Magnus leads Alec into the wooden room, big enough for maybe three to four people to still be comfortable, and sits down on the bench, smiling at Alec next to him. He’s been feeling quite torn, even a little anxious, and noticing Alec’s nerves made his flare up even more, on the other hand, feeling this kind of frenetic attraction towards the other man is quite literally fucking with his mind. He’s seen a hell of a lot of handsome, pretty, beautiful people, but, as any part of Alec seems to make him, he just feels something _more._ He can’t give it a name, it simply is, and though he doesn’t want to fight it especially, he doesn’t want to overwhelm Alec either, too scared he’ll do something wrong, and maybe even push him away. He’s struggling to keep this, maybe irrational, fear, and at the same time, the want to master it, at bay, being pulled into opposite directions.

Alec’s hand in his keeps him grounded, though, and the hot steam surrounding them helps him relax. He closes his eyes for a couple of minutes, only opening them again when he feels Alec moving next to him. He’s rubbing his forehead and nose, drops of sweat running down his face, strands of hair plastered to his forehead, and Magnus can’t take his eyes away from the liquid drop that’s running down Alec’s lip, then falls onto his chest, disappearing in his wet chest hair. Magnus’ fingers tingle at the memory of touching him there, wanting to touch again, and so much more.

When his eyes come up, they get trapped in bright, irresistible hazel, darkened with longing Magnus hopes he doesn’t just imagine.

Alec’s body moves even before his own, and the last thing he sees before his eyes close, is those lovely, wet lips parting, a moment later sucking on his bottom lip, his own tongue licking across Alec’s top lip, his hands stroking his arms, then wrapping around his neck and Magnus’ moves are uncontrolled, his naked butt sliding on Alec’s hot, wet, haired thighs, their towels skidded up between them.

Magnus can hear his heart thundering in his chest, his shaky fingers gliding through Alec’s sweaty hair, his eyes asking so many questions. _Is it okay? Is it too much? Do you want this? Do you want this here? Should I stop? Do you feel what I feel? Do you want me the way I want you? Please do, please do, please do!..._

There’s a question in Alec’s eyes too, turning to concern, realization, his lips gentle, just touching Magnus’ over and over, his fingers spread on the side of his face, his thumb caressing his cheek, moving to the bridge of his nose, down over his facial hair and jaw, suddenly pressed into his throat on his pulse point, Alec’s lips gone from his, his nose pushing his chin up, giving him space to place half a dozen open-mouthed kisses on Magnus’ Adam’s apple, throat, the side of his neck, Alec’s slightly calloused hands caressing the small of his back. All of Alec’s gentle loving touches are sending waves of tingles and shudders through him, knotted up passion and desire finally taking him over, shoving fear and hesitation far away.

A strangled moan escapes him, the need to taste Alec again overwhelming, his lips, teeth and tongue taking over Alec’s mouth, his hands digging into his shoulders, dragging them down his chest, stomach, and abs. Alec’s sounds of pleasure, the way he arches into his touches and presses forward, his hands digging into Magnus’ flesh, dragging over his skin, is filling him with unparalleled bliss. He’s fumbling with the knot on Alec’s towel, wanting to free him of it, but he hesitates, the fear he’s going too far too soon, back like a cut in his mind.

For merely a moment before he realizes Alec’s pulling off the towel around him, long, sweaty fingers grazing his thighs, and he doesn’t wait any longer to pull off Alec’s, his fear silenced, finally skin on skin.

Alec’s body feels as hot as he feels inside, and when they grind together, hot and hard, there’s no going back. Alec’s hand closes around him, almost shy at first, only heightening the sensation, quickly gaining confidence as Magnus can barely keep the moans inside, half of them swallowed by Alec’s avid kisses, a lot of them answered by Alec’s own, and Magnus still wants more, hear more, feel more, and touch him more, his fingers already exploring the feel of him, unabashed pleasure surging through him.

The heat, insatiable desire and need for each other make them climax soon, and though Magnus is overwhelmed by pleasure, he manages to watch Alec’s face, wishing he could freeze this exact moment.

Alec’s eyes open, leaving Magnus breathless until the air is forced out of him almost brutally, his chest heaving, falling forward, his nose colliding with Alec’s cheek, making them both smile while still trying to catch their breath.

Alec’s arms come up around him, fingers caressing the back of his head, his face so slippery he rests his forehead on Alec’s hot, wet shoulder, their bodies unable to cool down with the hot steam inside the sauna. Every part of them is slick with sweat, and he feels a little delirious.

“I think… we should… get out soon.”

Magnus can barely nod at Alec’s suggestion, but they need to get some air and shower, and compensate their dehydration.

Magnus forces his heavy head to move up, then pushes his body backwards slowly, getting on his feet carefully, not wanting to slip on the wet floor. Alec looks as wrecked as he’s ever seen someone and he feels oddly proud, and even more like he just wants to do it all over again, but he snatches the towels and hands him one, wiping himself off as he nods to the second door. “Shower, and rest are waiting. C’mon, gorgeous.” He smiles and takes Alec’s offered hand, waiting for him to stand on his feet steadily, then pulls him along.

There are no closed off shower cabins this time, and they don’t mind, just glad they’re out of that steamy heat, washing all that sweat off. Magnus feels joyed whenever he glances at Alec and sees him looking too, and though they’re just showering next to each other, it feels good after what they just shared for the first time, at least Magnus dares to believe Alec shares his feelings on that.

“That’s better.” Alec’s sigh sounds relieved when he grabs a fresh towel to dry his hair, Magnus watching him with a smile that only grows when the other man mirrors his.

They towel off, stealing looks at the other’s naked body, sharing small grins, then slip into the white robes that are waiting by the exit. Before they leave, Alec grabs Magnus’ tie belt and pulls him closer, a smirk on his lips, reflected in his sparkling eyes, and he kisses Magnus in a way he hasn’t before, that seems to melt his bones for a few moments, leaving him quite shaken when Alec finally releases him, smiling haughtily, then laughing at Magnus’ attempt to look dignified, kisses the tip of his nose, grinning, taking his hand and leading outside.

There’s a small lounge, a few beach chairs, and several different water jugs waiting, with lemon, cucumber or fruits. They drink until their bellies threaten to burst, then lie down on two adjoined chairs, just looking at each other for a minute. Alec turns his hand upwards and Magnus slips his inside. They stay like this, Alec softly caressing Magnus’ fingers, smiling tenderly at each other, until their eyelids droop and they drop off.

Alec’s quite rudely woken by his bladder threatening to burst any second. Thankfully he spots a door _Toilet_ , and he gets up and rushes inside quickly. Coming back he sees Magnus still napping and he moves back onto the chair next to him, smiling and watching his face as closely as he’s ever dared to. Beautiful isn’t even enough, but it’s okay for him, he doesn’t need the words to know what he feels. Magnus stirs a little and Alec can’t withstand the temptation, his lips moving the missing inch while his head tilts just right, his nose dipping into Magnus’ cheek as their lips touch, just for a moment, but Alec feels entranced. He moves back and opens his eyes, his heartbeat suddenly in his throat, making it hard to breathe when Magnus’ eyes seem to pierce right into him.

Alec takes a breath when Magnus smiles and relaxes, yawns a little, his nose twitching in the sweetest way. _This man is perfect._

Alec simply doesn’t know another word to describe him.

“Not sure we were supposed to fall asleep here.” Magnus’ voice is still laced with fatigue and Alec grins lopsidedly.

“Hmm, well, we did. I think we needed the rest after… that.” He couldn’t find the proper words to describe it and he doesn’t mind when he hears Magnus’ sweet laugh.

“You could say that. No regrets, however.”

Alec watches Magnus’ tongue run over his lips, shaking his head a little. “Never.” He’s drawn towards those lips, but notices Magnus tensing up just before they kiss.

“Sorry, I really badly need to pee.” Alec chuckles at the disturbed and urgent look on Magnus’ face, watching him almost jump off the chair and dash to the toilets.

He sits up and runs his fingers through his dried, messy hair, then gets up to drink some more water while he’s waiting. They really have to eat something soon, the clock on the wall above him telling him it’s past 1.30 pm.

He grins at Magnus when he reappears and welcomes his soft kiss. “Hungry?” Alec confirms and they head to the first changing room to get dressed, leaving their bags in the locker, and head to the small hotel restaurant.

Magnus chooses a table for two and after they ordered drinks and food he slides his arm out to Alec on the opposite side, smiling when their fingers curl into each other’s.

“You’re not really vain, are you?”

Magnus frowns, puzzled at Alec’s question, coming seemingly out of nowhere.

“I… vary. I know my assets and how to use them, and I love doing it, but I don’t have to be made up to leave the house every time.”

Alec nods, for a moment scared he ruined something with his dumb question, but as ever, Magnus is taking him seriously and answered honestly, and he appreciates that about him so much.

He only asked because he kept staring at him and after the sauna - which his mind still hasn’t quite come to terms with - his hair is down, quickly styled in a wave above his forehead, no make up left. And he looks beautiful, always. And Alec likes he’s not fussed about it. He only dislikes being too far apart to kiss his face all over if he’s completely honest with himself.

“How about you?”

Alec frowns, certain Magnus is teasing him, but he seems genuine.

“Um, as you can see, I’m as vain as they come.” He chuckles, loving how Magnus’ face transforms as he’s grinning.

“Well, there’s nothing that isn’t naturally gorgeous about you, so it’s understandable.”

Alec flushes and snorts, shaking his head. “Mhm… sure.”

“Alexander, I mean it. I was sure before but now I’ve seen _all_ the evidence. There’s no denying it.”

Alec swallows, Magnus’ eyes keeping him transfixed, and he has no chance but to believe it, his body restless, knowing Magnus has seen and felt him naked, and he has him… he looks down and tries to stay calm, glad when their order arrives, providing distraction.

They talk just a little, sharing some food, but most of all Alec’s aware of Magnus’ eyes seeking him out throughout, and he’s never felt as exposed and vulnerable, not even when naked, and he just knows he’s safe with Magnus, safe to be anything at any moment. And he wants Magnus to feel that wonderful freedom with him, too.

When a staff member takes away their dishes, she leaves a key for them. And when Alec looks at Magnus inquisitively, he’s even more puzzled, yet endeared, to find him blushing.

“We don’t have to use it, it’s just part of the deal.” Alec watches Magnus’ hand come up to his ear, rubbing the shell, his eyes turned down.

“Show me.” Alec wants to at least see whatever else Magnus has planned for them, and he wants him to feel at ease.

“Sure?”

Alec nods with a smile.

“Well, okay then, let’s just grab our bags before we forget them.” Alec nods and follows him back to the changing room, then up a staircase to the hotel rooms, and as Alec had suspected, Magnus unlocks one of them with the key, walking slowly inside.

It’s rather small, decorated in white and dark brown colors, paintings of nature on the walls, a big double bed in the middle, a chair and small table on the right, another smaller door leading to the bathroom, and double doors leading out onto a small terrace.

Magnus watches Alec regarding the room, nerves like ants crawling from his toes to his fingertips. He hadn’t planned the whole day out minutely, and it had already gone a lot differently anyway, skipping the massage, using the sauna early, and what happened in there… he didn’t want to plan any of that anyway, hoping Alexander would help him figure out what they were ready for. All he really wanted, and still wants, is to spend time with him, and he doesn’t really care where or how.

“We could take a candlelit dinner later, or we can go back to the Winter’s place, staying here is a possibility, not a must.” He smiles quickly when Alec turns back to him, his heart beating too fast in his chest, unable to read his expression, old insecurities gnawing at him.

“It’s nice.” Alec smiles softly and Magnus finds it a little easier to breathe, but he’s not sure… they can’t go to bed now, and he daren’t think of other possibilities… then Alec surprises him when he walks to the other side of the bed, a shelf with a record player on top, and presses the button to see if it works. Soft piano music starts to play, a raspy female voice starting to sing.

“Sounds pretty.” Alec says, moving back towards him, halting in front of him, searching his eyes.

Magnus can’t but smile, feeling somewhat surreal and amused, most of all enamored with this very special man in front of him.

“You do know this means you’ll have to dance with me now.” He challenges sweetly, hoping he will.

Alec blows some air, looking a mixture of dread and relenting. “You’re very eager to get your toes trampled.”

Magnus smiles wider. “By you, any time.”

Alec huffs a quiet laugh and licks his lips, stepping closer, his hands a little restless by his sides.

“You can lead if you want.”

Magnus accepts and places his hand in Alec’s, Alec’s arm coming around him, his hand resting on his lower back, Magnus’ around Alec’s waist and he starts swaying to the music, Alec joining in, soon becoming clear to him that Alec isn’t half as bad at this as he made out to be.

“You’ve deceived me, Alexander.” He states mock-offended.

Alec just smirks. “Izzy loves to dance, but she didn’t find a partner until seventh grade. I had to fill in.”

“The lengths you go to for others.” Magnus chastises gently and Alec sighs a little, then, taking over the lead, dips Magnus suddenly, his body going with it naturally, even gracefully, not an inch from Alec’s face as he comes up again, his breath heavy, his heart thrumming.

“I’d go a lot further for you.” Alec’s whisper against his face leaves a burn inside Magnus, more wholesome than threatening, his arms moving on their own accord, wrapping around Alec’s neck as he’s pressed flush against him, Alec’s arms around his back. _I’ll do anything to never have you regret it._

They kiss ardently, deeply, and abundantly, knowing there’s no rush, nowhere they have to be, nothing they have to do, no anxious sickness or restlessness haunting them. All they need, all they want, is to be with each other.

Magnus sinks into the mattress, Alec’s weight pressing him down gently, his fingers running through his hair, Alec’s shuddering giving him tiny pieces of happiness, their mouths still unsated, addicted to feeling, tasting each other.

Alec’s hand slips under Magnus’ shirt, his fingertips grazing over his smooth skin and strong muscles, every one of Alec’s touches more intense, making him feel more than he’s used to. His hands slide along Alec’s back and butt, eager to feel more, not satisfied with what he’s got so far, pulling his top up as they’re heading the other direction again and Alec moves up just to get rid of it, his lips back on Magnus’ instantly, lovingly pulling and nibbling before diving back deeper, impossible to get enough and Magnus feels the same.

Alec’s fingers are trembling as he unbuttons Magnus’ shirt, the intensity and nerves inside him making it harder to function well, but he doesn’t want to, he just wants to feel, wants to make Magnus feel, everything good they possibly could.

He sits back, giving Magnus some space to pull off his shirt, his eyes staring at his beautiful, impeccable torso, pushing himself forward again, crushing their mouths together, foreheads pressing, noses digging into cheeks, his hands roaming Magnus’ chest, without hesitation following the trail of his hands with his lips, leaving wet kisses all over his skin, teasing his erect nipples with his tongue, he himself trembling from Magnus’ sounds of pleasure.

He can feel Magnus’ arousal as his own through their pants, a hand already hovering above his belt as he seeks out Magnus’ eyes. “Magnus… do you want to…” His voice is hoarse and heavy, his body begging for him to go on, but Magnus’ wants come first, always.

Magnus is lost in a haze of pleasure, Alec’s kisses sizzling over his seething skin, his touches piercing through him, into his very being. He has to push the haziness away before he understands Alec’s plea and concern, his hands moving to hold his face, beloved already, nodding his head, letting his eyes speak for him as they’ve done plenty of times already, and Alec always seems to understand.

“Are you sure?”

Magnus is moved by the extent of Alec’s care, pushing his head up to kiss him gently, nodding. “Check the side pocket of my bag.”

Alec nods and moves off the bed, and Magnus watches, propped up on his elbows, as he grabs and unzips the pocket, taking out lube and condoms, raising an amused eyebrow at him, making Magnus flush a little.

“I swear I didn’t plan any of this… but I’ve learned early in life that it’s always good to be prepared for any occasion.” He tries to justify himself, only half seriously, and it’s true anyway.

Alec chuckles heartily and drops the bag, taking the lube and a condom with him back to the bed, crawling back onto it. “Your way of thinking is appreciated.” He smiles fondly and Magnus relaxes completely when their lips caress again.

He’s had a rather big number of lovers, and he’s always been someone to give more than he received in return, and yet he’s sure no one, including himself, has made another person feel so substantially cherished.

He can see it every time he meets those wonderful hazel eyes, shining with honest devotion, and he feels it in his kisses showering his skin, every time Alec’s lips touch him, a part of him surrenders, willingly and wholeheartedly, more with every caress from Alec’s hands, strong, a little calloused from the farm work, and gentle, more caring and affectionate than any hands that ever touched him. Alec’s thorough and perceptive to every signal Magnus’ body sends him. And no one has ever been so gentle and caring with him, in any way he could have imagined, making him feel so _worthy._

Magnus is trying, his hands stroking as much of Alec as he can reach, wanting to give back just as much, yet amazed at how much pleasure Alec takes from making him feel revered like he’s never been, his body left a shaking mess, wrecked with ecstatic delight when Alec’s mouth finally releases him, his shiny, swollen lips heightening Magnus’ pleasure lavishing his skin once more with tender kisses until he can finally taste himself on Alec’s tongue, feeling unparalleled closeness to him.

Eventually overpowered by Alec’s trembling body joining his above him, his gaze always asking, assuring, adoring, leaving no room for any doubt. And finally closing his eyes, Magnus just feels, not a thought left, Alec’s hot, sharp breaths avidly filling his senses, long fingers digging into his hips, the pleasure inside him growing with every move of their bodies, lost in each other, their own unique rhythm, moans, and noisy kisses, Alec’s final blissful cries, instantly ensuring Magnus’ relief before his body collapses, surrounded by Magnus’ arms and legs as he cries into Alec’s shoulder until his body isn’t ripped with lust any more, just softly swaying.

They move to lie, drained and comfortably cradling each other, Magnus’ fingers carding through Alec’s sweaty hair, Alec’s cheek pressed to his chest, his arm firmly around his stomach, like he never wants to let go of him again, just breathing and being.

“What does the tattoo mean?”

Alec’s been relishing the peaceful afterglow, just listening to Magnus’ breathing and heartbeat, the way Magnus is caressing his hair, sending endless showers of the tiniest, blissful tingles through him, and he wants him to continue forever.

Alec’s hand finds the spot on Magnus’ hip, his fingers softly running over it. He discovered it earlier when he was exploring Magnus’ body, but he didn’t want to ask then and disturb the little piece of magic he felt. He has no idea how else to describe it. His head starts to spin the moment he starts to wonder how feelings like these even exist.

“It’s an Indonesian symbol, translated it means peace of mind, I got it when I first moved into my own tiny apartment and felt like I could finally breathe again.”

Alec feels Magnus’ hand move out of his hair and he turns his head, his chin resting on Magnus’ chest, looking up at him, meeting his eyes. Magnus’ fingers are slowly touching all of his face, from his forehead down his nose, over his cheek and lips, tickling his ear and stroking his hair back again. Alec feels like crying and he has no idea why.

“You’re really beautiful, Alexander.”

Alec freezes for a moment, swallows hard, fighting these weird emotions already, Magnus’ soft, earnest, almost wondrous voice, doing nothing to calm his heart. His dark eyes are shining with honesty and affection he’s unable to question. And he knows this exact moment will stay with him forever, and he wouldn’t change it for anything. And all the words are stuck in his throat, unwilling to come out, knowing what he means to say, what he feels, but all he can do is move, close his eyes and kiss him.

They part once their lips are swollen and sore, their skin streaked with marks left by eager hands, their eyes glinting with unmarred joy, their hearts brimming with emotions for each other, their smiles glowing.

Alec kisses the mole on Magnus’ brow, his lips moving further, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses on his face, shivering slightly with Magnus’ hands running along his back. And when he pauses just to look at him, his eyes closed, but opening for Alec’s stillness, he thinks the words to describe Magnus haven’t been invented yet. He meets Magnus’ questioning look with a soft smile and leans down to touch his lips again, gently, unrushed, savoring the feeling.

Magnus shoves him back gently, a grin on his face as Alec frowns, finding himself pushed onto his back, Magnus moving to straddle him, his hands on his chest, his fingers grazing his chest hair. Alec doesn’t particularly mind the change of position, his eyes roaming over Magnus’ perfectly defined muscles wherever they look, beautiful skin he’s felt and tasted, his hands needing to touch, settling on his thighs, slowly moving upwards, and the shudder rippling through the other man fills him with delight.

“Is this another position amiable to you?”

Magnus looks as alluring as he does mischievous and Alec chuckles, shuddering, licking his lips. “I’m pretty sure any position with you is fine by me.”

Magnus mirrors Alec’s smirk, bending his upper body to be able to hover just over his face, whispering emphatically, “I’ll be very sure to remember that,” before taking over Alec’s mouth with his own.

They part even more breathless than the last time, Alec’s fingers dug into Magnus’ hips, loosening, running up his back to his neck and into his hair as he stays unmoving on Alec, his face pushed into the crook of his neck, and Alec enjoys caressing through Magnus’ hair, his weight on him. He feels aroused, comforted, safe, and caring all at the same time, and he loves it.

“Thirsty?” After many minutes, Alec can hardly tell, Magnus moves to look at him and Alec nods, definitely in need of some water.

Magnus smiles and kisses his nose, then moves off of him, heading for the small cabinet next to the record player. Alec sits up while he watches Magnus’ glorious nakedness, the tattoo, the marks he left all over him visible, feeling strangely awed and just a little possessive for a moment while Magnus bends to open the door and emerges with two bottles of water, smirking when Alec finally moves his eyes to his face again, making him grin.

“Like what you see?”

Alec takes the opened bottle from him, not taking his eyes off of him as he sits down on the bed next to him.

“Nothing I haven’t liked so far.” He takes a sip, watching Magnus do the same.

“Really nothing?” Alec can immediately tell Magnus is serious, the veil of insecurity back in his eyes.

Alec shakes his head, suddenly remembering something. “Just one thing.” He takes the cap from Magnus and closes the bottle, puts it down next to him and turns, cupping Magnus’ face, expressing apprehension.

“I don’t like when you’re sad, or afraid of what I’m going to say or do.” He smiles gently, his thumbs caressing Magnus’ cheeks, and he can see his surprise, then understanding, his hand moving to cup one of Alec’s, the other cradling Alec’s neck.

“Are you sure you’re real?”

Magnus seems as astonished as Alec has been feeling, and he’s sure his heartbeat is as loud as his own.

“I’m as real as you.”

They gaze into each other’s eyes for a long moment, then move simultaneously to vanquish the distance between them.

“Do you want to stay?”

Alec nods without having to think, marveling at the smile this grants him.

“Good, then go freshen up, I’ll take care of dinner.”

“Magnus, you don’t have t-”

He’s silenced with a finger over his lips, Magnus looking mock-sternly.

“This is still our date, Alexander, and I want every part of it with you.”

Alec relents instantly, nodding, steals a kiss and another, putting a smile back on Magnus’ face, and finally pushes himself to get out of bed, grabs his clothes and heads to the bathroom where he takes a quick shower, gets dressed and brushes his teeth, all the while feeling as if he’s inside a cocoon or bubble where nothing but wonderful feelings exist. And he’d sure love to stay a while longer.

Magnus disappears in the bathroom once Alec’s ready, and Alec is rather stunned when he appears not fifteen minutes later, looking once more impeccable. _How does he do that?_

But he can still tell how his lips are more plum, how he’s glowing more than ever before, he can see the beginning of the light-red mark his mouth left where his skin is hidden by his collar now, and he knows every part of his body underneath those clothes, and he’s simply amazed, happy, maybe a little delirious, but that’s what being in love does to someone, isn’t it?

Jace was so right, more than he could know, and damn, Alec wants him to feel like this, now truly understanding Izzy’s neverending gushing about Lydia, how excited and happy she’s been ever since they got together, how she used to hug him so tightly when she said she would burst if she didn’t, not knowing what to do with all these crazy feelings. He wants everyone he cares about to feel like this, every person in the world, then everything would be good.

He knows he’s spinning crazy stuff in his head, but he can’t help how light he feels while they’re heading downstairs, how wide and free his chest feels, how he can’t seem to stop smiling. And he reaches for Magnus’ hand, firmly interlacing their fingers, and he could laugh of joy when Magnus turns to smile at him, so pretty and bright and he hopes beyond anything that at least Magnus knows what this is like, that he feels the same way because of him.

Candlelit dinner, Magnus said it earlier. And it’s exactly how Alec would imagine it. A table for two in a separate, small room, doors leading out onto a small terrace, candles on the table and in candle holders on the walls around them, a bottle of water and one of red wine, glasses and wine glasses, cutlery and dishes, napkins perfectly decorated. Magnus gestures for Alec to sit down opposite him and Alec does with a smile, loving how the candle light shines on Magnus’ face. He looks otherworldly, and Alec finds it oddly fitting.

He frowns a little at the wine, though, not having seen Magnus drinking anything alcoholic while he’s been here, remembering what he told him about alcohol and other drugs. Magnus seems to read his mind, or at least his face.

“Don’t worry, I jumped off that wagon just in time, and I swore to only drink on special occasions now, and this certainly feels like one.”

Alec nods, relaxing, trusting Magnus without a second thought, and just when he’s about to say how pretty it all looks, the doors open and their food arrives, their glasses are being filled. “Wow, this looks really great.”

“I took the liberty to avoid anything with pumpkin, I hope that’s alright with you.”

Alec chuckles. “Of course, I’ve had every pumpkin dish there is anyway.”

Magnus grins and takes his wine glass, waiting for Alec to do the same. “To this wonderful day and evening, thank you very much for indulging me, Alexander.”

Alec smiles brightly, nodding. “To us.”

Magnus nods in agreement, clinks his glass with Alec’s and takes a sip, watching Alec do the same, their eyes staying locked.

They talk about food and travels while enjoying their dinner, sharing stories about Alec’s family and friends, as well as Magnus’, sharing their desserts and eventually, stuffed and sated, head out onto the terrace.

It’s cold but dry, the moon half full, small clouds and stars covering the sky. Alec feels as if he’s watching the town, so familiar to him, with yet new eyes. Again he seems to see his world a little differently, and how can he not now there’s Magnus in it?

He feels Magnus’ arms closing around him, the other man pressing against his back, his lips against Alec’s neck and Alec relaxes into him, covering his hands with his own, and he turns his head, bumping against Magnus’ nose, Magnus’ soft giggle elating his insides, feeling much warmer than he should, even with the soft prickling sensations from the wine buzzing inside him, not caring for a thing but their lips sliding together perfectly.

He gasps suddenly, pulled out of the haze of their kiss, Magnus’ hands having wandered, opened a button of his shirt, his cold fingertips slipping through, touching his bare stomach. He looks rather innocently at him and Alec raises an eyebrow, barely able to pretend to be offended, his senses already screaming for more.

“Are you satisfied enough?”

Alec frowns a little for real, having trouble understanding what Magnus means.

Magnus smirks, running his hand up over Alec’s shirt to his chest, slightly warmer fingers gliding over his throat, cupping his chin gently, his thumb running over Alec’s lips. The air between them feels electrified.

“With dinner, I mean.” Magnus gently clarifies and Alec nods, transfixed by his eyes.

Magnus’ smile is spellbinding, sending a shiver down Alec’s spine along with Magnus’ other hand softly circling his hip.

“Good, because there’s something else I’d like to satisfy.” His nose slides down Alec’s neck, his eyes dropping shut, a shiver shaking his whole body when he feels Magnus’ tongue on his skin. His mind almost shuts off, ready to give into every and any sensation Magnus is willing to gift him with.

He feels the smile against his skin before he sees it, his eyes opening with Magnus moving, taking his hand. “Come.”

They leave the restaurant, Alec’s eyes fixed on Magnus’ head, entering the elevator this time, Alec’s breath knocked out of him before the doors are fully closed, his back pressed against the metal, Magnus’ lips, as well as his body, crushed to his own.

They hear the soft ding sound before the doors open, but only turn their heads confused when they hear a woman’s voice, “Oh, sorry!” And footsteps quickly leading away.

Alec blinks, turns his head to look at Magnus, and falls into laughter with him. They’re holding onto each other while they calm down, their foreheads pressed together, grins on their flushed faces, letting the elevator bring them to their floor.

Alec’s the first to move, pulling Magnus along who’s looking for the key, then abandons it when Alec pushes him against the door, his hands sliding over Magnus’ back under his jacket, their groins meeting, and Magnus grabs his face, fingers sliding over his ears into his hair, the force of the kiss sucking the air from Alec’s lungs, but instead of pulling back, he craves for more. They’re still aware somehow of being on the wrong side of the door, and while kissing passionately, Alec slips his hand into the pocket of Magnus’ pants, fishing out the key and manages to open the door, half stumbling inside, neither letting the other enough room to properly move, not wanting to give up their closeness.

Alec simply drops the key as they’re shaken with giggles in between kissing and smiling while grabbing at each other’s clothes, struggling to undress, finally letting go for a minute, laughing softly as they watch each other get rid of the rest of their clothes, too eager to touch again, grabbing each other and falling on the bed, laughing more as they seek each other’s mouths, smiling into their kisses for minutes.

Magnus slides on top of him as his arms wrap around his broad back and when he pulls back to look at Alec, he feels way more drunk than he is, something else, something much better and happier. Magnus touches his smile, looking amazed.

“Can I make love to you?”

Alec feels as if the earth just gave in beneath him, staring into Magnus’ eyes, the words spinning round and round in his head. He knows it’s what they did, no other words could ever describe it, but hearing them from Magnus…

He nods fiercely and cradles Magnus’ face, moving his head up while pulling Magnus’ down, wanting to feel him this close, as close as humanly possible, more than ever.

Alec has never felt the way he tried to make his partner feel, unconditionally cared for, respected and wanted. Until now.

Magnus’ experience shows, and yet it feels like this is somewhat new for him too, taking so much time to learn about Alec’s body, what touches make him lose his mind the most, lapping onto those places, slowly but surely torturing him in ways more pleasurable than Alec could have dreamt of, educing sounds and wants from him he didn’t know he had, finally trembling through his first climax in Magnus’ arms, his lips pressed to his sweaty forehead.

And though Alec feels drained from bliss, he’s even more insatiable, seeking Magnus’ lips, his hands and mouth not letting go of the other man until he has to move to grab the necessities, back instantly as he doesn’t seem to want to be apart from Alec any more than him, staying as close as Alec needs him while he gently readies him, their kisses slow and loving, and Alec feels cherished in ways he didn’t think he’d ever feel, his emotions wrecked like never before when he finally feels Magnus inside him, the intense care clearly visible in his eyes, and the way he caresses a wet strand of hair from his forehead, filling his eyes with wet, hot liquid. So he wraps his whole body and being around Magnus, giving himself over, trusting completely, wanting avidly, only able to communicate with hungry, thankful, loving kisses and caresses.

While their bodies are shaking through their final highs, their faces stay pressed together, cries and pants mingling and ebbing, soft kisses lingering until they move onto their sides, legs tangled together, hands tenderly stroking damp skin, gazing into each other’s eyes until their eyelids grow heavy and close, falling.

~~~

When Magnus wakes up, a warm body is pressed into his back, hair tickling his neck, an arm thrown over his waist. He remembers waking up once before with Alec, but they were disturbed then and he had no time to revel in the moment, gauging whether he could imagine waking up with Alec in the future. It’s not even worth a thought, though, he’s known it before and yesterday made it crystal clear. He didn’t have the slightest idea of how their date would go, but he hadn’t imagined - he couldn’t have - feeling any of that. And he wants to again, every day and every night, if somehow possible. And he’s pretty sure Alec feels the same, which makes him smile harder and turn around, attacking his sleeping face with soft kisses, grinning when he stirs and frowns, watching him wake up, savoring every single moment.

His heart melts more when Alec licks his lips that special way he does, though he seems to have a special way for everything, and Magnus is enamored by all of it.

“Mornin’.”

Magnus chuckles, adoring the sound of Alec’s hoarse, sleepy voice.

“Good morning.” He smiles and caresses Alec’s neck softly, giving him more time to fully wake up.

“Mmmm, you okay?” Even through his fatigue, Magnus detects his profound care, and he knows how truly lucky he is to be one of few people to ever be granted with Alec’s devotion.

“Yes, I’m good, great even. What about you?”

Alec smiles crookedly, making Magnus fall in love a little deeper. “Same, so good.” He moves forward, pressing his face into Magnus’ shoulder, making him smile happily, his fingers carding through his messy hair.

“Good, all I want.”

Alec nods and pulls him a little closer, and Magnus thinks he might have dropped off again after a few minutes of quiet, but his head comes back up, resting on the pillow next to Magnus’ face. He moves his hand to Magnus’ chin, softly tracing his facial hair and over his lips, down his chin and throat and back into his hair, sending goosebumps over his skin, making him smile and caress Alec’s stubbly jaw.

“Should I shave?”

“No, only if you want to, you’re gorgeous either way.”

Alec chuckles quietly. “What if I grow a proper beard?”

Magnus grins. “Even then, as long as I can see your eyes.” He rubs Alec’s eyebrow gently.

“Those hazel peepers doing it for you?” Alec sounds amused and teasing, making Magnus laugh.

“You could say that, they’re one of your best features.” He teases back, liking the way Alec purses his lips in thought.

“One of?”

Magnus nods, feigning ignorance as to Alec’s request of elaboration and suddenly gets attacked by Alec’s hands, pushing him further onto his back, his fingers tickling his sides, making him curl into himself, attempting to grab his hands to make him stop, while Alec just grins above him.

Magnus decides to turn this around, bucks up and throws Alec off, and onto his back himself, quickly grabbing his hands to pin them above his head, smirking down at him triumphantly, as he’s now straddling his waist.

Alec pouts adorably. “Not fair.”

Magnus chuckles and shrugs. “Playing dirty is more fun.”

“Is that so?” Alec looks challenging and Magnus doesn’t want to resist temptation as he leans down, his lips hovering just above Alec’s. “Oh yes.”

They smile into the kiss, Magnus caressing along Alec’s arms before he lets them free, instantly joyed when they move around his body, those slightly rough hands, ever so gently caressing him. He could stay here with him for an eternity, but he knows at least one creature who would not be happy about that, and the thought of the Chairman possibly creating some havoc for his host family makes him pull back from Alec’s irresistible mouth eventually.

“As much as I regret it, we should clean up, get some breakfast and head back, I have to check up on Chairman Meow.”

Alec nods, understanding but pulls him back down for another kiss. “We can shower together, right? And eat in bed?”

Magnus feels extremely lucky to have such a thoughtful boyfriend. He smirks and nods in confirmation. “Absolutely.”

They kiss again before moving out of bed, Alec ordering breakfast quickly while Magnus starts the shower. Soon they’re surrounded by hot water and steam, their bodies wet and hot, slick with soap, pressed against one another, drawing moans from each other’s mouths while they kiss fervently, languidly, their slippery hands not leaving a spot on the other’s body untouched. They’re thrown off by the knocks on their hotel room door, having left the bathroom door open so they’d hear, but gotten lost in each other too much. They leave the shower quickly, pulling on the provided robes, and Magnus heads to the door to get the food in, very soon joined by Alec on the bed, talking a little, eating more, and kissing most of the time.

Once they’re done, they get dressed, pack their bags and leave, hand in hand strolling back to the Winter’s house, their walk, their smiles, and their presence filled with pure joy.

They find no one downstairs so ascend the staircase to Magnus’ room, Mrs. Winter coming out of another as they arrive. She’s delighted to see them, and they’re very surprised to hear they have a visitor.

“Jack brought her over last night, she wouldn’t stop looking for you and kept everyone awake, I told him it’s fine, we’ll keep her until you come back, and I made sure the cat and her stayed apart, but, well, just look yourselves.” She seems strangely excited and amused and Magnus quickly unlocks his door, stepping inside, followed by Alec and Mrs. Winter.

The sight greeting them is truly unexpected.

A fire is blazing in the fireplace, and Nala is lying on the rug in front of it, her tail wagging, observing them happily, and the Chairman, well, he’s slumbering, lying on her back, not batting an eye at their arrival, too warm and comfortable, not caring for the three pairs of eyes staring at them dumbly. He knew the dog would be good for something eventually, and he was right, even if her excitement is rather disturbing him now and he has to move off of her as she jumps up to greet them, leaving him to curl up on the rug again.

Alec’s swaying backwards when Nala decides it’s been so long since she’s seen him she has to give him a proper greeting, getting on her hind legs, leaning her body weight against him, her front legs over his shoulders, licking his whole face.

Mrs. Winter and Magnus are laughing as Alec tries to get her off of him, still happy to see her, as well, and finally she lets him off and greets Magnus a little more constrained, still very happy to see him. Mrs. Winter leaves as the phone rings and Alec and Magnus watch as Nala trots back to the fireplace, lying down again next to the Chairman who stretches his paws and yawns, making them grin.

Alec moves his arms around Magnus who mirrors him, leaning their bodies and heads against each other, smiling still a little stunned at this new development. Neither of them could have predicted yesterday how the day would go, and how happy they would end it. Though Magnus doesn’t know how and what will happen, he’s sure that what they have found won’t have an end for a long time, and the rest is just details they’ll figure out eventually.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a clear plan for part 4 yet, so it'll be a while until I'll have it done. If you read this far, thank you and I hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to make this five parts coz it got too long, boo... 
> 
> Also even worse self-indulgent fluff to follow, so you're warned. Also a lot of sexual content I never wrote or published like this before... but it just felt right, I guess. Some was planned, some requested, some completely unexpected. 
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful amazing friends who still read my shit and support me, never enough gratitude to thank them...

Two days after their date, once he’s done all the work he meant to do at the farm, Alec wants to surprise Magnus and drives to the Winter’s.

“Oh, Alec!” He is about to head upstairs to Magnus’ room when Mrs. Winter - Sara, as she offered them all to call her - shouts for him. “We moved him to the apartment, there’s more room for all of you.” She smiles and points him to the corridor.

Alec returns the smile surprised and walks down there, spotting the sign _Apartment 1._

The door is slightly ajar, enough for Alec to peek inside, spotting a couch and Magnus lying on it on his front, his bare feet crossed over each other in the air, propped on his elbows, seemingly reading or looking at something, Alec can’t tell yet. He’s wearing earphones and his t-shirt is rucked up, revealing a line of skin from his lower back to his side, and Alec’s fingers twitch instantly, wanting to touch.

He breathes once and moves the door open wider with his hand, slips inside and closes it, quietly undresses his shoes, then walks over, his steps silent on the carpet. Magnus is reading, a book in his hands, a cry of surprise leaving his mouth when he notices Alec as he moves his body over him, his legs on either side of Magnus’, his feet hanging over the armrest of the couch, his hands and arms pushing beneath Magnus’ chest, his body pressing down on Magnus, his warmth and shudders surging right through Alec.

“Hey, intruder, what’s this?” Magnus pulled the earphones off, giving him a disapproving look.

Alec smiles sheepishly, his chin resting on Magnus’ shoulder. “Mmmm, missed you.”

Magnus’ expression softens as he smiles, then he chuckles and leans in that bit more to reach Alec’s lips, making Alec move towards him eagerly, his tongue swiping over Magnus’ lips, then inside, stroking and tasting his mouth.

“Mmm, I like you missing me.” Magnus hums, almost purrs when they part again.

Alec’s eyes are twinkling, bright and happy, browns merging with greens, ethereal. Instead of answering, his lips find Magnus’ neck, showering his skin with kisses, his hands beneath him sliding down to his partly bare stomach, pushing his shirt up more, and Alec can hear the shift in Magnus’ breathing, and he imagines his eyes closed, his lips slightly parted, as Alec’s mouth and fingers are slowly wrecking him.

Magnus grabs his t-shirt to pull it over his head and throws it to the ground, supporting his upper body on his elbows and Alec’s mouth immediately takes the opportunity to place kisses up his spine, in between his shoulder blades, his hands warm, the skin a little rough in places, stroking along his muscles, sending shivers all through him. His eyes fall shut, all he wants to do, all he does, is _feel_ everything that Alec makes him.

He feels Alec’s tongue on his lower back, Alec’s fingers dipped beneath the waistband of his sweats, slightly pulling, revealing more skin and Magnus turns his head to look at Alec, the image arousing him more, and he wants _more_. He turns around, forcing Alec to move up, his eyebrow raised in question and Magnus just smirks slightly, bends his upper body forward and reaches for Alec’s neck, pulling him closer, their faces and mouths clashing together almost a little too roughly, making them laugh softly but not part, and once Magnus somehow manages to maneuver Alec into a sitting position without saying a word, he straddles Alec’s thighs, his fingers tightly running through his hair, his tongue inside Alec’s mouth, pulling moan after moan from him.

He can tell Alec’s as excited, as he slowly grinds against his crotch, Alec’s fingers pressing into his skin, leaving soft red marks as they slide down his back to his hips.

Magnus curses under his breath as he moves back, Alec’s breath hot on his face, his eyes half open, dazed with lust, and slightly confused, his lips red and kiss-swollen and Magnus wonders - not for the first time - how it’s possible to desire someone this much, to literally feel that he could crawl underneath his skin if it were somehow possible, just to be closer to him than he’s ever been to anyone, and yet he knows that’s already how he feels. He kisses Alec’s forehead and quickly pushes himself off of him, rushes to the bedroom after calling, “Stay right there.”

Alec does as he’s told, not feeling like he could move much at all, just wanting Magnus back right where he was. He rubs his face, musses up his hair, then grabs and pulls off his top and vest, opens and pulls down his jeans and socks and throws everything into a messy pile at the end of the couch.

Magnus returns a second later with lube and a condom, reciprocating Alec’s pleased grin when he sees him, tosses the items at him and quickly pulls down his sweats and boxer briefs, smirking wider as he slides back onto Alec’s thighs, grabbing the other man’s underwear and moves again to pull them down so Alec can kick them off with his feet. Within moments they’re kissing hungrily, insatiably, hands everywhere, and Alec finds the lube in his hand and doesn’t even have to think as he gently prepares Magnus, the way his lover moves against him, his fingers on Alec, stroking him, rolling the condom over him, making his head spin, his heart thunder, his body yearn.

Alec can taste Magnus’ skin as his mouth latches onto his neck, his hands gripping his hips as he feels himself enveloped with Magnus slowly pushing down on him, bodies hot and damp, trembling and waiting tensely. Then relief and his chin is nudged up by Magnus’ fingers, eyes locking fleetingly before their mouths touch, longing and eager, parting throughout only to push out sounds of pleasure, their sweaty foreheads pressed together, anchored, Alec’s fingers gliding over Magnus’ moving thighs, tracing the line of his pecs, his abs and chest, over his shoulders and neck into his wet hair, causing shudders and soft moans, filling him with delight.

Their peaked cries slowly ebb away, their breaths hot against each other’s faces, their bodies shaking, consisting of only the remnants of ineffable pleasure, their heartbeats rapid and unified, their hands still moving along wet, hot skin, tight muscles and hair, unable to stop as they’re basking in the tenderness of the afterglow, rapturous exhaustion in their bones as they come down together.

They never tire of kissing as they clean each other quickly, lay down and Alec grabs the blanket to throw over Magnus and himself, their legs tangled together, Alec’s forehead suddenly colliding with Magnus’ nose, as he moves down to face him a bit too quickly.

“Sorry.” He pulls a regretful, concerned face, watching as Magnus frowns and wrinkles his nose.

“It’s not broken.” He smirks a little and Alec smiles relieved, cups Magnus’ neck and places a kiss just above his chin.

“Good, that would be bad.”

“Mhm, interesting story to tell the hospital staff.” Magnus sounds amused and Alec shakes his head lightly, smiling crookedly.

“Prefer not to.” He licks his lips, his fingers trailing up through Magnus’ hair, leaving it messier than before, over his forehead, his thumb gently caressing his eyebrow, Magnus’ fingers on his chest giving him tiny goosebumps. He settles his hand on Magnus’ cheek and neck, stealing another kiss.

“Do you mind we skipped the date today?” He whispers, searching Magnus’ eyes.

“No, this was the best surprise, honestly.” Magnus kisses Alec’s smile, his heart stuttering. This man is out of this world, but somehow a part of his, and he still finds it hard to comprehend.

“I’m glad. I haven’t really felt… drawn to someone like this before.” Alec admits, increasing the fluttering sensation inside Magnus’ belly.

“Me neither. You know I’ve had quite a few lovers, but… I honestly don’t even remember the last time I had sex in a sober state of mind.”

Alec caresses Magnus’ frown, wanting to comfort him, his heart missing a beat when Magnus’ eyes rest on him with a new intensity. “It doesn’t matter. Just you and me, here and now.” He smiles tenderly, their lips touching, caressing warm and gentle.

They spend all day together, cuddled up on that couch, talking and kissing, enjoying every minute to the fullest. They cook and feed the Chairman who joins them eventually, and Alec misses Nala there, somehow it’s not the same without her, but he knows he’ll have to get used to it, he’ll have to say goodbye to her eventually, for a while at least.

He leaves for the farm after 11pm, not wanting to at all, but he doesn’t want to neglect his work too much, either, and he’ll have to get up early to get done, and to spend the rest of the day with Magnus again.

He’s not looked at his phone at all, and he only spots the white blinking light in the upper corner when he parks the pickup and looks over to the passenger seat where he dropped it earlier.

He’s got three messages, one from Jace and two from Izzy, and he’s glad they had chance to get through in town, as the connection back at the farm is usually rather poor, especially in bad weather. He quickly gets out of the car and heads inside where he’s greeted instantly by Nala who’s been waiting for him at the top of the stairs, and he has to move quickly to avoid being pushed down by her weight as she throws herself at him. He’ll never get tired of someone being this excited and happy to see him. “Missed you too, girl. I’ll take you tomorrow, promise.”

He gets his face licked properly, and he takes it smiling and cuddling her until she decides it’s been enough and leads him to his room. He quickly undresses coat, scarf, gloves, and boots and leaves them on the rack outside.

Nala leans against his legs, her head on his lap and he strokes her while checking the messages.

_I did it! We did it! Magnus is of course invited!!!_

Alec frowns a moment, his brain trying to catch up. But then he sees the video message with the title _SHE SAID YES!!!!!!_ And all makes sense. He is so glad the video’s loading, else he’d have had to wait to watch until tomorrow.

Jace filmed Izzy’s proposal to Lydia and it makes him smile and cry. The excited-nervous look on his sister’s face, her getting down on a knee, Lydia’s shocked face, both in tears before Izzy got all the words out, Lydia dropping down and hugging her so hard, finally finding her voice and saying yes over and over, Jace’s excited voice - probably crying a little, too. It ends with them kissing messily, clinging to each other on their knees on the floor of their apartment, their faces puffy, wet and red and the happiest Alec’s ever seen either of them.

He puts the phone down next to him, wiping his face, Nala looking concerned at him. “It’s fine, girl, I’m good, happy. My little sister found the love of her life and they’ll get married and stay together forever.” He feels more tears and he lets them run for a minute, a knot inside his chest loosening, the ache subsiding slowly. He’s seen her devastated because of him, angry, upset, betrayed.

Seeing her loved and happy like this means everything to him, his heart hurting in a way it only does for the ones he loves most. He wipes his nose and eyes and takes a few deep breaths. He texts her and Lydia congratulations and that he’ll call tomorrow, then he reads the text from Jace, which he thought would be related but it’s not, and he just gets this feeling.

_Call me when you can_

It’s this sixth sense he seems to have developed for his best friend, and the lack of an explanation, emoticons, and the fact he sent it hours after the proposal must have happened. It’s past 11.30pm but if something is troubling Jace, he won’t sleep. Alec puts his phone away, tells Nala he’ll be back in a minute and quietly heads out to get the house phone. He dials Jace’s number from memory while he heads upstairs again and Jace answers after the first ring, which would make Alec smile if he wasn’t worried.

“Hey, did you see the video?”

Alec sits back down and strokes Nala’s head again, her tail wagging from hearing Jace’s voice.

“Yeah, not long ago, it’s amazing, thanks for filming that.” He has to smile now.

“No problem, it was amazing, and they probably haven’t stopped crying, yet.” Jace is smiling and Alec calms down a little, hoping whatever is on his mind isn’t something bad.

“Probably not.” Alec agrees and waits, not minding his friend’s quiet.

“How’s Magnus?”

Alec’s mind and heart are catapulted back to today, his senses overwhelmed. He inhales. “Fine, he’s good, we’re really good.” He smiles, his mind jumping to the question if he and Magnus will ever have a moment like Izzy and Lydia today, and away as quickly.

“Good, then everyone’s good, that’s almost a first.”

Alec frowns a little, not convinced Jace is, too.

“And you?”

“I’m good, really. Just a lot to think about, a lot of changes, you know I’m not great with that.”

“What kind of changes?”

“Well, to be honest it’s all to do with Clary, but not in that way.” Alec hears him sigh and decides to just wait until he can get it off of his chest.

“We’ve been hanging out a few times, and also spoke on the phone quite a lot.. it’s just so weird, Alec... Clary is so... she has this way of making me talk and suddenly I tell her things I would never tell anyone, except you, and Izzy maybe, but she just... I don’t even know how she does it... and the weirdest part of it is that I don’t feel like a fool or failure for opening up to her, which is kinda scaring the crap out of me... but it’s also kind of... nice. It’s not the right word, but-”

“I know, Jace, don’t worry.” Alec can practically see his friend, messy hair because he keeps messing with it when he’s nervous, biting his lip, battling his own mind and heart.

“Yeah, I know you understand, thanks.” He can hear the smile in his voice, making him smile, too. Then he hears the long intake of breath, knowing he’s getting closer to Jace’s main struggle.

“I know no one’s ever worked out because of me, because people want your partner to open up to them eventually, share your fears and secrets and all that, and I know I never really could or even wanted to do that with anyone, Simon really tried and I was close, but something always holds me back, I don’t even know what it is anymore, I just don’t even want to do it with anyone but you and Izzy, but you’re family, and if I hadn’t opened up to you back then I wouldn’t be here now, so that’s different... I don’t have to tell my shit to other people to survive anymore, and I guess that’s why... but Clary, she’s... something else. And she’s so... she tells me so much about herself, and her mom when she was little. You know her biological father was a horrible person and they fled from him, even changed their names and no one would help them until they found Luke. She still has nightmares about someone chasing them and hurting her mom. She was only 4 at the time. It’s just crazy, but in a way I guess she gets me and I get her, and she always makes me feel... lighter... and I don’t know... like someone worthy of her friendship, I guess.”

There’s another long pause, a deep sigh. “I don’t know, man, I’m just lucky, I guess. But also scared she might just be one of these amazing people that come and stay for a chapter and leave again. And I really don’t want her to, and it’s hard to balance, because I want to talk to her every day, but I also feel like I have to keep some distance... God, I hate that.”

Alec takes everything in for a moment, wanting to find the right words to make him feel better. “You know, everything I’ve seen and heard about Clary lets me think she’s not someone who would just give up someone she cares about, and she clearly cares about you. She has for a long time now, and you’re scared, and I get that, but maybe she’s that one person to throw you off the path you led yourself on, maybe she’ll make you question everything you’ve thought about love and life, and maybe that’s a good thing. Some people are worth throwing all your fears away for and jump right in.”

“Are we still talking about me and Clary or you and Magnus now?” Jace teases and Alec flushes a bit, chuckles.

“Well, I guess it fits both of us? I just… I want you to feel like that, Jace, like Izzy and Lydia, and-” Woah, is he really comparing them…?

“You and Magnus? You’re really in that deep, huh?”

Alec nods, taking a breath. “I think so, I’ve never felt like this, Jace, and I just want more of it, every day, just be with him.”

“I’m so happy for you, Alec, you deserve it more than anyone.”

Alec shakes his head. “No, I don’t, not more than you, or Iz, or anyone really. Just trust that Clary is not out to hurt you, Jace, unless she proves otherwise, but-”

“No, I know that. She’s really just too good for me, and I guess I should be scared off by her badass detective dad.” He chuckles.

“But I feel too drawn to her, and she’s helping me find a flat and she wants to paint it with me, and… fuck, Alec, I really want her to just be there in some way, and it doesn’t have to be romantic, I just feel like I have to hold onto this kind, fierce, lovely, adorable, funny person.”

Alec’s chest clenches with pain and joy equally, mirroring Jace’s emotions.

“Then do it, hold onto her. Don’t pressure yourself, enjoy your time, and trust that she won’t just disappear, trust that you are worth caring for, Jace. You are also a kind, lovely, funny person, just believe me for once.”

Alec can hear dulled swearing for a minute, then Jace is back properly. “Alright, fine, at least I can blame you if it goes to shit.”

Alec chuckles quietly. “Yeah, you can.”

“Fuck, Alec, you’re the best.”

“Mhmmm…”

“You really shouldn’t be allowed to give advice, you’re almost as bad as me.”

Alec can somehow hear the displeased expression on his friend’s face, though he knows that’s impossible, but he can sure see it.

“I’m getting better, we just need the right people with us.” He smiles softly.

“Yeah, just think how catastrophic we’d be without.” Jace says overdramatically and Alec snorts.

“Right, no one wants to see that.”

“True. Shit, sorry for keeping you up so long, you’re not with Magnus, are you?”

“No, I came back to start work early, but you know it’s fine, Jace.”

“Yeah, okay, make sure you keep me up some other time as payback.”

Alec shakes his head, smiling. “Sure, will do. Now, get some sleep, and don’t forget to hang out more with Clary, never know you might be invited for a ‘meet the parents dinner’.” He huffs a laugh, but Jace groans.

“I already am, thank fuck I already met them.” He laughs softly and Alec joins in.

“Well, then nothing can go wrong, just shut your brain up.” Alec orders, knowing from experience how hard that is, of course.

“Yeah, yeah, I will try. Thanks, buddy. Love you, goodnight.”

“Love you, too. Goodnight, and let me know how it goes.”

“Sure, you too. Til soon.”

“Night.”

He takes a deep breath, kisses Nala’s head and takes the phone back, gets quickly ready for bed in the bathroom and snuggles into his thick duvet and pillow. Everything will be alright, everything.

The next day he works steadily for a few hours, then walks with Nala to Magnus’, calling Izzy when they reach the town.

“Alec! How are you? How’s Magnus? Did you cry?”

Alec grins hearing Izzy’s - no doubt sleep-deprived, over-excited - voice.

“We’re fine, and yeah, I did. You know I can’t stand girls crying.” He says indignantly, hardly managing to stay serious.

“Gahhh, I so wanna hug you, big brother, I feel like bursting and passing out, but I’m fine, I told mom and dad and they actually sounded happy? Maybe I’m dreaming, but I don’t even care, I’m so fucking excited, I don’t know what to do!”

“Have you tried lying down?” Alec asks, amusement bubbling inside him, also happiness for his sister.

“Yes! But I couldn’t sleep at all, I have electricity in my blood, Lyd’s managed a few hours but she’s cooler than me. Oh god, can you imagine her in a wedding dress? I’m going to pass out for sure! I just, I don’t even know, I need to calm down, we need to plan everything, I haven’t even started, we don’t even know a date, yet! May or June probably, but we have to find a venue, no Church wedding, we agree on that-”

“Iz, Iz, calm down, breathe! You will manage everything just fine, and you have time, and everything will be how you both want it to be, trust me.”

He hears her take a few deep breaths, and she sounds a lot calmer.

“Sorry, you’re right, I’m freaking out, but it’s just so real suddenly, I didn’t think it would feel so different but it is so huge, Alec, so enormous! But I’m fine, I know it will be amazing, no matter what. I used to think I’d want this crazyass big wedding with hundreds of people and doves and horse carriages, but now I found the person I want to marry, I know I need none of that, just her. How incredible is that? Just makes me know she’s really the one, you know? God, Alec, I love you, and I need to lie down for a little while, sorry, I’ll call you later?”

Alec chuckles quietly. “Don’t worry about it, Iz, just get some rest, I’m almost at Magnus’, gonna show him the video.”

He hears a scream, frowns.

“Sorry! Sorry, okay, yes, show him and tell me later what he said, promise! And give him my love and a big hug and have a great time, okay!”

“Okay, Iz, now go lie down! Love you!” He smirks, shaking his head. Wow, he sure hopes he won’t lose his head quite like this if it ever happens to him, but it’s also just wonderful to have people who love and feel so wholly in his life, teaching him a lot.

After Nala’s demanding hug and cuddles, Magnus and Alec share a _hello I missed you_ make out, and Alec shows the video to Magnus, who also has tears in his eyes while watching, and so does Alec again.

“This is incredible, Alexander, I’m so happy for them, and it’s very kind of them to invite me.”

“Of course, just gonna have to wait on the date.” Alec grins and puts his phone away.

“Oh, whenever it will be, I’ll be there, I kind of love weddings. Well, love and hate them when I’m in a cynical mood, but truthfully, I’ve always been awed by them and the feelings they invoke, the hope for something like that for myself, though I never truly believed it.”

Magnus leans his head on Alec’s shoulder when the other man’s arm comes around him, and he feels Alec’s lips on his forehead by his hairline. Just this leaves him in wonder. Maybe if you find the person for you, a wedding and all that is really just secondary, because the hole inside him gets smaller every time they’re together, and all those lifelong yearnings seem very far away.

They're chilling on Magnus' bed, the Chairman and Nala no doubt up to mischief somewhere in the house, but so far it's all quiet, and they’re simply enjoying this lazy afternoon, listening to music and reading a book to each other.

Magnus is sitting against the headrest, propped into a pillow for comfort with Alec’s head on his lap, pressed against his stomach, Magnus’ hand caressing his hair while it's Alec's turn to read. Magnus listens, sometimes to the words, sometimes just to his voice, feeling tranquil and peaceful and happy.

His eyes come to rest on Alec's stomach where his t-shirt rucked up, revealing soft skin and hair, his fingers itching to touch, and Alec doesn't seem to mind. Magnus runs his hand along the bared skin, enjoying the warm sensation, and the goosebumps building. He slips his fingers beneath the hem of his shirt, pushing it up further. Alec glances at him once, but reads on, and Magnus is pleased, his fingers playing with the hairs around his belly button, until he decides he would like to feel more.

He slides his hand up to Alec's chest, meeting his questioning look, but he just smiles slightly. “You can go on.“ Alec raises an eyebrow but continues to read after he found where he left off again.

Magnus smiles contently and caresses Alec's chest gently, enjoying his chest hair tickling his fingers, and the way his nipples harden under his touches. He's also quite impressed with Alec's ability to stay in control of himself, his voice only wavering slightly, his body squirming softly.

Magnus ponders for a moment, just enjoying touching him like this, having him splayed out for him to watch and caress, certain Alec is enjoying it as much as him, and nothing and no one is rushing them to do anything, to be anything else than themselves, two men in love with each other, wanting to just be together.

He slides his hand down his chest again, over his ribs and abs to his belly, until he reaches the waistband of his jeans. He brushes his thumb along the visible part of his happy trail, then unbuttons them, gaining another inquisitive look from Alec.

“What exactly are you-” Alec sounds and looks a little amused, definitely enjoying Magnus’ loving ministrations.

“Shhh, all good, finish the page, gorgeous.” Magnus smirks, waiting for his reaction.

Alec frowns, looks a little dubious, though still amused, and sighs, again continuing to read. Magnus pulls the fly of his jeans apart as much as possible, then opens the buttons of his boxer briefs and slips a couple of his fingers inside, stroking against as much of him as he can reach like this, feeling him harden, his body tighten.

Alec's eyes fall shut, his mouth still slightly open, his fingers gripping the book. What the hell is he doing... not that he dislikes it... the opposite.

“Alexander?”

Alec blinks his eyes open again, gazes up at his too pleased looking boyfriend, whose hand stilled. He better not just be teasing him. Alec sighs and drops the book. “Magnus-”

Magnus' mouth covers his suddenly, sucking all the air from his lungs, swallowing the rest of his words, and a moment later he's moaning, their tongues eagerly stroking the inside his mouth.

Magnus cups Alec's cheek, lets his index finger run down his throat, feeling his Adam's apple bop, then his shirt rucked up around his collarbones, down his chest and abs once more, not stopping but slipping under the tight fabric of his underwear, stroking him teasingly slow before freeing him from the constriction.

Alec gasps, his hand gripping Magnus' top in an attempt to ground himself, the delicious friction Magnus' hand gives him, sweet torture. Magnus pulls away, the lust-filled, half wrecked look on Alec's face sending delicious surges through him, his own pants feeling too tight.

He lifts his hand to Alec's mouth, runs his fingers over Alec's opened lips, watching him reverently, as if he was the only person worth looking at. He moves two fingers into his mouth gently, shuddering as Alec's tongue engulfs them instantly, swirling and sucking. Magnus suppresses a moan himself, removes his fingers reluctantly but replaces them immediately with his mouth, Alec's arm wraps around his neck as his body slides upwards, coming to sit on Magnus’ thighs, his fingers urgently running over his skin and into his hair while Magnus continues to stroke him, his other hand holding him by his neck, wanting him to feel safe and loved and every pleasure he can possibly make him feel.

They pull sounds of pleasure from each other's mouths, Magnus feeling joyed having Alec this vulnerable and lusting, buzzing with desire and need, safe in the knowledge Magnus will take care of him. He holds Alec's chin and jaw gently, but firmly enough to hold him back from chasing his lips once he moves back, wanting to watch him, hear every sound without holding back, watch every shift in his eyes, and on his face, and Magnus shudders delicately with every moan and gasp, every whisper of his name.

He whispers words of veneration to Alec, how beautiful he is, how he loves to watch him like this, and he sees his words manifesting in Alec's eyes, wanting nothing more than for him to believe them. Believe how very much he means to him, how he's becoming his happiness, his heart, how he could be everything to him.

Soon he's feeling the tension in Alec's body take him over, coiling inside him until it bursts, and he’s clinging to Magnus, crying out blissfully as waves of pleasure ripple through him.

Magnus takes his hand away, bringing his arm around Alec, cradling him on his lap, softly caressing his hair, his sweaty forehead pressed against Magnus' cheek, and Magnus just feels wholesome.

Alec sighs, smiles and moves his head to look at Magnus’ face, his hand gently tracing Magnus’ jaw and down his throat. He pulls Magnus’ bottom lip with his lips, feels his warm breath, mirrors his smile, and kisses him more deeply, pleased to feel Magnus’ want and excitement.

He pulls back and turns away from Magnus, reaching out to grab the tissues from the nightstand and quickly cleans himself up, throwing the used tissues into the bin next to the bed. He feels tingles everywhere as Magnus keeps watching him, with that look he’s never seen on anyone before. Like Alec’s the most precious thing. ???

Alec pushes his jeans and underwear down, discarding them on the floor, pulls the t-shirt over his head and throws it away and moves off of Magnus’ lap, facing him as he moves a little further down the bed, their gazes still connected, then lifts a hand and motions with his finger for him to come closer.

Magnus complies, a smirk on his lips, and Alec grins watching him get on his hands and knees, then pounce on him, making him laugh as he falls back on the bed, and moves his legs either side of Magnus’ hips.

“You’re wearing too many clothes.” Alec smirks, cupping Magnus’ face.

“You’re insatiable.” Magnus retorts, then moves up, stretching his torso to pull up his top, throwing it away as carelessly as Alec did his, before lying down on him again.

“Mmm, better, but…” Alec smiles, his hands running along Magnus’ sides, reaching his pants and he pulls on them impatiently. “Off.”

Magnus huffs and rolls his eyes, then grins as he moves back again until he’s on his knees, then opens his pants and slides them down with his underwear, his whole body prickling with the way Alec watches him, intense and longing, then lets himself fall back on his butt to pull the clothes off completely, hurriedly taking back his former position between Alec’s legs.

“Satisfied?” He quirks an amused eyebrow at his lover, who shakes his head, smirking.

“Not even close.” Alec pushes his head up, his mouth hungry and demanding, as are his hands digging and stroking all over Magnus’ skin, pleased when he’s moaning and grinding against Alec.

Magnus has to move away quickly once more, then their mouths are back together, hot and wet, his fingers between Alec’s legs, warm and slick, stretching him gently, until Alec clearly lets him know he’s ready, his legs tight around Magnus’ waist, his moans as desperate as Magnus is to feel him, finally pushing inside him, never faltering to feel overwhelmed with the sensations, Alec’s sounds urging him on, always feeling _more_ than before, more than he’s felt being with anyone else, more with Alexander.

They draw it out to the very last moment they can, their bodies burning up with hot, effervescent energy, their muscles taut and straining. All they see is the other’s eyes, all they hear is each other’s harsh breaths and blissful moans, and their own heartbeats chasing each other.

Magnus suddenly drops his head with a cry, his mouth and teeth pressing into Alec’s neck, heightening the sensation of Alec’s climax a moment after, their bodies a trembling mess, glued together as they breathe harshly, then Alec’s legs fall down loosely, his arms embracing Magnus’ back.

Magnus’ lips press against Alec’s shoulder, the nape and side of his neck, his jaw and chin and finally latch onto his lips, caressing the swollen, soft skin, his senses sharpened to everything that is Alec, his body under him, sweat and hair and skin and muscles, his breath against his mouth, his smell and his taste, and something that is completely unique, new and captivating, he’s never felt it before, for anyone. Only Alexander.

They kiss softly, fondly, affectionately, hands stroking each other gingerly, lost to the world, embedded in a warm, blissful cocoon.

When Magnus moves his head back just so he can look at him, Alec feels his heartbeat heighten again, his inside prickly and molten. He licks his lips, his eyes taking in that special, beautiful face he could stare at for hours at a time, those lovely eyes enchanting him. And he can feel he wants to say something, his mind trying to form thoughts, the tightness in his throat slowly subsiding, freeing him to create words. He places the palm of his left hand on Magnus’ face, his fingertips softly tapping against his temple.

“I’ve never felt this kind of… intimacy with someone else. And I know I haven’t been with many people, but this feels… just really different.” Like the moment they are making out, making love, should be the pinnacle of them being together, yet this, the _after_ feels not any less overwhelming, slower and quieter, unfurled and relaxed. But still like he wants _more._ Touch him more, kiss him more, be with him more, without that feeling creeping in of it’s enough now. And he’s never felt like this.

Magnus’ gaze on him is so intense he doesn’t dare breathe, make any sound, for a moment. Then he leans down to kiss his forehead, and his eyes close on their own, and his lungs fill with oxygen slowly as Magnus’ lips run tenderly along his nose, kiss his dimple and are gone again, his eyes blinking open.

“I’ve been intimate with a lot of people, and I barely remember when I had sex the last time I was sober before you, and it hasn’t felt like it does with you, not even once.”

Alec might have asked whether that was a good thing, but the brilliant shine in Magnus’ eyes, his expression and voice so genuine, even surprised, yet happy at that truth, leave no room to wonder.

He takes Magnus’ face between his hands and guides him downwards, letting their lips conclude this moment.

When Nala and the Chairman join them suddenly - Alec explaining to a surprised Magnus that Nala can open some doors if she wants to - they give up the bed for a quick shower, but when wet, eager hands, slide over miles of wet, hot skin, and voracious mouths chase each other, quick turns into drawn out minutes, almost thirty of them. And even outside of the shower, towels half thrown over and around them, they’re still close, still kissing, still wrapped up in blissfulness.

Alec’s the first to emerge, checking on their two companions who got comfortable on the unoccupied bed. He hears the faint vibration by chance, his eyes seeking out his phone on the bedside table. It’s blinking and he grabs it to check, his jaw dropping when he reads the message - from Ragnor.

_In case you didn’t know, it’s Magnus’ birthday tomorrow. We can’t make it, but we will be there for a surprise party Saturday night. Do not tell him under any circumstance! I was instructed to tell you that. Now go on with your day and I hope you are better at keeping a secret than some. Good day! Ragnor_

Magnus’ birthday… _tomorrow?!?!_ Alec’s brain short circuits, and of course he suddenly hears Magnus behind him. He cannot keep secrets well at all, and people can read him too easily, and he will fuck this up. _Why tell him only now?! Fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk…_

He shuts his eyes, takes a breath, puts on a smile and turns to Magnus who’s watching him.

“Everything okay? You didn’t seem to hear me.”

Shit, he said something to him? He’s already ruining it!

“Oh, no, no, everything’s good. Was just thinking, um-” His eyes flit about, landing on Nala and the Chairman. “W- we should probably take her out for a walk soon.” Phew.

He meets Magnus’ eyes again, a little more confidently, telling himself not to freak out.

“Yeah, also we should eat something, why I wanted to know what you’d like.” Magnus stands before him now, so close he can feel his body heat, smell the shower gel and shampoo on him, the same Alec’s used, but everything smells better on Magnus.

Alec throws the phone on the bed quickly, then embraces Magnus’ shoulders, his fingertips feeling the strong muscles, the knobs of his spine, Magnus’ fingers caressing his waist, shooting tingles through him.

“I am quite hungry.” He breathes, his lips just hovering before Magnus’.

“Mhm, may I ask what for?” Magnus’ eyes are twinkling radiantly, Alec’s heart missing a beat.

Alec is sure the question is a rhetorical one, his lips pressing against Magnus’ and they part, welcoming his tongue inside.

He knows they’ve been doing hardly anything else for the past couple of hours or so, but he still hasn’t had enough, and it’s the surest way to forget that text message for the time being.

They have to part soon, though, get dressed properly and all of them eat some delicious food Sara cooked, then get ready to head outside, the Chairman and Nala chasing each other through fresh snow.

Alec can’t help his mind spinning again as he feels Magnus’ fingers laced through his, wondering whether Magnus is even aware of the date, whether he even wants to celebrate, whether he’ll be glad Alec knows, what the hell Alec is supposed to get him in so little time?

Izzy would probably think of something, but she’s completely occupied and hopefully getting some sleep, and he doesn’t want to bother her. He’ll have to think of something fast. Maybe Magnus hasn’t said anything because he doesn’t want Alec to feel like he has to get him something? He kicks himself mentally, ordering himself to calm down.

“Are you staying tonight?”

Magnus’ question shocks him out of his thoughts, and he has to think very quickly. Obviously he would love to, but…

“Um, there’s some stuff I have to do, but soon.” He wishes so much he could… start with a birthday breakfast in bed… but… ah shit, if only he’d have more time to plan.

“It’s alright, I understand, will I see you tomorrow?”

“Yes! Definitely, I will hurry.” He smiles softly at him, feeling overwhelmed with wanting to confess that he knows.

“Oh, you don’t have to on my account.” Alec detects the hidden wish inside Magnus’ words, but being too selfless and kind to make him feel any kind of pressure. He might love this man.

He makes him halt, grasps his coat and pulls him closer, and kisses his cold lips until they’re wonderfully warm, their chests heaving with too little oxygen inside.

“Wow, maybe do hurry a little bit.” Magnus’ whole face is smiling, he feels vibrant and moved in a way he can’t describe.

Alec’s grin makes his chest swell and he cups his neck and pulls him down for another kiss, feeling it’ll be the last for tonight. He watches Alec’s tongue swipe over his own lips, his eyes opening slowly after they part again, his heartbeat drowning out any other sound. How is this man so beautiful…

“Thanks for today, we better head back.”

Magnus nods, unable to stop taking in Alexander’s face, as if he could forget it in just one night.

“Text me when you’re there, and see you tomorrow.” Magnus lets go of him slowly, succumbing to this sense of loss he feels every time they say bye. It might stay like this always, and he’s good with that as long as there’ll always be another hello.

Alec steps back, frozen snow crunching under his boots. He whistles for Nala who appears by his side within a second, and he raises his hand in a last greeting, his heart heavy, yet happy, watching Magnus standing there, tiny snowflakes settling in his hair, and he shines, brighter than he’s ever seen a person do. And he turns before Magnus has any chance of seeing the wetness in Alec’s eyes.

Magnus takes a few minutes watching them walk away, a strange comfort filling him, the image such a familiar one. Then he calls for the Chairman who lets him wait a little while until he appears and lets himself be gathered up in Magnus’ arms before they walk back.

Alec texts Magnus as requested, lets himself freak out for a minute, then gathers his thoughts and jots down things he knows Magnus likes on a notepad. There’s a present in there somewhere for sure.

He gets a text back from Magnus, and a second later another one from Jace. A picture that will take a while loading, so he puts the phone down again, and continues to wreck his brain. Definitely a nice dinner, or lunch? He might not be ready by lunchtime, though, so dinner it is. Where? Something special. He texts Ragnor, asking what Magnus’ favorite meal is. He brought him into this, so now he can at least help him a little! But, fuck, not knowing it’s his birthday tomorrow would be infinitely worse. _Focus._

Do the Winter’s know? He suddenly gets another idea, too, and runs to get the house phone to call them. They talk for twenty minutes at least, and he feels a lot better after settling that one thing, certain they will make sure everything will be perfect until he’ll arrive.

When he sees Ragnor’s reply, he calls the Winter’s again to tell them, already thanking them half a dozen times for taking care of it, sure he won’t have time to cook properly himself which is regretful, but at least it will taste as good as possible. He has to focus on that present… he glances at his phone again, remembering that image, and for a fact, it’s there, and it makes him pause and smile broadly. It’s a selfie of Jace, Clary, Max, Izzy and Lydia at their place, big smiles on their faces, and he’s glad Izzy looks like she’s slept. He laughs quietly to himself and takes in each of their faces again properly.

Family and friends. They’re most important for both of them. And… wait… he remembers Clary saying something about a place online for photos. He texts Jace quickly, asking about it, glad when a few minutes later he sends him a link. But that’s no good to him without proper internet. Shit.

He can’t go back to the Winter’s, chances of Magnus seeing him there are too high, but he needs an internet connection and a computer or laptop. The library. He checks the time, but it’s too late now, so he makes a plan to get up very early, do his chores and head to town.

And that’s exactly what he does, as he wakes just after 3 and is too anxious to get back to sleep anyway. At 8 on the dot he’s standing in front of the library, greeting Mrs. Hatchett, the owner, and heading straight for the computer. He types in the link and hopes with all he has that some of them uploaded their photos already. And he gets lucky.

He could spend hours looking through them all, some making him cringe (of himself) and some laugh, and some stare in wonder (of Magnus). He somehow chooses only fifty, transfers them to a stick he brought and heads out to get them printed, and buy a few more things he needs, as well as something else that catches his eye as he rushes past shops, and he just hopes Magnus will like it, too.

He spends almost three hours preparing the present, and it’s not nearly as perfect as he wishes it would be, the perfectionist inside him cursing and crying, but he’s running out of time, and Magnus will like it, surely. Probably… maybe. He rolls his eyes at himself and sighs, and suddenly thinks that he should really tell the others that it’s Magnus’ birthday, because they will be really pissed when they find out about it and that he forgot to let them know. He texts Izzy but asks her to promise they’ll wait to send him birthday wishes for a couple more hours, explaining he only found out yesterday himself and Magnus has no idea, yet.

He showers, shaves, dresses in a smart dark-blue shirt and black pants, wraps the presents and cuddles Nala, promising her he’ll take her with him again next time. He hates the way she whines and barks for him, but he knows she’ll be alright.

He feels almost as nervous as the first few times he came to see him, when he had no idea what would become of them, and it seems like such a long time ago now, when really it’s merely been a few weeks.

Alec gets out of the pickup, grabs his bag and inhales the cold air deeply. The sun is shining and the snow from yesterday almost completely melted. He knocks on the backdoor and greets Sara who lets him in, hugs her and thanks her again and again after she tells him and shows him all they’ve already prepared. He feels too emotional, but swallows it down and prepares what he brought, then he heads to Magnus’ apartment and knocks, his heart drumming in his chest, his palms a little sweaty.

~~~

Something soft and slightly sharp is on his face, then something rough and wet, and he hears strange sounds. Mewling and purring. He blinks his eyes open, the Chairman’s face extremely close to his own, his paws kneading his collarbone. “Good morning to you, too.” He smiles softly and sighs, rubs the sleep from his eyes and checks the clock. Almost 8 am? “You let me sleep in? How nice of you, did Sara and James feed you, hm?”

He smiles and strokes him as he settles down on his chest, purring and gently pushing against his chin a few times. Magnus closes his eyes again, drifting off for a little while. Until the constant vibration of his phone cuts into his unconsciousness and he startles more awake. He reaches for it, and answers with half closed eyes. “Hello?”

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MAGNUS!!” There are at least three different voices and Magnus is more surprised by their words than anything else. Happy birthday? His eyes open wide as he holds the phone from his face to check the date. Well, shit. He can’t believe he didn’t even realize. And he almost missed them singing to him.

“Magnus? Magnus!”

He brings the phone back to his ear quickly. “Hey, yes, I’m here, sorry. And thank you very much, sweetpea, and your lovely moms, too! What a great surprise.” Truly.

“Did we wake you up? We wanted to call you before work.” He hears Cat’s voice and smiles.

“Oh no, no, the Chairman woke me earlier, I just dozed a little. It’s fine, I’m very happy you called.” If his family didn’t remember him he maybe hadn’t even realized all day, not that it matters much to him. And it’s the first time he’s away from them for it. How strange.

“Good, at least he’s there to keep you company, sorry we can’t be.”

“No need to be, darling, I didn’t even think of it if I’m honest.” He hadn’t even thought about how long he’d be here, and he’s fine with no one knowing about it. He’ll see Alec at some point, and that is the only present he needs today.

“We figured you might have forgotten your own birthday.” Dot chides playfully. “Anyway, we sent you something, and it should arrive today, so look out for it.”

“You didn’t have to, but thank you very much.”

“Of course, we wanted to, you know how much we all love presents.” Cat replies and Magnus grins.

“Yes, I know, I do too, obviously. But don’t let me keep you, I best get up anyway.”

“Alright, have a great day.” Cat.

“Get some cake on us!” Dot.

“We love you, Magnus!” Madzie.

“I will, and I love you all too, very much! Bye!”

“BYE!” The three of them.

He smiles broadly at the phone for a moment, then apologizes to the Chairman for moving him so he can get out of bed. He showers and gets dressed in a terribly soft, warm, white knitted sweater and washed out blue jeans, leaves his hair down and checks his phone again. He actually has half a dozen texts, from Maia, Ragnor, Raphael, Jocelyn and Luke, and a couple of people who he wasn’t sure still were his friends, but they remembered. He will have to get in contact with them at some point and see. He texts them all ‘thank yous’ back, and heads to the kitchen to get some food.

He isn’t expecting, and therefore not prepared for anything, so his surprise at the decorated table, cake with candles, a happy birthday sign, and a full breakfast enough for four people, is immense. And he’s rather speechless. Sara and James rush towards him the moment they spot him, hug him and congratulate him and he’s so moved his eyes water and he can barely thank them as they lead him over and make him sit.

James takes a few photos while Magnus blows out the candles and cuts the cake and they join him for breakfast. If he’d remembered his own birthday, he probably would have guessed that one of his friends would have told the Winter’s for sure, but alas…

They refuse his help to clean up afterwards, and so he decides to take a walk, unable to stay inside with the sun being out. What a gorgeous day. He feels extremely lucky. And he can’t wait to see Alec. He may have to tell him, but he’d feel awful if he hadn’t known it was Alexander’s birthday, and he doesn’t want him to feel like that. He’s such a dumbass for forgetting it. But being here is so different, he never even has the need to check the date or time, except when he’s waiting for Alec to come.

After shopping a little in town and feeling too cold to stay outside any longer, he heads back, where lunch is already being made, and he knows he can’t refuse anything today, even if he’s still full from breakfast. The Chairman joins him this time, and he tries not to check his phone for a message from Alec, or ask him when he’ll be over. He knows he’ll be there as soon as he can. A package arrives for him and he knows it must be from Cat, Dot, and Madzie, and Raphael and Ragnor call in the early afternoon, and Magnus is trying to find out who spilled the beans, but they both pretend to know nothing and Magnus lets them be. It doesn’t really matter anyway, but he bets it was Ragnor.

He puts on music, takes his notebook and starts to write and draw anything that comes to mind, things he doesn’t want to forget, the Chairman curled up against his side.

He only gets up when he hears the knocking on his door. And when he sees Alexander there, he feels like today couldn’t get better than this anyway. He looks stunning, though Magnus wonders why he’s dressed smarter than usual, not missing how well that dark blue tone suits him. He also doesn’t miss how nervous he seems.

“Alexander, come in, is everything alright?” He steps back to give him space, watching him attentively.

Alec walks in, puts his bag down on the table and grasps for Magnus’ hands, pulling him down to sit on the couch with him.

“I, uh, I have a confession to make.” He bites his bottom lip and Magnus frowns a little concerned. “Happy Birthday, Magnus.”

Alec smiles but his eyes clearly show some uncertainty, and Magnus gets it, and he feels relieved. “Thank you, Alexander. Who told you?”

“Ragnor, he texted me yesterday.” Alec is unbelievably glad Magnus doesn’t seem to mind and now he can tell him everything, except about that party, of course.

“I knew it! I completely forgot about it, to be honest, or I’d have told you, but somehow everyone seems to know anyway.” He chuckles.

“Well, I would have appreciated a longer heads up, but I’m glad he did tell me, and I hope you don’t mind I told Sara and James, and Izzy and the others, too.”

Magnus is only surprised to learn that Alec told the Winter’s, and what they did for him on such short notice. He better thank them again properly.

“Not at all, I mean, it’s really not that important, and I wasn’t prepared, but it’s been the most surprising birthday ever, for sure.” He grins and cups Alec’s face. “Now, I’d really love a birthday kiss.”

Every doubt vanishes in his lovely eyes when their faces meet, smiling, noses brushing, pushing into cheeks, lips and foreheads sliding together. Alec’s fingers are eagerly running all through Magnus’ soft hair, riddling him with goosebumps and the kiss heats up quickly.

Until Alec pulls back. “Wait, uh, I have something for you.” He lets go of a surprised Magnus, yet again, and gets the presents from his bag. “For you.” _Please don’t hate it._

“Alexander, you’re crazy. You didn’t have to get me anything.” But Magnus is amazed that he did… two things. Well, shit. Now he can’t wait to see what it is, though.

Alec just watches him, scared but hopeful.

Magnus decides to go for the small one first, revealing a black satin box under the paper, and inside a bracelet made of stones of all brown and gold tones.

“It’s gorgeous, thank you.”

Alec breathes with relief. “It reminded me so much of your eyes, I had to get it.”

Magnus just stares at him for a moment, then leans in for a kiss. “Thank you.” If Alec thinks his eyes are as pretty as these stones, Magnus truly is the luckiest. He puts the bracelet on right away and places the box on the table, then he unwraps the bigger present, revealing a book… a photo book? The binding is black, but the writing on it _To always remember_ is colorful and glittery, so not Alec, is all he can think for a moment, until it dawns on him that - of course this is for _him_ , and he loves colors and glitter, and Alec knows that, and so he made this…? He can’t get his head around it for a while, even less when he browses the pages, each one unique and individual, the photos and memories as amazing as the decorations around them, not only made by colorful glitter pens but also different kinds of shiny papers, stars, hearts, buttons and cloths he could only have found in an arts and crafts shop. He can hardly fathom it.

“Alec, you made that _today?”_ Magnus is gobsmacked, just staring up at him.

Alec’s mouth pulls apart in a regretful manner. “Yeah… it was the best I could d-” He’s silenced by Magnus’ lips crushing against his, suddenly finding the whole man on his lap, pressing into him, and his arms come up around him, holding him as tight as possible, as he’s kissed breathless.

Alec gasps when Magnus’ mouth releases his, just to continue kissing along his neck, his fingers suddenly unbuttoning Alec’s shirt. Uh oh.

“Magnus….” Holy shit, how should he be able to stop him when he really _really_ doesn’t want him to?

But, Sara’s going to come when dinner’s ready, and he’d rather not she find them naked and stuff…

“Fuck.” He breathes out, but gently lays his hands on Magnus’ chest and pushes him back a little, not remembering regretting anything as much ever.

“Sorry, I really want to, but… there’s something else planned, soon.” He bites the inside of his cheek, the look of desire and confusion on Magnus’ face driving him a little crazy, but he knows Magnus will like it and they’ll be able to do this all night long if he wants to, and boy does Alec hope he’ll want to.

“Something else? Shit, woah, okay.” Magnus moves off of him, next to him again and Alec closes his shirt, watching him subtly run a hand through his hair, taking a deep breath.

“Today went from zero to hundred, literally.” He laughs quietly and takes the book again, looking through it from the beginning, smiling and commenting on a few things, his eyes glowing. And Alec feels happy, his head on Magnus’ shoulder, smiling when Magnus interlaces their fingers, bringing their hands up to kiss Alec’s.

“No matter what else you have planned, today is already one of the most amazing birthdays I’ve ever had, so thank you.” Alec moves his head to meet Magnus’ lips, and they kiss for a few minutes, just enjoying each other without any rush.

Then they finish the book and Magnus spots something special on the last page, a photo of Alec and himself kissing, no doubt shot by Lydia, and an Omamori glued to the paper next to the photo.

“It’s meant for luck and protection.” Alec followed Magnus’ eyes.

Magnus nods, smiling, his heart so full he doesn’t know how it isn’t exploding inside his chest, and he looks up at him, into his eyes, time standing still-

Until Sara knocks on the door and tells them it’s ready.

“Let me just change really quickly, please.” Magnus rushes off towards the bedroom and Alec refrains from telling him he’s already perfect and doesn’t need to. But if he wants to, who is he to deny him.

He emerges ten minutes later, dressed in a red shirt with - to Alec’s delight - several buttons undone, black pants with a gold belt, now wearing necklaces and rings, his black, shiny boots, fitting make up and his hair is up in a soft wave. How he did all that in ten minutes is a miracle to Alec, but he can’t complain, at all. He’s simply dazzled.

“I feel more fitting to your pretty self now.” Magnus flirts and winks at him, and Alec feels flushed and way too hot generally. How this man is with him is still beyond him.

“No one is as pretty as you, Magnus, or ever will be.” Alec smiles, shaking his head, then offers his arm to him.

“You flatter me.” Magnus takes it, smirking at him.

“Mhmm, just speaking the truth, but let’s go.”

He leads him out, and hands him his coat, getting his own.

“Wait, we’re leaving?” Magnus asks puzzled.

“Not really, but we have to go outside for a minute.” Alec answers cryptically, grinning at him, glad Magnus is waiting for the surprise to get revealed.

He takes Magnus’ hand and leads him to the back door and into the garden. The short path is lit up by fairy lights and lanterns and it’s beautiful. The Winter’s enclosed gazebo is lit up, as well, and Alec opens the door for them, letting Magnus enter first. It’s warm enough to take off their coats again, a fire crackling in the fireplace, the table is set in cream and blue colors, the food is already on plates, covered up to stay warm, a bouquet of white flowers in a small vase in the middle. Alec knew it would be great, but this is truly wow. And Magnus seems to think the same, judging by the awed expression on his face.

“They did all that?”

Alec nods. “We planned it last night and they were very keen on doing it.” He smiles happily and they sit down opposite each other after hanging their coats over the backs of the chairs.

“Wow, I really don’t know how to thank any of you, this is all just too much.” Magnus still looks a little out of it and Alec reaches for his hand.

“Hey, no, these people adore you and they thrive on doing good things for you and everyone, really. They’re one in a million.”

Magnus nods, his eyes locking with Alec’s. “So are you.”

Alec swallows, his chest tightening, not finding the words. “Let’s eat.” He smiles softly, takes a napkin and unfolds it to lay over his lap.

“Wait, this is one of my favorites, I can’t believe this.” Magnus stares at the food, the cover next to the plate now, and Alec grins.

“I asked Ragnor as I wasn’t sure.” Magnus looks up, shaking his head.

“You’re all crazy, and he’ll love me thanking him for this while he pretends not to give a shit.” Magnus laughs a little, then sighs.

“Honestly, this is just amazing, all of it.”

Alec smiles joyfully, so happy everything worked out so well, and they’re enjoying the meal in comfortable quiet, the way they look at each other more often than not, saying more than most words could.

“Damn, we forgot the toast.” Alec suddenly remembers, holding up his wine glass with red juice inside. Magnus mirrors him, smirking.

“To you, and your special day.” Alec smiles, making Magnus blush faintly.

“To my heros who made this day so special.” He retorts, Alec nods and they take a sip.

“So, did you get all you wished for?” Alec smirks, knowing Magnus apparently didn’t wish for anything, as he forgot his own birthday altogether.

Magnus raises an eyebrow at him. “Much more than that.” He grins and Alec chuckles, nodding.

“Well, maybe, if you had remembered… there would have been one more thing.” He gets up and Magnus watches him curiously.

Alec brought his old laptop and speakers and quickly turns it on and the playlist he made ready for tonight, and beautiful slow music fills the gazebo a moment later. He walks back to Magnus’ side, offering his hand to him, bowing lightly.

“Mr. Bane, may I have this dance?”

Magnus’ eyes widen, his body tingling all over. He slides his hand into Alec’s, standing up. “With great pleasure, Mr. Lightwood.”

Their smiles could split their faces as they move a little way from the table, their bodies molding into a dance pose, one pair of arms up at their side, the other falling into place around each other’s waists, their bodies swaying as everything but them and the music fades away.

Magnus feels feverish at every part he’s connected to Alec, overtly aware of every tiny change in their breathing, Alec’s hands on him, his hazel eyes deep and dark, piercing into him devotedly, and he believes they can actually see his soul. He sees Alexander’s, and he’s never seen anything more riveting and pure despite its dark patches.

They move so subtly it’s only evident the moment their lips touch, and if the world would fall apart right now, they’d keep on dancing and kissing, wrapped around each other, floating out into the vast, starry, eternal sky.

Magnus has never felt this lost in someone else, and he’s taken completely by surprise when Alec suddenly dips him, his body going with it automatically.

Alec smirks at him, holding him like that for a moment. “You look so funny right now, also adorable, and hot.” He chuckles slightly and pulls him up again.

Magnus snorts, watching him indignantly, then gives up when Alec twirls him, a moment later pressing him close again. “I didn’t know you could dance half decent.” He teases him and Alec laughs softly.

“Only half-decent, Izzy’s the dancer in my family, and mom’s not bad, either.” Alec grins, then looks rather startled when Magnus changes their positions so he can twirl him and pull him back, looking rather smug now.

“I see how it is, Mr. Dance.” Alec retorts, making Magnus laugh and dip him next.

Alec comes up laughing, too, flinging his arms around Magnus’ neck, pressing his forehead and nose against Magnus’. “So, is it?”

Magnus frowns confused. “What do you mean?”

“Is this something you would have wished for?” Alec answers softly, his fingers gliding through Magnus’ short hair on the back of his head.

“Oh yes, it’s everything I could ever have wished for, Alexander, absolute perfection.” He means every word more than he could express, and the smile on Alec’s face that lights up his eyes magnificently tells him he knows. And that alone would have been gift enough for him. He doesn’t even know how to take in everything they did for him today. He feels almost magical.

They stay this close, swaying again softly, a beautiful voice singing more beautiful songs, cloaking them in wonderful emotions.

The fire dies eventually, and it’s time to head back inside. Alec makes sure the fireplace is safe, closes his laptop and watches Magnus blow out some candles. They smile at each other, slip into their coats, reach out to hold hands and turn off the lights. They let Sara and James know, thanking them with firm embraces for everything and Alec promises to clear out the gazebo tomorrow, then they say goodnight and head back to the apartment, hang up their coats and undress their shoes, and then they just stand there, facing each other, full of giddy joy, as well as soothing awe.

Their fingertips are touching first, fingers sliding into place, parting again to move up each other’s bodies, eyes gazing into one another as they cradle each other’s faces, their mouths meeting in a kiss full of wondrous affection and seething desire.

Their movements stay slow, but intense, and Alec shudders as he feels Magnus’ fingers tugging on his hair as they drag through it, his hand sliding down Magnus’ exposed skin, feeling the chains of the necklaces, warmed from his chest, smooth and hard muscle as he unbuttons the shirt gradually, his focus divided between their kiss, touching him and being touched by him, and it’s all-consuming.

Magnus quickly unbuttons Alec’s shirt as well, his chest hair curling around his fingers, loving the sensation of it, of how Alec gasps as his body contracts from Magnus’ fingers scratching over his chest and ribs before he pulls him closer, bare skin and muscles working against one another, drawing tiny moans from their throats.

They’re more eager now, pushing the shirts off of each other’s bodies, opening pants, pulling and kicking and stepping out of them, pulling off socks while hopping and nearing the bedroom, grinning at each other and holding on for support, then falling into bed, kissing, caressing and grinding, rolling around, turning each other, playfully fighting for the upper position, smiling between heated kisses, hands trying to touch everywhere at once, finally naked.

Alec ends up on top, as Magnus doesn’t seem interested in changing their positions any more, instead trapping Alec’s body with his legs and arms, his mouth attempting to suck all the air out of Alec’s lungs. They’re breathing heavily, faces pressed as closely together as their aroused bodies, and Alec moves his hand just enough to cradle Magnus’ jaw.

“I want you like this.” He hears Magnus breathe against his lips, and Alec smiles softly, nodding, just to find he’s mistaken with his assumption when Magnus’ finger is suddenly lubed, caressing between his cheeks, making him shiver.

Alec moves up a bit, looking questioningly down at him.

“I want to feel you around me, and watch you like this, if you’re okay with that.” Magnus whispers, his face soft and loving, but Alec can see the lust-filled spark, and hell, he wants to see more of it, give him everything he wants, because Alec wants everything too.

He nods and covers his lips with his own, moaning and relaxing his body more and more, the sensations Magnus makes him feel getting stronger and more delectable, until he moves up, ready to feel him, the appetence in Magnus’ eyes stealing his breath, enveloping him in even more intensity than feeling him inside.

Magnus holds his breath, his chest threatening to burst with the tightness, his fingers digging into Alec’s hips, guiding him as much as holding onto him, all of his senses overwhelmed by feeling and seeing him like this, and he’s never wanted him more, and he knows he’ll feel like this the next time and the next and the one after that and it can never end, the vigorous nature of his emotions taking him by storm, imagining his fingers pushing through Alec’s skin and flesh and deeper, crushing his bones to feel him physically closer than humanly possible.

He blinks, inhales and focuses on Alec’s pleasured face, his hands relaxing, moving up Alec’s chest and throat. He runs two fingers over Alec’s swollen, damp lips, hot breath meeting his skin, and he pulls his bottom lip down, hot saliva and tongue engulfing his fingers as Alec’s mouth takes them in, their eyes immovably staring into each other, pleasure alleviating their bodies and minds.

Alec releases his fingers and Magnus cups his jaw to pull him down, needing him closer, craving the taste of that mouth he feels completely addicted to. Their hips meet in a steady rhythm, his hands leaving marks all over Alec’s body, his longing to feel every part of him unquenchable, Alec’s lustful sounds only making him more zealous.

Alec’s never felt it more powerful, every nerve inside him bursting in rapture, Magnus’ tempestuous eyes holding him spellbound all the while, then he finally drops down, his body heaving with the exertion, Magnus’ hands still moving over his slick, hot skin, and all he can do is pant into his neck, Magnus’ own ragged breathing in his ear.

When Alec stirs again his heartbeat is much calmer, their bodies cooler, their breathing quiet. He carefully moves off Magnus onto his side, a twinge of soreness and ebbing bliss rippling up his spine. He rids Magnus of the condom, then meets his eyes, frozen in time for just a moment. Magnus gazes at him unguarded and adoring, and Alec feels completely bare. He swallows, slides his hand over Magnus’ chest and lies his head down again, his forehead pressing into Magnus’ jaw, Magnus’ arms coming around him, his fingers gently scratching the back of his neck.

There’s a lot they could say, but don’t, and still they feel whole, and right.

“Wanna take a bath?” Magnus asks eventually and when Alec nods, they abandon the bed, and Magnus changes the bedsheets while Alec’s in the bathroom.

They sink into the hot water delightedly, inhaling sweet spices, and Alec wraps Magnus tightly against him, showering his shoulder and neck with soft kisses, their fingers intertwining in the water.

It’s a dazed, pleasurable fatigue taking them over, their minds drifting, Alec’s head falling against Magnus’, their limbs weightless, their eyelids heavy.

It’s a soft mewling and scratching outside at the door that startles them, their eyes snapping open, their bodies tingling, shaking off the drowsiness.

They look at each other, smiling sleepily, kissing gently, then Alec watches as Magnus moves up first and steps out of the bathtub, grabs a towel and opens the door for the Chairman who trots inside, looking curiously, sniffing the strange scents. Alec smiles, pulls the plug and stands on wobbly legs, his body like jelly, takes the towel Magnus hands him and dries off quickly, takes the offered toothbrush with a grateful smile and hurries after Magnus, ready to curl up with him and catch some sleep.

He’s almost drifted off when he hears a soft whisper in his ear, his lip twitching joyfully.

“Thank you for the most wonderful birthday ever.”   


He doesn’t know why he’s becoming aware of not being asleep suddenly. He can tell it’s barely dawning outside, and everything is quiet. He still feels dozy, sluggish, and a body in front of him, his arm sliding across, his fingers feeling familiar muscle planes and skin. He smiles, memories hazy but present, his body shifting closer, aligning himself with Magnus’, pressing his face into his neck, inhaling his smell, his warmth, filling his senses.

He thinks he might fall asleep again, but something isn’t letting him. Like a soft buzz beneath his skin, not disturbing, yet unrelenting, a familiar tenseness in his limbs. His lips slide over Magnus’ shoulder, the side of his neck, his fingers curling and uncurling over his stomach, a flame inside his belly, placidly growing.

He remembers how early it must be suddenly, halting his movements, sighing inwardly, preparing to calm himself down.

“Why’re you stopping?”

Magnus’ voice is hoarse and soft, laced with sleep, and the sweetest sound Alec’s heard, surging right through him, mingled with joy at finding him aware, and wanting…

“Thought I should let you sleep.” He kisses Magnus’ earlobe, behind his ear, noticing the soft shudder going through the other man, fueling his desire.

“You should’ve, but I’m not now.”

Alec smirks, detecting mirth in his voice, goading on his kisses and caresses, happy to pull soft, indulgent moans from Magnus, and when he turns his head and their lips meet avidly, their want is undeniable.

Alec pushes the blanket out of the way, his attempt to shift them both met by Magnus shaking his head, as he takes one of Alec’s hands, leading it to his butt, smiling satisfied when Alec nods in understanding. Magnus lets go of Alec’s hand and brings it up to cradle around Alec’s neck instead, guiding him into another soulful kiss, their bodies alive, yet unhurried.

Alec relishes in their deep, lavish kisses, Magnus’ fingers tugging his hair, as he strokes Magnus’ leg up to his hip, and without any haste over all of his glorious body, wanting to learn it better than his own.

Magnus places lube and condom into his hand eventually, closing his eyes as he feels Alec’s lips and tongue working along his shoulders and neck, a careful, slick finger pushing into him, his own hand gripping Alec’s hip, his fingertips pressing and releasing his skin.

A groan escapes him when Alec’s finger curls and hot pleasure shoots through him, shifting his leg up more to give space, arching his neck for more loving kisses, his breath hitching, sharpening, his moans swallowed by Alec’s mouth as he feels slowly filled by him.

Their bodies slide together perfectly, fitting, unrushed, fatigue still in their muscles, dragging every movement, drawing out languid kisses and dilatory thrusts, giving pleasure opulent time to build, consume them, slowly, luxuriously.

Alec feels yet again closer to Magnus than ever before, to anyone, experiencing, learning more; about Magnus, about each other, about himself, letting go of blockages, of self-restrictions and insecurities. All he wants, all he needs is to _feel_. Everything and anything Magnus offers, which is so much more than he ever thought possible.

They reach release as lavishly and gradually, short bursts and waves of delicious, delicate pleasure soaking every nerve, every pore. Magnus’ hands are clinging to Alec’s neck and butt, Alec’s arm steadying his leg, his other hand splayed over Magnus’ cheek. Half of their faces are squeezed together, breaths short and heavy, eyes shut tightly as they consist purely of sensations and emotions.

Every tension rolls off of them, their bodies untangling, shifting until Magnus is curled up on Alec’s side, his cheek pressed to his chest, wrapped up in Alec’s arms. He pulls the blanket up around them, and is soon lost to unconsciousness.

When he wakes up, he’s lying on his other side, sheets tangled with his legs, aware of something jumping onto the bed, the mattress dipping slightly, and next he has a rough tongue on his face, licking off the thin sheen of sweat from his cheek and nose.

“Good morning to you, too, Chairman.” He wriggles his nose and peeks at the cat from a half open eye, smelling tuna.

“I see you’ve been fed.” He chuckles lightly and moves his hand to stroke the cat, moving his upper body and head to look behind him, surprised to find that side of the bed empty.

Until he faintly hears the toilet flush in the bathroom, water turned on, turned off, a couple of minutes quiet, water turned on and off again, and the door opening. Magnus moves into a sitting position, a pillow shoved behind his back, smiling as Alec emerges, still naked to his luck, leaning in for the kiss Alec praises him with the moment he moves back onto the bed next to him.

“Mmm, you brushed your teeth.”

Alec nods, smiling lopsidedly. “Yeah, I like fresh breath.”

“Guess I should, too, then.” But he finds his head cradled by Alec’s big hands, his face very close to his.

“Don’t mind yours so much.” Alec smirks and kisses him again, his tongue gliding over the seam of Magnus’ lips, parting them.

Magnus forgets what he meant to reply, deeming it unnecessary, his arms slipping around Alec’s neck, giving himself into their kiss.

Until Chairman Meow decides he should be the center of attention again, walking over their legs, pushing his head against their sides.

They pull apart, laughing softly, both patting him for a minute, then Magnus kisses Alec’s cheek, excusing himself for the bathroom.

Alec sighs and slides down onto his back, the Chairman taking the opportunity to lay down on his chest, purring as he’s being coddled. Alec watches him, feeling incredible happiness.

When he woke up earlier, he could do nothing but stare at Magnus for minutes, blood rushing into his head, making it spin with every memory, overwhelming him, and he just couldn’t fathom how this is happening to him, how he can be this crazy lucky. He still doesn’t, but he will cherish every single moment for the rest of his life, and he can’t but hope that there will be thousands more, even though the question of their future is one he doesn’t dare approach, yet.

When Magnus returns, they lie together for a while longer, stroking the cat and kissing lazily until their stomachs rumble and they decide to shower, washing each other’s bodies and hair lovingly, kissing a lot.

It’s lunchtime when they head to the dining area and Sara tells them to head to the kitchen and take whatever they want which leads to them coming back with two full plates each, fresh tea, water and juice already waiting at a table.

They eat until they’re short of bursting, clear the table and head outside to clean up the gazebo.

“Can you send me that playlist?” Magnus asks as he folds up the tablecloth to take inside to get washed while Alec puts the speakers and laptop into his bag.

He looks up at him, smiling. “Of course, it’s very special now.” Magnus nods and looks around, the magic of last night is still there, if subdued, but he’ll never forget it.

Once they’re back at the apartment, Magnus and Alec check their phones, and Alec barely sees the missed call when it buzzes again. He recognizes the number of the Briar’s farm instantly, feeling alarmed.

Magnus watches him concerned, noticing the stiffness in Alec’s body, the alertness and that worried frown on his brow.

“I’ll get her and come immediately, promised.” He ends the call quickly, looking up at Magnus with regret and haste.

“I’m sorry, there’s an emergency with the cows and I have to pick up the vet and get her to the farm.” He rushes for his coat and boots, Magnus following him.

“Of course, don’t worry about me, just let me know what happens? I assume there’s nothing I can do to help?” Magnus has zero experience with cows, or large animals in any case.

Alec smiles and shakes his head. “It’s okay, thank you. I’ll come back later and tell you everything.” He kisses him quickly, grabs his bag and hurries out, leaving Magnus hoping that it’s true, knowing how much Alec loves all these animals.

Hours pass and Magnus hasn’t heard from him, and though he tries not to worry, it’s futile, but he refrains from calling him, having texted him just a while ago, and he knows Alexander will keep his word, whenever he can.

It’s past 9pm when he finally gets a text back.

_Sorry, had complications with two calving cows and a few unnerved bystanders. Everything’s alright now, calves and mothers are alive and healthy. Still gotta help with some stuff and nurture a few bruises, won’t make it tonight, I’m really sorry._

Magnus stares at the words, holding his breath, his fingers finally loosening around his phone again as he inhales deeply. He’s relieved to hear about the cows and calves, concerned about those bruises, and would have loved to see him again today, but he gets it.

_I understand, and I’m very glad everyone is well. Did you get hurt, though?_

_Just a little, barely feel it. I’ll tell you everything tomorrow, expect me and Nala before noon xxx_

_Alright, take care of yourself, the Chairman and I are looking forward to seeing you both. Have a good night, Alexander xxx_

_You too! Xxx_

Magnus feels calmer, though that nagging feeling will only disappear once he sees Alec in the flesh again, he knows that, and so decides to turn in for the night, listens to music, reading his book, stroking the Chairman.

~~~

Alec falls into bed completely exhausted and sore in several places that night, too tired to care much. When he wakes up, however, he’s in quite a lot of pain. There’s a big bruise on his side over half of his stomach, another big one on his back, a few small ones strewn over his body, even on his hands. He looks a bit like a cow himself, he muses as he checks himself in the mirror, then applies some soothing salve. He’s confident that nothing important got hurt, he’ll just have to take it easy for a few days. He takes a couple of painkillers, gets dressed in old clothes he uses for work, takes Nala outside and checks up on the cows and calves, happy to see them up walking on their less than a day old legs. They’re absolutely adorable and he takes a few photos to show Magnus, planning on bringing him here soon.

After a quick breakfast and a hot shower, he takes Nala for a short walk, turning around as soon as his body lets him know it’s enough. He takes the pickup and drives to town, soon knocking on Magnus’ door, the anticipation of seeing his beautiful face prickling inside him.

The door almost flies open, and this time Magnus manages to wrap Alec into a hug before Nala jumps him, and he breathes him in deeply while holding him close, knowing he’s too extreme and he didn’t have to worry, and yet, he feels what he feels.

“Hey.” Alec smiles into his shoulder, feeling so very good holding him again, happiness overshadowing his body’s soreness.

“I’m glad you’re here.” Magnus pulls back, takes in Alec’s face and presses his lips on Alec’s.

They kiss for a minute, forgetting everything else, and Nala who has been watching them relents, trots inside and greets the Chairman with a nose stub on his head instead.

Magnus pulls Alec into the room, closing the door, then turns to Nala. “Sorry, big girl, come here.” She hurries to him immediately, her tail wagging madly, hugs him and licks his face, making him laugh and Alec grin broadly watching. Once she’s calmed down they sit down on the couch, their hands sliding into each other’s.

“So, what happened exactly?” Magnus watches Alec’s face closely.

“One of the cows had trouble giving birth because the calf didn’t turn, why we needed the vet, it took a long while but she managed to get him out safely, she’s amazing, and Jack and I helped keep her calm which wasn’t easy, she was quite distressed and births like that can be dangerous for them, but I saw them this morning and they’re still doing well. Uh, and the other birth wasn’t complicated but unexpected and the cow wasn’t separated from the others, and we had to struggle a while with her friends to leave her alone so we could get to her and get the calf out and to safety, as well. Why we got pushed around quite a bit.” He smirks and lifts a hand to smooth the worry wrinkles from Magnus’ forehead.

“Sounds quite dangerous.” Magnus sighs a little, imagining Alec between a lot of distressed, large cows being pushed around, isn’t what he’d call comforting.

“It can be, but we’re fine, they were just scared mostly, really.” He smiles softly and pecks Magnus’ nose and lips, then deepens the kiss, embracing him fully, satisfied when he feels Magnus going with it, relaxing into him. He feels awed Magnus was worried for him, but he really doesn’t want him to be.

Magnus moves to straddle Alec, his knee brushing Alec’s side, the unexpected hiss from the other man startling him, his face distorted painfully. Magnus moves away quickly, now truly concerned.

“What’s wrong?”

Alec shakes his head a little, sighs and lifts his top and t-shirt to show him the bruise.

“Shit, Alec, that looks nasty. Have you seen a doctor?”

Alec shakes his head again, dropping his clothes. “It looks worse than it is, honestly, I got a few more, but I took a painkiller and put on some salve, it’s just quite tender.”

Magnus doesn’t look appeased at all, biting his lip. He doesn’t want to push him and be annoying, questioning his capability to assess his own injuries, he just can’t help feeling uneasy now.

Alec picks up on it immediately. “I promise if it gets worse I’ll go see a doctor, but I’m positive it’s nothing bad.” He kisses forehead and caresses his face, glad when Magnus nods and leans their heads together gently.

“Can I at least look after you today then?”

Alec smiles. “I guess, if you want to. I could imagine worse.”

Magnus chuckles softly, running his fingers through Alec’s hair. “Mmhm, glad to hear it, because I definitely want to.” He leans in to kiss him slowly and lovingly.

“Get comfortable in bed, I’ll get us food and we can watch a couple of movies.”

Alec feels he shouldn’t argue, also resting in Magnus’ bed, with Magnus, for a whole day seems awfully tempting. So he nods, heads to the bedroom, strips down to his underwear and t-shirt and gets as comfortable as he can, Nala and the Chairman joining him, watching him curiously which makes him chuckle, and reach out to pat their heads, well, he doesn’t quite reach the Chairman’s, but he jumps up on the bed anyway.

When Magnus returns he has a lot of stuff with him, but not food.

“Okay, I asked Sara what to do about bruises, so this is a heating blanket we can wrap around you, and this is aloe vera which apparently helps with the pain and blood flow, and this is all the vitamins anyone could possibly take, which will also help you heal.”

Alec looks rather stunned, feeling completely awed and enamored by this wonderful, lovely, caring man. He’s sure he doesn’t really need all that stuff, but again, he doesn’t argue, hoping it will ease Magnus’ mind if he uses everything.

First he drinks the vitamins, then pulls his t-shirt off and lets Magnus apply the aloe vera on his big bruise, his fingers warm and careful, making him shiver softly, their eyes meeting, and he coaxes a smile from him as he playfully licks over his lips. They kiss for a minute, then Magnus is all business again.

“Turn around.”

Alec complies and sighs softly as he shuts his eyes, Magnus’ fingers so gentle over his bruised flesh, and the cream feels quite nice on his skin, as well.

Magnus checks his whole body for more bruises and applies the cream even on the small ones, placing gentle kisses beforehand, then leans over him, careful not to touch him and kisses a line from his temple to his chin. “Wait a minute then turn around again.”

Alec nods subtly, enjoys Magnus’ caresses and kisses on his back and turns around again, feeling quite relaxed and a little sleepy as he didn’t get enough sleep the past two nights. He doesn’t mind, though. It was all so worth it.

Magnus treats the rest of his bruises with the same affections, the ones on his hands last, then helps him wrap the heating blanket around his torso and back, and plugs it in, and the heat does feel nice if nothing else.

Magnus covers him properly with the blanket and kisses his forehead. “Be right back.”

He takes Nala with him this time, the Chairman rolling up against Alec’s side, liking the warmth even more than him.

They return after a while with drinks and food and Magnus prepares everything so Alec can reach it, glad the bed is so big, then they choose to watch an old Dracula DVD, and Magnus gets comfortable next to Alec, gently pulling him against himself, caressing his hair while they eat and watch, Alec feeling perfectly taken care of, and Magnus feeling better being able to take care of him. Nala eventually settles on the bed next to Magnus, her soft snores accompanying the movie, and by the end of it, Alec’s soft snores are mirroring hers. Magnus smiles down at them, feeling more fondness and love for these animals and this human than he thought possible.

He drifts off himself for a short while, but sleeping sat up isn’t his favorite position and he needs to move, so he is very careful not to disturb Alec, Nala waking up and getting off the bed with him. He clears the bed, just leaving the Chairman sleeping by Alec’s side, and he watches them for a minute, his heart swollen, then heads out with Nala, letting her into the garden to pee.

He talks to James and Sara for a while, leaves Nala with them for the time being and heads back to Alec, still fast asleep. He fetches his notebook and pen and settles back down beside him, makes a poor attempt at drawing him and the cat, then writes.

Alec wakes up, feeling a little too hot, but less sore than before. He spots the Chairman on his right side and when he moves his head, Magnus’ knee, sitting cross legged on his left. He moves onto his elbows, pulling his body upwards carefully. “Hey.”

Magnus closes the notebook and puts it down with the pen, smiling softly at Alec, roaming his face for any sign of discomfort. “Hey, how’re you feeling?” He caresses some wild hair down on the back of his head.

“Not bad at all, sorry I fell asleep on you.”

Magnus shakes his head, smiling tenderly and kisses him gently. “You need rest, I’m glad you felt comfortable enough to sleep.” He kisses him again, then lets him move down, his head on his thigh, his arm hugging his legs.

“What’re you reading?” Alec asks, still a little sleepy.

“Not reading, writing, and drawing sometimes, but I’m not terribly good at it. It’s kind of a diary, I guess, but I don’t use it daily, just for thoughts and things I want to remember.”

“Sounds nice.” Alec moves his hand under Magnus’ sweater to caress his bare skin over his side.

“Mmm, it’s helpful. They suggested it in therapy once and I altered it for my own needs, but now I use it quite regularly.” He runs his fingers in a dance like move along Alec’s bicep, the other hand in his hair, massaging his head gingerly.

“I’m glad, it sounds like a good thing. I tried keeping a diary once, but I felt stupid and gave up after a couple of weeks. Mmmm, you spoil me.” He sighs pleasurably, his whole body tingling from Magnus’ attention.

“I like spoiling you. And it’s important to find out what works for us personally, otherwise it throws us back instead of forward.”

“Mhmmm, this works for me personally.” Alec smirks, tightening his arm around Magnus’ waist.

“I can see that.” Magnus counters amused, relieved Alec seems to be more okay than he originally feared, but once Alec lifts his clothes more, starting to shower his stomach with kisses, he gently holds him back.

“Not today, gorgeous.” He’s not going to do anything to cause him pain.

Alec pouts which Magnus finds adorable and he leans down to kiss his nose. “Doctor’s orders.” He grins.

Alec raises an eyebrow. “Since when are you a doctor?”

Magnus shrugs. “Whatever is needed for now.” He winks and moves off the bed, leaving Alec falling back, sighing.

“Fine, you’re the boss.”

“I am?” Magnus smirks.

“For now.” Alec retorts, looking a little miffed, then smirks slightly when he hears Magnus’ soft laugh.

They spend the rest of the day in bed, watching another old movie, talking and holding each other. Magnus only moves to let the Chairman out, sure he’ll be fed and coddled, as well as Nala, who joins them again in the evening, curling up on the carpet. They have a small dinner in bed, then Magnus tends again to Alec’s bruises which he finds are looking a little better, which pleases them both. Eventually they fall asleep in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read it and liked it, would be great to hear from ya, but no pressure! <3 
> 
> The fifth part is about 2/3 done, I guess, but gotta figure some stuff out, like the end...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeek, so sorry, again it just got too damn long, this story doesn't want to get finished *screams*... uh, but... the next part is definitely the last one, I swear, it's almost done, too. 
> 
> Thank you endlessly for reading, liking, telling me about it and my wonderful friends and betas for sticking with me xxxx <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

Alec feels a lot better the next day, but still more than enjoys the bath they take, Magnus still adamant to keep their touches innocent, and Alec finds it endearing and amusing, deciding to indulge him - for a while. Magnus applies more aloe vera on his bruises that look a lot better altogether, and he makes sure to shower Alec’s body with kisses and caresses, as long as it doesn’t go too far. Alec just laughs and pulls him close for a proper kiss. 

In the afternoon, when Magnus is gone for a few minutes, he checks his phone, surprised to find a message from Ragnor - or not, because it’s Saturday, the surprise party is tonight! He totally forgot. But thankfully they only want him to distract Magnus so he won’t ruin their surprise. Alec hopes he’ll manage. They’ll keep him updated about their arrival and progress and Sara and James are thoroughly informed. 

Alec gets the text they’re here just after five, knowing he mustn’t let Magnus into the dining area now. It’s not a problem as he’s having his arms around him, watching another movie in bed, but Magnus offers to get dinner for them again, of course. 

“Let me do it. I’m much better, I promise, and I’m tired of being so lazy, you’ve done more than enough.” He kisses him and pushes him down onto the bed again, then hurries out, Nala following. He only catches a glimpse of people moving in the big dining room, gets some food and drinks on a tray and Sara reassures him everything’s fine, and he should bring Magnus here at 7. Alec’s grateful and excited, knowing Magnus will love seeing everyone and have a great time. 

At 6.45pm he sits up and turns towards him. “You know, let’s get dressed properly and go out for a walk with Nala, it will do us good.” 

“You sure you’re up for it?” Magnus asks, unable to hold back his concern.

“Yes, I’m very sure.” Alec kisses his nose and cheek and lips, smiles and gets off the bed. 

He knows Magnus would enjoy dressing up for this party, but as he can’t tell him to put on makeup and style his hair for a walk, he will just have to get over it. Alec’s sure the reward will be more than worth it. 

Alec checks his watch over and over, and just when they put on their shoes, and Magnus gets his coat, he takes it from him, smiling mysteriously, takes his hand and leads him. 

“What’s going on?” Magnus sounds very confused and Alec laughs to himself. 

“You’ll see in five seconds.” He turns back to him, grinning, then opens the big doors.

Everything’s dark and quiet, and Alec thinks to himself they’re really good.

“Alexander, what are we doing here? No one’s there.” Magnus frowns at the dark room and Alec turns to him, smiling.

“So you think.” 

Magnus frowns even more, then cries out startled as the light is turned on, and a dozen people appear before them, shouting HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MAGNUS! Even Alec startles a bit and he knew they were there. 

The room is decorated in all colors and lights, balloons and garlands, and everyone’s wearing a party hat with lots of glitter. They come rushing forward and Alec stands back a bit, watching Magnus’ shocked face, his eyes wide, even as he’s hugged by multiple people, everyone grinning proudly. 

Then Alec spots Izzy, Lydia, Jace, and Max, and he had no idea they would be here, and they hug tightly, telling him Clary convinced them to come, as well. He’s extremely happy to see them, and Magnus is by now moved to tears, still a bit in shock, staring at everyone and everything. 

“Don’t you like your surprise party, Magnus?” Madzie asks a little worried, and Magnus quickly shakes his head, smiling stunned. 

“Oh no, darling, I absolutely love it, and I have to admit you got me good, I’ve seldom been this surprised. I really had no idea.” He crouches down to hug her again, then looks to Alec.

“Of course you knew.” 

Alec smirks. “Of course.” 

“Well, you’re not half bad at keeping secrets, Alexander.” Magnus has to admit. 

“Only when they’re good secrets.” Alec offers, smiles and kisses him, then Luke claps his hands, getting everyone’s attention.

“Let the party begin, people!” 

Music starts to play and Magnus is pulled into a dance by Cat and Dot, soon most of them dancing about, Nala happily barking and wagging her tail in between everyone, extremely excited for all the humans to be back together. The Chairman back on his favorite spot on the shelf. 

Alec stays out of the way, not feeling quite confident enough to get into a dance like that. Izzy joins him after a minute.

“Sara told us you wrestled with some cows?” She has to talk quite loudly over the music. 

Alec chuckles and shakes his head, making himself a little smaller.

“I just helped two cows giving birth and got some bruises, that’s all.” 

“You’re a true hero, big brother.” She grins up at him and leans against his side and he puts an arm around her.

“Have you calmed down then?” He glances at Lydia dancing with Jace and Max between the others.

“Not really. But it’s sunk in more that it’s happening, and you’ll never believe it but mom offered to go bridal shopping with me! She also asked about you and Magnus. She said you told her you met someone?” 

Alec nods. “Yeah, I talked to her, um, I don’t even know, a few days ago? She wanted to know when I’m coming home.” 

“For Christmas, or permanently?” Izzy watches him closely.

“For Christmas, but I had a feeling there was more she didn’t say, you know how she is, but I’m sure we’ll talk more about it face to face.” 

Izzy nods. “Do you even want to come back?” 

Alec purses his lips in thought, shrugs, his eyes automatically singling out Magnus, smiling and dancing with Madzie, surrounded by everyone else.

“I really don’t know, Iz, I haven’t decided anything.” 

“Well, don’t let anyone pressure you into it, okay? You’ll know what you want in time.” 

Alec nods, hoping that will turn out to be true, and soon. 

The music quietens down some and Cat bids everyone over to the table, half of which is covered with presents, and half with all kinds of drinks and snacks, and a birthday cake, with a big glittery 32 on top of it. 

Magnus sighs. “At least there’s glitter.” He shoots Ragnor a look, sure that he was the one insisting on putting Magnus’ age on the cake. 

Ragnor feigns innocence, and waves him off. “Blow out the candles already, Bane.” 

Magnus smirks and does as he’s told, because it’s one of his favorite things to do. And there actually are 32 candles to blow out, which takes him several seconds. People clap and cheer and someone hands him a knife to cut the cake, then he hands out a piece to everyone on paper plates, and Dot hands him a glass of sparkling wine, and when everyone’s got cake and wine, or juice in Max’s and Madzie’s case, they toast to him.

“To our dear Magnus!” 

Magnus is visibly moved again, unable to stop smiling. “To the greatest people I know!” He meets Alec’s eyes for a moment, then they drink and eat the cake which is delicious, and even Nala is allowed a taste, though she prefers her own treats. 

 

“Alright, my dears, I’m sweating too much in this sweater, let me just get changed very quickly!” Magnus announces after he finished his cake and drink, and whizzes out before anyone could stop him. 

“Knew he couldn’t stand it.” Cat smirks, getting affirming smiles and nods from others, and Alec just chuckles.

“I should have come up with a better excuse.” 

“Ah, don’t fret, you did well and I must admit I wasn’t sure you had it in you, but it worked out perfectly.” Ragnor appears at Alec’s side and Alec raises an eyebrow at him, then smirks.

“I guess I’ll take that as a compliment.” 

Ragnor nods and winks at him, then steers towards the table to get another drink and piece of cake. 

Alec keeps checking the clock, reprimanding himself. He shouldn’t feel the need to go after Magnus, he’ll be back soon. 

“Hey, are you OK? We heard you got hurt?” Jace’s blue and brown eyes are trained on him intently and Alec finds it rather comically by now.

“Just a few bruises, nothing to worry about. I won’t consider a career as a bull rider, though.” Alec muses, making Jace grin.

“What’s this about bull riding?” Clary joins them, looking curious. 

“Ah, Alec is reconsidering his career choices.” Jace retorts, smiling at her, and Alec can see the spark in his friend’s eyes instantly.

“I’m not really, I doubt it’d be healthy, for either of us.” He just feels sorry for the animals most of all.

“Fair enough. Wouldn’t recommend it since seeing you on that bull riding machine anyway.” Jace smirks.

Alec remembers that night and groans. “I was shitfaced, come on.” 

Jace laughs. “You think you’d do much better sober on a real bull?” 

Alec frowns and chuckles, shaking his head. “No, best I give up all my bull riding aspirations.” 

“I still got the video, I think Magnus should see it.” Jace’s face glows with mischief, and Clary grins, mentioning she’d love to see that too, but Alec looks stern, shaking his head.

“Don’t you dare!” 

Jace waves at him playfully as he moves away with Clary, Alec’s glare seemingly having no effect on either of them. 

“Is Jace being a schmuck to you?” Lydia appears by his side, sliding her arm around his.

“Yeah, just a bit.” Alec smiles down at her.

“Let me handle that, I can hold his PS4 collection captive.” She smirks at him and Alec laughs softly. 

“You’re my heroine. And how have you been?” 

“Kind of surreal, to be honest. I still see her face before me the moment I realized what was happening and it still hasn’t fully sunk in, you know? I had no idea all of this would have such an impact on me. But I’m happier than ever and excited. And I also have a question for you. Will you be my maid of honor?” She grins.

Alec looks a little taken aback. “What? Me? Are you sure you want that?” 

Lydia nods, smiling genuinely. “Absolutely, and I asked Izzy if it’s OK, so if you want to, I’d love that.” 

“Uh, sure, um, wait, I don’t have to wear a dress, do I?” 

Lydia smirks. “Only if you want to, it’s optional.” She winks and hugs him. “Thank you so much, Alec.” 

“My pleasure, don’t worry about it.” Alec smiles and his eyes dart towards his sister who’s been watching them, her smile letting him know she’s also very happy. 

Once Lydia walks off, his eyes flit again to the clock, fifteen minutes, he’ll give him five more… 

Ten seconds later, the doors open and Magnus strides in. His hair is up in fiery spikes and some gold glitter, he’s wearing gold and blue make up, a tight, midnight blue satin top with a neckline all the way down to his belly and no buttons, a couple of long necklaces, rings, blue nail polish, and tight black pants with a long gold chain as a belt, hanging down to his left side. 

Alec feels like someone put a spell on him, making him immovable and unable to breathe or take his eyes off of him. He hears the others whistle and cheer and compliment or make fun of him in jest, and he sees Magnus lapping it up and indulging them, turning on the spot and taking a bow in true Magnus style.

The music is turned up again, and Magnus seems to be looking for someone, and their eyes meet and Alec’s heart jolts and stutters as Magnus smiles softly, walking over to him, halts right before him, and Alec’s nose is filled with his scent, and he feels quite intoxicated. 

Magnus can’t deny how much he loves having an effect on people, but it all doesn’t matter when he sees the way Alexander reacts to him, no one else’s expression ever this open and honest. It lets him know how truly lucky he is, and how incredibly rare it is to find someone like him, and he’s sure there is no one else and he found the one, and it’s still too unbelievable to really fathom it.

“Do you like my outfit?” He asks, obviously already knowing the answer, he just also loves to tease him.

Alec just nods, his eyes flitting all over Magnus’ face, unable to decide where to stare at. 

Magnus smiles and takes Alec’s hands into his, feeling the surge, the sparks, the tingles. So right, everything about them is so right. It has to be. 

“I’m glad. So, what did I miss?” 

Alec kicks himself finally, his eyes fluttering shut a moment. “Uh, I decided not to become a professional bull rider, and I’ll be Lydia’s maid of honor, uh, best man, at the wedding.” 

Magnus’ eyebrows shoot up in surprise. “Wow, that’s quite something, I get the best man, but bull riding?” He watches him inquisitively.

“Uh, it’s just silly stuff, um, I’ll tell you later.” He just wants to savor this here right now.

He moves his arms up and slips them around Magnus’ neck, starting to sway lightly, not fitting to the music, but he doesn’t care. Magnus seems to understand, his arms sliding around Alec’s waist, moving with him slowly. 

They smile at each other, their faces shining. 

“Guys, another drink?” Dot has a bottle of sparkling wine and a few glasses in her hands, snapping them out of their trance. 

“Oh, not for me, thanks, love.” Magnus declines with a smile and she nods understanding.

“Uh, no, I’m good, thanks.” Alec also declines, then turns back to Magnus.

“You’re okay to have some, though, right?” He drank a glass earlier, and surely he wouldn’t have if he weren’t supposed to.

“Oh yeah, I just vowed to only drink on special occasions, I was too close to falling into that addiction hole, and I never want to come close again.” 

Alec nods, pulling him into a hug, his head on his shoulder, shutting his eyes, the moment too precious to let go. Magnus also relaxes into him, smiling, again stunned he’s allowed to have this, be with this extraordinary man. At least for now. He quickly shuts down that voice that brings a cold shudder of doubt and fear, and presses more into Alexander.

They soon part again after all, because it’s time for party games as Luke decides, and they have a lot of fun cheating and laughing and snacking and drinking, and time flies. Dot takes Madzie to bed and Raphael, Jace, and Clary take Nala into the garden when she indicates she needs to go. 

They’re sitting on a bench in front of a wall, watching their tipsy friends and Max who has a field day finding out who’s the most drunk by asking them all kinds of strange questions. 

Magnus leans into Alec with a soft sigh and Alec smiles into his hair, getting tickled by the spikes, smelling hairspray and glitter, his arms closing over Magnus’ stomach, his thumbs circling his exposed skin, and when he moves his head, looking down at Magnus’ incredible body, he feels how his skin seems to tense up, heat growing in his belly and further down, and he can’t refrain himself from dragging his lips along his gorgeous, warm neck, even though he knows it will just heighten his desire.

“Mmm, are you okay?” Magnus moves his head slightly, meeting Alec’s eyes, and he knows that look, he knows it well, but they can’t… 

“I’m great.” Alec whispers, pushing his forehead against Magnus’ temple, closing his eyes with a sigh.  _ Oh fuck it. _

He moves back and stands up, pulling Magnus up with him, his eyes glancing over the others in the room, but no one’s looking at them. “Come on.” He says quietly and leads him out, steering towards the apartment, but he hears Jace and Clary from that direction and quickly turns, pulling Magnus along, and into the small storage room. 

“Alexander, what are we doing exactly?” Magnus asks, amused and a little bewildered, now standing inside this small room, just big enough for two people, in complete darkness.

“Shhh, just a second.” Alec is searching for the string to pull to turn the single light bulb on and finally finds it. There’s a shelf on one side, and few cleaning utensils stacked on it, a broom and dust mop and bucket on the floor. 

Magnus looks at the stuff fleetingly, then frowns at Alec who is strangely grinning like the Cheshire cat. 

“Just need you alone for a moment.” He explains, which still doesn’t tell Magnus why they’re in here of all places, but before he can inquire further, Alec grabs his shoulders, turns him and presses him against the wall, his fingers sliding over his chest and down, along all that free skin while his tongue swipes over Magnus’ lips and into his mouth, kissing him fervently. 

“I’ve wanted to do this since you came back looking murderous.” Alec’s breathing heavily, his voice deep and raspy. 

“Murderous?” Magnus is clutching Alec’s hips, still drowsy from his kiss attack. 

“Mhm, out to murder me, my sanity.” Alec smirks, his mouth latching onto Magnus’ neck, sucking hard, drawing a hiss from him.

“I wasn’t out to… murder you… but… ohh, I’m sorry?” He’s trying to catch his breath and not lose every bit of self-control, Alec’s face coming back into view. 

“You’re not.” He states, his eyes sparkling, and Magnus shakes his head. “No.” 

Alec grins, crushing their mouths back together, his fingers eager to pull Magnus’ top further apart to feel even more skin, his leg pushing in between Magnus’, causing friction in just the right place, earning him a sultry moan.

He only pulls his mouth free to run it down Magnus’ throat, his nose pushing Magnus’ chin up gently, Magnus’ facial hair tickling his face, his tongue runs over Magnus’ Adam’s apple, Magnus’ soft, turned on sounds, music in Alec’s ears. His mouth wanders over his chin, his nipples, down over his ribs and abs, pushing the top up to his chest to touch as much skin as he can, now crouching before him, his tongue circling Magnus’ navel, and Alec knows he’s trying to stay quiet, not finding it at all easy.

He moves up again, taking over Magnus’ mouth once more, his fingers swiftly freeing him of the gold chain-belt, and opening his pants. “Better keep it down.” He teases him, a wicked expression on his face and Magnus is quite surprised at this wilder side of Alec, very pleasantly so. 

His brain doesn’t function enough to form a proper answer, his eyes following Alec down again, his breath hitching as he watches Alec’s mouth taking him in, feeling the wet, warmth surrounding him, his own teeth sinking into his lip to strangle a moan. 

Lust and ecstasy is consuming him more and more, his body humming and burning from the inside out, just part of his brain somehow regaining enough sense to know he ought to be as quiet as possible, or they’ll be found out, which is an unexpected turn on all on its own. But when he suddenly hears footsteps coming closer, his body jumps with the adrenaline rush. 

Alec halts for a moment, moves back a bit and looks up at him, a finger over his shiny lips, indicating to stay quiet. Magnus shoots down a small glare, having been trying his best, a drop of sweat tickling his temple as it runs down. The door doesn’t even have a lock, if someone really opens it now… but nothing happens and it’s all silent again, until Alec instantly resumes his ministrations and Magnus’ heartbeat threatens to burst his ears. 

Every other thought flies and he can’t keep every sound inside, the pleasure waves wrecking his body too forceful to fight, and he cries out into his arm to silence himself, not caring for anything else. 

Alec caresses his hips and belly lovingly, then stands, watching him mesmerized, kissing his chin and jaw softly as he dresses him again, Magnus leaning heavily against the wall. 

Alec is smirking way too proudly when he opens his eyes, and he doesn’t know whether to laugh or chide him, in the end deciding to grab his neck and let their mouths collide, wanting every taste Alec has to give, the moans he draws from the other man rewarding him enough. 

Alec is prepared to end it and leave this room again, seeing it as another gift to Magnus, it’s his birthday party after all, but when Magnus suddenly switches their positions and he finds himself pushed against the wall, Magnus’ body pressed to his, slowly grinding against him, he gathers that’s not Magnus’ intention.

“You sure?” He pushes out breathlessly, feeling Magnus’ tongue on his ear suddenly.

“It’s my birthday party, is it not? So I get anything I want.” Magnus’ breath is cool against his damp ear, making him shiver crazily, unable to argue with that.

Magnus’ fingers are already pushing under his top and t-shirt, pulling them upwards, his mouth on Alec’s neck, sucking and gently biting, making Alec twitch with pleasure, and he knows there’s no going back, his body screaming for more.

“Just be quiet.” Magnus whispers wickedly, runs his tongue over Alec’s lips and vanishes from his view, but Alec can feel him, everywhere, his hands on his chest, tweaking his nipples, scratching through his chest hair, his mouth on his ribs and stomach, kissing his bruised skin gently, sending hot-cold shudders through him, and he tries to find some support, gripping onto a board of the shelf, his other hand on Magnus’ shoulder, firmly stroking towards his neck. 

It’s very sudden, but feels as if in slow-motion, when he becomes aware of footsteps and voices, a door being opened, so close it must be next to them, and he somehow remembers the guest bathroom there, and he knows Magnus must hear it all, too, but he doesn’t even halt briefly, freeing him, covering him with his mouth and Alec wants to groan, even scream, but instead he moves his hand up and bites into the back of it, releasing it enough to still press against his open lips as he can’t stay quiet at all with Magnus’ mouth ruining him so damn skillfully. 

He hears the toilet flush, water running, the door and footsteps leaving, and he feels relieved for just a moment, then all of his senses are focused on the magical sensations Magnus is giving him, his body tightening more and more with ripples of pleasure, and he cries out in bliss into his hand once again, then sags against the wall, trying to suck enough air into his lungs to survive. 

Magnus dresses and caresses him, kisses his cheek and lips softly, his hand stroking his forehead gently, caresses his hair back over his head, watching him awed. 

“Are you alright?” He says, half concerned, half amused and delighted and Alec nods, his eyes still closed, sighing deeply. 

“Yeah, but you murdered me after all.” He looks at him, a soft smile playing on his lips. 

Magnus smiles and nods. “Still not sorry.” 

Alec shakes his head a little. “No, never. You’re a fiend, though, how’d you know I’d keep quiet?” 

Magnus smirks, shrugs. “I didn’t.” 

Alec blinks, laughs lightly and takes a deep breath. “Wow, okay, I’ll keep that in mind for next time.” 

“Next time you pull me into a broom closet to seduce me?” Magnus says, full of mirth.

“Well, maybe I’ll make a plan first.” Alec chuckles softly, wraps his arms around Magnus’ waist and pulls him closer, their kiss now slow and lavish, sinking into one another. 

Alec sighs, their foreheads leaning together, his fingers gently circling the small of Magnus’ back. “Guess we should head back?” 

“Mmm, guess so.” Magnus’ fingers are tickled by Alec’s hair at the back of his head, and he feels incredibly wonderful and cozy, standing here in this small storage room. Alexander sure knows how to surprise him over and again. He wouldn’t want to have missed any of it, not for all the riches in the world. 

Magnus pulls himself away eventually, not without regret, finding the same in Alec’s expression. He takes Alec’s hand, noticing the faded bite mark and brings it up to place a few gentle kisses on it.

“You go first, I need another minute.” Alec’s shuddering inwardly, smiling softly, and watches Magnus nod, step away, blow him a kiss, and leave. 

He leans back against the wall, sinking down a little, focusing on his breathing, still tasting, smelling and feeling him, and it’s wondrous, and beautiful, and he knows he’s in so very deep. He takes a couple more minutes, pulls the string to turn the light off, and leaves, looking around carefully, but no one’s there. He quickly washes his hands and face in the guest bathroom and heads back to the party.

When he enters, Magnus is waiting with a glass of sparkling wine, handing it to him with an ominous look on his face. “They know.” He whispers and Alec frowns, takes the glass and looks around. Izzy is smiling devilishly giving him a thumbs up, Jace and Clary are whispering, shooting him amused looks, Luke is pretending not to look or smile, failing, everyone else but Max, Raphael and Ragnor seem amused in some way, the two men looking like they couldn’t care less about anything else in the world, and Max just seems confused, like a great magic trick had been presented that he somehow missed. 

Alec frowns, takes a sip from the wine and leans in to whisper. “Did you say something?” 

Magnus shakes his head instantly. “Nothing, I was completely inconspicuous, someone must have heard you after all.” 

Alec raises an eyebrow. “Or you.” Magnus just shakes his head, smirking a little. 

“Anyway, now that the guest of honor has finally returned, after a good twenty minutes.” Cat looks at them pointedly, mirth on her features. “Let’s dance!” She turns the music up, not as loud as before not to disturb anyone else, then takes Dot’s hand and pulls her onto the dance floor, others following her example. 

Alec downs the rest of the wine, pulling a face, then almost drops the glass as Magnus grabs his arm and pulls him a little closer to the dancing people. He just manages to place it safely on the table before Magnus pulls him closely against himself, his body moving against Alec’s to the music, and Alec can’t but smile seeing the excitement on Magnus’ face. He wraps his arms around his neck and lets Magnus guide his body, not caring how he looks.

“May we?” Cat and Dot are suddenly next to them, tapping their shoulders and as they separate, Cat takes Alec’s place, continuing to dance with Magnus while Dot dances with Alec. 

“Do you really not know?” Cat leans in to speak into his ear. 

Magnus shakes his head, curious now at what gave him away. 

Cat smirks, then looks down at him, his eyes following. She points at his exposed skin on his stomach and pulls the fabric to the side a little, a reddish patch of skin showing, and he remembers Alec’s mouth there. Oh, he didn’t even notice, and he’s quite surprised Cat, or anyone, did. 

“Mostly, though, the chain is fastened the other way.” She reveals with a grin and Magnus looks down again, and true to her word, the gold chain-belt is hanging down his other side now, and, of course he gets why neither Alec, nor himself even thought about that. 

“Well, seems I played myself here.” He rolls his eyes, then laughs softly. 

“Mhmm, some of us were wondering anyway as the two of you disappeared, but you made it way too easy to prove.”

Magnus sighs long-suffering. “I will keep that in mind next time.” 

Cat laughs and after another minute they twirl towards Dot and Alec, taking their original dance partners back. 

Alec looks cautiously-curious at him. “What was that?” 

“Oh, just humiliation for my ego. We were rather sloppy concealing the evidence.” Magnus looks down pointedly and Alec needs half a minute to get it, but then he does, flushing a little. 

“Oh.” 

Magnus smirks, playing with Alec’s hair, moving much slower again. “Yes, but I don’t care. It was  _ so _ worth it.” He moves in, taking Alec’s bottom lip between his, and all he cares about for the next minutes is kissing Alexander. 

A few hours later they’re heading to the apartment, feeling great but more than ready for bed. They find Max asleep on the couch, passed out on his front, still wearing all of his clothes, Nala on the floor next to him, the Chairman on his back. They try not to laugh and be quiet, and Alec carefully pulls off Max’s shoes and puts a blanket over him, pats the Chairman and Nala and heads after Magnus.

A few minutes later they’re lying in bed, holding each other, comforting warmth filling their limbs like cotton wool, letting them drift off to sleep quickly.   
  


They get up late, like everyone else, except Max who got dragged out by Nala when she needed to go outside, and the Chairman when he was hungry, but Max fell back to sleep soon after. 

By 1pm everyone is up and showered, meeting in the dining room for food and lots of coffee in a few cases. They spend the afternoon cleaning up, talking, laughing, and going for a walk, then have dinner together before everyone has to leave for the city again. Magnus has no idea how to even thank everyone, but he tries to make sure they all know how very much their love and friendship means to him. 

He watches Luke, Jocelyn, and Clary get into their Land Rover, standing in the doorframe, waving and smiling. Arms slide around his waist suddenly, a body pressing against his back, a warm cheek settling against his. And he shuts his eyes for a moment, just breathing, being, feeling. 

“Come inside?” Alec whispers, kisses his cheek and jaw and moves back slowly when Magnus nods, turns, and closes the door. 

Magnus feels oddly overwhelmed by emotions and he doesn’t know how to express any of them. Alec smiles tenderly at him, takes his hand and pulls him along to the apartment. They cuddle on the couch with Nala and the Chairman for a while, listening to music, no need to talk, just letting the last hours and days sink in, and Magnus realizes how rarely in his life he actually let himself do that. Just taking a step back, consciously giving himself time where he doesn’t rush or pressure himself to do or be anything. Just rest and relax and let every thought and emotion in, without suppressing them, shoving them away, locking them up. And Alexander’s calmness tells him Alec’s learned this too, here, where everything seems calmer, safer, comforting. And he is more grateful than he’s ever been, for everything good in his life, and there is  _ so  _ much of it, he doesn’t even have to search. He snuggles more into the man next to him, pressing his face into his neck, inhaling and exhaling, feeling wholesome and complete. 

While Alec lets Nala outside before they turn in for the night, Magnus gets ready in the bathroom, settles in bed, waiting for Alec who’s occupying the bathroom now. He takes his phone when he notices the blinking light, then frowns suspiciously, and turns his head towards the bathroom. “Alexander? Why did Jace send me a video that’s called ‘Shitfaced bull riding’?” 

Alec freezes, biting down on the toothbrush, his mouth full of foamy paste. He drops the brush, spits into the wash basin and hurries out, vowing to murder his best friend. 

After Magnus is done laughing at the video, begging to keep it and Alec relenting eventually, unable to resist the joy shining on Magnus’ face, Magnus makes him forget all about it and any unpleasant thoughts he may have had. They fall asleep blissed out and wonderfully exhausted.

~~~

“You have really nice teeth.” 

Magnus quirks an eyebrow at Alec, whose index finger rests on his pulled down bottom lip, the tip touching a tooth, and Magnus can’t control his mouth moving into an amused little smirk. 

“I do?” It feels strange to talk like this, unable to move his mouth properly, and he sounds odd, too.

Alec nods, grinning softly, moving his head even closer, the bed covers rustling around his naked body, and for a moment Magnus is distracted by the tongue peeking out of Alec’s mouth, wetting his lips. He could watch those lips all day, but even more he wants to be connected to them as often as possible, but Alec’s hand is still in the way. 

“They’re even and white and sweet.” Alec muses and moves his finger over the row of Magnus’ bottom teeth, getting a slightly dubious look from him in return. 

Magnus pretends to bite his finger a few times, accidentally catching him. 

“Ow! Hey, not fair.” Alec complains, pulling his hand away to observe the finger scrutinizingly. 

Magnus suppresses a laugh, regret crossing his features, his hand coming up to caress over Alec’s, gently taking the hurt finger to examine it while suppressing another laugh seeing Alec’s pouty face.  _ Too adorable. _ He kisses the tiny red mark. 

“All better?” His eyes find Alec’s, seemingly not quite appeased, yet.

“No.” Even his tone is sulky now and Magnus frowns, he surely didn’t get him this badly.

And then he spots the twinkle in Alec’s eyes that are clearly giving him away, and he brings their hands down between them and leans closer, presses a kiss onto his lips and kisses a line along his jaw to his neck, feeling the other man’s body react to his touches, and it’s just too tempting, so he bites down into Alec’s neck, just enough to draw a small yelp of pleasure, mingled with a tiny bit of pain from him. 

Alec reacts a little deferred, the abused spot of skin tingling - more enjoyable than anything else - but he does react, pushing Magnus down on his back, straddling him. 

“So not fair, mister.” He reprimands him, then grabs Magnus’ wrists as he giggles and lunges for him, bringing them up beside his head, holding them there. 

His face is hovering just above Magnus’, his eyes taking in every pore and shade of skin, every facial hair, his deep brown eyes and every golden speck inside of them. 

“You asked for it.” Alec can clearly hear amusement as well as arousal in Magnus’ voice, spurring his own. 

“I did?” He cocks an eyebrow. 

“Mhm, by pretending I actually hurt you.” Magnus states matter of factly.

Alec purses his lips, his thumbs drawing circles on Magnus’ wrists he’s still holding in place. 

“You did hurt me.” He mirrors Magnus’ no bullshit expression.

“At least 10%.” He leans down further, smirking slightly now. “10% pain, 90% pleasure.” He swallows Magnus’ soft laugh with his mouth, licking his bottom, then his top lip teasingly before he lets his teeth carefully sink into his bottom lip, Magnus’ soft sound of pleasure driving a shiver along his neck. 

He moves back a bit, their eyes locking again. “Was I right?” He whispers, smirking when Magnus nods, his tongue licking over his own lips. 

“Maybe even 95.” 

His expression morphs into mischief and Alec chuckles, his hands releasing Magnus’ wrists, sliding down his arms as he kisses him hard and hungry, pleased when Magnus’ head moves up to chase him as his mouth and hands travel downwards over warm skin and hard muscles, leaving a trail of soft bites behind.    
  


“I really like your teeth, too.” Magnus’ lips curl into a sated smile, his sweaty body pressed firmly against Alec’s, his fingers furling his wet chest hair, as he listens to the sound of Alec’s still slightly rash breathing. 

Magnus moves his chin up to snatch a glimpse at Alec’s face, pleased when he sees him smiling. 

“And your lips, and your nose, especially that cute dimple, and your eyebrows.” Magnus moves up, amusement in his voice, his lips brushing over Alec’s brow, down the path of his nose and come to rest on his lips. “I like everything about you.” 

Their gaze is intense, their heartbeats rapid, their senses filled with each other. 

“I like everything about you, too.” Alec breathes out finally, mirrors Magnus’ fond smile and pushes his head up to claim his lips once more. 

His fingers are dipped into Magnus’ butt, now sliding upwards his body with slightly more pressure than needed, to feel him as much as he can, and judging by his soft sighs and moans, Magnus doesn’t seem to mind. His tongue takes over Alec’s mouth, tasting all the familiar places again, still unsatisfied. 

“God!” Alec gasps out when Magnus’ mouth finally releases him, panting himself and with an amused giggle Magnus puts his head down on Alec’s chest, his hand running over his neck and shoulder, clasping around Alec’s bicep as Alec’s arms close around him. 

“I like everything we do, too.” Magnus hears the smile in Alec’s voice and nods, smiling himself. 

“Me too.” He does, so very much, and he wants to keep doing this, not just the sex - though it’s out of this world, making him feel connected to Alexander on a physical as well as emotional level he’s never known before - but  _ everything _ else, too. Just share every part of his life with him. He’s thought about it a lot these past few days, feeling stronger for the man with every passing hour.

But he knows there’s a big part of his life, back in the city, that Alec doesn’t know, and Magnus hasn’t managed to shake off this fear, crawling beneath his skin, that once their fairytale here ends, things will change. End, shatter. He wants to hold onto the belief that that’s bullshit, that they aren’t in some parallel, magical universe, that this is real life, right now, and it won’t matter where they are, it won’t just stop. He just can’t convince himself fully. 

“Do you have any plans for the farm?” Magnus’ heart is suddenly pounding so loud it swallows every other sound and he holds his breath. He’d wanted to ask about Alec’s future plans for a while, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. And his question is still evading the actual topic, but it’s a start. Maybe.

He can hear the familiar sound of Alec licking his lips, no doubt thinking about it. 

He tries to calm himself down again, pressing more into Alec’s body, attentive to any sound or movement he might make.

“Well, I’m not sure actually. The Briar’s have found potential buyers for the farm, and they will sell it for sure, and I probably could stay on to help out, but I guess, I’m ready to find my own small place here, and I’m sure there are jobs I can do, I’m not really worried about it.” 

There’s a strange, somewhat oppressive silence between them, and Alec’s next question comes very hesitant in an attempt to crush it. “How ‘bout you?” 

Magnus exhales slowly and quietly, inhales the same way and shrugs a bit. “I’ll have to see to my club and my apartment at some point, see if it’s fallen to dust, yet, you know?” He tries to joke but it falls as flat as Alec’s chuckle. 

“Yeah, you should.” 

Magnus feels Alec’s fingers caressing his shoulder in soothing circles, and for a moment he thinks he’s going to cry, his insides churning and coiling painfully. But then it stops and he’s back in control.

“Wanna shower and take Nala for a walk?” 

His smile is genuine if small when he moves up to look at Alec, and kisses him gently. 

“Let’s do that.” Alec agrees.

They shower - and make out some in between - get dressed and grab a quick breakfast. When they come back into the apartment, they find Nala in the living-room, her head cocked to the side, curiously watching the Chairman playing with a piece of the lace curtain that half hangs down from the side of the window. 

“Chairman, you devil!” Magnus scolds him, and for a second the cat freezes and looks somewhat guilty, then his tail moves back and forth and he continues to scratch the white lace and tries to tear the piece he has more apart with his teeth. 

Magnus sighs. “Never mind, I’ll have to get a new one now anyway.” He walks to the window and takes the rest of it off, sending his cat a disapproving look. “What did Luke and Jocelyn bring your toys for when you rather destroy curtains that aren’t even ours, hm? You better behave or we won’t be allowed to come back here.” The Chairman stares at him for a moment, then lets go of the lace, licks his paw and treads along the windowsill towards Magnus, suddenly purring and rubbing his head against Magnus’ side affectionately. 

Magnus shares a  _ Can you believe it?  _ look with Alec who’s trying not to laugh, then looks again sternly at his cat. He sighs and brings his hand up to scratch the Chairman’s head. 

“Please, be a nice boy.” 

Alec gestures to Nala to follow him as they head out, their hands finding each other’s naturally. 

A light sheen of snow is covering the ground and Nala is quite happy to push her nose into it, then tries to lick it all off quickly when it’s too cold for her liking. Alec and Magnus grin at her, soon on their way out of town. There are rows of fairy lights hung along the path and some other Christmas decorations, and when they reach the boundary, they can see the street lamps, and LED lights, keyed up all along the main path leading to the farm, as a precaution and aid in case anyone would get lost at night or in a snowstorm. 

For right now, it just looks very pretty, even though it’s still light enough to not need artificial light sources.

“What are your Christmas plans?” Alec decides they’ve been walking quietly long enough, watching Nala in front of them sniffing every corner. 

“Oh, we have a big family get together, the Garroways are joining us this year, as well, which will be wonderful. We meet on Christmas Eve and have a sleepover, probably at Cat and Dot’s place this year, then open presents in the morning, and eat lots of food, of course.” 

Alec watches him closely, smiling when he sees the spark and joy on Magnus’ face, relieved he will have a great Christmas time - home, in the city. His heart sinks for a moment.

“What about you, Alexander?” Magnus turns his head to look at him and Alec shrugs, glancing ahead.

“We’ll have a family dinner at my parents’ house and also presents in the morning, then Iz and Lydia will go to Lydia’s parents and I’ll do something with Max and Jace, just not sure what, yet.” He’s somewhat looking forward to it, hoping it will be a nicer Christmas than they had in years, pretty certain they all will make sure of it, but it will also be the first time returning for him in months, and that’s an odd feeling. 

“Mmmm, you could always join us if you like, if Max and Jace wanted to, as well, of course. But please don’t feel in any way obligated.” Magnus had to offer, already sure he will miss him a lot, knowing how melancholic and nostalgic this time of year often makes him anyway. Though, he feels like so much has changed, he won’t have reason to feel sad, and that actually makes him happy. He also wants Alec to be with his family and not worry about Magnus. 

Alec looks at him surprised, smiling and frowning a bit at the same time. “You sure that would be okay? We wouldn’t want to intrude on your family time.” But damn it, he can’t help how his heart bounced suddenly hearing Magnus’ words, the prospect of seeing him at Christmas filling him with joy he can barely contain.

“Absolutely. Everyone would love to see you there, so just let me know, even on the day is fine.” Magnus looks reassuringly at him, hoping very much that he will. 

“Okay, deal.” The frown on Alec’s face subsides, a breathtaking smile taking over, making Magnus’ heart stutter as they gravitate towards each other, their lips touching, cold and delicate, cold noses pressing into slightly warmer cheeks, his hand splaying over Alec’s cheek and ear covered by his beanie, Alec’s arms moving around his back to pull him closer, and he wouldn’t change this moment for anything in the world.

They reach the farm eventually, and are immediately invited to a late lunch which they gratefully accept. Afterwards Jack tells Alec a secret that makes Alec very excited to reveal to Magnus, but first he shows him the whole place, the cows and their calves, telling him in greater detail about them all, then he shows him and tells him about all the other animals, loving how interested and happy Magnus is to learn and meet everyone, and lastly, he leads him into a barn, up a makeshift ladder leading to the hay storage. 

Magnus quirks an eyebrow at him playfully. “Is this where you reveal we’re sleeping in the hay tonight?” 

Alec laughs breathily, shaking his head. “No, but I want to show you something, come.” He pulls him along, their hands firmly entwined and Magnus follows curiously. There are dozens of hay bales, stored next to and over each other, some so high they’re reaching the top of the ceiling and it’s a high one. Alec climbs on top of a smaller one, offering his hand to Magnus who climbs on without a problem, making Alec smirk in understanding, then he climbs up further and Magnus feels just a bit concerned. He has no idea how solid these bales are, but he trusts Alec, so he follows him all the way.

Alec is smiling, waiting for him, then nods at the bales in front of them. “Look.” There’s a dent in one of them and inside is a mostly white cat, her ears and two front paws black, and three kittens, their fur a mix of mostly white and orange, with some black spots.

Magnus’ eyes grow huge, and he shuts a hand over his mouth to keep quiet so he won’t startle them, squealing just a bit inside. “Oh my god, they are amazing.” He glances at Alec, his eyes full of wonder and Alec smiles proudly, knowing Magnus would love them. 

“She’s called Moira, the kittens don’t have names, yet. They were born about two weeks ago **,** but Jack only found them here yesterday.” 

“Well, she sure found the perfect hiding place.” Magnus dropped his hands, smiling brightly at the little miracles. 

“Yeah, and as there’s only one red cat about, we know who the father is, too.” Alec smirks and carefully reaches for Moira, letting her sniff his fingers, then he strokes her head gingerly. 

Two of the kittens are fast asleep, but one is up and curious, making its way towards Magnus, managing to climb out of the dent and Magnus catches it before it can fall down. 

“Hey, little one, careful, don’t want you to get hurt.” He quickly looks at the mother to find out whether she’s worried or angry, but she’s merely watching them, still purring with Alec’s caresses and Magnus is relieved, holding the kitten up to his face to look at it more closely, melting inside when it stretches its paws towards his face, touches his nose, mewling cutely, transforming his whole face into an image of pure delight.

Alec’s smiling so hard, his face is aching, but he couldn’t care less. This is a proper success, worth more than all the money in the world, and when their eyes meet again, something inside him shifts once more, and he comes to a decision. 

Magnus kisses the kitten’s head and then puts it down carefully, watching as it curls up next to its siblings, Moira licking its fur. They quickly take a few photos without flash and tell them goodnight, then Alec is the first to jump down the bale again, but instead of climbing down further, he keeps walking over the hay towards the other side. Magnus doesn’t question him, just follows, his curiosity awoken again.

Alec stops and looks around for a moment, then, to Magnus’ surprise, lets himself fall down into the loose hay under them. He turns his head to look at Magnus, grinning at him. “Come, join me.” His hand is reaching for him, and Magnus regards him suspiciously. 

“Not to be a spoilsport, but how well does hay come out of clothes again?” 

Alec chuckles and scratches his forehead and nose. “Well enough, trust me, I can pick it out for you if you like.” 

Magnus sighs softly and nears him, then decides to sit down to gauge the situation first. He can already see all the tiny pieces of hay all over his coat. But he relents that there are worse things that could happen. He looks down at Alec, who has moved slightly to rest his head on Magnus’ thigh, and he pulls off his beanie and shoves it into his coat pocket. 

Magnus moves his hand instantly, feeling Alec’s soft strands of hair tickle his fingers, an expression of pure bliss on Alec’s face as he smiles, his eyes closed, shuddering deliciously. 

“Thank you for bringing me here, Alexander.” There is so very much he has to be grateful for, not least for all the things Alec’s done for him in these last weeks. He couldn’t even list everything. 

“You’re welcome, it’s my pleasure, really.” Alec smiles up at him again, reaching his arm over to cradle Magnus’ waist. “But, I’m really sorry about this.” 

Magnus frowns at him, but before he can ask, Alec moves again, his other arm behind Magnus’ back, locking him in place, then he quickly uses his weight to pull him down, half towering over him as Magnus huffs indignantly, now lying in the hay, hair and all. 

“You should be sorry.” He only sounds slightly offended, and Alec has enough sense to give him apologetic puppy eyes, before he smiles and leans down, his lips less cold than outside when they press down on Magnus’, Alec’s stubble tickling and pleasantly scratching his skin. 

His arms come up around Alec’s neck, his fingers tunneling through his hair once more, making him shiver and moan sweetly into Magnus’ mouth, the kiss suddenly not slow and loving, but eager and demanding. 

Before he can get too hot, Alec shifts above him, his mouth gone from Magnus’, softly kissing his jaw as he settles against his side, his arm tight over his chest, the other pushing gently under Magnus’ head and he moves to rest it on Alec’s collarbone and shoulder, taking a deep breath to calm himself. 

“I’m guessing the barn is a no sex zone?” He asks teasingly, caressing Alec’s side through the layers of clothes.

“No, not that, but it will get too cold if we start ripping each other’s clothes off, rather do that inside a proper room.” Alec smirks and kisses the top of Magnus’ head, then rests his face against it. 

“Ah, alright then.” Magnus smiles and sighs contently, loving lying here with him like this. 

“Look up there, through the window.” Alec says softly and Magnus moves slightly, his eyes finding the window in the roof of the barn, and despite the dim artificial light in the barn, he can clearly see the stars around a full moon. It’s beautiful.

They’re quiet for several minutes, and Alec doesn’t think that he could want to be anywhere than here, right in this moment, with the man he has fallen so very fast and deeply for. And he really doesn’t want to be anywhere where Magnus isn’t, so he takes courage. 

“You know, I… I wouldn’t mind moving back to the city, either… I could just get a small apartment and find a low maintenance job, nothing stressful like before…” 

Magnus is quiet, almost too quiet, and Alec starts to get nervous, worrying about what he said, that it might be too transparent and maybe Magnus doesn’t want the same… and what will Alec do if that’s true? He can’t even begin to think…

Magnus is so surprised by Alec’s words, more so their hidden meaning, that he can’t answer. He means he would move back to the city, for Magnus, if that is what Magnus wants… because Alec wants to be with him, no matter where? It must be.

He finally shakes himself. “Is that what you really want?” Because as much as Magnus wants to be with him, no matter where, he doesn’t want Alec to give up the happiness he found here. 

Alec exhales slowly. “I… all I know is that I don’t want to give up what we have. I want us to be together.” For a damn long time if he gets a say in it. 

Magnus turns until he can look at him properly, propped up on his elbow. “I want that, too.” He moves his hand up, his fingertips touching Alec’s bottom lip tenderly. 

“I just don’t know where I’ll end up, yet. I’ve been thinking about it a lot, and I love it so much here, it’s really amazing, almost too good to be true, and I thought a few times I must be dreaming, but I also have pieces of my life left in the city, and I can’t just hide from it forever.” He hopes Alec understands, and that this doesn’t mean they will have to end them. That’s the last thing he wants. He simply can’t make any promises as to where and how their future would happen, and maybe that’s too uncertain for Alexander, maybe he won’t want to just take it day by day and wait until Magnus knows what he wants. 

Alec lifts his arm, his fingers caressing along the shell of Magnus’ ear and the skin behind it, causing him to shiver slightly. He rests his hand on the back of Magnus’ neck, their gazes never unlocking.

“We’ve both been on several tough journeys before, and being with you isn’t tough, it’s like I finally found a missing piece of myself, and I know that’s corny, but it’s true, and this has been my home for a while, and I too love it here, but…” Alec licks his dry lips, feeling full of pent up energy and nerves, but also a sudden confidence, filling and warming him from the inside out, ensuring he won’t regret his next words.

“Home isn’t always a place.” He whispers, searching Magnus’ eyes for comprehension.

For a moment it’s like everything vanishes, they’re floating in warm, safe darkness, nothing else existing but them. Alec’s words strike him harder than he could ever have imagined. He just told him that  _ he _ is Alec’s home. That’s how he feels. And that’s why he doesn’t mind where they’ll end up, either, as long as they’ll be together. He wanted someone to stay, with him, for him. He wanted Alexander to be that one. And just now, mere seconds ago, Alec, without even knowing, proved that he is. Magnus feels overpowered with shock and emotions he can’t begin to decipher. His hands move over Alec’s face reverently, holding and cherishing, his lips coming down on Alec’s, worshipping them, and he knows Alec understands when he feels his arms around him, almost crushing Magnus against himself. 

They hold and kiss each other for a long while, not needing any more words, just basking in the wonderful safety they found tonight, that no matter what will happen and where they will go, their paths have crossed and become one journey they will be on together.

Before they truly fall asleep in the barn, they climb down and free each other of as much hay as possible, Magnus shooting Alec a few mock-accusing looks while Alec just grins and laughs, then kisses his forehead, pulling him close, squeezing him playfully as Magnus slaps him, then they finally head inside. 

They leave their clothes in the bathroom and Alec promises he’ll get the rest of the hay out the next day, then pulls Magnus with him into his bedroom, where they happily get into bed, Nala settling on a blanket on the carpet, satisfied now they’re back and she gets to sleep with them. 

They cuddle up as closely to one another as possible, warm and cozy under the thick duvet, and drift off with full hearts and smiles on their faces.

 

Cloudy awareness seeps into his consciousness, a few quiet noises, movement on his side, a clicking sound. Silence as he drifts off again into oblivion. 

When Magnus wakes next, Alec’s forehead and nose are pressed against the side of his face, a naked arm thrown over his chest, Alec’s heat warming his right side, but there’s someone on his left, as well, and when he blinks his eyes open, he spots Nala curled up there.  _ You’re trapped by love and warmth. _ He smiles to himself and presses further into Alec, sighing contently, his hand finding Alec’s arm, his fingers gently running along until they feel fabric, the sleeve of his t-shirt, and he pushes his fingers beneath it, circling Alec’s bare bicep and shoulder. 

Alec has been dozing, instantly pulled out of it when Magnus moves and he stays still, enjoying the loving caresses, snuggled into his boyfriend who smells delicious and feels so warm and strong and safe. He smiles softly, his skin prickling exquisitely.

“Mornin’.” 

“Good morning, Alexander.” Magnus whispers, turning his head more into Alec’s face, inhaling him, suddenly a thought appearing from his unconsciousness.

“Were you up earlier?” 

“Mmm, let Nala outside, it’s very frosty, snowed a little last night, but got colder.” He sighs, pushing forward, his nose colliding with Magnus’ chin, trying to press into the crook of his neck, and Magnus is gracious enough to turn his head to let him. 

“Is it slippery?” 

“Mmhmm, just a bit.” 

He sounds so soft and sleepy, Magnus lets out a tiny giggle, happiness spreading throughout him. He gives them a few minutes just enjoying the quiet, warm bliss of each other. 

“I’m sorry, but if I don’t move now, the bed will also be wet.” Magnus warns amusedly.

Alec sighs deeply, then rolls onto his back, freeing Magnus. Magnus sits up, grinning at his boyfriend who rubs his eyes before he opens them. “Shower when you’re done?”

Magnus nods, leans over and down to drop a kiss on Alec’s scarred eyebrow, then pushes the blanket out of the way and maneuvers out of bed between the two unmoving bodies.

When he enters the bathroom, his eyes fall on their clothes from last night, and he stares for a moment, surprised his coat is completely hay-free. Alec must have done it when he let Nala out. 

Back in the bedroom, he jumps onto the bed, making Nala lift her head to look at him curiously, and when he jumps again, landing on top of Alec, who groans in protest, she moves off of the bed, stretching, leaving them to it in favor of finding food. 

Magnus is grinning down at him like a cheshire cat and Alec stares at him, raised eyebrow, half pouting. 

“You rescued my coat.” 

Alec drops the pout and looks smug instead. “I did.” 

“And I guess, you think you deserve a reward for that?” Magnus asks astutely.

“I deserve it.” Alec retorts self-assured, his hands stilled on Magnus’ waist, now sliding downwards to cup his ass. 

Magnus nods reluctantly, unable to argue with it, too great the anticipation of feeling Alec’s lips again, his head already moving to capture them, not gentle this time, craving the intensity of their mouths clashing, pulling moans from each other, their bodies aligned, grinding. 

Alec frowns darkly when Magnus moves back suddenly, smirking down at him. 

“Time for that shower.” He pecks Alec’s nose.

Alec tries to trap him with his arms and legs, but he moves too quickly, leaving him pining - for just a couple of seconds before he’s rushing off the bed and after him to the bathroom. 

Magnus is already naked, stepping into the shower, warm water raining down on him while Alec discards his t-shirt and underwear as fast as he can, eager to join him. 

They’re grinning at each other, their eyes closing as their arms come around one another’s naked, wet bodies, their mouths glued together once again, their sounds drowned out by the water. Magnus is gentle as he caresses over Alec’s bruised skin, glad it’s looking much better and he doesn’t feel much pain anymore. 

The next minutes are fingers exploring skin, muscles and hair, bodies pressing tighter, excitement and desire growing, lips swelling, moans and heavy breathing. 

They slide together, sparking bliss, heat expanding inside of them. Magnus’ hand slips down between them, Alec’s fingers dipping tightly into his hip and shoulder as he watches him being wrecked for a moment, unable to resist the arched neck before him, his lips, tongue and teeth making contact with a pulsing vein and stubbly skin in turn, Alec’s moans ringing in his ears, the sound of water almost forgotten, suddenly finding himself pushed back against the cold tiles, his burning skin shocked by the sensations for a second, his attention forced to the heated kiss, Alec’s tongue filling his mouth, his hand taken over giving pleasure, and Magnus has to grip on tightly, sensations peaking, cries mingling, Alec’s body falling against him, holding on. 

His legs stop shaking finally, his mouth sucking the spot on Magnus’ shoulder his lips have been connected to for a couple of minutes while catching his breath, his tongue softly lapping up the water, tracing an invisible line to his neck, his jaw and lips, his hand caressing Magnus’ arms, tenderly, unhurried. Their kisses consist of gentle pulling amongst smiles, Magnus’ hands softly running up all the way Alec’s back and into his hair, his fingers tugging on wet strands gently, spiralling soft shivers down his skin. 

Alec grabs the shower gel eventually, and they soap each other’s bodies reverently, more thoroughly than they would their own, tickling to make the other squirm and laugh, but never separating further than they have to. Alec styles Magnus’ foamy hair, laughing at the mock sour look on his lover’s face, then he laughs more when Magnus pushes him against the wall when it’s his turn to shampoo Alec’s hair, forgetting the task at hand as his mouth gets busy smooching Alec once more. 

They rinse off and get out eventually, finding all kinds of marks on their own bodies as they dry off, not minding one bit. Alec spots the bracelet he got him for his birthday next to the sink, proud he got him something he really loves and can take with him wherever he goes. And really, the first thing Magnus does is take it to fasten it back around his wrist. “I just don’t want it to get damaged by the water.” He explains as if guilty for taking it off, but soon smiles as Alec immediately moves towards him, cups his neck and kisses him. 

“Can I use your razor?” Magnus moved in front of the mirror, a towel around his waist as Alec’s still busy rubbing his hair behind him. 

“Tired of your goatee?” Alec steps in closer, resting his chin on Magnus’ shoulder, his arm coming around Magnus’ chest. 

“Don’t you know variety is the spice of life?” Magnus smirks and leans into him, watching himself and Alec in the mirror, and it hits him abruptly how perfect they look, how good they are for each other, how their life together will not end here, but go on and on and on. He closes his eyes, his hand covering Alec’s, and basks in the moment, Alec’s lips brushing the side of his neck with small kisses until he stills, too, his face pressed against Magnus’ head. 

“Yes, you can.” Alec breathes out and loosens his grip around Magnus, pointing towards the razor when Magnus gives him a confused look. 

“How about me?” He rubs his own stubble, not wanting to make the decision himself. 

Magnus smiles, shaking his head, and Alec returns it, grabs his toothbrush and watches Magnus shaving while cleaning his teeth. He wants to wake up like today, share the shower, this space, watch Magnus, be with Magnus. It’s truly all he wants, and it doesn’t matter where they’ll be, though he hopes they can have their own space eventually. Together with the Chairman, of course. And sadness pulls on his heart as he thinks of saying goodbye to Nala. He shoves it away, finishes up and heads to the bedroom to get dressed. 

“Can I borrow a pair of underwear?” Magnus asks slyly as he returns, and Alec can’t but look down as the towel around Magnus’ waist drops to his feet. 

He has to force himself to look up, flushing all the way down to his neck when he sees the sly, proud look on Magnus’ face. 

“Um, sure, in that drawer, take whatever you need.” He starts to button up his shirt, glancing over as Magnus crouches down, chooses a pair of dark-blue briefs and pulls them on.

“A little tight.” He lets the fabric snap on his hip, locking eyes with Alec.

“Mmm, some say I don’t have much of an ass.” Alec replies, making Magnus frown and step closer behind him, his hands molding against Alec’s butt.

“I very much disagree with those fools.” He says against Alec’s ear, his breath sending a shiver over Alec as he grins. 

“I don’t care as long as you like it.” He turns his head to look into Magnus’ eyes, finding nothing but admiration and adoration there, making his heart beat a little faster. 

“I love it.” Magnus kisses him firmly to stress his words, implying a lot more meaning. 

Alec turns around to wrap his arms around the other man, taking full advantage of their closeness, his hands cupping Magnus’ ass, digging into his flesh, eliciting shudders from him.

“Nnngh, I already know I have a very fine ass.” Magnus smirks, his eyes twinkling, Alec’s bright smile and little nod making his insides flutter. 

“Everything about you is very fine, and gorgeous, and sexy, and beautiful.” Alec responds, placing a kiss on Magnus’ face between his words. 

“Ditto.” Magnus smiles, takes Alec’s face into his hands and kisses him lushly.

They pull away rather breathless, eyes shining, lips red and thick, gazing at each other until someone - probably a large wolfhound called Nala - scratches outside at the door. 

Alec smiles lopsidedly and moves towards the door. “She’s probably jealous, or needs to go outside again.” 

“I would be jealous, too, if you were in here with anyone but myself.” Magnus retorts, smirking as he watches Nala trot inside, lean her body against Alec’s legs, and look up at him with fervent affection as he strokes and talks to her. 

He gives himself a little push to stop aweing and get dressed, his eyes falling on the shelves of dozens and dozens of books, he only really became aware of right now. “Are all of these yours?” He asks as he slips into a shirt.

“Yeah, I love to read, gather knowledge. I thought about studying again, but I guess I’m too nervous of falling back into old habits. I wouldn’t want to obsess over being perfect again, so I just learn for myself when I can.” 

Magnus listens attentively while closing the buttons of his shirt, watching Alec. “I understand, and I rather you never pressure yourself like that again. I used to read a lot myself, even tried to write a book once.” His voice and expression derogatory towards himself.

“That’s great, what happened?” Alec is curious and wants to know all about it, but also cautious in case Magnus doesn’t want to talk about it. 

“Well, it just didn’t happen. I still have the first thirty or so drafts on my laptop, but I could never finish it, and it’s no big deal, everyone tries or wants to write a book, it’s nothing special.” 

Alec watches him closely. “It is, especially from you.” 

Magnus looks up startled, then smiles a little, his eyes downcast again. “I honestly don’t think I could even look at it now without cringing.” 

He meets Alec’s eyes again, glad when Nala demands his attention. “Mind if I let her out?” 

Magnus shakes his head quickly, his smile a little too put on, then kicks himself when Alec and Nala leave, gets ready and heads downstairs to find them again.

“Are we going for a walk?” Magnus asks when he finds Alec pulling on his boot. 

“No, I’m taking you out for breakfast, or lunch... both.” He chuckles and pulls the zipper up before reaching for his second shoe. 

Magnus smiles, and holds up a hand. “In that case, excuse me for a few more minutes.” 

He takes two steps at a time up easily, and vanishes in the bathroom, leaving Alec and Nala to wait patiently for him to return. His hair is almost impeccably styled when he does, and though he’s wearing no make up, as Alec doesn’t have any, he doesn’t look anything short of dashing. His face and lips glowing more than usual as he used Alec’s face cream and chapstick.

Alec runs a hand through is very unstyled hair, needing to lean in to kiss Magnus once he reaches the end of the staircase.

He moves back, licking his lips. “Ready?” 

Magnus confirms and they head outside, Nala jumping up into the backseat of the pickup as they get into the front. 

Magnus receives a text from Raphael while Alec drives, and it joys and pains him at the same time. He glances over at Alec’s profile, his gaze intense enough to carve it into his mind forever, should he never see him again. But he  _ will. _

He shakes the weird thoughts away and strokes Nala when her head appears between the front seats. 

Alec chooses his favorite cafè and is glad they missed the breakfast rush, as well as the busy lunchtime, so they find an empty table easily and order five minutes later, after a friendly chat with Julia, the waitress. Nala is known and welcome here, as well, and she gets water and a few treats, then settles on the floor at Alec’s side, napping.

“Do you know everyone around here?” Magnus asks, thinking he already knows the answer.

“I guess, due to working at the markets and helping out here and there you get to know people. I’ve never been less socially awkward than here, everyone’s just so… open and genuinely nice.” Alec smiles, his shoulders shrugging lightly.

“Yes, I don’t think this fairytale-esque atmosphere around here ever disappears.” He muses, his sight pinned to a loose strand of hair on Alec’s forehead. He can already feel the weight of missing him tearing on his limbs, on his heart, and he knows it’s ridiculous - or maybe that’s exactly how it feels when one finds their soulmate. 

Alec nods, still smiling, and Magnus suddenly realizes the difference. This smile, this look in Alec’s eyes, that is just for Magnus himself, just nuances diverging from when he smiles at others, and yet it’s crystal clear. Magnus takes a moment, more pretending to look around than anything else, in wait for the knot in his stomach to dissipate and let him breathe easier.

“Are you okay?” 

Magnus doesn’t have to even turn to look at Alec to see the concern in his eyes. He knows the tentative expression, cautious not to overstep and push, yet hazel eyes brimming with severe care, ready to jump and make the impossible come true for those he loves.  _ Loves. _

Magnus shakes his head, then nods quickly, finally meeting his eyes. “Yes, I am, I just…”  _ Get it over with. _ “I’m probably leaving the day after tomorrow, Raphael and Ragnor could make the trip to pick us up, the Chairman, I mean.” He feels jittery and a little awkward, and most of all regretful and a little surreal. Will their time here really end so soon? And will it really continue the way they’re imagining it to? 

Alec looks rather perplexed. “Oh.” But of course he knew it would happen, Christmas is creeping closer every day, and he too, will leave soon. “I mean, yeah, makes sense, and I’m glad they will get you two and your stuff.” He smiles a little, an inner turmoil causing havoc. So, this is it. Two days left. Maybe. Depending on when they’ll be here. At least it’s not today. And he will see him soon. He will.

The heaviness surrounding them is lifted somewhat when Julia arrives with their orders and they focus on the food, which is delicious. 

“Try that cheese, it’s made on the farm.” Alec nods towards the plate and Magnus tries it curiously. 

“It’s really good, almost melts on your tongue.” 

Alec smirks, nodding. “I made it myself once.” 

“Really? Is there anything you haven’t done, or can’t do?” Magnus teases a little, but he’s genuinely impressed. 

“90% of things that can be done in the world.” Alec retaliates.

“Mmm, I doubt that, you’re great at all the essentials, like making the best birthday presents, throwing surprise parties, caring for people and animals, satisfying your lover…” 

Alec’s brow lifts in slight amusement and doubt, but Magnus’ eyes are captivating, leaving no room for insecurity. Magnus suddenly reaches out and takes his hand, and Alec’s neck prickles from the touch, even more from the sincerity in those deep, gold-brown eyes. He finds himself unable to look away.

“I mean it, Alexander. From the moment I met you, you’ve gone out of your way to help me, and make me feel better, and you didn’t have to. Attraction is one thing, but you touch everyone with your heart, and I may have never met someone with a heart as open, kind and caring as yours. I’m truly lucky.” 

Alec can’t breathe, the look of devotion and tenderness on Magnus’ face leaving him dumbfounded. He parts his lips, knowing he should say something, but all the words are fleeing from his mind, rendering him helpless. 

Magnus smiles, understanding, not needing an answer, he just had to get it out. He squeezes Alec’s hand reassuringly, and pulls it back, knowing he can’t do here what he really wants to. But they’ll be alone again… 

They finish their meal, pay, get the Chairman, and take Nala for a walk around town, taking the opportunity to buy presents, talk to people, and give Nala’s little fans time to play with her, the Chairman appearing now and then, sometimes following them around, then gone again on his own strolls, but they’re not worried. 

The hours pass too quickly, though, and Alec feels antsy and wanting to slow down time somehow when he checks his watch, realizing that tomorrow at this time, it will be their last night here together. Still, he doesn’t want to imagine how he’d feel not knowing whether they would have a future together. But he does, they both want it, and they’ll make it happen. 

So he calms his rapidly beating heart, takes Magnus’ arm to get his attention, and embraces him wholly, his eyes falling shut, the breath he’s been holding alleviating, his cold nose pressing into Magnus’ warm skin just below his ear. 

“I’m really lucky, too.” He murmurs loud enough for him to hear, smiling when he feels Magnus’ arms around his middle tightening, the last trace of unease inside him clearing as he inhales him. 

They spend the evening eating Sara’s food, drinking fresh juice and talking to her and James, both sad to learn of Magnus’ departure so soon, and they make him promise to come back.  _ You and all your friends and family will forever be welcome here.  _

He has to fight with a tear or two, hugging them both tightly, realizing he not only found Alec here, but also several great, kind people and new friends. 

After saying goodnight, they head to the apartment, hold each other snuggled on the couch, watching a movie, Nala and the Chairman cuddled up to them as if knowing their time together is running out. They all fall asleep right there eventually, Alec being the last to, after turning the TV off, his smile and nose buried in Magnus’ hair. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, finally, this is the last part of my fluff utopia. It's as bad as the rest of it, probably worse, because it had to be! If you've come this far, however, I suppose you're like me and soaking it up! Hope that one special scene with those three little words a few of you were concerned about is as lovely and ott as you imagined it - probably more so! ;-) Thank you every single lovely person leaving kudos, especially comments, it means so much and can truly be the thing to help overcome doubts and find courage to continue. 
> 
> Forever thanks to my friends and betas who are just the most amazing and I don't deserve but am so damn lucky to have <3 <3 <3

Magnus wakes up, his arm a little numb, his neck a bit sore having slept on Alec’s chest through the night, and when he blinks his eyes open he sees his drool on Alec’s shirt. He apologizes silently, a glance upwards revealing Alec’s still fast asleep. He stares at his messy hair, his long lashes, his nose dimple and perfectly shaped lips. A work of art, indeed. 

He doesn’t want to wake him, so he lifts himself up as carefully as possible, and moves off the couch quietly, letting Nala and the Chairman out of the room, and into the garden, so they can do whatever, then heads to the bathroom himself. 

He runs his fingers through his chaotic hair, ruffles through it and turns the water on to wash his face. He wants a bath, but not without Alexander. He finishes up, drinks some water and gingerly moves back on the couch, lies next to his sleeping boyfriend, his head resting on Alec’s shoulder, his palm spread over his heart. He just listens, and feels. 

He’s about to doze off when Alec suddenly stirs, his arm lifting to rub his face, and Magnus smiles and waits until he’s conscious enough. 

“Good morning, beautiful.” 

Magnus smiles wider, lifting his head to look at Alec, for a moment getting lost in his eyes. 

“Good morning, Alexander.” He caresses his temple, cheek and along his jaw, then leans down for a gentle kiss. 

“Mmmm, best morning.” Alec murmurs, smiling too, his tongue coming out to lick his lips. 

Magnus grabs a water bottle from the table and opens it. “Thirsty?” 

  
Alec nods and shifts himself upwards a little, pushing a cushion behind his neck, and takes the bottle from Magnus, downing half of it. “Thanks.” 

Magnus is kneeling next to him, shaking his head with a smile. “The beasts are outside, it’s only eight, you can sleep more if you like.” 

Alec shakes his head, puts the bottle down on the floor and cards his fingers from Magnus’ knee up his thigh, wraps them into Magnus’ shirt and pulls until he moves down on top of him, mirroring his smirk before their lips touch. 

After minutes of sweet, loving, teasing kisses, Magnus rests his head on his hand on Alec’s chest, their eyes locking, Alec’s arms around him, his fingers softly massaging Magnus’ neck. He’s never had as many perfect moments before knowing Alec. 

They’re quiet for a while, neither of them wanting to crush their peacefulness, both of them aware that today is the last day. 

“I’d like to take a bath with you later.” Magnus finally dares say, glad when he gets a smile and nod in response.

Then Alec takes courage, knowing he can’t just pretend and evade the inevitable. “I’ll help you pack later if you want.” 

There’s a tiny pause, a moment of standstill inside him, then Magnus nods, smiling a little, grateful. “I’d like that, thanks.” 

Alec shakes his head and suppresses a sigh. 

They get breakfast, see to Nala and the Chairman, though unnecessary as they’re happily munching on their own breakfasts, and decide to pack before deciding what to do today. With Alec’s help it seems to take no time at all, and they clean the apartment as well as possible, so hopefully Sara and James won’t have to do too much. 

Alec comes out of the bathroom, seeing Magnus holding his phone, his expression a little somber. 

“Something wrong?” 

Magnus looks up, shaking his head, his features softening. “No, Ragnor and Raphael will pick me up at noon tomorrow, and they can’t linger, there’s a lot of Christmas preparations to be done, Madzie’s orders.” He grins softly, and Alec, though his heart sank when he heard, is glad. Magnus will be back with his family, and that’s important for all of them. 

“Well, you can’t disappoint her.” He smiles and steps closer, sliding his hands over Magnus’ hips and backwards, kisses his brow, nose, and lips. 

“No, it will be fun.” But wow, he will miss Alec  _ so _ much. 

“Mhm… let’s take that bath now.” Alec suggests, and after another minute of kissing and hugging, they get ready.

Their bodies enveloped in hot water and scented steam, they’re drawn as close as possible, Magnus sliding into Alec’s lap easily, their mouths slick and hot, unable to keep apart, hands slippery on miles of wet, heated skin. Magnus’ hands push into Alec’s hair, partly dry and wet, craving more closeness, Alec’s fingers softly scratching over Magnus’ shoulder blades, hearts racing, lips chasing, moans soaring in between. 

They need more, deciding to leave the tub, quickly scrubbing off most of the wetness, rushing to the bedroom to fall on the bed, their limbs tangling, kisses hungry and demanding. 

“I want you so bad.” 

Magnus’ voice is hoarse, almost rough, sounding as affected as Alec feels, the smell of spices on his skin going straight to his head. He gives himself over, heart, body, and soul, his fingers pulling on Magnus’ hair as he stretches him, murmuring sexy, loving words into his ear, their mouths messy, kissing and licking each other’s faces, necks and throats, and though they’re desperate to complete each other, they take as much time as they manage, Magnus’ mouth wandering all over Alec until almost every part of him is kissed and cherished while Alec’s hands are leaving soft marks on Magnus’ body, finally, impatiently sliding right between Alec’s legs, angling them up just right to join their bodies.

He feels his heart pounding as hard and fast as Magnus’ movements above him, inside him, the mattress under him giving into their weight, Magnus’ body invading his own more with every thrust, driving every bit of coherent thought out of his mind, filling him with nothing but ecstatic pleasure, Magnus’ hot breath on his face, groans in his ears, disabling himself to keep quiet.

Magnus has to restrain himself, torn amidst chasing their ultimate high and obsessively wanting to make it last, to keep feeling this close to him for every drawn out second. Sweat mingles with drops of remaining bath water, running along Alec’s face, and he licks them off, his mouth glued to Alec’s skin, their bodies slickly sliding, grinding, Alec’s hands relentlessly on him, pushing him further, wanting more, needing more. But he doesn’t want to lose himself quite yet. 

Alec looks surprised, venerable in Magnus’ eyes, as he grabs his hands and pins them down over his head, needing just a few moments to regain a sliver of control. He moves slowly, revering how his body’s movements charm moans from Alec; strained and low when he just rolls his hips, rough and guttural when he hits the right spot, and he will remember every single one, above all the way he looks; wholly undone, blissed out and wrecked, his eyes darkened with sovereign desire, and love. 

They’re what makes him lose control.    
  


They stay in bed for a few hours, talking about books they read and liked, about places they’ve been to or want to see, people and animals that left a lasting impression in their lives, all throughout trying their best to not think about tomorrow. 

After a shower and dinner with Sara and James, and putting Nala and the Chairman to bed, they head to the bedroom and Alec can see the heaviness he feels himself on Magnus’ face, but he can’t have him feel like this. He takes his hand, pulls him in and starts to sway to the sound of music unheard, soon luring a smile from the stunning man in his arms, and they dance like this, embracing, gazing and swaying to invisible music.

They make love throughout the night to the sound of their heartbeats racing each other, their eyes and souls bound infinitely.    
  


Barking, scratching, and mewling hauls them out of sleep the next day. They can barely open their eyes, minds heavy from sleep, bodies sore and exhausted. Magnus rolls away, mumbling something Alec doesn’t catch, forcing himself to get out of bed, rubbing his eyes as he opens the door to let Nala and the Chairman in. “What’s with the ruckus, guys?” He returns to the bed, pressing against Magnus’ back, sighing as his eyes fall shut again. 

The bed dips twice, barely noticeably first, then firmly, and Alec feels a big, wet, rough tongue on his cheek, frowns and tries to swat Nala’s head away. The Chairman meanwhile trotted over them to Magnus, pawing at his face, meowing at him. 

“Chairman, no… go outside, find someone to feed you.” Magnus murmurs annoyed, but neither Nala, nor the Chairman give up, and suddenly his eyes snap open. “What time is it?” 

He props himself up on his elbow and reaches for his phone, blinking, at first thinking he got it wrong. “Fuck.” It’s past 11.30, and they have very little time left until his friends arrive. 

“Alec, we gotta get up, we overslept.” They never remembered to set an alarm, and he can’t blame them, the night was sheer magical, but he really detests being rushed when he’s tired. 

It’s his own fault, though, and he sits up, the Chairman and Nala leaving again, now they’ve done their job. “They should have done that sooner.” He mumbles grouchily, sighs and leans down to kiss Alec’s nose and eyelids, gently shaking his shoulder. 

“Love, get up. I’m sorry, but we have to.” He could let him sleep… but no, he can’t, at this stage there won’t be any time to properly say bye, not that he even wants to. 

When Alec finally sits up, too, and promises he’ll get up in a minute, Magnus rushes to the bathroom, washes up quickly and gets dressed, no time for much else, except sorting out his crazy hair - priorities. 

He drops a kiss on Alec’s lips when he appears, still sleepy and gorgeous and Magnus wishes he could just take him back to bed, but instead he grabs the rest of his things to stow away while Alec gets ready. They wanted to have a drawn-out breakfast, but there’s no time now. However, they take a few minutes to have coffee and a couple of still warm bread rolls with homemade jam, thanking the Winter’s exuberantly for everything, again sharing hugs and promises to see each other again soon. Magnus’ phone beeps just when they’re walking back to the apartment, announcing the text that Ragnor and Raphael are almost here. 

They dress boots and coats quickly, Alec pulling his beanie over his head before grabbing most of Magnus’ luggage to take outside while Magnus is getting the Chairman who almost slipped past him into the garden. He doesn’t want to spend ages trying to catch him when he doesn’t want to be caught. He’s not happy about this development of them having to rush, either, but maybe it’s not so bad, anyway. After all, saying goodbye to people he genuinely cares about  _ sucks _ . 

Alec spots the van just driving around the corner when Magnus appears with the Chairman and his last bag. 

His heart sinks when he sees they’re already here, but he kicks himself. This isn’t even a real goodbye. 

He makes sure the Chairman is inside securely before he greets and hugs his friends, then lets them pack up his luggage while he moves a few steps away with Alec, takes his hands into a firm grip and looks into his eyes. But he doesn’t know what to say, and neither does Alec. They smile a bit awkwardly, then laugh, tension rolling off of them, and they wrap each other close, a last time feeling, holding on, inhaling each other, taking one long moment to hopefully last them for the next days apart. 

“Be safe, and give everyone a hug from me.” Alec moves back eventually, every part of him wanting to hold on. 

“Oh, I will for sure. And soon you can yourself.” Magnus’ face is hopeful, and Alec smiles and nods, runs his hands gently down the sides of his face, cradles his neck and kisses him, wanting to reassure him, ease his heart, tell him he’ll miss him, but not to worry. 

Their lips part reluctantly, Magnus’ hand pulling Alec’s beanie straight, caressing a strand of hair that pokes out from under the fabric. He lets his fingers trail over his temple, cheek and stubbly jaw. There’s so endlessly much inside of him he wishes to tell him, but there will be time for all of it eventually. 

“Have a safe trip.” Alec says for lack of meaningful words, his insides knotting and stinging as they finally lose every bodily contact. 

“We will, I’ll text you, and let me know when you’re in the city.” Magnus turns to Nala who’s been waiting her turn so patiently, happy to receive Magnus’ affection, but clearly disturbed to see him and the Chairman, who’s looking at them from the window, go. 

Alec nods, unable to speak or take his eyes off of him, his eyes burning, and Magnus seems to have the same problem, walking backwards, not wanting to lose sight of Alec. 

He holds up his hand in a last greeting finally, and quickly gets into the van. Alec stutters out the breath he’s been holding when the door closes, watching, waving at them as the van turns and drives down the road. 

He feels frozen to the spot, vaguely aware of Nala pushing her nose into his hand, perceptive of the turmoil inside him. He knows it’s ridiculous, even a little pathetic, but the last weeks have been the most incredible of his entire life, and he didn’t know falling in love, real love, could turn his whole world upside down, irreversibly. Every fibre in his body tenses suddenly, realization crashing over him, a hundred thoughts spinning in his head, but there’s just one thing he can attempt right now, and he wills his feet to move, running at full speed after the van, the wolfhound instantly on his heels.

Magnus is glad his friends don’t immediately try to pull him into conversation as he stares out of the window, at the houses, the landscape, hundreds of memories flooding his mind, the day he came seeming so far away, and so little did he know what was waiting for him; the magic of the place, the nature and animals, the people… a tall, gorgeous stranger and a wolfhound. He would like to try to write about this strange and wonderful encounter some time. Maybe even about finding genuine love in the most random way, except he’d rather think of it as fate, because how couldn’t it be? All that shit he’s been through might only have some meaning, some worth to it, now he found  _ the one. _

And the image of Alec standing there, Nala by his side - Magnus is so grateful for that dog - is so deeply ingrained in his mind. Flashes of Alec in various situations, smiling a dozen breathtaking ways, laughing, worrying, teasing, playing, wiggling his nose, whispering, gazing with devotion, with care, joy, affection, admiration, sadness, happiness, desire, lust, and love…  _ Love. _

He called him that this morning, without a second thought, not minding Alec probably hadn’t even heard him. But he said it. And suddenly regret stabs him. Not at calling him that, but not having told him in the right way. Not having told him at all. Actions speak louder than words, he knows that. But words still confirm and reassure, and are simply nice to hear. And though he told Alec dozens of times before, he didn’t say the words. And he knows he can still do it, once they see each other again. There’ll be a right moment. But he still wishes he had done it already, just to make it perfectly clear, to kill off any and all doubts. To see Alec’s face when he told him. 

He’s an impatient man at times, and he hates having regrets he could easily have fixed, and with every second that more of the landscape rushes past him, he feels edgier, finding it harder to breathe. 

He leans forward. “Please turn around, I forgot something. It’s crucial.” He stresses before Ragnor can start reprimanding him about his forgetfulness, which he does anyway, but the van turns around once more and Magnus feels the happiest anxiety he’s ever known. 

And then he startles, staring as Alec suddenly appears on the road, running. “Stop the van!” Magnus unfastens his seatbelt instantly, pulling the door open before the car even halts, and runs towards him, his heartbeat thundering in his ears. 

Alec is beyond relieved to find the van hasn’t gotten that far yet, and more so when Magnus jumps out and dashes towards him. He comes to a halt, his legs shaking, completely breathless and he needs several moments to even attempt to speak again, Magnus standing right in front of him, holding onto his arms to steady him, looking confused, curious, hopeful. Nala is panting at their side, watching them. 

Alec closes his eyes, takes a few slow, deep breaths, opens his eyes and takes Magnus’ hands in his, starting to speak. “I just wanted to tell you-”

“I love you.” 

Alec stills, eyes big, needing a moment to make sure he heard right, Magnus’ eyes shining, his lips curling into the loveliest smile, and Alec unfreezes. 

“Y-” Again he’s silenced, this time by Magnus’ lips, and he just can’t care as he flings his arms around him, their bodies colliding, their mouths keen to create the kiss to end all kisses. 

They’re flushed and without breath as they pull apart enough to look into one another’s eyes, smiles spreading over their faces, their noses brushing tenderly. 

“I love you too, Magnus.” Alec manages to say, at last, and if possible, Magnus is glowing even brighter. They kiss once more, more unwilling to say bye than before, but regret has transformed into elation, and once they do part and Magnus walks away to the van, they can smile honestly, warmth and joy letting them breathe easier, looking forward to spending their life together whichever way it will happen.   
  


Apart from Raphael’s and Ragnor’s bickering in the front sometimes, the drive is quiet. The Chairman is curled up in Magnus’ lap, sleeping as Magnus strokes him tenderly, staring outside, not much else but Alexander on his mind. It has been like a fairytale, the whole experience, like a dream. And though he knows it was all real, the closer they’re getting to the city, the further away it already seems. He has to calm himself, knowing it’s just his perception, the abruptness of it all. Alexander is real, and their love more sure as anything, is too.

His friends help him take up all of his things, and he feels his heart pounding heavier with every step closer to his apartment. His hand is a little shaky as he puts the key in the lock and opens the door, the Chairman on his shoulders, looking around curiously, purring and bumping his head. Magnus is grateful for him, for his friends getting him. He would have felt a lot weirder coming back here on his own. 

It’s like stepping into the past at first. He can see himself rushing about, not knowing what to pack, fretting over the whole trip, nervous and anxious. There’s a shirt thrown over his couch he decided not to take in the end, a few magazines on the couch table, but other than that it’s quite neat. All of his stuff is here, many beloved pieces. But being back here feels very peculiar.

There, by the window, was the last place they fought before he threw her out of his apartment and life. He shivers at the memory. The rage, the withdrawal, the agony he felt. Disappointment, betrayal. Even more directed at himself, in the end he could only blame himself. But he learned to forgive, well, he made a good start. And he’s confident he’ll get there. 

“Let’s see what we have here.” 

Magnus is thrown out of his thoughts when Ragnor opens the fridge, and he puts the Chairman down and walks over to grab a can of his favorite cat food. 

“You were here when we threw everything out, it didn’t miraculously fill itself.” Magnus retorts, watching the Chairman prancing in front of his bowl in eager anticipation. 

“Right, I forgot. You can’t expect me to remember every trivial detail about your life.” Ragnor sighs exasperatedly and shuts the fridge door. 

“Oh, I would never.” Magnus snaps playfully and empties the can into the bowl, watching fondly as the Chairman starts to devour his food. 

“I’ll go get something from the Thai restaurant down the street.” Raphael offers as he walks back from dropping Magnus’ luggage in the bedroom. 

“Thank you.” Magnus smiles gratefully. 

“I’ll go with you, else you’ll only get the spicy stuff you and Magnus love and forget about my delicate bowels.” Ragnor quips, already marching to the door.

Raphael shares a suffering look with Magnus, who can’t but smirk a little, then watches his friends leave, a strange quiet overcoming the apartment the moment the door clicks shut. At least the Chairman’s gobbling noises are still there, too. 

He shrugs his coat off and takes off his boots, putting them in their place, then heads to his bedroom, the bathroom, looking at everything. Apart from some dust everywhere nothing looks different. It just feels so. He changes into more comfortable clothes, smiling when he looks at his wrist. Alexander’s bracelet. He runs his finger over every stone, then turns to his luggage and quickly opens the right bag, pulling out the photo album. He feels better holding it in his hands. He puts it on the nightstand to look at later when he won’t be able to sleep. 

He puts most of his stuff where it belongs, then joins the Chairman again in the living area, puts on some music and settles on the couch. He checks his phone, his fingers automatically going for the contact list. Alexander. He’s the first entry now. It makes him smile. 

_ Hello, love, arrived in the big city. Strange to be here again. I’m pretty sure the Chairman is missing you already.  _ Magnus glances over at the cat, happily licking out his bowl now. Ah well.  _ I miss you more, though. Take good care of yourself and the big girl. Kisses to both of you, love you.  _

He puts the phone down on his chest and leans back, closing his eyes. 

Once they’re back, the three of them eat and talk for a long while, and Magnus is terribly grateful for their company. It’s almost 1 am when they decide to leave, and Magnus is almost sure he will fall asleep the moment his head hits the pillow. He doesn’t, but he stares at photos of him and Alexander taken at the Halloween party, the Chairman curled up next to him, until his eyes fall shut. 

~~~

“Hey, big bro, how’re you?” 

Alec’s forced to smile hearing Izzy’s exuberant greeting. He’s sitting in front of the fireplace, Nala’s head on his lap, stroking her head gently. 

“I’m good, how’re you?” 

“We’re great, Jace and Clary helped us decorate the apartment today.” 

“It looks like santa’s elves puked Christmas glitter all over!” Lydia’s shouting in the background somewhere, making him chuckle. 

“It totally does.” Izzy confirms, audibly grinning. 

Alec can’t but think Magnus would probably love that, but he knows he, Dot, Cat and Madzie, have been busy Christmas shopping and decorating, as well. They’ve been sending him photos and texts, and Alec is so relieved Magnus seems to be fine, surrounded by love and fun. It’s been five days, and this place lost some of its magic when Magnus left, and he’s never missed any person as sorely in his life. It’s a physical pain, and sometimes tears burn in his eyes and he laughs at himself, telling Nala he’s being very silly, and she looks at him as if she understands. But then he usually thinks she understands him, and he’s also crying a little bit for her. He doesn’t tell anyone else how he feels, it’s their little secret. 

“Alec? Are you really okay?” 

He snaps out of his head, not having noticed his straying thoughts.

“Uh, yeah, yeah, fine. Just wanted to tell you I’ll be there tomorrow afternoon.” 

“We’re so happy you’re coming! Want me to get you from the station?” 

“No, Jace will, he wants to show me his new apartment first, we’ll come to yours after.” 

“Alright, but don’t let us wait too long, I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever, I need a super tight big brother hug!” 

Alec smiles, thinking he needs a few, as well. “Your order has been dispatched.” He jokes, making her giggle. 

“How’s Magnus?” 

Alec swallows, staring into the fire, just seeing Magnus’ face. 

“Um, he’s good, everyone’s preparing stuff, you know.” 

“Yeah, we’ll have to all get together soon. After your reunion sex party, of course.” 

Alec’s eyes grow wide. “Our what?” 

“You heard me. Am I wrong?” There’s way too much smugness and elation in her tone, and Alec simply sighs in pretence, laughing inwardly, happy she always makes him smile somehow, no matter how obscene or silly she is. 

“See you tomorrow, Iz, give my love to your Grinch fiancèe.” He smirks, hearing Izzy’s mock-shocked gasp. 

“Fiancèe! Your almost brother-in-law just called you a Grinch!” 

“He’s very right with that!” Lydia calls back, making both Izzy and Alec chuckle. 

“See you tomorrow, Alec, love you!” 

“Love you too, Iz.” 

He ends the call and sighs, closing his eyes for a moment. He’ll be fine. Seeing his family will be good for him. He looks at Nala, her eyes still trained on him, and if any eyes contain one’s soul, surely it’s those of a dog. 

“Am I being silly again? Hm?” He smiles and moves down, leaning his head on hers, stroking the sides of her face and neck.

He feels rather ridiculous feeling the way he does. But maybe he’s allowed to feel, however he feels. He’s been trying to suppress parts of himself for too long, and it’s gotten him nowhere good. Maybe it doesn’t matter why he feels what he feels, as long as he lets himself feel it.    
  


The next day he takes a long time to say goodbye to all the animals, the calves and kittens already grown, all so adorable and beautiful. Nala is last, though he told her he’d be gone for a while before he’d see her again last night, hoping she’d really understand, and not miss him too much, he knows he will her. 

Jack offered to take him to the bus station, but when Alec brings down his bags to leave, it’s not the pickup waiting for him. 

He squints his eyes in disbelief, but he couldn’t mistake the woman standing next to the black land rover. 

“Mom?” He feels completely taken aback.

Maryse has been looking around curiously, her expression turning fond the moment her eyes fall on her son. 

“Hello, Alec.” She smiles gingerly, walking over, spreading her arms before she embraces him.

Alec is still rather shocked, but closes his arms around her.

“Why are you here?” He didn’t even know she knew he was coming back today, if she did? 

“Isabelle told me you were coming home today. I took half the day off to come get you myself. Robert is finishing up business. I’m sorry your father and I didn’t manage to visit again.” She takes one of his bags and strides to the car, opening the trunk to load it in without a second thought.

Alec hesitates for a moment, then follows her with the rest of his things. 

“Get in, I already greeted the Briar’s and told them I’d take you.” 

He’s still quite puzzled but as he told everyone goodbye already, he gets into the car and fastens the seatbelt. 

It’s been ages since he’s been in a car this clean, without a trace of animal smell. He hasn’t missed it.

Maryse takes a prolonged look at her son before she starts the car. “So, how have you been, Alec?” 

Alec blinks out of his thoughts, looking over at her. “Um, good, you?” 

“Fine.” 

Right, the standard response they give each other. Maybe a bus and train ride would have been preferable, after all. He tells himself to get a grip, though. They just need to warm up. 

“Max and Isabelle told me you met someone?” 

Alec can’t say he isn’t surprised at that blunt and sudden revelation, but then he knows his mother, and he knows his siblings, and he isn’t upset or annoyed, maybe even a little relieved he doesn’t have to make that first step, even if he would have, without a doubt.

“Yes, I have.” 

A short silence follows, then she glances over at him. “And is it serious?” 

Alec doesn’t even have to think about it. “Yes, very.” He turns to look at her, open, honest, and confident. “I love him.” 

He can tell she’s taken off-guard with his confession from her expression, knowing it must be a lot to take in for her, but he won’t hide his feelings in favor of anyone ever again. And no one who loves him would want him to.

She composes herself quickly. “Tell me about him.” It sounds a little like a demand, and she quickly changes her approach. “I mean, if you like.” Her smile is disarming.

Alec’s frown smoothes as pleasant surprise settles inside him, and he finds that he really does want to. 

~~~

“Thank you.” Alec smiles and gets out of the car, heading to the trunk to get his bags. 

“It was my pleasure, Alec. Give Jace my love and don’t forget lunch tomorrow.” Maryse watches him with a soft smile on her face and longing in her eyes.

“I won’t, we’ll all be there, say hi to dad for me.” He moves in to hug her, kissing her cheek, her arms tightening around him as he wants to pull back. He frowns a bit confused but keeps hugging her a moment longer, her arms loosening when he moves back the second time.

He smiles softly at her. “See you tomorrow, be safe.” 

“You too, Alec.” She gets into the car while he heads up the stairs to Jace’s new apartment building, finds his name and pushes the buzzer. 

“Hello?” Jace’s voice sounds from the intercom.

Alec quickly makes his voice sound deeper. “Pizza delivery.” 

There’s a pause. “I haven’t ordered… Alec?” 

“Damn, I gotta work on that.” 

“How are you- I’ll be right there!” Jace sounds excited and Alec chuckles, then waits in front of the door, as Jace forgot to open it for him, but less than 30 seconds later he hears loud footsteps from someone running and the door gets pulled open and he has to drop his bags again as Jace practically leaps at him and pulls him into a firm hug.

“Why didn’t you say something? Did you take an earlier train?“

Alec smiles and pats his back, freeing himself again.

“Not exactly. It's cold, let me in and I'll tell you everything.”

Jace grabs a couple of bags immediately and heads upstairs, Alec following him to the second floor – there is an elevator, but he doesn't really mind after the drive.

Jace left the apartment door open which makes Alec shake his head, with equal amusement and concern, except, maybe, someone else is here, but there isn’t. 

“Just drop it here.” Jace points to the small niche next to the apartment door where he leaves Alec’s bags. 

Alec does as he’s told and looks around curiously. It’s not a huge apartment, but spacious enough to feel comfortable, the feeling exacerbated by warm colors and lots of natural light. He checks the rooms quickly on his way along the corridor towards Jace, positively surprised at how nice it truly is. Especially remembering Jace’s former apartments, a couple of which had merely room enough to not trip over each other. 

The living-room is definitely the highlight so far, and the half finished mural on the back wall behind the couch catches his eye instantly. The back of a man in the center, wings sprouting from his back, the left one is black, the right one is white, there are symbols on both sides of him, and Alec knows enough to understand it’s meant to present darkness and light. He can’t wait to see the finished painting. There’s something powerful about it, and beautiful.

Jace moves to his side, looking at it, smiling softly. “Yeah, I really wasn’t sure when she told me about it, but watching her paint is an experience in itself. And it’s already looking amazing, isn’t it?” 

Alec nods, glancing over at his best friend. “Yeah, it’s stunning, and personal..?” The man, or angel, in the mural looks a lot like him. 

“Yeah, one night she asked me about stuff that meant something to me, good and bad, and the next day she showed me that sketch and it was incredible, and we worked together on perfecting it, and this will be it.” 

Their eyes meet, and Alec’s stunned at the change in his best friend. There’s so much trust and hope there. Maybe he can finally believe that he’s good enough, more than that. Alec smiles lopsidedly and pulls him into a hug, no words needed.

Jace shows him the rest of the apartment while Alec tells him about his mother showing up out of the blue and the rather profound talk they had on the drive, and Jace tells him about his plans for the apartment, then they head out to Izzy and Lydia’s place. Alec finds himself staring at the buildings, the streets, the people and cars, everything so very different from his safe haven. But he could get used to this again. For Magnus, his family, himself. He could. And he wonders whether they’re passing Magnus’ apartment at some point. He only knows where Dot and Cat live. He hopes to change that soon. 

They’re welcomed by Christmas music blasting, Lydia, Izzy, and Max grinning and hugging them, and the apartment truly looks like a Christmas lair. They spend hours eating, drinking, and talking, eventually dropping off on the couch and guest bedroom. The two of them head to Jace’s once they’re up, to shower and change, then meet up with the others at their parents’ house. 

Robert and Maryse seem surprisingly relaxed, and happy to see them, the dining room decorated tastefully, the tree as big as ever, nicely filling up the space and the high ceiling, but instead of intimidating, it feels rather cozy, and Alec can tell how the others relax when his father starts to tell one of his famous jokes, and even their mother is genuinely amused.

Time flies, eating and talking, Max showing them a few new tricks with his father as his assistant, Jace plays them a few piano pieces, beautiful and fun ones, and they’re quite sad to leave that night, but it’s Christmas Eve the next day, so they will all gather again tomorrow. 

Jace is grinning at his phone as they ride the subway, no doubt texting with Clary, and so Alec gets out his phone, as well, trying to think of what to tell Magnus. Being busy with everyone really was the best distraction, but he’d still give a lot to be able to see him just for a few minutes, just to touch his face, give him a hug, kiss him.  _ Soon, just another day and a half, you can do it. _

He sighs and scratches his stubble, opening his messages with Magnus. He reads through a few, then starts to type. 

_ Hey, how are you? I’m good, lots of family time which turned out to be pretty great. Parents keep surprising us, it’s really nice. But I miss you.  _

A couple of minutes later he suddenly receives five images of Magnus and Madzie, some kind of white powder on their faces, grinning or pulling funny faces, which make him smile broadly, followed by a message.

_ Alexander! Great to hear from you, and I’m glad you’re well and family time was pleasant. Madzie and I learned how to bake snow cookies today, hence us looking like them ourselves. It was a lot of fun and we will have plenty of sweets when you join us in two days. We are very excited to see you, and I really need to smooch that gorgeous face of yours again! It’s been so long! =( _

Alec can’t stop grinning, his face turning weary at the last part. He sighs and agrees silently, it’s been way too long, and he is just happy Magnus is as deprived as himself. That reunion sex Izzy teased him about really doesn’t seem unlikely. He so can’t wait. 

_ You look adorable and I will be happy to taste these snow cookies, preferably from your lips. I miss just looking at you, and holding you.  _

_ Sorry, won’t be enough for me, I’m suffering from serious Alexander withdrawals, I might even chain you to my bed ;-) _

Alec blinks, shuddering suddenly. That thought is not unappealing, and he’s quite sure he’d agree to almost anything with him, and as he feels playful and turned on now…

_ I’m up for it. _

He sees the message  _ Magnus is writing,  _ but no message for a minute.

_ Sorry, I was joking, kind of, are you joking?  _

Alec chuckles inwardly. 

_ Maybe. You’ll find out.  _

_ Alexander, don’t do that to me, I won’t be able to sleep for two nights now.  _

_ Sorry, please get some sleep, you’ll need it ;-) _

_!!!!!!!!(/ &%§$%&/…….. I’m a mess now, I hope you’re happy _

Alec looks a little regretful. Not for playing, but for not being there to do something about it. He hopes they will lock themselves up in any bedroom, at least for a day, the minute they can.

_ I'll make it worth your while, promise xxx _

“Stop sexting, we gotta get out.” Jace nudges him and Alec looks up at his grinning face, rolls his eyes half-heartedly and gets up to follow him outside.

“You were doing the same with Clary.” Alec calls him out as they're walking towards Jace's apartment building.

“Not really, we're not there, yet.”

Alec frowns surprised. “Really? I thought-”

Jace shakes his head. “I'm planning on asking her out on a first date after Christmas.”

“Oh, right. This is serious.” Alec says gravely, amused at the worry and nerves in Jace's expression when he looks at him.

“Alec, don't. I'm already freaking out about it, because this  _ is _ serious, more than anything I've ever felt, why I'm even more terrified of fucking it up.”

Alec puts his arm around Jace's shoulders. “You won't fuck it up. She already cares about you this much, Jace, you hang out all the time, she's painting like Michelangelo for you, what more do you need? Even I know she likes you, and I haven't been there for any of it.” He smiles reassuringly.

“I know, you're right, and I'll do it, and we'll be together forever, right?”

“Right!” Alec grins and leans his head against Jace's for a moment, then lets go of him as he unlocks the door.

He checks his phone again.

_ I trust you. And I promise I'll give as good as I'll get ;-) :-* _

He closes his eyes for a moment.  _ Fuck! Okay, deep breath. _

_ I'll hold you to that, goodnight Magnus :* _

_ Goodnight love :* :* :* _

_ ~~ _

They take Jace's car the next day to fit all the presents, and neither of them can remember having such a good time at Christmas Eve with their parents. They can tell how much they want them all there, how joyed they are, going out of their way to make them all feel good and welcome. They haven't laughed so much in years, especially seeing his mom like this is really moving Alec in a way he remembers being a little boy, playing hide and seek with her, screeching and laughing until their bellies hurt and tears ran down their faces. He had no idea how much he missed seeing his mother laughing.

“Thank you for all of this.” He puts an arm around her waist, speaking softly in a rare quiet moment.

She smiles warmly, her eyes bright. “You're very welcome. And I have to thank you, all of you, really, but you especially, for coming and giving me a second and third chance. I will try to never disappoint you again.” She moves to hug him close and he relaxes into her, pushing his face into her neck. She's still using the scent from back then and it makes him feel nostalgic, but happy somehow. “It's okay.”

“I love you so much, Alec.”

Alec's heart hurts in a good way and he squeezes her. “I love you too, mom.”

They pull back and she wipes the corners of her eyes. “Sorry.”

Alec shakes his head immediately. “Don't be, not for that. I really like seeing you emotional, it suits you.” He smirks softly and she huffs a little laugh, sighs.

“Well, thank you, I've been working on it.” They mirror each other's smile.

~~

“This liqueur you made is really strong?” Izzy stares at her empty glass cross-eyed, Lydia half asleep against her side, her head on her shoulder. It’s only 10 pm, but everyone but Max seems done in, not least from drinking their mother’s homemade Christmas liqueur. 

Maryse giggles, quickly holds her hand before her mouth, too amused to stop. “I guess I put too much rum in it.” She suddenly laughs outright, ,making everyone stare at her, before they all start laughing or giggling, too. 

“I’m taking my wife to bed, I mean, fiancèe. Come on, babe.” Izzy shakes Lydia a little who looks rather out of it and lets herself be tugged along, both wobbly on their legs. 

“I think we should turn in, too.” Robert muses and Maryse nods, still shaken by silent giggles for unknown reasons, then she takes a deep breath and gets up. 

“Yes, let’s go. Goodnight, boys, see you in the morning.” She gives Jace, Max, and Alec a goodnight kiss and they watch their parents leave. Max can only shake his head at the adults, busying himself planning out a new magic trick. 

“Max, off to bed.” Alec pokes his side with his foot, grinning when Max shoots him a glare. 

“I’m not tired! I’m not drunk like you people.” He says annoyed and Jace laughs, and even Alec feels giggles bubbling up again. Is he drunk? What the hell did his mom put into this drink? Never mind.

“You don’t have to sleep, but we can’t be here when Santa comes with the presents, so… shush... I mean, shoo.” Jace laughs again and Alec can’t but chuckle, feeling all warm and bubbly and hazy. 

“I’ve known Santa isn’t real since I was six!” Max rolls his eyes, utterly exasperated now. “But whatever, at least I don’t have to deal with your drunk asses there.” He jumps to his feet and marches off.

“Hey!” Alec and Jace shout almost simultaneously, then laugh so much their stomachs threaten to burst. 

“Stop… I can’t… fuck.” Jace holds his side and tries to take deep breaths, gets off the couch and walks a few steps while Alec also tries to calm down.

“Okay, let’s put the presents under the tree… and go to bed.” He sighs, still feeling amused, and gets up, checking his legs before he walks out to get the bags and boxes with all their presents in.    
  


They make a bit of a mess of them, and it takes them quite a bit longer to place them all under the tree half nicely, but they manage, clean up and head to the room they're sharing. Jace uses the bathroom first and when Alec's back, he's shocked to find his friend passed out on his bed, snoring softly. He chuckles and shakes his head, turns the light off and gets into bed himself. Sleep sounds tempting indeed... but he reaches for his phone almost unconsciously, instead of going for the message, calling Magnus, his eyes falling shut.

“Alexander, hey, merry Christmas Eve!” Magnus' voice is sweet like honey, encasing him warmly, making him smile.

“Hi, hey, you're sweet, and beautiful.” He mumbles into the phone, his mind pleasantly clouded.

Magnus chuckles lightly. “Alexander, are you drunk?”

Alec sighs, licks his lips. “Mhmm... mom made some drink, everyone's drunk... except Max. He's mad at me, us, me and Jace.” His thoughts are a little scattered but he doesn't really mind, Magnus will understand.

“I see, well, I'm sure he'll be fine tomorrow, he couldn't stay mad at you at Christmas.”

“Mmm, think so.”

“Do you want to sleep?”

Alec frowns. “Yes... no, talk to me.”

“Okay, well, first I have to say hi from everyone, we're all here together and had a really great time, Ragnor and Catarina are rather drunk, too, it's quite entertaining.”

“Hi back. Sounds fun, miss you. I wanna see you.” Alec sighs.

“I want to see you too, love, but it's not long at all now. Just one more sleep.”

“Mmmm, sleep's good... I'm sleepy.” He smiles, feeling how his body becomes more and more droopy.

“Then go to sleep, Alexander, and have a wonderful Christmas morning. Give my love to everyone if you remember.” He sounds amused and Alec nods, forgetting he can't see him.

“Sweet dreams, night night.” He whispers.

“Goodnight, Alexander.”

Alec feels like drifting off but jerks suddenly.

“Magnus?” He has no idea if he just said goodnight or if it was minutes ago and he's not on the phone anymore.

“Yes, I'm here.”

Alec's relieved. “Love you.”

“I love you, too.”

He smiles happily, drifting off moments later.   
  


Magnus listens to the sound of Alec's even breaths and tiny snores for a minute, smiling, then ends the call not without regret, feeling torn between ecstatic joy and sore longing. But soon, very soon... He heads back to the others who seem to be in the middle of a discussion he can't make out what about, and frankly, isn't terribly interested in at the moment. He watches the Chairman sniffing at their glasses on the table, pulling back as if having smelled something rotten, then jump off the table to look for something more appealing to him.

Magnus just smirks and leans back in the very comfortable armchair, thinking he wants to get one like this, big enough for two, for the new home he wants to share with Alec.

“Hey, dreamer!”

There are fingers in front of his face suddenly and he snaps out of his daydream, blinking, focusing on Raphael who's now sitting on the chair next to him.

“Do I have to ask where your head's at?” He raises an eyebrow at him and Magnus shakes his head.

“No, I'm sure your guess is right, sorry, did you want anything?”

Raphael shakes his head, shrugs. “Not really, you're just the only one still here – and awake.”

Magnus turns his head surprised to find Cat and Dot gone and Ragnor snoring on the couch. Oh, when did that happen?

“You were so deep in Alexander-land, they didn't wait for you to come back.” Raphael says matter-of-factly.

“Oh, right.” Magnus chuckles a little, rubbing his brow. “Well, I have no defense, other than true love, I suppose.”

They share an amused look, before Raphael looks away. “Must be nice, hm?”

Magnus looks at his friend earnestly. “Yes, you may find out, yet. After all, I didn't believe in finding the one myself anymore.”

"I'm not worried about that.” He meets Magnus' eyes again, and Magnus sees the truth there, nods and smiles softly at him. He doesn't care, either, who is or isn't with whom, he only cares about all of their happiness.

“Good. So, should we clear the table and head to bed?”

“Don't forget the presents. If Madzie comes here in the morning – and you know she'll be the first – and finds Santa forgot us...”

Magnus' eyes grow wide. “Oh, yes, of course. We can't let that happen.” He gets up immediately to get to work, Raphael following less hasty, smirking.

~~

He’s woken by a little girl shouting through the house, and a cat meowing loudly to be left out of the room. He was thoughtful enough to take the Chairman with him last night, afraid he would otherwise tear open the presents, seeing as he loves paper and causing havoc. 

Magnus would love more sleep, but the excitement and joy of today lets him get out of bed immediately, and smile at the Chairman as he lifts him up and kisses his head. “Merry Christmas, your highness.” The cat mewls annoyed and tries to catch him with his paw and Magnus laughs, lets him down and opens the door, watching as he runs through instantly. He takes a few minutes in the bathroom, then heads out to the living-room in his pyjamas, knowing everyone else won’t have gotten dressed, either. 

Everyone but Ragnor is already gathered, and they hug and wish each other a Merry Christmas, watching Madzie observing the presents with big eyes. 

“Do you want to start opening them?” Cat asks her, but she shakes her head.

“Uncle Ragnor isn’t here, yet, and neither are auntie Joce and Clary and uncle Luke, let’s wait for them.” 

“You’re very generous and patient.” Cat smiles at her daughter, and they get busy preparing breakfast first, soon joined by a rumpled looking Ragnor, who can’t remember how he got to bed, and they don’t have to wait long for the Garroway’s arrival, either, and finally, after exchanging more hugs and greetings, they’re all gathered around the tree and Madzie is giving out one present to everyone first, and though they’re all happy about their gifts, it’s clear who’s enjoying his present the most as they watch and laugh at the Chairman dashing through, and playing with all the wrapping paper.

 

It’s past 2 pm when Magnus finally gets the message he’s been waiting for. Alec, Jace, and Max are on their way. His heart somersaults while his stomach is wrecked with flutters and tingles. He can barely control his excitement, everyone immediately knowing what’s up, but he doesn’t care, and he knows they’re happy for him. He heads to the bathroom to take a quick shower and get himself more presentable, not overdoing it, though. He knows Alec doesn’t care how he looks, but he hopes to show him his apartment later on, and he won’t go out of the house in pyjamas, not even on Christmas Day. 

“You look very handsome.” He meets Clary in the corridor when he’s done, smiling at her.

“Thank you, biscuit, you look very pretty yourself today.” He smirks and she blushes a little, knowing he knows why.

“I may have plans for tonight.” She admits.

“With a certain blonde, no doubt.” Magnus states.

“Yes. He hasn’t asked me out on a date, and I get why, but I decided to take the next step, I just hope he won’t mind.” 

“Of course he won’t, sweetheart. You’ll have a great time.” 

“You, too.” She grins and Magnus’ heart stutters at the thought of seeing Alec any minute now. 

They’re barely back in the living-room when the buzzer sounds and Magnus freezes, his heart pounding in his ears like a thunderstorm, then he turns on his heels, rushing to the front door. He gets there before anyone else, pulling it open, staring paralyzed into the most beautiful hazel eyes he’s ever going to see in this or any other life. 

“Merry Christmas!” Jace smiles but notices quickly that he could as well be invisible right now, and he ushers Max inside past Magnus to greet the others, laughing inwardly, then freezes himself as his eyes fall on Clary. He gets it, oh boy, does he. 

Alec can’t breathe, and he knew it would happen, and still it shocks him how intense it is every single time. They had the loveliest, fun Christmas morning in ages, and he thoroughly enjoyed it, but once they decided to set off, all he could think about, almost obsessively so, was seeing Magnus and what he would say, do… and now he just feels inept. 

Until the moment Magnus moves forward, pulling Alec as if on invisible strings, and they lose their breath as their bodies bump against each other, their arms locking around one another, and he shuts his eyes, inhales and exhales slowly, and everything is right. 

After a minute they pull back, their mouths connecting, unaware of anything else but the feel, smell, and taste of each other.

Raphael has to clear his throat four times before they finally seem to notice him, slowly pulling apart, glancing at him.

“It's getting cold in here, at least close the door.” He turns stoically, and walks off.

Alec and Magnus stare at each other, then burst into laughter, stepping inside and closing the door. Their hands slide into place, fingers interlacing, and they smile brightly as they join everyone else.

More presents get exchanged, and they talk, and eat and Max showed Madzie his trick so she can perform it with him for everyone, and they can tell how much he's improving, cheering loudly for him, so much the Chairman flees for awhile until they've calmed down again.

“Um, this bottle is liqueur my mother made, and it's really tasty, but also very strong.” Alec warns as he gives the bottle to Dot and Cat.

“So that's the culprit that made you drunk-call me?” Magnus whispers into Alec's ear, enjoying the goosebumps appearing on Alec’s skin.

“Yeah, how embarrassing was I?”

Magnus grins. “Not at all, you were very endearing, and you made sure to tell me you love me.”

Alec remembers that and smiles satisfied. “I will make sure of that for a very long time.”

Magnus stares, his heart missing a beat, and unable to control himself he grabs Alec's face and kisses him breathless, ignoring people's laughs and comments.

Finally, after dinner is done and cleaned away, Magnus searches out Alec’s eyes, waiting to see comprehension, and when Alec nods, Magnus feels the familiar tingles taking over his insides. They start to say goodbye to everyone, and Jace promises to take Max home soon. Magnus asks to leave the Chairman here for another day, which isn’t a problem as Madzie, and everyone really adores that little minx. 

Magnus calls a cab and they take their presents with them as they leave, gulping the frosty air into their lungs as they’re waiting outside, standing closely side by side, smiling and gazing at each other. 

In the car, Magnus moves to lean his head on Alec’s shoulder, their hands intertwined, not speaking a word, and it feels almost like being back at the Winter’s, the apartment, lounging on the couch, just enjoying each other with plenty of time. 

They arrive at Magnus’ place soon, however, and Alec is very curious to see it. Magnus takes the bag of presents from him and puts both down at the couch table, giving Alec some time to look around. 

He wasn’t sure what to expect, but everything makes so much sense, showing all the sides there are to Magnus. He could probably spend hours looking at everything, but ultimately his eyes fall back on the man, standing in the open kitchen, a bottle of water in hand, watching him. 

Alec musters a soft smile, walking over. “I must look out of place.” Everything’s as grand as Magnus himself, and Magnus makes everything so, wherever he is. 

Magnus shakes his head, puts the bottle down and turns more to him, sliding his arms around Alec’s waist. “Not at all. And you’re more precious than anything you can find here combined, you’re invaluable to me.” 

Alec feels the blush spreading over his face and neck, smiling lopsidedly, his hands moving slowly up and down Magnus’ upper arms, over his shoulders and finally around his neck, stepping closer, their middles touching, his breath hitching, his eyes glued to Magnus’ dark, sparkling ones. 

He feels the tip of his nose bump Magnus’, sliding shortly over warm skin, pressing into his cheek as their lips brush tenderly. He feels Magnus’ bottom lip between his own as he pulls on it gently, sending his tongue out to run along it, his ears pricking up at the sound of Magnus’ breath. Icy, hot showers attack his skin as he feels Magnus’ hands sliding up his chest to his neck, his fingers carding through his hair, making him gasp. There’s a moment of pause, their eyes opening, sharing emotions, then their mouths connect deeply, hungrily, all the yearning of the last days brimming inside of them. 

Alec pushes Magnus backwards, going by instinct, driven by desire, grabs his thighs and pushes him up on the counter, himself in between his legs, the kiss growing more and more wanting as they pull shirts out of their pants, open buttons and impatiently pull fabric off of each other’s bodies, hands finally dropping to open pants and belts. There’s a short reprieve, their hands stroking each other’s skin, taking a moment to just feel what they’ve been missing for too long, their kiss passionate, yet lavish. Alec’s running his hands over Magnus’ thighs, deciding quickly, pulls him closer and closes his arms around his hips as he lifts him off of the counter and rushes to the bedroom as quickly as he can, Magnus pointing it out for him, his legs tight around Alec’s waist. 

He drops them both on the bed, out of breath, grinning. “You’re heavy.” 

Magnus raises a cool eyebrow, holding onto Alec’s arms. “All muscle.” 

Alec smirks. “I know.” He leans down to kiss him again, but Magnus pushes him back, smirking, pulling his pants and underwear down to kick them off, and Alec quickly does the same before rolling towards him again, finding himself suddenly beneath Magnus, his hands pinned above his head. 

“If you really want me to one day, we’ll do it, but there’s plenty of time.” Magnus says softly, his eyes full of affection, gently kissing over Alec’s eyebrows, forehead and down his nose to his lips. 

“One day.” Alec replies, arching his neck to catch Magnus’ lips properly, feeling his smile. 

Magnus lets go of his wrists, his fingers tickling Alec’s arms as they run down over them, and when Magnus’ hands reach his neck, Alec bucks up and throws him off, rolling back on top of him again, smirking triumphantly. As much as he missed him and longed for him, he wants to draw out the anticipation, the fun and arousal as much as they both want to, laughing into kisses, tickling and fighting for top position, every minute their excitement growing, the want and adoration for each other effervescent.

The shift is palpable as Magnus regains top position, straddling Alec’s waist, heavy breaths mingling as they kiss feverishly, Alec’s hands firm and demanding on Magnus’ back. They prepare each other quickly, suddenly feeling overwhelmed with impatience and need, struggling to stay in control as Magnus takes Alec in, sweat building all over their skin, eyes locked, heightening their lust. 

Alec spreads his fingers over Magnus’ abs, scratching upwards his skin to his chest, his hips rolling, moving with him, moans tearing from their mouths. Magnus suddenly grabs Alec’s upper arms and pulls him up to sit, their mouths clashing as they embrace each other vigorously, aware of every sound, smell and touch filling their senses. 

Their eyes keep meeting, speaking without words to let each other know how much further they can go as their bodies burn more with every thrust, the tension under their skin becoming almost unbearable, until they finally find release. 

Alec’s hot, sweaty face is pressed into Magnus’ collarbone, his arms wound around Magnus’ waist while Magnus’ head lies unmoving on Alec’s shoulder, his arms loose around his back. All they manage to do is breathe, their upper bodies moving steadily. 

Alec’s the first to pull back, careful not to hurt Magnus, seeking out his lips for a few loving kisses before they let themselves fall back on the bed, groaning as their bodies are allowed to stretch again. They clean up a bit, then turn towards each other, Alec pushing his leg between Magnus', cupping the side of his face, smiling and gazing at him.

Magnus places his hand over Alec’s, his fingertips pressing between Alec’s fingers lightly, his eyes transfixed on him. 

Alec feels himself flushing, smirking a little, averting his eyes as he licks his lips.

“Let’s not stay apart for so long again.” 

His eyes come up to meet Magnus’ again, his chest tightening and he nods fast. “No, I really don’t want to.” He leans in and presses a kiss to Magnus’ lips, feeling him relax. 

Magnus moves his hand from Alec’s, caresses his arm and cradles Alec’s cheek, pressing their foreheads together, closing his eyes. He knows he can never lose this again, or have it with anyone else. 

They fall asleep after many moments of tender kisses and caresses, no one disturbing their sleep for once.    
  


Alec’s first to wake up, watching Magnus fondly for as long as he manages before needing the bathroom urgently, and once he washed up and brushed his teeth, he’s too awake to go back to sleep. He sneaks into the bedroom, grabs his underwear and finds a t-shirt in Magnus’ closet he pulls over his head, then quietly leaves the bedroom, shutting the door. 

He heads to the kitchen, glad it’s warm inside the whole apartment, grabs and downs the bottle of water Magnus left on the counter last night, and takes a more thorough look around. There are so many objects, images, paintings, souvenirs, books, some art supplies, a few instruments. There’s another big room he finds as he explores, with even more gorgeous, unique things. It’s a bit like a museum but livelier. As he walks past the terrace, he spots something big, concealed by a tarp. He makes a mental note to ask what it is, maybe table and chairs for outside. 

He goes back to the kitchen, checking cupboards and shelves, finding coffee and tea, and one single apple, an empty fridge. He frowns, but then it dawns on him. Magnus stayed with the others, so he probably didn’t go shopping at all. 

Alec is undecided. They could go out for lunch as it’s past 11 already, but he’d rather stay here with him, learn more about the apartment and be able to kiss him any time he wants to. He didn’t bring any money, though… but Magnus should have some here somewhere… he checks by the front door, but it’s not just lying around, but then he checks Magnus’ coats and gets lucky. 

He also finds pen and paper and scribbles a note, quietly heads back into the bedroom to get his clothes and leave the note on the pillow, but Magnus stirs just then, turns and blinks his eyes open at him. Alec smiles and moves to sit. “Hey, didn’t mean to wake you up.” 

Magnus shakes his head, rubs his eyes and licks his lips. “What time is it?” 

“Past 11, I just borrowed your wallet to go get us some food. I wrote you a note.” He smirks a little. 

“Mmm, you’re too nice, sorry I forgot to get stuff.” Magnus takes Alec’s hand, caressing his knuckles. 

“Don’t worry, I just want to stay in if you’re good with that.” 

Magnus nods, his eyes closed again. “Yes, definitely, just hurry back.” He opens his eyes slightly, smiling at him and Alec smiles back, leans down and kisses him. 

“I will. And you take your time to wake up.” He kisses him again and moves up, gets dressed and blows him a kiss before he leaves. 

He finds a supermarket and a coffee shop around the corner and only buys the essentials. Lastly he buys hot coffee just how they like it best and cupcakes, heading back to the apartment. He should have thought to also bring Magnus’ keys, but as he didn’t, he pushes the buzzer. 

Back upstairs, he arranges everything in the kitchen, and quickly starts to make them omelets with french toast and fresh orange juice, Magnus - after giving him a few kisses - helping him when he appears.

Afterwards they take a long, hot shower, then settle on the couch with the cupcakes, legs tangled, leaning against each other’s sides, wearing underwear and t-shirts.

“What’s the thing on your balcony under the tarp?” Alec suddenly remembers, wiping a piece of sugar from his lip, but before he can lick it off, Magnus grabs his hand, his lips closing around the finger, their eyes locked, heat surging through Alec. 

Magnus grins and releases his hand. “It’s a jacuzzi.” 

Alec’s still staring at those lips, snapping back. “Jacuzzi? Really?” Wow. 

“Yeah, Camille insisted.” Magnus’ features grow dark for a second, then he smiles again.

“But it’s actually not been used that often, but I can set it up if you want to.” 

Alec is undecided now, searching Magnus’ eyes. “Only if you don’t mind.” 

“I don’t, I’d love to use it with you, wipe out every bad memory… Honestly, I don’t feel as comfortable here anymore as I used to, but having you here makes it a hundred times better.” He smiles softly, but genuinely and they lean in for a lingering kiss, before finishing their cupcakes. 

Alec’s phone buzzes and Magnus reaches it better from where it lies on the table. 

“Thanks.” Alec checks the most recent message from his mother.

_ Dinner tonight? The others are coming. Please bring Magnus if he wants to, love you.  _

Oh. 

“Alexander? What is it?” Alec glances at Magnus and puts down his phone. 

“Um, my mom, family dinner tonight, um, if we want to, I mean, you’re invited, if you want to.” He absolutely wants them to meet Magnus, but this seems very sudden, and he really doesn’t want Magnus to feel pressured in any way.

“Okay.” Magnus smiles at him, playing with a strand of hair on the side of his head.

Alec frowns. Okay? “Really? Just like that?” That seems too easy.

“Why not? I want to meet your parents, so why not tonight? I mean, sure I’d have liked to have a repeat of last night tonight, but we still have the whole afternoon.” He smiles wickedly. 

Alec nods, still feeling a bit strange. 

“Unless… you don’t want me to come tonight?” Magnus watches him closely.

He shakes his head immediately. “No, no, that’s not it at all, of course I want you to come.” He kisses him gently, suddenly remembering. “Um, I forgot to tell you, when my mom picked me up she asked about you and I told her some things, not that much and nothing too personal but-” He’s silenced by Magnus’ finger on his lips.

“Alexander, it’s alright. I actually feel happy you wanted to tell her about me, I’m sure it will be fine.” 

Alec nods relieved and kisses him again, then another thought hits him.

“I just need to go to Jace’s some time to get some clothes.” All his stuff, minus what he wore when he got here, is still there. 

“We’ll manage.” Magnus kisses him again.

Alec smiles, then moves back, getting an idea. “Unless…” He takes his phone again and calls Jace.

“Jace, hey, are you home?” 

“Yeah, what’s up? Thought you’d be all loved up with Magnus.” 

Magnus can hear him and smirks at Alec. 

“Yeah, we are, but you know about dinner tonight, right?” 

“Oh yeah, Maryse called me earlier. Are you two coming?” 

“Yes, we are, but only if you could bring me my blue jacket, a fitting shirt, some black pants and some underwear?” He’s biting his lip, softly grinning at Magnus who gives him an appreciative look. 

“I see, I’m just the delivery boy for you now.” Jace says dramatically.

“You know I’ll make it up to you.” Alec rolls his eyes playfully at Magnus, making him chuckle.

“Yeah, yeah, fine, just give me his address.” Jace relents and Alec does, then Magnus and Alec shout their thanks simultaneously before Jace ends the call.

“Very witty, Mr. Lightwood.” Magnus takes the phone from Alec and puts it back on the table out of the way, moving to slip his arms around Alec’s neck. 

“Mhmm, I’m glad you approve, Mr. Bane.” He mirrors his smirk and meets him for a deep kiss, only holding back a little because Jace won’t be too long. 

Twenty minutes later they buzz him in, surprised when he appears with one of Alec’s bags. 

“Thought you could probably need some more clothes now you’re staying here.” He checks out their meagre clothing with an appreciative look and wink. 

“You’re the best, thanks. Uh, and you don’t mind, do you?” Alec takes the bag from him, looking a little unsure.

“Course not, I’m happy you’re happy, you know that. Also Clary might stay over more often, as well.” He can’t hide the big smile, his eyes shining.

“Oh shit, yes, how was your date?” Alec waves him over to sit on the couch, leaning back against Magnus as he puts his arms around Alec’s waist, leaning his chin on his shoulder, both watching Jace.

“Man, you two are too adorable, but, um, yeah. Actually she surprised me asking me on a date, so that was pretty great, because I knew she’d wanted to. And it was great, but the best thing was when we got back to my apartment, because her Christmas present for me was the mural. Well, she finished it without me knowing, because I gave her a key before. And it’s absolutely amazing.” He pulls out his phone and shows them.

“Wow.” Alec is seriously impressed, it’s so much prettier than he thought. 

“Biscuit’s got all the skills.” Magnus grins, also impressed. 

“She’s one of a kind for sure, yeah. You’ll have to see it in person some time, though, it’s mind-blowing.” Jace puts the phone back into his jacket. “But yeah, anyway, I’ll leave you to it. Will you need a ride tonight?” 

They glance at each other, shaking their heads. “No, but thank you for offering.” Magnus responds and Jace nods. 

“No problem.” He gets off the couch. “I’ll see you at 6.30.” He waves and heads to the door.

“Yeah, til later!” “Bye!” They call after him as he lets himself out.

Alec presses back into Magnus, interlacing all of their hands over his stomach, gazing into his eyes, sharing a dozen gentle kisses and smiles.

They make love, shower again and fall asleep, the alarm waking them at 5. Alec goes to find his bag and clothes, getting dressed as Magnus is in the bathroom, heading inside once he's finished, looking impeccable, how else. When Alec sees himself in the mirror, he groans, his hands flying up to his hair which is as messy as it could be, and he regrets having fallen asleep with wet hair. How is he supposed to tame it? He runs through it a dozen times, but if anything he thinks he's making it worse.

“Fuck this.” He also feels himself getting more nervous now, and he really doesn't like that feeling. He sighs and closes his eyes for a moment.

“Let me.” Magnus suddenly appears behind him, opens the lid of some hair product Alec doesn't know, smears a bit on his hand and spreads it over his palms, then runs his hands through Alec's hair and it feels so nice, he shuts his eyes again while Magnus works, smiling.

“Take a look.”

Alec opens his eyes and is pleasantly surprised to see himself looking rather decent. He touches his hair carefully, it still feels nice and natural.

“Thanks, whatever this is I need some of it.”

Magnus smirks and walks around him. “Take whatever you want.”

Alec lowers his eyes, licking his lips, staring at Magnus' that are irresistible to him. “Oh, I am.” He dips his head and presses their mouths together, the kiss quickly turning more passionate, and he feels himself turned and pushed against Magnus' vanity table, lifted up on it, his legs coming around Magnus' thighs automatically, Magnus' hands in his hair threatening to mess it up again, but he can't even care. Magnus is everywhere, everything, and he doesn't even notice for a moment how he's lifted up by him, then stares rather stunned as Magnus carries him out to the bedroom, smiling smugly at him before he drops him on the bed.

“Wow, I must be heavy, too.” He stares up at Magnus, propped up on his elbows.

“You are quite, almost all muscle.” Magnus smirks, crawling onto the bed between Alec's legs.

Alec raises an eyebrow. “Almost?”

Magnus just smirks wider, his hand suddenly on Alec's belt, opening it.

“Magnus, dinner...” Alec's body is rippled with tingles, the look in Magnus' eyes never failing to reduce him to an aroused mess.

“We have time for this, trust me.”

And Alec does as he leans back, watching as Magnus makes him come undone, insisting on returning the favor. 

They make themselves look presentable again when nerves hit Alec once more. “You’re absolutely sure you wanna do this tonight, right? My parents can be, well, they’re just…” He shakes his head, taking a breath. “Forget it, sorry, I just really want you to get along, well, more than that, but they can be difficult.” 

Magnus takes the lapels of Alec’s jacket and pulls him closer. “Hey, it’s okay, calm down. It will be fine, even if they don’t approve of me. I’ve had too many people looking down on me in my life, and if I hadn’t stopped caring at some point… Obviously I would like for them to like me, because they’re your parents, but half your family likes me, and you love me, so even in the worst case I hit the jackpot.” He grins genuinely and Alec can’t but smile, shaking his head surprised.

“You are amazing, Magnus.” He cups his face, and kisses him languidly, happy to just stay here and do nothing but kiss him tonight, but Magnus pulls free eventually, slaps his ass and tells him to get a move on, to which Alec grudgingly obliges.

They arrive approximately 15 minutes late, blaming the traffic. Alec is so glad they’re not alone with his parents, everyone else being instantly so welcome of Magnus and happy to see him, easing his mind. He’s well aware of his mother’s intense eyes on him and Magnus. Robert shakes his hand, welcoming him with an earnest smile, then Maryse takes his hand, also smiling, but more guarded, bidding him to the living-room. Alec meets her eyes for just a moment, but he’s not sure how to read her, he just hopes he can really trust her to get over any kind of prejudice or fear she might have concerning Magnus, and simply trust Alec. 

They sit down at the long dining table to eat dinner, and Izzy is naturally taking the lead, questioning Magnus about the others and how Christmas was, and it’s almost like listening in on a conversation between good, old friends. Everyone chimes in with questions and stories, and is rather animated. Alec is doing his best to also contribute to the conversations, now and then taking Magnus’ hand under the table, sharing a few glances and smiles, distracting himself from his mom’s silently observing. Once they’re stuffed, everyone automatically helps to clear the table, and Magnus and Alec get up, as well. 

“Thank you very much for this lovely dinner, the food was exquisite.” Magnus addresses Robert and Maryse, and Robert smiles brightly at him.

“I actually helped my wife cook today, and I’m not as rusty as I thought I’d be, we have to do that more often.” He looks at Maryse, who’s nodding, smiling softly and takes the plate from Magnus. “Thank you, I’m glad you enjoyed it.” 

Magnus lets her have it, nodding and smiling politely, and turns to Alec as they’re alone for a minute. “How’re you holding up, love?” 

Alec chuckles quietly. “Shouldn’t I ask you that?” He slips his arms around Magnus’ waist and kisses his forehead. 

“I’m great, Alexander, you don’t have to worry about me, also I think your parents are lovely, especially your father.” He grins and Alec smiles a bit, nodding.

“Yeah, mom’s a little more difficult, I guess.” He rolls his eyes a little.

“It’s alright, she probably just wants to make sure I’m not bad for you.” 

“You could never be.” Alec states and kisses him gently, moving away as footsteps resound, taking Magnus’ hand in his as he mouths ‘I love you’, getting the loveliest, enchanted smile from him.

Robert and Maryse are the last to join them again when they’re done in the kitchen, and Robert walks straight towards Alec and Magnus who are talking to Jace and Max, while Izzy and Lydia are off to find a few games they want to play. 

“Magnus, is it true you own Pandemonium?” Robert asks curiously.

Magnus nods. “Indeed, it is.” He means to say more, something like he knows owning a club isn’t the most prestigious profession... but Robert beats him.

“I’m impressed.” And he looks it, too. “Starting a club is a logistic and administrative nightmare, not least the financial side of it, and I hear it’s the most renowned nightclub in the city, you’ll have to tell me how you did that.” While talking, Robert put an arm around Magnus’ shoulder, steering him away from the others. 

Magnus is looking back at Alec, full of surprise, but winks at him, then turns back to Robert to tell him as he’s led to the lounge. 

Alec rubs his neck, sighing a little, a hand patting his shoulder, and he meets Jace’s blue and brown eyes. “It’s going well, I’d say.” 

Alec purses his lips, nodding. “Yeah, just mom’s a little weird, don’t you think?” 

“Well, she’s… always a little weird.” Jace says carefully, looking around first to make sure she’s not actually anywhere close. 

“Mhm… I should go find her, can you make sure dad won’t hold him captive for too long?” 

Jace grins and nods, “Sure thing.” And walks away to join them. 

Alec asks Max, then Lydia and Izzy who he meets on the way about whether they know where their mother went, but none of them has seen her. Alec frowns as he walks along the corridor, the big glass windows letting the moonshine in, flooding the dark hall in silver light. 

He starts suddenly, spotting a shape outside in the garden. He pushes the door open and steps out beside his mother.

“Hey, what are you doing here?” 

A coat is thrown over her shoulders, but it’s very chilly outside. She turns to him, obviously not having counted on anyone finding - or even looking - for her.

“I just wanted to look at the moon for a minute, it’s almost a full one.” 

Alec glances up at it again, finding she’s right. It’s a very bright, beautiful night.

“But why aren’t you with the others? Where’s Magnus?

“Dad is talking business with him.” He shares a knowing look with her, as she smiles, shaking her head a little amused.

“Isn’t it comfortable to know some things truly never change?” She smiles softly and looks up at the sky again.

“Yeah… about that, why were you so quiet at dinner? If you don’t like Magnus, then-” 

She puts a hand on his arm, clearly taken aback. 

“What? No, of course I like him. I didn’t mean to-” She pauses, sighs and turns more towards him.

“I know how I used to make you feel awkward and intimidated, I thought if I just kept quiet and away more, I could make it easier on you, and Magnus, too. I’m sure he doesn’t need me to be the boyfriend’s prying mother.” 

Alec stares at her astounded. That’s why? Wow. “You don’t have to stay quiet or away, mom. I thought you didn’t approve.” 

She shakes her head, smiling a little. “It’s none of my business, Alec, and how could I not approve? It’s clear you’re head over heels for him, and the way he looks at you he’d probably find a way to get the moon out of the sky.” She’s clearly amused, teasing him, but also means it, and it makes him smile so hard. 

“Um, yeah, I mean, I don’t want the moon, just him.” He puts his arms around her, pulling her close and she leans against him, happy. 

A minute later they head inside, feeling a little too frozen. They join the others who set up the games, Charades first, and chosen two teams already; Magnus, Lydia, Robert on one, and Izzy, Max, and Jace on the other. 

“You both have to join a team, Alec you’re with us.” Izzy decides quickly, and so Maryse joins the other team. 

Alec locks eyes with Magnus, asking whether he’s okay, and Magnus smiles, nodding, giving him the thumbs up, then smirks. “We’ll bury you.” 

“Ha, bring it, Bane!” Izzy retaliates, and Alec has proof that his boyfriend is just as competitive as the rest of his family. 

Unexpectedly, everyone’s bringing their A game, as well as their most competitive streaks, and they play five rounds, of which three Magnus’ team wins, as he, Maryse, and Lydia especially, turn out to be masters at this game, guessing terribly quickly and correct. Maryse thaws more with every round, and Alec and Izzy share more than a few looks and words about how they can’t remember seeing her like this since they were children, but even their dad is more engaged and funnier than ever, and it’s clear they’re both having genuine fun, which animates everyone else, too. 

Finally the sour losers give in, packing up, and Magnus sidles through the others, towards Alec, grinning victoriously. “Told you.” 

Alec rolls his eyes extra dramatically, but his arms close around Magnus’ middle on their own accord, and he can’t really hide his smile for more than a second, either, because he simply feels too good. “I’m still a winner.” He kisses him to prove it and Magnus can’t deny it. 

“Do you really all have to do that all the time?” Max’s voice sounds petulantly, and as Magnus and Alec glance around, they see Izzy and Lydia, much in the same position as they are, and Robert has an arm around Maryse’s waist, as well, kissing her cheek. 

“Get used to it, bud.” Jace says sympathetically to Max, secretly grinning. 

“Well, anyway, who wants an appetizer? We have some of that liqueur left.” 

“No!” Almost everyone exclaims, and Maryse suppresses a laugh. 

“We have other, more subtle drinks.” She supplies helpfully. 

“Right, Magnus, what do you prefer?” Robert turns to him expectantly.

“Oh, not for me, thank you, I rarely drink these days.” He feels Alec’s hand slip into his, squeezing gently, and he gives him a little smile.

“No problem, maybe we should all go with non alcoholic drinks tonight? How about a few cocktails?”

“Yes, I want to use the shaker!” Max is suddenly in a good mood again, hurrying to the kitchen, a grinning Robert following. Lydia, Izzy, and Jace want to help, or just look at the spectacle, too. 

Maryse smiles after them, suddenly looking a little startled. “I forgot the dessert is still in the fridge.”

“Doesn't matter, we can get it later.” Alec tells her quickly, not wanting her to rush away.

He takes Magnus to the couch instead, nodding at his mom to join them.

There's a slightly awkward silence between them, then Maryse folds her hands and glances at them, smiling softly. “I was really impressed with your quick thinking.”

Magnus smiles. “We used to play dozens of such games at the orphanage to pass time, I guess that helped.”

Maryse frowns, obviously not having known. “I'm sorry to hear that.”

Magnus shakes his head. “It's alright, my family history isn't a good one, but I found my own family in time which is worth all the riches in the world.” His eyes focus on Alec beside him fleetingly, but he's definitely part of that family, too.

“I'm happy to hear that, Magnus, and thank you very much for taking this pretty scary step tonight to meet us, it's been wonderful.”

Alec and Magnus stare at her a moment, then smile joyfully. “It's been my pleasure, and you're as witty as beautiful yourself.”

Alec could burst out laughing as his mother blushes deeply, but he controls himself somehow.

“Thank you.” She manages. “Let me just check on whether my kitchen is already succumbed to chaos.” She smiles and leaves and Alec looks at Magnus, shaking his head.

“What?”

Alec shrugs a little, smiling wider. “I just feel like I'm dreaming, like everything's falling into place and I don't know whether to actually believe it.”

Magnus smiles gently, nodding in understanding, caressing his jaw with two fingers then over his bottom lip. “Believe it, Alexander, because I choose to, as well.”

Alec gazes a moment longer into his brilliant eyes, nods and seals it with a kiss.

After a few minutes they decide to check up on the others, and Robert asking Magnus about his own cocktail making skills, turns into Magnus demonstrating said skills, everyone cheering impressed. Finally they drink the cocktails, eat the delicious dessert and talk and have more fun. It’s long past midnight when they decide to end the night, and Magnus finds himself pulled into a hug by Robert and Maryse as they’re all saying their goodnights, as if it’s always been this way.

It leaves him with a strangely warm, elated feeling that stays with him all the way back to the apartment. 

Alec closes the door and hugs him from behind, pressing his face into the back of his neck, inhaling him, then moves his head up a little, pressing his face against Magnus’. “They love you, everyone loves you.” He smiles, knowing it’s true, and real, and right. 

Magnus chuckles lightly, lifting his arm to cup Alec’s neck, looking at him. “See, and you were worried.” He smirks as Alec laughs softly, nodding. 

“Yeah, everyone’s come such a long way, it’s a miracle.” 

Magnus presses a kiss to his lips. “Our miracle. I guess the magic came with us here, hm?” 

Alec nods, still smiling. “I think you’re it.” Magnus doesn’t argue, but inwardly he’s thinking the same about Alexander.

~~

The next day they’re invited to lunch by Madzie, which they can’t decline, and while Magnus stays there and will take the Chairman home afterwards, Alec leaves in the afternoon to go to Jace’s to help him set up a couple of things in his apartment and admire Clary’s finished masterpiece.

He gets a surprising call from Jack, and Jace, two beers in his hands, watches him, feeling more and more uneasy as Alec’s expression darkens. 

“What’s the matter?” He asks when Alec finally hangs up. 

“Nala isn’t too well. He says she’s been agitated since I left, but now she refuses food and seems really down, they’re worried about her.” Jace hands him a beer absentmindedly, but Alec refuses. 

“You can have that back, can I borrow your car instead? I have to go see her.” 

Jace doesn’t even think five seconds. “I’ll come with you.” 

They head out quickly, and drive off. Alec wants to tell Magnus and Izzy, everyone who knows and loves Nala, really, but first he wants to see her and find out what’s really wrong, how serious it is, and no one will expect to hear from him for a couple of hours at least. 

He feels more and more agitated the closer they come, and though he loves seeing the familiar landscape, the memories flooding him, he can’t fully enjoy it. He rushes out of the car once they’re at the farm and heads into the house, quickly hugging Eileen and Bill, Jack’s parents, before they take him to Nala, who’s lying in the lounge in front of the fire. 

She seems listless, almost as if she didn’t notice they were even there. Alec crouches down quietly next to her and strokes her head tenderly. “Hey, girl, what is it? What’s wrong?” He speaks quietly, soothingly, not expecting an answer.

Nala’s ears suddenly twitch, her head coming up, her eyes big as she looks directly into his, and her tail starts to wag softly, then madly as she moves up and hauls herself at Alec, taking him down with her. 

Alec’s very perplexed when he’s suddenly lying on the ground, his face pestered by Nala’s tongue as she makes all kinds of excited sounds, the others around them just staring in disbelief.

“She doesn’t seem sick?” Jace asks as he arrived just a moment ago, feeling rather amused at the display. 

The Briar’s are shocked and relieved. “Well, I guess that’s it then.” Eileen states as Alec manages to sit up again, Nala’s paws over his shoulders, her head on his shoulder, as he hugs her back and strokes her.

“What do you mean?” He inquires, looking at them puzzledly. 

“It must have been a broken heart. She missed you that badly. She’s been looking for you and waiting every day, crying at night, and she even ran away once to the Winter’s to look there for you. We didn’t want you to feel obliged to come back, but she really took your leave to heart. She’s always loved you more than anyone else, ever since you came here. It’s a very special bond, and she was really suffering. You take her with you, she belongs wherever you are.” 

Alec feels completely shell-shocked for a moment. A broken heart? Surely that’s not really possible…? But then he remembers similar feelings, the pain, the apathy, the depression, the willingness to give up. He takes her face into his hands and gazes into her eyes and she gazes back at him, forestalling the decision.

They stay a while, talking, observing Nala - who truly seems as if nothing was ever wrong - though not leaving Alec’s side, and they still can’t fully get their head around it, but they accept it as they just want her to be happy. They say hi to all the animals and he takes Jace up the hay to Moira and the kittens, who are now climbing about, playing and running, seeming perfectly fine. He wishes Magnus was here, too. They’ll have to come back soon.

Finally they say bye, packing a few of Nala’s things and food, promising to visit soon, and Nala, without being bidden, climbs into the back of Jace’s car, the moment the door opens. 

“I guess even if we didn’t want to, we’d have to take her.” He jokes and gets into the driver’s seat while Alec gets in next to him, smiling back at her, then strokes her head as she leans hers against his. “You silly girl, I love you too.” 

He texts Magnus finally, telling him he’ll be late but has a surprise, hoping he won’t mind too much. The image of this wolfhound in his apartment is truly unique, but the Chairman will be happy. Hopefully. Oh, it will work out... until they can figure out where to go from here.    
  


Magnus has been waiting on pins and needles, practically leaping towards the door when it sounds, buzzes him in and pulls the door open, stepping out, again impatient, wondering why he feels so on edge. The elevator dings finally and he stares frozen as his eyes are drawn slightly downwards to the huge dog that is accompanying Alec.

“Nala?” She rushes out towards him, excited to see him and he starts to stroke her instantly, looking up at Alec inquisitively. 

Alec rubs his neck, smiling a little. “Yeah, she’s the surprise, it’s quite a story.”

Magnus understands and ushers them both inside where the Chairman, who has been asleep on the couch, gets the shock of his life when Nala pushes her nose into his face and licks him. He’s off the couch, screeching, hiding under the kitchen counter, and Nala looks puzzled. 

Magnus and Alec can’t but laugh, then Alec puts the stuff he brought away and joins Magnus again, taking his hand. “Jack called earlier, saying Nala’s been sick, and Jace and I decided to go see her. We weren’t sure what was wrong, and neither were they, and, well, it seems she just missed me…” He says it hesitantly, thinking it might sound really weird and overdramatic, but Magnus is watching him attentively, not looking as if he thinks that sounds crazy. 

"So, um, yeah, it seems she was suffering because she thought I’d left forever, maybe, I don’t know, but when she saw me she transformed back into her happy self, and Eileen said that sometimes animals choose their humans, and that she chose me, and that we’re each other’s now.” He smiles a little, giving Magnus a minute to let that sink in.

“Wow, that’s incredible.” Magnus glances over at where the Chairman came out of hiding again, padding over to Nala, her tail is wagging. 

Alec nods a little, staying focused on Magnus, biting his lower lip. Magnus can read the look instantly when he turns back to him and tugs him along to sit on the couch, turning his body towards him, taking both of his hands in his. 

“You don’t have to worry about me, she can stay here, of course.” 

“Really? I mean, I thought you wouldn’t mind, at least temporarily, but-”

Magnus shakes his head a little, then moves to put his arms around Alec, leaning against him. “We’ve not talked about what we want and where we want it, so I’m going to start.” 

Alec listens carefully, his heart pounding.

“I want a house with a garden, lots of nature around for Nala and the Chairman. He loves being outside, too, but I can’t let him in the city for fear of some vehicle running him over, or some horrible person snatching him. I used to take him out on a leash in the park, but I know he prefers running free, like he was able to do at the Winter’s. I want that for all of us, for you to work with animals because that’s clearly your calling, and if you want to study again, then I will be here to make sure you won’t make yourself sick again, and I will find something, too. I’m not sure what it will be, but I’m confident. As long as we’re together, and happy, it doesn’t matter, and until I figured it out, I still have the club’s earnings to support us, and with Maia, Raphael and Dot running it, it’s never been more successful, and I want them to keep going if that’s what they want, and make something even greater of it.” 

He’s sheer amazed by Magnus’ words, by  _ him,  _ and their eyes meet when Magnus looks at him questioningly as he’s not said a word, and Alec brings his hand up to Magnus’ face, his thumb on his chin, running it over his smooth skin, then caresses his jaw and cheek to his ear, into his hair. 

“What do you want, Alexander?” Magnus’ voice is soft, his eyes intense. 

“Everything you said.” Alec smiles a little cheekily, but he means it wholeheartedly. 

“Mhmmm, you sure?” Magnus lifts his hand to Alec’s forehead, caressing a few strands of hair and skin.

Alec nods, licking his lips. “I swear, it’s what I want.” 

Magnus’ hand falls to his shoulder, strokes the side of his neck and into his hair, gripping it as their faces gravitate closer, their mouths connecting fiercely, once more strengthening their devotion and love for each other.

~~

He has been feeling chilled to the bone for the last half hour of his and Nala’s two-hour walk, and relief sets into his limbs the moment he crosses the threshold of the building, rushing up the stairs, both of them taking two steps at a time, to feel warmer and get into the apartment quicker. He got Magnus’ key, with the promise to get his own spare one soon, and unlocks the door almost being pushed over by Nala who seems even more keen to get inside now. He shakes his head, smiling a little, sighs contently and shrugs out of his coat, takes off his scarf, gloves and boots, and finally his beanie before he heads inside, a familiar and surprising smell hitting him.

Nala settled by the fireplace next to the Chairman, and Magnus is standing in the open kitchen, stirring food in a pot, looking up, a smile instantly lighting up his eyes as he sees Alec. 

He turns the stove down and meets him halfway, amusement glimmering over his face as he sees the way Alexander’s hair is standing up messily. He reaches for it to stroke it down instantly, his warm lips making contact with Alec’s cold ones, sending a shiver down his spine. When Alec’s cold hands come around his neck, he squirms away. “You’re freezing, Alexander.” 

Alec chuckles and rubs his hands together to warm them more. “Yeah, sorry, it’s colder than I initially thought and getting back from the park took longer as we took the more scenic route, but I’m bloody cold… warm me.” 

His voice takes on a whining sound at the end, his face turning into a pitiful pout and a moment later, Magnus is trapped in his embrace, squirming and laughing, pretending to want to get away but he settles into giving in and holding him instead, his warm hands stroking up and down Alec’s back as he feels Alec’s nose and lips pressed into his neck, slowly warming up. He is more than happy to share his heat. 

“Wait, is that risotto?” Alec has been trying to figure out the smell and suddenly something clicked in his head. 

Magnus smirks and pulls back to look at him, nodding. “I asked Izzy about some of your favorite meals, and mushroom risotto was one of the first that sounded appealing to me, as well, but she said it had to be that one special recipe, and ten minutes later - wait for it - your mother texted me the recipe.” 

Alec blinks stunned as Magnus looks ominous, smirking a little. “I better stay on good terms with her, now she has my number.” He winks and laces his fingers through Alec’s hand, pulling him along to the kitchen. 

“You have nothing to fear from her or anyone, Magnus, I promise.” Alec kisses his temple, and Magnus smiles broadly at him.

“I know, Alexander, you needn’t worry. Now let’s get some of this food into you to warm you from the inside, and afterwards I know how to warm you up in every other way.” He looks mysteriously, and Alec raises an amused eyebrow at him.

“Do you make everything into something sexy, or do I just hear you do that?” He asks amusedly while occupying a stool as Magnus fills a plate for him.

“Everything I do is sexy, Alexander, I thought we long established that.” Magnus shoots him a pointed look, and Alec smirks, nodding. 

“Thank you very much, you didn’t have to go through the trouble.” He takes the plate Magnus hands him, staring at the delicious food. He had no idea how hungry he really was until now.

“It’s no trouble, I love to spoil you, and indulge us both.” Magnus assures him and kisses his head before he sits down next to him. “Bon appetit.” 

Alec’s just wolfed down his first plate, getting seconds, when he gleans up and something catches his attention. “What’s that... steam? On the balcony?” 

“Yes, I managed to set up the jacuzzi, which is how I’ll warm you up after dinner.” Magnus smiles proudly at Alec’s impressed expression.

“I had a thought about that, actually.  Are people able to see you? I mean, in case you’d actually get in naked.” 

Magnus smirks. “Interesting thought, indeed. But, no, you don’t have to worry, unlike someone else I used to know, I’m not an exhibitionist, and I want my private affairs to be private, and I chose this apartment for its location. I assure you none of the regular items of spy glasses and similar are enough to make out anything more than tiny or blurred shapes.” 

Alec nods, more than satisfied with that answer, his eyes involuntarily on Magnus’ lips, and he can’t help himself, drawn in to capture them with his own, and they still suddenly, his heart beating fast and loud, mingling with the sounds of their breaths and lips. 

He leans back his eyes still closed, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, Magnus’ eyes opening a moment later still, locking onto his. 

“You’re the love my life, you know that?” 

Alec’s whole world stops as he gapes at him; Magnus’ face, his  _ eyes,  _ the embodiment of honest vulnerability, and also the most powerful emotions Alec’s ever seen or felt before. 

He somehow shakes himself out of this trance-like state, nods as his voice fails him, and gets to his feet, wrapping Magnus in the most loving embrace, long enough to chase away any doubt there might be in his mind that Alec doesn’t feel the same. He’ll find the words some time.    
  


“Right, are you ready?” Magnus takes Alec’s hand, both dressed in warm robes and flip flops, his hand on the balcony door handle, unable to conceal his amusement at how nervy Alec suddenly seems. 

“Yeah.” Alec sighs, then meets Magnus’ eyes and chuckles. “Sorry, I really am, I know it will only be cold for a minute.

“Less if you undress really fast.” Magnus winks at him and opens the door, laughing inwardly at Alec’s groan.

Alec truly wouldn’t even have the time to worry about anyone seeing them in the far away buildings, too busy pulling off his robe and dropping it, scrambling to get into the hot water, splashing quite a bit as his body eagerly sinks into it. He was worried he’d still feel cold anyway, or that his head would stay cold at the least, but the steam is engulfing him almost like a veil, and he feels very warm, and great.

“Told you, nothing to worry about.” Magnus’ voice is suddenly right next to his ear, sending a shiver down his neck and he blinks his eyes open, turning his head, their noses brushing.

“Mmm, you’re always right, aren’t you?” He grins, finding one of Magnus’ hands in the water to hold. 

“Not quite always, but a lot of the time, and I wouldn’t lie to you or make up something I know would harm you.” 

“I know, Magnus, I’d never doubt you.” He presses a kiss to his lips, his body moving towards him, trapping Magnus between his legs and the jacuzzi, his hands traveling languidly over his chest and neck into his hair, their tongues eagerly stroking.

Magnus pulls him closer, his fingers digging softly into Alec’s skin while they’re caressing his skin, mapping his body once more where he can reach, then tangles his fingers in Alec’s hair, loving the way Alec’s quietly gasping and moaning with every tug, still increasing the heat in both of their bodies, similar to that time in the sauna, but Magnus prefers this, surrounded by water. 

He feels rather startled when Alec pulls back after a little while, smiling, yet settling down on the opposite edge of the pool, arms over the frame, closing his eyes. Magnus watches him for a long moment, then moves his legs, his feet finding Alec’s, pushing against them. 

Alec opens one eye to investigate what his boyfriend’s doing, his face scrunching up as a splash of water hits him, followed by Magnus’ giggles. He wipes his eyes and face and gives him a scandalized look, earning a bright smirk from Magnus. 

“I’m just making sure you’re not falling asleep in here, wouldn’t be advisable.” Magnus deadpans, earning a deep frown from him, which just makes him more playful, and he can’t help himself and splashes more water at Alec with his feet, laughing as he tries to flee, quickly moving along the edge of the jacuzzi, but it’s not really big enough to escape anyone in here, and the closer Alec gets, the more water Magnus splashes at him, laughing as Alec fights through and manages to grab him, pushing him down for a second. He sputters, coming up, his hair flat, plastered to his face and Alec’s the one laughing. 

“Revenge truly is sweet.” Alec smirks triumphantly while Magnus pushes his hair back, rolling his eyes, pretending to turn away then moves quicker than Alec can anticipate, attacking him full on, tickling his sides where he knows he’s vulnerable. 

Alec yelps and yells, trying to fight him off, but Magnus is relentless and he’s soon begging for him to give a moment to breathe, tears running down his face, mingling with sweat and steam. His stomach is in knots and breathing actually hurts for a few moments when Magnus finally takes pity on him. 

When he opens his eyes, calm enough to face him, Magnus is watching him intently, smiling softly. 

“Happy now? You completely ruined me.” He chuckles quietly, scratching his nose.

“Not yet.” Magnus’ face adopted something more mischievous, alerting Alec as he assumes another tickle attack, but when Magnus comes close this time, his arms just close around his body, his lips pressing to Alec’s shoulder, and he loses the tension of fear of the attack and relaxes into him, smiling softly.

“Mmm, must say I prefer this.” He muses, feeling the muscles in Magnus’ back moving gingerly under his hands. 

“Me too, but you looked very funny, and adorable, and hot, which not a lot of people manage at once.” Magnus says before letting his lips wander up Alec’s neck, his tongue licking a trail to his ear before he softly blows on it, rewarded with a shudder.

Alec grins, swallows. “I seem to have many talents.” Well aware that none of that actually is one, also not caring, suddenly feeling Magnus’ hand running over his hip and thigh, coming dangerously close to his crotch. 

“You have everything I want.” Magnus whispers, his teeth gently sinking into Alec’s earlobe, his insides tingling happily hearing Alec’s moan. 

Alec’s fingers, however, suddenly push into his shoulders and push him back minutely, making Magnus look questioningly at him.

“Um, should we… in here? I mean… I don’t wanna make a mess if it’s a hassle to clean up.” Alec bites his lip and Magnus has never felt a stronger desire to be with this man, heart, body and soul.

“It’s no hassle, Alexander, I promise, and I rather talk about your legs around my hips.” He leans in for a deep, slick kiss, Alec practically melting into him, and Magnus grips his thighs and moves them around his waist, satisfied when Alec tightens them around him, feeling his excitement like his own, intent on kissing every breath out of him and more as their hands are as restless, trying to touch each other everywhere simultaneously. 

Alec’s lost in Magnus, the hot water and steam, his body brimming with desire and need, being wanted, being worshipped, wanting to give him everything he could ever desire, feeling open, honest, vulnerable and vibrant like never before in his life, all because he’s loved wholly by the man he loves as fiercely. 

He feels the pleasant burn of Magnus’ fingers, his body tensing, surging towards the bliss it knows awaits, their eyes spellbound, mouths open and swollen, breaths loud, short, hot against their faces, their arms wound around each other, the moment he feels Magnus inside him, letting go.

The water sloshes around them, over the edge onto the ground, the noise registering in his mind as an afterthought, too powerful the sensations of being surrounded, and one with Alexander, every moan and motion charming him more, impelling him to keep moving, kissing, adoring his man, watching him come undone, never tiring of it, instead wanting more every time, not minding having found the one addiction he won’t try to shake, gaining true happiness with Alexander. 

He feels it very sudden, overcome and overpowered, Alec’s cries in his ears, as they’re trembling through the height of their rapture, their bodies glued together. 

Alec’s grip on him loosens, his hands now gingerly caressing, his lips placing soft kisses over his shoulder, and he sighs and moves his heavy body, fully sated, a lazy smile before his lips find Alec’s, spending minutes in warm, safe tenderness.

“I think it’s time to get out.” Magnus whispers, his forehead against Alec’s, a wholeness and calmness in every cell of his body he’s only known since being with him. The love of his life. He knows it’s true, but he hasn’t even figured out that kind of magnitude himself, yet, but he’s not worried. 

Alec licks his lips and sighs, nods vaguely, not sure he will even be able to move. He’d love to just stay in this heated bliss. 

Magnus lifts his head and kisses his forehead. “C’mon, gorgeous.” 

Alec won’t be bidden twice, his eyes taking in Magnus’ wet, perfect body as he stands and moves out of the jacuzzi, and follows his example, grabbing the robe from where he left it, quickly slips into the flip flops and rushes after Magnus inside, the cold feeling weirdly alienating after having been under the charm of their self-made bliss. 

Nala and the Chairman give them odd looks as they drip water through the living-room and bedroom, and they laugh softly as they dry up, get dressed, dry the floor, eventually cuddling up on the couch, all limbs somehow tangled together, the closer the better. Nala and the Chairman joining them, and they needn’t speak words to know they feel like their own little family, loved up as could be, wholesome and happy.

 

~Four months later~

A cat runs through his legs, startling him so much the glasses of juice, on the tray he’s carrying, slop over a little before he manages to steady himself again. He shakes his head and walks on to the garden behind the house where seemingly half a town of people are enjoying themselves. 

He smiles and puts the tray down on one of the tables they rented with enough benches and stairs to accommodate everyone. There are dogs and a few more cats running about with the kids, adults mostly chatting, eating and drinking. He spots Max and Madzie with Nala showing off magic to whoever’s watching, Jace hugging Clary from behind, smiling as they’re talking to the Winter’s. Jack and his parents came, too, and a lot of other people Alec came to care for during his time at the farm. 

His parents join him, carrying trays of cake and sandwiches, Lydia and Izzy are making sure everyone’s hydrated, and Ragnor, Raphael, Dot, and Cat, are setting up two pavillons in case of rain - you never know in April - and while Cat and Dot are making good progress, Raphael and Ragnor keep bickering and sabotaging each other. It’s a sight to behold. 

So far the sun’s been shining and Alec’s enjoyed the busy last days of getting everything done for their little housewarming party, not least finishing the house, the last paint jobs and decorating - but they made it, and it’s beyond their dreams. They were in agreement from the start that they didn’t want to stay in the city, wanting to give Nala and the Chairman a proper home with lots of space, inside, and even more on the outside. They started looking right away, asking everyone they knew for help, and eventually found a quite rundown place, outside of the city, halfway to the town, and though they figured it’d be a lot of work, they also agreed that it would be their new home. 

They had countless of help renovating the house to make it into their dream home, and waking up this morning, they just stared at each other, unable to fully believe their luck. Until Nala jumped on the bed and tread all over them, leaving a few tiny bruises, her excitement too much to contain. They didn’t really mind.

The Chairman loves getting in and out as he pleases, meeting a lot of animals and cats he either loves or hates or loves to hate. They had many talks about what to do with their lives work-wise, and Magnus gave Alec the loving push he needed to ask his favorite vet about an internship, to get a feeling for the work and what it entails, and whether he could see himself pursuing it. He’s now two months into his veterinary study, and he doesn’t fear it too much anymore, knowing Magnus is there every step to ground him and calm him should he need it. They’re finding a healthy balance with the help of each other to curb their addictive and perfectionist personalities, and Alec is delighted that Magnus, after some very affectionate prodding from Alec, decided to write his book, part-time working administrative affairs for his club to not have to give it up, but also wanting to contribute something. 

“Hello, lover.” Alec hears a very familiar, amused sounding voice behind him, turning swiftly, smiling at Magnus who he’s been looking for. 

“Hi?” Alec grins, an eyebrow raised playfully, his hands settling on Magnus’ hips. 

Since it’s gotten warmer, Magnus has been wearing lighter, more revealing clothes, and Alec’s been hopelessly enjoying it. And he can’t help but stare at the sleeveless top Magnus chose today, his arm muscles a sight for sore eyes, getting even more defined since they started working out together - which often enough turns into something entirely different - but it’s still counting as workout to him.

The sun brings out the green and gold in Alec’s hazel eyes, and Magnus gets lost in them every single time. He enjoys how relaxed he is, how much they’ve grown together in a relatively short amount of time, how sure they are of each other. And nothing makes him happier than seeing Alec happy, which makes him look breathtakingly beautiful without fail. 

He rests his forearms on Alec’s shoulders, his fingers running through his hair on the back of his head, leaving just enough space between their bodies for public appearances, unable to stop smiling. “Hi.” 

Alec chuckles, making him grin and drop a kiss to his lips. “Missed you.” 

“You’ve seen me ten minutes ago.” Alec sounds amused, and Magnus nods.

“I know.” 

Alec shakes his head, smirking, kissing him again, his hands stroking his back upwards, pulling him in close, not giving a damn about public appearances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels good to finish something, but there's still stories in this story I might come back to telling some time, never know. I hope, above all, that this end is satisfying. Thank you for reading!


End file.
